Pequeño Secreto
by Harry Hale
Summary: Quizá solo era un secreto a voces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

**Para mi querida tía Frozen. Ojalá que sea de tu agrado.**

.

.

.

Cualquiera que la conociera no lo creería, porque ella, Elsa Solberg, es la chica estudiosa, amable, inteligente y reservada que con una mirada se gana el respeto de cualquier persona, pero él conoce una faceta de ella que nadie más ha tenido el placer de hacerlo.

Bueno, casi nadie.

—Entonces…

—No digas nada.

—Solo quería saber si podíamos vernos… otra vez.

La chica le lanza una mirada y el pelirrojo levanta las manos, en señal de paz.

—No lo creo, la semana siguiente.

Hans sonríe, quizá no la verá lo que resta de la semana, pero está seguro que la siguiente desquitará el tiempo perdido.

—Vístete, antes que los demás lleguen.

El bermejo suelta una carcajada.

—Cariño, estoy en mi casa, más vale que tú te vayas ya.

La rubia le muestra el dedo medio, apaga la secadora, y se recoge el cabello en una coleta.

—Púdrete, imbécil.

Toma su bolsa con libros y se marcha. El muchacho mira el reloj de su mesilla de noche, suspira y se obliga a levantarse de la cama.

—Maldita mujer.

* * *

—Enserio Punz, ya cállate.

La pelirroja le da una colleja a la chica rubia y ésta suelta un alarido.

—¡Carajo! ¿y eso por qué fue? —pregunta mientras se frota la zona adolorida.

—Por decir imprudencias.

Elsa se obliga a sonreír.

—Está bien, Merida— trata de calmar los ánimos—. No tiene nada de malo que Punzie hable de _él_.

Rapunzel apunta a Merida, acusadoramente.

—¿Lo ves?, nuestra Elsie es fuerte. Ya lo dejó en el pasado.

Claro que no lo ha dejado en el pasado, es imposible en tan poco tiempo, pero debe admitir que su recuerdo le duele menos.

—¿Sí?, bueno, entonces sí ya lo dejó atrás, que borre las fotos en _Instagram_ que tiene de ambos.

La de cabello corto se escandaliza.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!, tienen más de tres mil reacciones cada una.

Elsa rueda los ojos, pero su corazón se estruja ante la sugerencia de Merida.

—Eso de borrar las fotos es de gente tonta e inmadura, se terminó, pero tengo la suficiente dignidad como para dejar las malditas fotos ahí.

La pelirroja la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si tu lo dices.

Elsa asiente y bebe de su taza de chocolate para no decir nada más. Su ruptura con Jack Frost, mejor amigo de sus dos primas, es tema de conversación entre sus amistades, pero la chica agradece que él no hiciera comentario alguno que aludiera al hecho de que ella lo dejó.

¿Por qué lo hizo?, aun no lo sabe del todo, y claro que se arrepiente. Por lo que escuchó de boca de Punzie y de su vanidoso novio, Eugene, después de la escena que le montó Frost, y que gracias a Dios sus padres no se dieron cuenta, el joven de cabello blanquecino tomó sus maletas y volvió a Londres porque, al fin y al cabo, el período vacacional de verano iniciaba en una semana.

Se había ido con el corazón roto y ella se quedó de la misma manera.

—Aunque— Rapunzel retoma el tema—, ya no te ves tan mal como antes.

Estuvo bastante reservada al principio, eso lo acepta, pero jamás dejó que nadie la viera llorar por Jack.

Primero muerta.

* * *

Desabrocha el botón del pantalón hábilmente y mete la mano dentro del bóxer para apretar con fuerza, el pelirrojo gruñe sobre sus labios, antes que la rubia pueda hacer nada más, la levanta tomándola de los glúteos y la arroja a la cama, Elsa se carcajea.

—Alguien está ansioso— su tono es coqueto—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que hoy discutieron de nuevo.

Westergard la mira mal.

—Creí que no te importaba.

—Oh, no lo hace— contesta desabrochándose el sostén, liberando sus pechos redondos y cremosos.

Hans no pierde tiempo y se abalanza sobre ellos.

* * *

—¿Aún piensas en él?

Elsa hace amago de levantarse, pero Hans la detiene subiéndose encima de ella, repartiendo besos en su cuello.

—¿Piensas en _GoGo*_ mientras estamos juntos?

El pelirrojo no deja de besarla.

—Ni un poquito.

Se siente estúpida por preguntar, claro que no, si se ven es para olvidarse de los problemas que los aquejan.

—A veces, cuando te vas— comienza Hans—, pienso en lo cabrón que soy llamándola después de acostarnos.

—Calma campeón, no te sientas mal, no la engañas.

Se lo sacude de encima y toma camino al baño de la habitación. Westergard la sigue enseguida, mirando desde la puerta de la ducha como ésta se baña.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cambiar la sabana— se ofrece la rubia.

—No cambies el tema, Copito, claro que la engaño contigo, pero ¿sabes qué?, lo más jodido de todo es que cuando peleo con ella, lo único que quiero es verte…

—Voy a detenerte ahí.

—No me vayas a malinterpretar, no quiero nada contigo, porque me siento bien donde estoy.

Se cuestiona si es verdad que no quiere nada más que encuentros sexuales con la rubia, y claro que su relación con la chica asiática no está nada bien.

—Una vez aclarados, hazte a un lado— toma la toalla del pelirrojo y vuelve a la habitación para alistarse.

—Solo quería decirte que no porque finja que no engaño a GoGo quiere decir no sea verdad— Hans habla de nuevo—, es lo mismo que tú, por mucho que finjas que no echas de menos a Frost, no significa que no lo hagas…

La rubia se gira bruscamente.

—Bueno, ya está bien ¿no?, deja de mencionarlo, ni siquiera yo lo hago— espeta—. En lugar de pensar en Jack, por qué mejor no piensas en que te acuestas con la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo.

Hans finge que lo piensa.

—Quiero decir, si ibas a traicionar la confianza de Roy, pudiste elegir entre Merida y Punz.

—Para empezar, la loca de Rapunzel está con el vago de Eugene, mi primo te lo recuerdo, en cuanto a Merida, es guapa, pero no puedo verla más que como otro chico del grupo— se acerca a Elsa para besarla apasionadamente—. Además, si ya iba a arruinar todo con Roland, sería en las ligas mayores.

Elsa rueda los ojos.

—¿Las ligas mayores?

Cuando Hans vuelve a besarla, ella no se resiste mucho que digamos.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo Merida, enserio— Elsa niega con la cabeza.

—No me digas nada— responde.

─ Si viniste a contármelo, entonces es porque claro que quieres que te diga algo─ contraataca la rubia y pone delante de su prima un vaso con té helado.

—Mira, mi única excusa es que estábamos muy ebrios.

"_La excusa de todo el mundo_" piensa Elsa, recordando a cierto muchacho con cabello del color del fuego.

—Pues quiero saberlo todo.

—Te lo voy a resumir de esta manera— Merida sorbe de la pajilla—. Mi relación con Moana ya estaba bastante mal, sumándole que no estaba cómoda con mi bisexualidad, carajo, ella también lo es, y su relación tensa con mi madre, quise arreglar las cosas con ella así que estaba por ir a verla, pero Adam, _La Bestia_, subió una historia a Snap en una fiesta y de fondo estaba con otra tipa y me enfadé, fui a contárselo a Hiccup, sus padres no estaban, bebimos y terminamos en la habitación de los señores Haddock. Adrenalina pura.

Mientras la pelirroja suelta una carcajada, Elsa se atraganta con su bebida.

—¡Merida!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Él tiene novia.

—Tenía.

La rubia abre los ojos, asombrada.

—Oh sí, Hiccup se sentía mal de haberla engañado, se lo confesó al tercer encuentro, Astrid le dijo que agradecía su sinceridad, después le dio un puñetazo y se acabó.

—¿Estás consciente que destruiste una relación?

—Sí, y no me quita el sueño— responde descaradamente—. A ver, Hiccup siempre fue mi amigo, él, Jack, Punz y yo fuimos los mejores amigos por años, pero después de esa noche, ha cambiado todo.

Elsa niega con la cabeza.

—Sinceramente no sé por qué me lo estás contando.

Porque sé que tu puedes entenderme

—No sé de que hablas— no puede evitar ponerse rígida.

—Vamos a llevar esto a segundo nivel— Merida le quita la bebida de las manos—. ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Westergaard?

—¿Cómo dices?

—No soy tonta, sé que se ven, hace un par de semanas lo vi peleando con Tomago fuera del restaurante ruso, lo llamé en cuanto se fue para saber el chisme, me dijo que iba a sus clases de alemán y me mandó al carajo, después te llamé a ti y dijiste que darías una tutoría de alemán.

—Porque le di la tutoría de alemán— se apresura a mentir.

—Ay Elsie, me ofendes, su madre es tan alemana como las nuestras, él ha hablado alemán conmigo y tu jamás das tutorías si no son de inglés. Así que, o a ese cabrón ruso se le olvidó la lengua de su madre, o está cogiendo contigo— se cruza de brazos con gesto triunfante—. Yo me inclino más por lo segundo.

Se quedan en silencio por largos segundos.

—No puedes decírselo a nadie.

—No voy a hacerlo— promete—, pero está claro que vas a decirme todo. Joder, no sé como es que Roy no se ha dado cuenta.

Elsa le lanza una mirada ácida.

—No pongas esa cara, yo te conté mi aventura, es tu turno.

Fantástico.

No sabe si Merida le creerá que todo se acabará al final del verano, cuando él tenga que volver a Rusia. Ni ella misma lo cree.

Ya ha perdido a Jack, aún piensa que hará cuando ya no tenga a Hans para _distraerse_.

* * *

Mas tarde, cuando su prima se va, Elsa le envía un Snap a Hans contándole todo, él responde con una sola palabra.

_"[W]:Carajo_".

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Sip, Merida, Rapunzel y Elsa son primas por el parecido que les encuentro haha.**

**Hans es ruso, porque, bueno, tengos amigos rusos que comparten varios rasgos con nuestro príncipe, NO, no me juzguen, eh leído tantas nacionalidades que...**

**Merida y Moana son bisexuales, leía algo sobre eso y la verdad me gustó ¡ARRIBA LA DIVERSIDAD E INCLUSIÓN! **

**Claro que GoGo de Big Hero 6 es novia de Hans, díganme que opinan. **

**Roy o Roland es el rey Roland de Sofia the first, es mi historia, aquí las familias las hago yo jejeje. En mi historia tiene una apariencia más moderna.**

**Adam de The Beauty and the Beast también está metido en este asunto. **

**Y para aclarar, nuestros protagonistas se dan noches de consuelo jojojojo. **

* * *

**Lo único que diré es: ¡HAIL HELSA! **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Guest 1: **Muchas gracias por comentar, afortunadamente no soy la única que cree en las características rusas de Hans hahaha, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado. ¿Nos leemos?, saludos, Harry.

**Guest 2: **Muchas gracias por comentar, solo me queda decirte que, si quieres saber que pasa con las parejas, debes quedarte y leer jejeje. ¿Nos leemos de nuevo?, Saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan: **Tía Frozen, además de mi amor por este oscuro-jejeje- fandom, eres mi otra pero no menos importante razón para continuar, amé leer y releer ese Review tan largo, acertaste en cuanto a GoGo y Elsa porque, sip, si se parecen un montón, seguiré con esta historia porque desde luego que Helsa necesita mantenerse vivo, si, más personajes de Disney- y Dreamworks- se unirán, pero todo a su tiempo pequeñuela, pienso firmemente que escribir sobre esta pareja es bastante complejo, por todos sus trasfondos y sus personalidades. Mucho más está por venir. ¿Nos leemos?, sigue enviando esos reviews porque son de los que le alegran los días a cualquier persona. Un besote. Harry.

**Para la tía Frozen. Por cierto, gracias por recomendar este nuevo proyecto. No te conozco y ya te quiero.**

* * *

—¿Has visto donde quedó mi sostén?

Hans saca la prenda de entre las sabanas.

—¿Te refieres a este?

Elsa rueda los ojos.

—Solo dámelo, tengo que recoger a Anna, y voy tarde.

Ambos recuerdan el porqué, después de una larga sesión de sexo, el joven se reusa a dejarla ir, Elsa debe admitirse que Westergaard tiene un gran poder de convencimiento.

—Voy a dártelo solo si prometes que vas a chuparme…—los gritos y unos pasos subiendo las escaleras detienen lo que está por decir.

—_¡Hans! ¡¿dónde estás infeliz?!_

—Carajo, carajo— maldice Elsa en voz baja—. Dijiste que no llegaría nadie hasta dentro de unas horas.

—Eso es lo que creía— masculla, se levanta de la cama para ponerse el bóxer y sus shorts rápidamente—. Ahora haznos un favor y ocúltate.

Aunque es denigrante, Elsa no se lo piensa dos veces. Prefiere la vergüenza de ocultarse por un momento a la humillación que nadie más descubra que se acuesta con Hans, ni corta ni perezosa, toma la ropa que le falta y corre al baño.

Hans abre la puerta hasta que está seguro que Elsa se ha encerrado en el baño.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, Lars? ¿por qué gritas así?

—Tu siempre tan lindo, Hansy— su hermano mayor le sonríe con malicia—. ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? —asoma la cabeza dentro de la espaciosa habitación, pero lo único que puede ver es una cama sin hacer.

—No digas estupideces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—_Ariel_ llamó, dijo que _Babushka*_ llegará esta tarde, así que mueve el culo y recoge tu mierda.

Una vez que Lars se ha ido, Elsa sale del baño totalmente vestida.

—Tienes que irte ya, mi abuela llega en un par de horas y mis demás hermanos y mis primas no tardan.

—¿Sí? ¿y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo?, tu hermano está en la casa, va a verme.

El bermejo se pasa la mano por el pelo, mientras piensa.

—A ver, Lars es un imbécil, voy a poner la música muy alta para que no te escuche bajar, mientras distraigo al bastardo, sales por la puerta de atrás y corres hasta la verja.

—Dejé el maldito coche a tres calles de aquí y tengo que ir por mi hermana, así que muévete y asegúrate que tu estúpido hermano no me vea.

Hans sale de la habitación no sin antes besarla con rudeza, justo como le gusta, Elsa deja su lugar hasta que escucha retumbar una escandalosa canción desde una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba. No para de correr hasta que llega al coche.

Su teléfono vibra. Tiene tres llamadas perdidas y múltiples mensajes de Anna.

_"[Annie]: ¿Dónde estás?"_

_"[Annie]: Debiste llegar hace veinte minutos."_

_"[Annie]: Esto va a costarte una malteada enorme."_

Elsa suspira, ya se las arreglará para inventar algo convincente, después de todo, verse a escondidas con Hans la ha convertido en una hábil mentirosa.

* * *

—Otra vez tarde— se queja el muchacho rubio—. ¿Dónde estaban?

Elsa ya esperaba esa pregunta.

—Acompañé a Merida a buscar una cosa que la tía Elinor pidió y que a ti no te importa— contesta con seguridad—. Después pasamos por Anna.

La pelirroja se sienta pesadamente junto a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué vas a ordenar, dulzura?

—No me hables como si fuera una mocosa tonta, ya tengo catorce ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa siente el alivio colarse por sus venas cuando ya no está en la mira de Roland, Merida, sentada a su lado, le sonríe con malicia y le aprieta la mano bajo la mesa, dándole a entender que cuenta con ella.

—¿Vamos a ordenar o vas a seguir regañando a tus hermanas? —se impacienta Kristoff, los demás chicos lo apoyan inundando de gritos la pequeña cafetería, Tiana, una de las personas que trabaja ahí, sale del mostrador luciendo bastante molesta.

—Cierren la boca, este lugar no es una de las tabernas a las que acostumbran ir.

—Vamos Tia, no digas esas cosas—Adam le sonríe con coquetería.

—Adam Wilde, quita esa sonrisita estúpida de tu cara, o te juro que se lo diré a Belle— amenaza la chica de color, pero también sonríe. _La Bestia_ levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. ¿Listos para ordenar?

—¿Aún quieres esperar a Hans? ─se burla Anna, mirando a Roy—. Cuidado _Gen,_ las chicas no son de quienes debes preocuparte.

La hermosa chica de corto cabello pelinegro y bonita piel blanca, novia de Roland, sonríe mostrando los dientes.

—Yo no me preocupo por nada.

Roland está por hablar cuando Hans entra por la puerta… acompañado de GoGo.

Elsa desea que la tierra se la trague. Puede que se acueste con él, pero no quiere ser tan descarada como para sentarse en la misma mesa que ella. Suerte que ya no hay lugar.

—¿Qué mierda Hans?, dijimos que nos veríamos todos aquí hace quince minutos y apenas van llegando.

—A mí no me veas— GoGo se hace un lugar en la mesa de Adam, el pelirrojo se sienta junto a ella—. Hans tardó bastante en llegar.

—Creo que la impuntualidad se está haciendo tendencia─ comenta Kristoff, mirando a su mejor amiga, Elsa le muestra el dedo medio, disimuladamente.

—¿Sí? ¿por qué? ─pregunta GoGo, con su habitual tono aburrido.

—Mis hermanas y Merida también llegaron tarde, aunque Elsa ya lleva tiempo retrasándose.

GoGo pasea su mirada entre el bermejo y la rubia.

—Su abuela volvía a Moscú hoy─ se mete Eugene, quien ha estado contemplando su reflejo en el vidrio que daba a la calle—. Si mi abuela viniera desde Alemania a visitarme, yo también me retrasaría.

A Elsa le da la impresión que el primo del bermejo sabe algo y está encubriéndolo, mira a Hans con disimulo, él asiente de forma casi imperceptible en dirección a Eugene.

No sabe que pensar.

* * *

Pega furiosamente sus labios con los del pelirrojo, restregándose contra él, Hans gruñe mientras rasga la camisa de la rubia.

—¡Hey! —Elsa lo empuja lejos de ella—. ¿Qué te dije de romper mi ropa?

—Te compro una nueva— el pelirrojo ignora su enojo y vuelve a la carga, Elsa se lo quita de encima otra vez—. Es solo una maldita camisa, Els, ¿cuál es el puto problema?

—El problema, imbécil, es que tendré que volver a casa semidesnuda… de nuevo.

—La tela de tu otra camisa era muy delgada, no fue culpa mía.

La rubia rueda los ojos mientras empuja a Westergaard para que se recargue en la cama y se ella se siente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras devora su boca.

—Hey— Hans la aparta un poco—. No es que me esté quejando, pero pareces ansiosa.

Elsa lo ignora y procede a atacar el cuello masculino, succionando y repartiendo mordiditas.

—Dijimos algo sobre las marcas— masculla el bermejo entrecortadamente, pero sin dejar de acariciar a su amante.

Claro que establecieron algunas reglas, las marcas entre ellas, pero por alguna razón, a Elsa no le importa en ese momento, quiere que la chica Tomago se dé cuenta que su novio, su flamante novio, ya no la necesita como antes.

* * *

_—¿Qué crees que pase en el siguiente capítulo? _

_—No lo sé—el muchacho comienza a besarla._

_—¿Qué haces? —la rubia suelta una risa traviesa—. Creí que de verdad querías ver esta serie. _

_—_Riverdale _puede esperar. _

_—¿Qué hay de los padres de…?_

_—No llegarán hasta más tarde._

_A trompicones, suben las escaleras hasta la habitación del muchacho. _

_—Con cuidado, Jack, no queremos romper nada._

_—Yo quiero romper unas cuantas cosas─ masculla pegado de sus labios, mientras rasga la camiseta de su novia._

_Elsa suelta una carcajada. _

_Ese chico la vuelve loca._

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Vamos a empezar así: Roland y sus allegados (Hans, Eugene, Adam, Ariel, Merida, Punz, Jack, se irán agregando) son mayores que Elsa, Kristoff (se irán agregando jejej) por dos años, y ellos son mayores que Anna (se irán agregando) por dos años también. para establecer edades. **

**Tomé que, como Ariel es pelirroja, será la prima de los Westergard, pero no de Eugene, así que se une jejejejej.**

**Babushka: abuela en ruso.**

**Moscú está en Rusia, y Eugene es de Alemania así que a lo que quiero llegar es que él y Hans son primos pero por parte de madre... ¿saben que? seguiré los pasos de George RR Martin y escribiré una especie de anexo con los datos de los personajes como su procedencia, relaciones, familia etc, como él hace en GOT. Díganme que les parece. **

**Gen es un personaje inventado, Miranda, de Sofía the first vendrá después, Lars es uno de los hermanos de Hans que vive con él en Noruega. Y sí, Gogo también sale con los amigos de su chico, más que nada porque lo quiere, ya sabemos como es nuestra niñita. **

**Lo ultimo es un recuerdo de Elsa y Jack, se vienen más u.u**

* * *

**HAIL HELSA.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes desafortunadamente no son míos, pero la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEW-**

**A Frozen Fan:** Hans es tan ruso que es muy territorial, pero Elsie aun no es parte- del todo- de éste, pero claro que se sentirá celoso por la tremenda rubia, no creo que Elsa esté celosa, más bien incomoda, pero veremos más adelante. La cuarta persona en este cuadro amoroso llegará más pronto de lo que piensas jejeje. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo. Espero otro de tus reviews porque me hacen muy muy feliz. Nos leemos ¿verdad?, afectuosos saludos, Harry.

* * *

—¿Estás escuchándome?

—¿Eh?—contesta el pelirrojo, desorientado.

—Demonios Hans.

—Lo siento ¿sí?, ayer acompañé a Eugene hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y llegué a casa bastante tarde— dice, recostando la cabeza en la cama.

Ha conseguido entrar a la prestigiosa universidad naval a la que todos, TODOS, los miembros varones de su familia, antepasados incluidos, asistieron, pero tiene que estudiar bastante, estar listo para el final del verano y GoGo, su sexy novia a la que engaña con la sexy hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, se ofreció a ayudarlo a aprender sobre mecánica.

—¿A que demonios fueron al otro lado de la ciudad?

—El vago le compró un juego de cuarenta lápices de colores de _Louis Vuitton_ a la loca de Punzie—masculla—, ¡de _Louis Vuitton_!

GoGo silba.

—Los malditos lápices llegaron a la paquetería que está hasta allá, el bastardo me sobornó.

—La vida de los ricos.

Puede ser que su familia sea una máquina de imprimir billetes en los negocios, pero si GoGo aceptó salir con él no fue por el dinero, Hans recuerda lo mucho que insistió para que ella dijera que sí. Y a él jamás le ha importado la vida que lleva. El padre de su chica es un reconocido doctor japones que dejó a su esposa noruega, con la que estuvo casado doce años, y a su hija de diez años por otra mujer más joven, la madre de GoGo volvió a Noruega con ella, se hizo alcohólica y comenzó a vender productos por teléfono, aunque le pagan bien y la generosa pensión que recibe por parte de su ex marido les permiten una vida cómoda, la mujer no es una presencia constante en la vida de su hija.

—Si quieres sobresalir en ese lugar debes tener motivación, no uses tu apellido de respaldo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, estás a un par de años de graduarte de esa universidad.

Oh, sí, GoGo solo había hecho el primer año de preparatoria ya que completó los créditos pertinentes, dándole un pase directo a la prestigiosa universidad tecnológica _San Fransokyo_.

—¿Y tu cómo crees que llegué hasta donde estoy? —lo encara—. Levanta tu trasero soviético y presta atención.

Hans se endereza, pero no dispuesto a seguir estudiando.

—Hoy es viernes, ¿ya te llamó tu papá?

—Sí, dijo que envió un montón de cosas para mí— responde, rodando los ojos—. Cree que enviarme ropa y zapatos caros le da el derecho de ignorar que vivo con la alcohólica de mi madre.

—Ya te dije que conozco una clínica de rehabilitación bastante efectiva— Hans le acaricia una de las piernas—. ¿Cómo crees que Eugene dejó la hierba tan rápido?, tres meses en ese lugar y estás como nuevo.

GoGo niega con la cabeza.

—No, ya me avergüenza lo suficiente poniéndose hasta los codos cada fin de semana, no voy a dejar que me haga eso también. Si quiere morirse de un coma etílico, pues que lo haga.

Hans nota que comienza a molestarse así que la besa, ella no se niega, tiran los libros de la cama y comienzan a desvestirse.

—Eh, eh— lo detiene—. Se me terminaron los preservativos.

Mierda. Él tampoco trae uno encima, desde que se ve con Elsa en su casa no tiene la necesidad de llevar un preservativo en su billetera.

Pero la desea demasiado en ese momento.

—Te compro la maldita píldora mañana.

No necesita decir más porque GoGo lo atrae hacia ella, tan deseosa como él.

Hacía mucho que no estaban juntos de esa manera.

* * *

—No sé qué pienses tú, pero está siendo muy peligroso vernos tan seguido— comenta la rubia.

Ambos chicos yacen desnudos sobre la enorme cama del pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Kristoff vió que me enviaste un _Snap,_ tuve que decirle que era un encargo de Roy, reza porque no pregunte después delante de él.

—Tengo un par de botellas de vodka nuevas que trajo mi Babushka desde Moscú, se las daré y ya, cálmate— comienza a besarla de nuevo, mientras acaricia las níveas piernas de la muchacha y ella busca el miembro masculino.

El sonido del teléfono de Hans los detiene de iniciar una nueva sesión de caricias, Elsa toma el iPhone del pelirrojo y abre los ojos al ver el nombre en la pantalla: GoGo💖.

—No contestes— le quita el teléfono a la rubia y lo pone en la mesita de noche, vuelve a la carga chupando los senos lechosos de la joven, pero una vez más el teléfono los detiene—. ¡Carajo!

Toma el aparato y contesta, conteniéndose para no ser brusco.

—¿Qué pasa, GoGo?, debo revisar algunas cosas que me pidió Babushka y estoy muy ocupado─ Hans se levanta de la cama y se encierra en el baño para hablar, no quiere que Elsa escuche la conversación con su novia después de acostarse—. ¿Qué es lo que dices?

Sale del baño bastante pálido, toma su ropa interior y sus pantalones, y procede a vestirse rápidamente ante la mirada extrañada de Elsa, quien está sentada sobre la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez.

—¿Qué haces? ¿dónde vas?

—Debo irme— se pone la camiseta, toma su chaqueta, y los primeros zapatos que encuentra, un par de Adidas gastados—. Vístete y vete, Els, te llamo después.

Lo último que piensa en ese momento es en llamarla.

* * *

Se cala la gorra y las gafas de sol para evitar ser reconocido, baja de su lujoso convertible y entra a la farmacia, se dirige a la sección de higiene y toma rápidamente lo que busca, se acerca a pagar y le da a la encargada, una mujer que ronda los cincuenta, las cinco cajas que ha escogido.

—Vaya, ¿etapa de negación? —pregunta mientras pasa las cajas para cobrarlas. Agh, como le hastía la gente que se mete en los asuntos de los demás.

—Más bien de precaución— contesta con un falso tono amable y trata de eliminar su acento ruso por si acaso.

—Chico, creo que eso era antes— mete sus productos en una bolsa de papel—. Son ochenta coronas.

Hans alza las cejas, ni siquiera se fijó en el precio, simplemente tomó las que le dijeron. Saca su billetera y le entrega a la mujer un billete de cien. De ninguna manera puede dejar que sus hermanos noten que ha efectuado esa compra.

—Conserve el cambio— masculla, agarra sus cosas y se marcha.

Su teléfono suena de nuevo.

—Ya tengo lo que me pediste, voy en camino— cuelga y se recarga en el volante, suelta un suspiro cargado de frustración—. Idiota, eres un idiota.

* * *

—¿Cómo entraste?

Hans le muestra la llave, GoGo asiente y le quita la bolsa que el bermejo tiene en la mano.

—¿Podemos hacerlo aquí?, tu madre está en la sala…

—…borracha Hans, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que entraste— espeta la muchacha y se mete en el baño, el ruso se sienta en la cama y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Todavía puede sentir como el color se le fue del rostro y la sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando GoGo le dijo, por teléfono vaya delicadeza, que _tienen_ una semana de retraso, salió despavorido de su casa, dejando a su rubia amante sola, en dirección a una farmacia, condujo hasta las afueras con tal que nadie lo viera y compró cinco pruebas de embarazo digitales.

Cinco.

"_Que tonto, irresponsable y estúpido fui_" se dice, tiene casi dieciocho años, está por volver a su madre patria para ir a la universidad de sus sueños y su novia de tres años le dice que _tienen_ un retraso, si resulta ser cierto, ya puede escuchar los fuertes reclamos de su abuela, pero no es ningún cobarde, no es de los que niegan lo que hacen porque no lo criaron así, se dice que no abandonará a GoGo en eso, no le hace ilusión ser padre a esa edad, pero lo hará por ella, porque aún la quiere.

La chica asiática sale del baño, viste unos shorts holgados y una camiseta que Hans reconoce como suya, está descalza y su cabello corto y azabache resalta la palidez de su piel.

—¿Hiciste todas?

—Sí, seguí cada paso y las dejé sobre el lavamanos— toma asiento pesadamente junto a su novio y le muestra su teléfono con el cronometro activado, tres minutos corren—. Los tres minutos más largos de mi vida.

"_De nuestras vidas_" piensa y le regala una sonrisa cansada, no puede tratarla mal, después de todo también es su culpa, la coge de la mano y le besa la frente.

—También hice estudios de sangre— revela la muchacha—, el sobre está en mi bolsa.

—¿Qué?, no, dijiste que seríamos cautelosos.

—Cálmate, neurótico, le pedí a Honey que me ayudara con eso, está haciendo prácticas en un laboratorio y juró que fue demasiado discreta— replica GoGo—. Tranquilo, nadie además de ella sabrá lo tontos que fuimos.

Hans aprieta los dientes y va a por el sobre.

—No lo abras, primero miraremos en las pruebas y después en los análisis.

Westergaard asiente, entonces el cronometro suena y GoGo vuelve al baño de inmediato, sale con las cinco pruebas de embarazo, tapa puesta, en la mano, las pone sobre el escritorio repleto de libros, Hans la toma de la mano nuevamente y ambos leen la pantalla digital de cada una.

_Negativo._

—Dame el maldito sobre.

Hans obedece, se lo pasa y ella lo abre. Suelta un jadeo.

_LABORATORIOS SAN FRANSOKYO. _

_REPORTE DE LABORATORIO_

_Nombre: Ethel Leiko Tomago Edad: 18 años Sexo: F_

_Doctor: A quien corresponda Clave: 00614 Fecha:26/Jun_

_RESULTADO:_

_PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO (SANGRE) NEGATIVO. _

Ambos muchachos jadean de alivio, Hans aprieta a GoGo en un abrazo aplastante, levantándola del suelo, ella, por otro lado, entierra la cara en el cuello masculino y llora, se separan ligeramente para besarse, una vez libre del abrazo, la muchacha nota que Hans también llora, ambos lloran de puro alivio.

—Santa mierda— suelta el pelirrojo, atrayéndola a él de nuevo—. Jamás de lo jamases seremos tan estúpidos de nuevo.

—Tu lo haz dicho— sorbe por la nariz, aún no puede creer su suerte—. No tendremos ningún hijo.

—Que pena, yo quería asustar a junior con _Baba Yaga_— bromea el ruso.

—No digas tonterías— le da un pequeño golpe en el estómago, lo suelta y toma las pruebas y el papel—. ¿Nos deshacemos de esto o lo guardamos?

—Lo que quieras, acabas de decirme que no nos arruinamos la vida.

GoGo guarda todo en una caja de zapatos y Hans se encarga de meterla en lo más profundo del armario, después, los dos se recuestan en la cama y se sueltan a reír histéricamente. El alivio aún no los abandona.

* * *

Ambos dejan escapar un grito cuando llegan al clímax, la rubia se desploma encima del bermejo temblando ligeramente por los espasmos, sale de él y se recuesta a su lado. Entonces se carcajea fuertemente.

—No te estés burlando— le espeta el ruso, mientras se deshace del preservativo—. Le pasa a cualquiera.

—Concuerdo contigo— dice, más calmada—, pero creí que los dos eran más listos.

—Lo somos, es solo que de verdad quería hacerlo con ella, tenía una semana que no la tocaba— poco le importa decir aquello delante de la rubia porque, no son más que sexo casual ¿verdad?

—Al menos estabas dispuesto a hacerte cargo, esperé que dijeras que tomarías el primer avión de regreso a Rusia.

—Bueno, ya basta, eso a ti no te importa ¿o sí?

—Claro que sí, si te ibas antes yo no tendría con quien divertirme— responde con descaro, Hans está por agregar algo más cuando escuchan la voz de Ariel junto a otro par de voces masculinas subiendo las escaleras.

Ya ni siquiera se asustan.

—Vístete rápido, yo los distraigo y tu sales, ya conoces el camino— susurra Hans.

—Esta vez pon una canción más escandalosa.

Se visten rápidamente, el ruso sale de la habitación y reúne a su prima y hermanos en otra, pero Elsa no sale hasta que escucha la música sonar.

La adrenalina comienza a correr por sus venas.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**En cuanto al nombre de GoGo, es su verdadero nombre, bueno, el de _Leiko_ es el dado por los comics me parece, y el de _Ethel_ lo dio su actriz de voz, así que los combiné, no sé que piensen de eso.**

**En cuanto a los lápices de colores, en verdad los venden y cuestan mil dólares.**

**Habrán notado que inventé la historia de GoGo, aclaro que ella es birracial aquí porque me encanta la diversidad, su padre es asiatico y su madre blanca así que... ¿disfruten?**

**En esta historia San Fransokyo es el nombre de la universidad a la que asisten los chicos dotados como Gogo y más personajes que están por venir, sip, Honey hizo los análisis en los laboratorios del campus.**

**Creo que estoy ganando practica en escribir este tipo de contenido jejeje.**

**Este cap. está escrito desde la perspectiva de Hans.**

* * *

**¡HAIL HELSA!**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Elsa Sorensen:** me encanta que te encante, pero debo decirte que todo a su tiempo querid mía, aquí está la actualización, espero que la disfrutes. ¿Nos seguimos leyendo? Harry.

**Guest:** HAHAHA, no lo veo en un futuro próximo, pero quiero involucrar temas que pasan en la vida, uno de esos son los sustos de embarazo, aquí está el nuevo cap. que lo disfrutes, ojalá podamos seguir leyéndonos ¿te parece?, saludos, Harry.

**Dani Vama:** Lo sé, esas cosas no son tan confiables, vamos a poner que aquí la mayoría de veces jejeje, gracias por tu review y soy tu mija, seguiré con esta historia así que espero que estés pendiente, ¿nos leemos después? Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Se le llama trabajar y desvelarte escribiendo y editando, jejejeje, yo también siento feo por mi pobre Gogo, pero es justo y necesario, nahhh no creo que Hansy lo arruine todo con un bebé pronto, pero atenta, se vienen más cositas, me encanta que seas de México como yo, y sí, el amigo Eugene es muy atento con su florecita, si ya le metieron sus putazos por ella, mínimo, oh sí, los lápices existen, cada cosa que sacan *llora porque es pobre y no puede comprarlos*, en fin, aquí está un nuevo cap. disfrútalo y espero tu review bien gordito, te quiero tres millones y ojalá que te guste. Harry.

* * *

—Levántate de mi cama, estás arrugando la colcha— les da un manotazo a las piernas de Eugene.

—Pero eres exagerado— se queja el castaño.

—Solo levántate— su primo obedece de mala gana y después se deja caer en uno de los sofás que posee Hans en su habitación—. Para de holgazanear y saca tus estúpidos libros.

—Hansy, Hansy, maldito neurótico, relájate un momento.

—Mierda, Eugene, tienes menos de un mes antes de llevar tu culo de vuelta a Alemania, a menos que quieras volver a Rusia.

—Viejo, yo no aspiro a convertirme en un frígido almirante naval de la Unión Soviética— contesta—. Yo voy más allá.

—¿Sí? ¿dónde?, no me digas que seguirás los pasos de tu padre— repone el pelirrojo, burlón.

—¿Y tu los del tuyo? ¿bajando la cabeza ante tu Babushka cada que te mire mal?, porque así es el tío Klaus y lo sabes.

Hans le lanza una mirada colérica.

—Tu empezaste, camarada, no te metas con mi viejo y yo no me meto con el tuyo.

—Te recuerdo que mi Babushka te tuvo viviendo en su casa cinco años, sabes como es.

—Y le agradezco a tu abuela por acogerme después que murió mi madre, pero no sé qué te hace pensar que voy a convertirme en un jefe mafioso como papá.

—Bueno, que te posicionaras como el principal proveedor de hierba de la escuela y de varias más no dice mucho, que tonto fui.

—Eso fue hace un año ¿sí?, cuando me peleé con mi viejo y le dije que no quería su dinero, de alguna manera tenía que solventar mi vida privilegiada y los regalos de mi mujer.

Hans se echa a reír.

—Tu mujer ¿eh?, seguro que sí— le lanza un libro y Fitzherbert lo atrapa al vuelo—. Si quieres seguir teniendo dinero y no precisamente del de tu padre, más vale que te aprendas todo lo que tenga que ver con el cine para que sirvas en tu carrera.

Eugene resopla, pero toma el libro y comienza a leer, puede ser que fuese un gran dolor en las bolas, pero el bastardo había tenido bastante con la vida de mierda de la que escapó después que su madre, hermana menor de la suya, muriera seis meses antes que el padre traficante de su primo saliera de prisión, Eugene tenía diez y como su progenitor no podía cuidarlo, la madre del pelirrojo se lo llevó a Rusia, donde su Babushka, extrañamente porque no le tenía nada de cariño a la madre de sus nietos, lo acogió. Además, Eugene sabía pagar favores.

—¿Sabes?, puede que no lo entiendas porque tu padre es un exitoso empresario que no estuvo en la cárcel por trafico y salió a hacer lo mismo como el mío, pero es mi padre y jamás me ha tratado mal…— Hans lo interrumpe, lanzándole la pluma a la cabeza—. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡pudiste darme en la cara!

—Cierra la boca y dámela.

Con semblante enfurruñado, Eugene se agacha y recoge la pluma, entonces se detiene a medio camino y tomo algo del suelo. Abre los ojos con sorpresa

—Hansy, Hansy, viejo, jamás lo pensé de ti.

—¿Ahora de que carajos estás…? —se calla al notar el objeto que tiene su primo en la mano y la sonrisita de suficiencia pintada en su estúpida cara. Mierda. Trata de hacerse el desentendido—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un brazalete, obviamente —contesta, aún sonriendo.

—Es de GoGo, regrésamelo— se levanta de su lugar y trata de quitárselo, pero Eugene es más rápido y se levanta del sofá, poniéndose tras de él, de modo que el mueble queda entre ambos muchachos.

—¿Sí?, no creo que GoGo sea tan tonta como para comprar un brazalete de oro tan costoso con el nombre de otra chica grabado en él— Hans siente como el color se le va del rostro ante los ojos burlones de su primo, éste finge que lee lo que dice el brazalete—. E-L-S-A.

El pelirrojo se queda estático.

—Hasta donde me acuerdo, fuiste tu el primero en ofenderse cuando este tipo que llegó de Rostov, Eric, comenzó a pretender a Ariel, que porque era amigo tuyo y de tus hermanos…— comienza.

—Ya conoces las reglas.

—Claro, vienen a mis recuerdos lo fuerte que te reías cuando me dieron una paliza por comenzar a salir con mi florecita, jurabas ante Roy que eso no se hacía— toma asiento en otro sofá—. También, si la memoria no me falla, le pegaste con saña a Frost cuando él le dijo a Roland que estaba saliendo con Elsa, hace dos años— ensancha su sonrisa—. Ya veo porqué.

—A ver, no, si le pegué con saña fue porque el imbécil ese hizo enojar a Roland, a ti ni siquiera te pegué fuerte cuando fue mi turno, y no te di en la cara— se escuda—. Además, a Eric no le hicimos nada.

—Si no le hicieron nada fue porque Ariel juró que los ahogaría mientras dormían y porque amenazó con decírselo a tu abuela. Lo de Elsa está pasando hasta ahora.

—Si te atreves a decirle a alguien…

—¿Qué? —lo reta el castaño—, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?, yo no tengo nada que perder, ya tengo a Punzie— sonríe con suficiencia—. Tu, por el contrario, pierdes a tu mejor amigo y recibes la paliza de tu vida.

—Solo dime que quieres para que te quedes callado.

—Me ofendes, yo no soy ningún chismoso, pero ya que insistes, primito, el tiempo dirá que se me puede ofrecer.

Se guarda el brazalete en la bolsa del pantalón, toma el mismo libro y se dispone a estudiar, Hans sale de la habitación azotando bruscamente la puerta.

El vago lo tiene en sus manos.

A los dos.

* * *

—Carajo Hans, no puedo creerlo.

—No empieces, no estoy de humor.

La rubia le muestra el dedo medio.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Por imbécil, es imposible que siendo el trepador manipulador que eres, no se te ocurriera alguna mentira.

—Tenía el maldito brazalete con tu nombre en la mano, ¿qué le iba a inventar?, ¿qué te lo robé? ¿qué se te cayó casualmente en mi habitación?

—Debemos terminar con esto cuanto antes, maldición.

¿Qué? ¿terminar con sus encuentros?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A dejar de vernos, infeliz, cada vez más personas saben de nuestra aventura.

—No seas exagerada, la melenuda de tu prima y el estúpido del mío no son problema.

Por ningún motivo va a dejar de verse con ella, una vez termine el verano, no la verá en mucho tiempo, no se dará el lujo de dejarla.

—Mira estúpido, muchas veces hemos estado en tu casa y alguno de tus hermanos llega, es bastante riesgoso…

—Pues nos veremos en otro lado y ya está, asunto arreglado.

Elsa abre la boca para contestar, pero la voz de Anna llamándola de fondo la detiene.

—Hablaremos de esto después— susurra la blonda y termina la videollamada.

Hans le da un puñetazo a la almohada, de ninguna manera permitirá que se aleje de él.

* * *

Centra la vista en la blonda por enésima vez, desde que llegaron a _The Lucky Cat_, una pequeña y acogedora cafetería, no puede evitar notar lo sociable que está su rubia amante con el mesero y sobrino de la dueña, Tadashi Hamada, quien para terminar de joderlo todo, es intimo amigo de su novia.

—¿Hans?

—…

—¿Hansy?

—…

—¡Hans!

El pelirrojo gira la vista hacia donde lo llaman, Lars y Roland le lanzan miradas extrañadas.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Hemos intentado hablar contigo desde hace un rato y tu no das señas de escucharnos.

Rápidamente inventa una excusa.

—Estaba pensando en las cosas que me faltan para volver a Rusia.

—Bastardo, debes tener todo listo, en ese lugar no sales muy pronto─ comenta Lars, bebiendo de su café─. Es como una cárcel, te lo digo yo.

—Para ti todo es cárcel─ responde Roland.

Comienzan a hablar entre ellos de nuevo y Hans vuelve a prestarle atención a Elsa, no le gusta nada la forma en la que el asiático la mira, de buena fuente sabe que él y Honey Lemon ya no están juntos, y desde que Frost y la rubia lo dejaron, muchos imbéciles la rondan como tiburones.

Ya parece que va a permitir que ese desabrido se meta en su camino.

Está por llamar a Hamada y ordenarle algún batido con tal que se aleje de Elsa, pero entonces el rubio grandote y mejor amigo de la blonda, Kristoff Bjorgman, entra, se acerca a ella y le dice algo, ésta se pone de pie para acercarse a la mesa donde están.

—Por fin te acercas, pequeñuela— Lars le sonríe pícaramente—. Estabas muy habladora con Hamada, bien por ti.

Hans aprieta los puños bajo la mesa, jamás ha deseado tanto golpear a Lars.

—Cierra la boca— se mete Roland, después se dirige a su hermana con más suavidad—. ¿Qué pasa Els?

—Kristoff vino por mí para anotarnos en ese programa de _Limpia los fiordos_.

—Ajá— el mayor la invita a proceder.

—Te aviso que me voy con él, recogeremos a Anna de su clase de atletismo— contesta la muchachita, Hans nota que lo ignora… o sea, lo ignoraba antes de todo, después por lo menos le dirigía una mirada ácida para disimular, pero en ese momento parece desear irse cuanto antes.

—Seguro— Roland saca un billete de cien coronas de su billetera—. Cómprale un helado a Annie.

Elsa toma el billete.

—No necesito que me des dinero, pero ya que insistes.

—Ten mucho cuidado que no te confundan con basura y te metan en un contenedor— suelta el colorado, en un intento para que la rubia lo mire, Roland le dirige una mirada molesta, Lars suelta una carcajada y Elsa solo le hace un gesto obsceno… pero no lo mira.

Vuelve donde Kristoff, quien se quedó hablando con Tadashi, ambos rubios se disponen a irse, entonces la sangre le hierbe cuando la ve reírse de algo que dice el nerd.

Cuando él, su hermano y Roland se van, pone buen cuidado de dejar poca propina al malnacido ese.

* * *

Elsa gime y se arquea bajo el pelirrojo, Hans la embiste con más fuerza mientras se sostiene del borde de la mesa, quiere saciarse de ella por completo, tenían días de no verse y él necesita sentirla.

La muchachita se incorpora y le rodea el cuello para besarlo con brusquedad, el colorado la levanta de la mesa tomándola del trasero y la lleva hasta el sofá, la empotra sobre el respaldo de este y la penetra con brusquedad, Elsa suelta un grito que lo enloquece y procede a moverse con brusquedad, un sonido animal escapa de sus labios cuando siente al interior de la rubia apretarse en torno a su miembro, el orgasmo los embarga y se desploman, después de un rato, el bermejo comienza a moverse de nuevo.

—Ponte otro nuevo y hablamos —resuella la rubia y finalmente se le quita de encima—. Enserio, no creí que conseguirías otro lugar para vernos.

—Nadie de mi familia viene a esta cabaña, la tenemos para nosotros— comenta mientras se deshace del preservativo usado—. Además, me voy a Rusia en tres semanas, ¿con quién me acostaré allá?

—Con tu compañero de cuarto— responde con sorna—. Apuesto que la pasarán bien.

"_Contigo me la paso bien_".

—Sí, bueno, por el momento estoy bien teniéndote a ti— la atrae hacia él para besarla, Elsa se deja hacer, pero después de un rato de caricias y toques más subidos de tono, se aparta.

—Cuando te dije que lo mejor sería dejar de vernos, lo dije enserio.

Hans arquea una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —demanda saber—. Si te preocupa que nos vean, ya te dije que aquí no viene nadie, podemos hacerlo en cualquier lugar de la cabaña y no lo sabrán.

—No es por eso… bueno, en parte.

—Pues habla, joder.

—Estoy viendo a alguien y creo que es serio, no quiero verlo mientras me acuesto contigo. No lo merece.

Así que ya tiene a otro hombre, Hans tensa la mandíbula.

—¿Sí?, pues me importa un carajo— toma otro preservativo y lo abre con los dientes—. Me largo a Rusia en tres semanas y hasta entonces tu y yo nos vamos a seguir viendo, ya después si quieres tirarte a quien sea que sea ese bastardo, lo haces.

La idea de que alguien más se le acerque de esa manera le da asco. Los ojos de la rubia desprenden cólera.

—No soy tu maldito objeto sexual, imbécil— se aparta de él y comienza a vestirse.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es bastante obvio, me voy.

Se calza los zapatos y sale azotando la puerta de entrada, Hans se pone sus shorts y la sigue.

—Elsa, espera por favor.

Ella lo ignora y sube a su coche.

—Vuelve adentro y hablemos.

—¿Hablar?, si vuelvo a esa cabaña lo menos que vamos a hacer es hablar, así que quítate o te paso el coche encima.

Eso envalentona al ruso, como le gusta es mujer cuando lo reta.

—No me gusta que busques a alguien más cuando te ves conmigo, eso es todo.

—Que hipócrita eres, Hans.

—¿Hipócrita?, se le dice ser ruso querida, a los rusos no nos gusta que se metan en nuestro territorio y por el momento, tu eres mí territorio. Mío y de ningún otro cabrón.

Gran error.

—No me sorprende lo que dices, maldito egoísta, entonces ¿eso significa que tú puedes ir a acostarte con GoGo y después venir conmigo, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?,

—GoGo es mi novia ¿se te olvida?, yo no te mandé a que te deshicieras de Frost.

Ambos se quedan callados, Elsa hace rugir el motor de su coche.

—No te lo volveré a pedir, hazte a un lado.

Hans se endereza.

—No voy a permitir que vayas a encontrarte con él.

—Tu lo pediste, si no te quitas, llamo a Roy en este momento y le digo donde estoy, con quien, y haciendo qué. Elige.

Hans aprieta los puños.

—Eso es jugar sucio, estúpida, pero anda, ve y no me llames cuando acabes.

—Ay Hans, a diferencia de ti, a él no lo quiero solo para pasar el rato.

No es hasta cuando el auto de la rubia sale por la verja de la cabaña que se permite soltar la sarta de obscenidades que se estaba aguantado.

Ya se la pagará después.

* * *

**¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**A Frozen Fan:** En efecto, estos chicos no la tienen fácil, por el momento se quedará en que son tres los que saben del secretito de nuestros nenes, Hans es tan celosín que me encanta jejej, Elsie no se queda atrás la muchachona, Tadashi, el buen Tadashi es uno de mis más grandes amores ahhh, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero juro que la imaginación no llegaba, ojalá que te guste este cap, de mi parte ya ansío leer ese review gordito y bonito. Afectuosos saludos, Harry.

**Guest 1:** Gracias por leer y lamento no haber actualizado antes, la inspiración no llegaba, ojalá que aún te interese la historia ¿nos leemos?, Harry.

**Guest 2:** Jejeje lo sé, lo sé, gracias por comentar, ojalá aún estés tras esta historia, de ser así, que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo y una disculpa por tardar tanto. ¿Nos leemos de nuevo? Harry.

**Lady Marshmello:** a veces la calentura le gana a los jóvenes jejeje, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, si todavía estás por el mundo del Helsa, espero que te guste esta actualización, ¿Qué tal si nos leemos de nuevo? Harry.

**Guest ¿3?:** No esperes más, aquí el nuevo cap, lamento la tardanza. Saludos, Harry.

**Biky:** Lo sé y lo siento, además de que no me inspiraba, High School es muy difícil y más cuando eres Senior, pero aquí está la actualización por si aún te interesa. Harry.

* * *

—No, no, ya te dije que no… pues busca otro lugar… mi padre aún está molesto por la alfombra… ¡era antigua, maldición!... como sea, yo me encargo de la comida… bien, nos vemos después.

Elsa cierra la puerta de entrada y se acerca a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Roland le sonríe.

—Hans, Lars, los gemelos, Ariel y Flounder se van el viernes a Rusia, estamos organizando una pequeña fiesta para despedirnos los que nos vamos a la universidad.

—Creí que papá te había prohibido más fiestas en la casa.

—Así es, no será aquí— le quita hierro al asunto—, por cierto, Els, quiero que me ayudes con algo.

—¿Yo? —la rubia traga duro.

—Sip, necesito tu ayuda con lo de la comida, elígela, llama a Tiana y ve que prepare todo— saca su billetera y le da varios billetes de cien coronas—. Con esto será suficiente.

—Dijiste que tú te encargarías, hazlo.

—¿Qué dices?, si vas a ir a la fiesta.

No, no puede ir, lleva tres semanas sin hablar con Hans y no quiere topárselo para nada.

—Sabes que no me gusta salir.

—Elsie, Elsie, habrá alcohol y mucha depravación, eso es lo tuyo— se carcajea al notar la mirada fría que le manda su hermana—. Es broma, a ver, le agradas a Hans y sé que él te agrada un poco, es mi mejor amigo y te ve como a la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Elsa se siente tentada de reírse de Roland, "_Hermana, como no_".

—No sé…

—Hazlo por mí.

La blonda se lo piensa durante un rato.

—Bien— cede al final, y el rubio la aprieta en un abrazo.

_"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"_

* * *

—¿Ya tienes el problema 6?

—Apenas voy en el 4.

Elsa suspira con cansancio.

—¿En qué estaba pensando cuando nos inscribí a este curso de cálculo en verano?

—Pues en las clases avanzadas— responde Kristoff, dejando con pesadez el lápiz.

Ambos rubios se encuentran en la habitación del muchacho llevando a cabo un curso en línea, son amigos desde el jardín de infantes, por lo que esa situación-estar juntos y solos en un lugar- es muy normal para ellos.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de despedida del jueves?

—Sí.

Kristoff suelta un silbido.

—Entonces tendré que ir, muchas gracias Els.

La rubia rueda los ojos.

—No vayas si no quieres.

—¿Y dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en un mar de hombres llenos de hormonas?, no seas ridícula.

A veces Kristoff, mayor que ella por tres meses, se comporta más como su hermano mayor que el mismo Roland.

—Ni siquiera quiero ir, Roy me convenció.

El rubio está por contestar cuando el teléfono de la blonda brilla con una nueva notificación, Kristoff toma el aparato y lo desbloquea. Se tienen ese nivel de confianza.

—Carajo.

Elsa se pone rígida.

—Me lo imaginé, pero esperaba que no fuera cierto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Westergaard por supuesto— contesta, arrojando el costoso teléfono al estomago femenino. Elsa lee el _snap._

_"[W]: Copito, lo que pasó entre nosotros no se irá solo porque finjas que no existo, tenemos que hablar_".

—Yo te puedo explicar…

—Te metiste con el mejor amigo de tu hermano y el mayor cabrón de todos, eso es lo que hiciste Elsa, no hay nada que explicar.

—Las cosas no son así, yo no estaba bien.

—Jack se fue porque quisiste que se fuera, enredarte con el ruso no fue tu mejor jugada— Elsa se pone de pie bruscamente y agarra sus cosas, Kristoff la imita—. A ver, Els, no quise…

—Sí quisiste— espeta—. ¿Sabes?, deja de esperar a que Anna se haga mayor para declararte, ella merece mucho más que un estúpido atleta que va de aquí para allá con su perro pulgoso.

El arrepentimiento le apelmaza el pecho cuando está en su auto, recordando la mirada herida de su mejor amigo.

"_Hans, ¿por qué tienes que joder todo en mi vida?_

* * *

—Han sido tan obvios que me sorprende que Roy todavía no lo sepa— comenta Merida, mordiendo su porción de pizza.

—Me siento horrible por todo lo que le dije, es mi mejor amigo.

—No digas eso delante de Olaf, o le romperás el corazón— la pelirroja se pone seria—. No todo es tu culpa, Kristoff sabe que lo de _Jackie_ es un tema que no se toca y se metió él solito en terreno minado.

Elsa resopla.

—Aún así fui muy cruel con lo de Anna.

—¡Claro que no!, a ver si con eso se pone las pilas y se lanza a por tu hermana, ¿qué no tenías la edad de Annie cuando comenzaste tu historia de amor con Frost?

—Merida.

—Es decir, Kristoff con ese cuerpo que se carga puede soportar a la perfección la paliza que le espera…

—Merida.

—No pasa de eso, tu hermano no le hablará por unos meses y luego todo volverá a la normalidad…

—¡Merida!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Se supone que me ayudarías a vestirme para la estúpida fiesta, no a hablar de tonterías.

—Cierto.

Su prima puede ser irritante a veces, pero así la quiere.

* * *

Las luces de la mansión de los padres de Aurora le dan un realce mayor a la lujosa casa, la anfitriona llega, cogida de la mano de su novio, Phillip, les da la bienvenida y finalmente se marcha.

—No beban demasiado, y cuiden lo que tomen— aconseja Roland antes de perderse en la multitud.

—Ese es tu hermano, el responsable— se burla la pelirroja, después suelta un pequeño grito cuando siente como alguien le aprieta los senos por atrás—. ¡Maldición, Rapunzel!, estuve a punto de golpearte.

La rubia, que acaba de llegar junto a Eugene, suelta una carcajada.

—Debiste ver tu cara— antes que Merida pueda decir nada, Punzie la jalonea un poco—. Vamos a conseguirte un muchacho guapo, Moana está aquí, besuqueándose con una tipa.

—No estamos más juntas Punzie, entiéndelo, ¿y el muchacho cómo para qué?

—Siempre le ha lastimado más que la engañaras con hombres que con mujeres.

Todos le dan la razón a la alegre muchachita.

—Solo síganle la corriente— aconseja Eugene, Merida y Elsa comienzan a ir tras de ella, pero el castaño intercepta a la blonda prima de su novia—. Alguien te está buscando.

—¿Desde cuando eres el mensajero?

—Nada de mensajero, es un favor que le hago.

—Pues ya que estás, puedes decirle que se vaya al carajo.

Se suelta del agarre del novio de su prima y se pierde entre el gentío.

Había que ver.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marca la media noche, Elsa decide que no quiere seguir ni un minuto más en ese lugar, al no encontrar a su hermano, le envía un _snap_ avisándole que se llevará el coche.

Pasa por una de las muchas puertas de la segunda planta cuando, de la nada, Eugene vuelve a aparecer.

—Roland dijo que me des las llaves del coche.

—Le dije que me lo llevaría, que vea él solito como regresa, me aburro aquí.

Eugene le quita las llaves, la puerta de a un lado se abre y unas manos la halan hacia adentro.

—¡¿Qué carajos…?!

Se calla en cuanto sus ojos se topan con los orbes esmeraldas de Hans.

—Me parece que te dije que teníamos que hablar.

—Y a mí me parece que con mi silencio te dije que no estoy interesada.

—Por el amor de Dios, me voy mañana y no sé cuando es que voy a volver…

—Que bueno— masculla, pero el pelirrojo la ignora.

—… y no quiero irme dejando las cosas mal entre nosotros.

—Voy a detenerte ahí, déjalo como está.

Hans se aprieta el puente de la nariz, comenzando a irritarse.

—Lo pondré de esta manera─ declara—, no nos movemos de aquí hasta que estemos bien ¿entiendes?

—¿Vas a retenerme hasta que me acueste contigo otra vez? —suelta irónicamente.

—Voy a retenerte hasta que me disculpes.

No sabe que decir, ¿Hans Westergaard está pidiendo perdón? ¿a ella?, tal vez ha bebido demasiado.

—Roland y Merida deben estar buscándome…

—Tu hermano está muy ebrio abajo y tu prima está tirándose a Robin Hood a tres habitaciones de aquí, no eres su prioridad en este momento.

Se acerca más a la joven, cogiéndola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Si lo que dije te hirió, pues perdón, pero estaba tan molesto— inconscientemente, ella lo coge de los antebrazos—. Lamento lo que dije sobre Frost…

Elsa lo empuja para quitárselo de encima.

—Eso es lo que arruina todo— lo apunta acusadoramente—, siempre mencionas a Jack, deja de hacerlo, me eh hartado. Yo jamás menciono a GoGo.

El pelirrojo levanta las manos en señal de paz.

—Si no quieres que mencione a Frost, bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Están un rato en silencio, entonces Elsa hace amago de dirigirse a la salida.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dijiste que querías arreglar las cosas ¿no?, pues ya estamos bien, ahora, si me disculpas, voy a irme, estoy aburrida en esta maldita fiesta.

El pelirrojo suelta una carcajada.

—Voy a irme a Rusia, a una maldita universidad para varones y solo Dios sabe cuando es que volveré a verte. No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

"_Por supuesto_".

—Eres un maldito imbécil— a pesar de la creciente molestia que siente, Elsa se encuentra deseándolo. Mira a su alrededor, están en una habitación de tamaño considerable, la cama está hecha y no parece estar habitada, para las visitas tal vez—. Alguien puede entrar aquí.

—El vagabundo de _Flynn_ se siente bondadoso esta noche, no dejará pasar a nadie.

"_Si eso quieres_"

Les pone el pestillo a las puertas, después lo encara al tiempo que deja que el vestido se deslice por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, se desabrocha el sostén y se baja las bragas con movimientos sensuales, se relame al notarlo crecer y al ver el deseo en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Se sienta en la cama y lo llama, el joven obedece, embobado, entierra la cara entre los muslos femeninos, chupando y lamiendo, ella le tironea el pelo por el placer, en ese momento, tres semanas parecen mucho tiempo.

Hans se deshace de la ropa que le estorba y toma un preservativo de su billetera, Elsa se recuesta y abre las piernas para recibirlo, jadea cuando Hans entra de golpe en ella, comienzan a moverse con frenesí, sonidos húmedos inundan la habitación, el muchacho muerde, chupa y besa mientras que ella le entierra las uñas en la espalda. La blonda gime de forma deliciosa cuando termina, por su parte, Hans no deja de maldecir en ruso.

Pone los mechones rubios y húmedos tras su oreja, después la atrae para besarla con hambre.

—Ay Copito, no sabes cuanto voy a extrañar esto.

Cuando comienzan de nuevo, Elsa se da cuenta que ella también extrañará esos momentos.

Y mucho.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Jackie: apodo de Jack jeje. **

**Aurora y Phillip: de The sleeping Beauty.**

**Robin Hood: compañero de Merida en el club de arquería y también amante. **

* * *

**No pude actualizar por falta de inspiración, lo lamento mucho. **

**¡HAIL HELSA!**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Lady Marshmello:** gracias por comentar, amo leer tus reviews gorditos y llenos de amor, la historia continua y sí, Hans se va a Rusia, a su fría madre patria, si quieres averiguar más, te recomiendo que sigas leyendo, esto va para largo, pronto tendré periodo vacacional así que estaré más activa, te leo, saludos, Harry.

**Guest 1:** Yeah, so far, is there a problem?, haha, i'm kidding.

**Guest 2:** Gracias por comentar.

* * *

Observa como la chica a su lado termina de doblar el ultimo par de jeans y los mete en la maleta, es su turno de cerrarla y bajarla de la enorme cama.

—Creo que ya es todo— comenta el pelirrojo para llenar el silencio, no han hablado mucho desde que ella llegó.

—¿Por qué estás llevándote todo?, quiero decir, puedes permitirte comprar ropa nueva.

—No voy a volver en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y _Babushka_ se encargará de donar la ropa que ya no uso─ contesta, aliviado de porque está hablando con él—. Eh estado en Noruega por cuatro años, mis abuelos quieren que pasemos más tiempo en casa.

Gogo rueda los ojos y se dirige al librero para tomar algunas de las figuras que lo adornan, quien diría que su novio es un gran fan de _Juego de Tronos_.

—¿Vas a llevarte esto también? —el pelirrojo asiente, GoGo resopla—. Bien, ya basta, quiero que hablemos.

Hans se gira para mirarla, no está sorprendido, supo que algo le pasaba cuando GoGo no lo besó con entusiasmo desde el principio, se tiende boca abajo en la cama y le indica que lo acompañe, ella se sienta y lo mira por largos segundos.

—No quiero que estemos más juntos— eso descoloca un poco al ruso, cuando le anunció que se iba a estudiar a Rusia hacía seis meses, ambos prometieron estar juntos, esperar por el otro y hacer que funcionara, claro que en seis meses las cosas cambian, seis meses atrás él estaba locamente enamorado de ella y no había pasado nada con Elsa, ahora no está tan seguro—. Ya sé que hicimos promesas, pero no estoy dispuesta a cumplirlas.

El sentimiento de enojo empieza a invadirlo, ¿cómo es que se atreve?, a pesar de todo, Hans no pensaba abandonarla, es cierto que se siente atraído por la rubia, pero eso no se compara a sus sentimientos por la chica asiática.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Su molestia crece más cuando la escucha reírse.

—Siempre supe que eras un cínico y aún así acepté que estuviéramos juntos— contesta GoGo mientras le delinea la cara con los dedos—. No pensabas decirme nada ¿verdad?

—¿Ahora de qué vas?

—Sé que te estás acostando con alguien más.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente, la rabia que siente se evapora siendo reemplazada por la vergüenza de verse descubierto, sabe que de nada le servirá negarlo, ella lo sabe.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —piensa en las mil y una formas en las que puede deshacerse del vago de Eugene y de la melenuda de Merida si es que ellos han abierto la boca.

—Nadie, me di cuenta yo solita— le suelta la cara y se recuesta, le sorprende lo calmada que está—. Al principio me dije que estaba viendo cosas, pero tu actitud me lo confirmó, tus llegadas tardías, ya no dejabas tu teléfono solo ningún momento, me _tocabas_ muy poco— hace una pausa para mirarlo—. Puedo seguir ¿sabes?, pero quiero que me digas porqué lo hiciste.

—Lo siento— contesta en un murmullo.

—No quiero que lo sientas, quiero que me des una razón.

—Fui débil, supongo, mira, no supe como lidiar con nuestros problemas y _ella_ no estaba bien…

—No te atrevas a mencionarla, no quiero odiar a alguien a quien no conozco.

El alivio comienza a llegar a él, GoGo aun no sabe que se trata de Elsa.

—Fue muy cobarde de tu parte que en lugar de hablar conmigo sobre nuestros problemas hayas preferido ir a faltarme el respeto con otra chica.

—Jamás quise…

—Pero lo hiciste, Westergaard, lo hiciste y eso es lo que me importa— su tono se endurece—, ¿acaso piensas que no me estresaba la idea que tenías que irte lejos?, ¡claro que sí!, pero no por eso busqué a alguien más.

Se le cierra la garganta al ver como los ojos de GoGo se llenan de lágrimas, no quiere hablar, no se siente seguro de como le salga la voz.

—Lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarte, quisiera hacerlo, de verdad que sí, de esa forma sería más fácil, pero te quiero tanto…

—Entonces quédate conmigo— dice en un arranque tomándola de la mano, no quiere que lo deje—. Si me quieres, podemos…

—Te quiero, lo juro, pero me quiero mucho más a mí y no puedo dejar pasar esto— lo suelta y se pone de pie, busca sus zapatos y se dirige a la salida—. Cuando vengas de visita, si es que vienes claro, llámame, será lindo ir por café o algo.

—Ethel…

—Suerte, ruso estúpido.

Antes que pueda irse del todo, el la hala de regreso a la habitación y cierra la puerta.

—Juro que solo fue durante el verano, por favor…

—Tres meses es suficiente Hans, tiraste tres años por tres meses y ya está.

El bermejo se aclara la garganta.

—Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué seguiste ayudándome a estudiar? ¿por qué no me abandonaste antes?

—Porque prometí ayudarte y porque te quiero, tarado— se pone de puntillas para abrazarlo, él la levanta del suelo y le besa el cabello repetidamente, solo se aleja para que ella pueda besarlo en la mejilla—. Debo irme.

—Irás a la fiesta de despedida de mañana ¿no?

—No voy a ir Hans, y tampoco iré a despedirte al aeropuerto, no soy masoquista.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, el bermejo corre al baño y deja escapar un sollozo ahogado, se echa un poco de agua en la cara y retrocede al mirarse de lleno en el espejo, tiene los ojos y la nariz rojos, las lágrimas se esconden en el agua y él se desmorona.

Primero perdió a Elsa en esa cabaña y ahora GoGo lo deja por culpa suya y de la primera.

"_Maldita Elsa_".

* * *

—¿Llevan todo? —pregunta el padre de Ariel, su tío _Tristan*_, empujando las maletas de una de sus dos hijas.

—Eso creo— responde su prima más joven, Ariel, mientras se cuelga del brazo de su novio ante la mirada irritada de sus primos—. Tranquilo papá, lo que nos falte podemos comprarlo en Moscú.

Hans mira por encima de su hombro tratando de encontrar con la mirada a sus amigos, sabe que GoGo no irá, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere.

—¿Qué tanto buscas? —pregunta _Alana,_ siguiendo su mirada.

—A la novia que ya no tiene— se burla su hermano mayor, _Christen,_ ayudando a Lars a empujar un carrito lleno de sus maletas.

—¿Tu y GoGo lo han dejado? —preguntan los gemelos _Erling*_ y _Sealgair*_ al unísono, Hans les lanza una mirada ácida a Lars y Eugene.

—Yo solo le dije a Lars— se defiende el castaño.

—Y yo solo le dije a Flounder— responde el pelirrojo, el aludido, un muchacho rubio con mechas azules y mejor amigo de su prima Ariel, abre la boca indignado, pero la llegada de Roland y el resto de sus amigos hace que se olvide del tema.

Todos se abrazan entre sí, se desean buena suerte, hay lágrimas de parte de Rapunzel y Tiana, Eric le promete a Ariel que la visitará siempre que pueda y los rusos soportan ver como besan a su primita.

Vuelve la vista una última vez cuando está pasando la puerta de abordaje, al final, GoGo no ha aparecido y Elsa tampoco.

Cuando está acomodándose en su asiento en primera clase, su teléfono vibra, hay un mensaje de la blonda, sonríe con tristeza, esperaba que fuera de GoGo.

_"[Copo de Nieve]: Ojalá que cada que cojas con una rusa de piernas largas te acuerdes de mí _😂_"_ dice el _snap_, Hans suelta una carcajada y contesta rápidamente antes que la auxiliar de vuelo le pida que apague su teléfono.

_"[W]:_ _Y ojalá que cada que te cojas a ese cabrón recuerdes que te van más los rusos_".

Revisa su teléfono el resto del viaje, pero no hay señales de GoGo.

* * *

Las cinco horas que pasan en el avión le resultan eternas, pero siente que ha valido la pena cuando el viento frío de su madre patria le da de lleno en la cara.

—_Estamos de vuelta, perras_— la emoción en la voz de Erling es evidente, llevan en suelo ruso solo algunos minutos y ha remplazado el noruego por su idioma natal, Hans no lo culpa, no hablará otro idioma en mucho tiempo.

En el vestíbulo hay varios hombres bien vestidos con carteles electrónicos que dicen su apellido, se acercan a ellos en cuanto los ven y se hacen cargo de las maletas.

Casi puede sentir que tiene catorce años otra vez, no ha visitado Rusia en esos cuatro años y ver la casa en la que creció totalmente cambiada le oprime el corazón de una manera agradable.

Su abuela los espera en la puerta y llora de felicidad al verlos a los siete, Flounder incluido, delante de ella.

—_Extrañé mucho a mis niños_— dice mientras aprieta a cada uno en un abrazo fuerte, increíble para una señora delgada de su edad—. _Entren, entren, eh preparado algo para recibirlos_.

—_No sabía que llegaban hoy_— él y sus hermanos se vuelven hacia su madre en cuanto la escuchan, de uno en uno se acercan para depositar un pequeño beso en su nívea mejilla.

Claro que no lo sabía, su madre jamás fue una presencia constante en la vida de sus hijos, su abuela se dedicó a criar a sus nietos y nietas desde pequeños. Ninguno se molesta en decir nada y se dirigen al gigantesco comedor, donde algunos de sus hermanos mayores los esperan.

—_Así que, imbéciles y primas queridas_— comienza _Edvard*_ con una sonrisa burlona—, _¿ya listos para volver a la vida real?_

—_Sus vacaciones en Noruega se acabaron_— la burla está implícita en el tono de _Kay*,_ el gemelo mayor del anterior.

—_Déjenlos en paz, chicos_— _Klaus*,_ su padre, entra seguido de _Frederick*_ y _Caleb*,_ besa a sus hijos y sobrinas en la sien para después tomar asiento, los otros dos les estrechan la mano y besan a las chicas en la mejilla.

—_¿Cómo están sintiendo el frío?_ —Caleb los mira directamente, es el mayor de todos sus hermanos.

—_Apuesto que Noruega es más cálido_— comenta Frederick—. _Casi es otoño y este frío ya es de los que cortan los dedos._

Puede que sea verdad, pero Hans se niega a contestar.

No quiere pelear con ellos todavía.

* * *

—_¿Qué tal está la habitación?_ —pregunta su abuela, cogida de la mano de su abuelo—. _Cambié el color para que les agradara a los dos…_

—_Está bien, Babushka, gracias_— responde el bermejo. Mañana será su primer día de clases en la universidad que tanto soñó, lo único que no le parece del todo es que tendrá que compartir cuarto con Lars, solo falta mirar al otro pelirrojo para darse cuenta que opina lo mismo.

—_Mis últimos cuatro chicos ya están en la universidad_— los ojos verdes de su abuela se llenan de lágrimas, haciendo referencia a Erling y Sealgair que están en el ultimo año. Lars ha entrado al tercero y él al primero.

Después que su abuela llore un poco, ella y su esposo finalmente se van. Hans se tira en su cama y cierra los ojos, desea dormir hasta el día siguiente.

—_Más vale que demuestres desde el primer día que no eres un imbécil cualquiera, deja en claro que no pueden meterse contigo_— empieza a decir Lars.

—_¿Cómo dices?_

—_Mira Hansy, aquí no es la preparatoria a la que fuiste en Oslo, este lugar está infestado de rusos, sabes como somos, hazles saber que no eres un Westergard solo de nombre._

"_Con que así esta la cosa_".

—_¿Algo más que quieras decirme?_

—_Sí_— Lars toma un aire solemne─. _Espero que hayas cogido suficiente en el verano, aquí no hay mujeres, ni siquiera profesoras._

Carajo.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Christen, Erling, Sealgair, Edvard, Kay, Frederick y Caleb son algunos de los nombres de los hermanos de Hans, me basé en las obras del autor Hyung86, búsquenlo si quieren para que se den una idea, Alana es la penúltima hija del rey Tritón, aquí se llama Tristan por obvias razones. Las letras en _italic_ dan a entender que hablan en ruso.**

* * *

**Hola, hola, aquí reportándome con capitulo nuevo, espero llenar sus expectativas, jejeje, cuéntenme que es lo que piensan, y cuando digo cuéntenme en serio, envíen reviews gorditos, díganme como va su día, pero díganme, es un poco frustrante que me presionen para que actualice, pero me envían comentarios de solo tres y cuatro palabras- sí Guest 1 y 2, les estoy hablando a ustedes- en fin, pongan en la suculenta cajita de abajo lo que quieran, miéntenme la madre si gustan por tardar tanto. **

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Betaworkshop460:** Gracias por animarte a comentar, espero que esta actualización te guste también. ¿Nos leemos de nuevo?, saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Hola, gracias por comentar, extrañaba tus reviews, me encantan demasiado, sobre tu primera duda… lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo. Gogo es una mujer fuerte e independiente que se quedó con el pelirrojo aun sabiendo que le era infiel, hasta que dijo "no más", en mi historia, los Westergard son más tolerantes entre sí por la presencia de Nana, que es la abuela de los trece, la que los crio, los hombres de esta familia son militares, pero también estudian otra carrera al mismo tiempo, bastante exigentes los ruskis. Espero de todo corazón que este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas, ojalá no te aburras, más actualizaciones se vienen. PS: actualización en Mericcup. Ahora sí. Besos y abrazos. Harry.

**Guest:** Sigue leyendo, criatura del bosque.

**Lady Marshmello:** Calma chica, todo a su tiempo, por el momento disfruta de la actualización y ojalá sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que vuelvas a dejar tu fabuloso review. Cordiales saludos. Harry.

**Pimpeel:** Gracias por comentar, me halagas, espero no decepcionarte. Yo digo que sigamos leyéndonos. Harry.

* * *

El sonido del despertador hace que abra los ojos de golpe.

Cinco a.m.

—_Más vale que saques tu culo de la cama_— la voz de su hermano provoca que suelte un bufido—._ Llegaremos tarde si no te das prisa, el desayuno se sirve a las seis._

Después escucha como la puerta del baño se cierra y finalmente se deshace de las sabanas, se pone de pie y procede a tender su cama.

—_Mierda, Hansy, no es posible que no seas capaz de hacer una simple tarea domestica bien_— se burla Lars desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo su cepillo de dientes en una mano y la otra recargada en su cadera, solo lleva puesta una toalla—. _No te preocupes, aquí aprendes sí o sí._

Le lanza una mirada molesta, toma su propia toalla y se mete al baño, el agua fría lo despierta del todo, se cepilla los dientes y para cuando sale, el otro pelirrojo ya está totalmente vestido.

—_Con un carajo, muévete_— espeta antes de darle un pequeño empujón para entrar nuevamente al cuarto más pequeño—. _Tu uniforme está en el closet, vístete de una vez._

El dichoso uniforme consta de unos pantalones, gorra y camiseta en color beige, unas botas militares de un reluciente negro y lo que parece un abrigo del mismo tono beige. Toma la ropa y se viste de mal talante.

—_¿Se puede saber por qué mi uniforme es diferente del tuyo?_ —pregunta en cuanto su hermano sale de nuevo, esta vez bien peinado.

—_Porque eres nuevo, estúpido, el uniforme cambia conforme avanzas de año o de rango_—contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. _Péinate si no quieres que te castiguen el primer día._

Cuando faltan quince minutos para las seis, ambos pelirrojos toman rumbo hasta la "cafetería", que resulta ser demasiado grande como para llamarse así.

* * *

—_Hace un frío que te cagas ¿y piensan que esta mierda sirve de algo?_ —espeta el más joven a su hermano, refiriéndose a la chaqueta.

—_Eres ruso, este frío no debería de afectarte tanto, espera unos días, no lo sentirás_— responde con simpleza mientras esperan en la fila.

Se abstiene de hacer un comentario cuando el cocinero pone en su bandeja una taza con café, dos tostadas integrales con mantequilla untada en ellas y media toronja.

—_Antes que digas nada_— comienza a decir Lars, en cuanto se sientan en una mesa—._ Estás es una universidad militar, Hans, militar, dentro de nada vas a sentirte satisfecho con esta comida, regulará tu peso y esa mierda…_

—_¡Westergard! ¡bastardo!_

Lars voltea la vista hacia donde lo llaman, un tipo rubio con expresión burlona se acerca a su hermano, Hans rueda los ojos y espera que ese imbécil no busque problemas.

—_Vladimir, ¿qué tal Turquía?_

—_Pura mierda_— suelta y enfoca su vista en Hans, en su uniforme para con más precisión—._ ¿Estás de niñero o algo?_

—_Es mi hermano menor, Hans._

—_¿El que estaba en Noruega?, carajo, espero que sea más soviético que nórdico, o se lo van a tragar vivo._

—_Créeme, es un cabrón de primera._

Antes que Hans pueda decir nada, una especie de pitido agudo suena y los demás muchachos en la cafetería se ponen de pie, Vladimir se marcha y Lars le indica que se de prisa.

—_Deja la bandeja con el resto, después ve junto a los demás que tienen el mismo color de tu uniforme, te veo en la comida… o no._

Hans rueda los ojos, está claro que la etapa de "_ayuda al novato_" de Lars ha llegado a su fin, al final de cuentas su hermano ya es alguien en ese lugar y él debe hacer lo mismo.

* * *

—_¡Westergaard!_ ─aúlla la voz de un hombre uniformado, el susodicho da un paso al frente—. _¡Con el grupo 1!_

Hans se reúne con el grupo indicado, conformado por una panda de muchachos tan altos como él que se miran unos a otros con desconfianza. Los hacen pasar a un aula grande, otro uniformado los espera.

—_Si están en este lugar es porque quieren servir a su país y honrar a sus familias_— comienza el hombre—. _Entrar no es sencillo, algunos son hijos y hermanos de aquellos que pasaron por aquí, otros tuvieron que lamer unas cuantas botas y el resto tuvo suerte, se espera que sean lo suficientemente maduros como para hacer valer su estadía en esta universidad_— su voz es solemne—. _Este grupo está integrado por quienes están interesados en tener un lugar en la Flota Marítima Militar, buena elección, el mar siempre es mejor que el aire, aunque no pretendo denigrar a la Fuerza Aérea._

Toma los paquetes de hojas de su escritorio y hace que todos tomen uno.

—_Lo que tienen ahí es su horario, de lunes a jueves van a enfocarse en entrenamiento militar, de viernes a sábado corresponde a Administración de empresas, por si ustedes, niños bonitos, deciden que al final siempre no quieren ejercer como almirantes. Mi nombre es señor Volstoff, y seré su decano, estoy aquí para guiarlos, aunque prefiero que puedan arreglárselas solos._

Hans lee el horario y por un segundo siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, claro que quiere ser almirante, claro que quiere ser un empresario de competencia, y está mucho más claro que quiere ser digno de su apellido. Por un segundo se arrepiente de haberse ido de Rusia, pero el arrepentimiento se escurre con el destello de unos ojos azules, un cabello rubio y una bonita piel de porcelana. Aprieta los dientes con frustración.

—_Su uniforme cambiará de color según avancen de año, si suben de rango también cambiará, es más rápido, pero también más difícil, ustedes deben saber si son capaces de soportarlo_— hace una pausa y los mira con frialdad—._ ¿Podrán soportarlo?_

Hans no duda ni un segundo. Un coro de voces masculinas se hace presente.

—_Proletarii vsekh stran, soyedinyaytes'!_

* * *

—_Si van a dedicarse a la milicia marítima, deben ser capaces de hablar en más de una lengua_─ dice el profesor mientras escribe en la pizarra—. _¿Quién de ustedes habla otro idioma además del ruso?_

De los veinte que conforman su grupo, solo la mitad levanta la mano. Cuando el profesor pregunta quien habla una lengua que no sea el ruso y el inglés, solo la mano de Hans y la de otro muchacho quedan suspendidas en el aire.

—_Marino_ —se dirige al pelirrojo—, _póngase de pie y preséntese._

—_Hans Westergaard, señor_— responde el aludido.

—_Westergaard ¿eh?, bueno, dígame en que otros idiomas habla usted_.

—_Alemán y noruego, señor._

El hombre asiente, conforme, después de indicarle que se siente, se gira en dirección del otro joven, tiene el cabello oscuro, la piel blanca y los ojos azules, algo le dice a Hans que no es del todo soviético.

—_Marino Ryder Nattur, señor, mi madre es noruega, así que hablo ruso, noruego e inglés._

Hans nota las miradas ceñudas de sus compañeros, no sabe cómo, pero tiene la certeza que ese imbécil, Ryder, se ha metido en problemas y, lo más importante, le dará problemas a él.

* * *

Suelta un bufido cuando ve a Ryder caer al suelo, tres de sus compañeros han aprovechado el tiempo que tienen para prepararse antes de la clase de natación para meterse con el castaño.

—_Nórdico ¿no?_

Ryder les sonríe de forma burlona desde el suelo, lleva puesto solo el bañador beige.

—_Racista ¿no?_ —contesta con sorna, uno de ellos, un rubio fornido le asesta una patada y él silba de dolor.

—_Nada de eso, imbécil, esto es Rusia, ya no estás en_ _"El Bosque Encantado__*__"_ —espeta el último de los tres, no es tan alto como los dos primeros—. _Si vas a convertirte en almirante, déjalo ya._

—_¿Y que quieres que haga?_ —no sabe que lo impulsa a hablar, pero cuando Hans quiere frenar su boca, ya es tarde. Desde que comenzó a enrollarse con Elsa, le disgusta que sus compatriotas hablen mal de los noruegos.

—_¿Disculpa?_ —pregunta el rubio, con actitud arrogante.

"_Ya que, como si estuviera asustado_" piensa el bermejo con hastío.

—_Pregunté qué quieres que haga, no es que vaya a drenarse la sangre nórdica de su madre porque ustedes lo dicen._

Una carcajada burlona resuena por los vestidores.

—_Hansy Westergaard, el menor de los trece, nadie pidió tu opinión_— espeta el segundo de los tres, el colorado lo reconoce, _Vladislav Medvedev*_, con quien asistió al colegio de niños—. _Aunque, quizá tu intervención se deba a la sangre alemana que tienes dentro._

El resto los miran.

—_Oh sí, los Westergaard no están del todo limpios_— sigue con voz burlona—, _por lo que sé, tu madre es una maldita nazi._

—_¿Es enserio, Medvedev? ¿vas a hacer una referencia histórica para insultar a mi madre?, entiendo que los nazis fueron estúpidamente racistas, pero carajo, eso fue hace mucho, el racismo ya no está permitido._

—_No estoy insultando a nadie y mucho menos soy racista, pero me parece de mal gusto que quieras defender al tipo nórdico cuando tú, nazi, también tienes cola que te pisen._

Hans sonríe de forma arrogante.

—_Tuve suficientes clases de historia sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial en la preparatoria como para que alguien como tú venga a seguir con eso, piérdete bastardo_— más le vale al idiota que no siga por ese camino—, _¿o qué? ¿no piensas decir también que tu madre es la mujerzuela rusa por la que tu padre se tuvo que divorciar cuando su esposa supo que estabas en camino?, lo más patético es que no se casó con ella y si te dio su apellido fue más por el escándalo que hizo tu madre que por gusto_─ imprime veneno en su voz—. _Puede que seas totalmente soviético, pero estoy seguro que ni Nattur ni yo somos bastardos._

Un _"Uh"_ general se escucha con fuerza y Vladislav le asesta un puñetazo que lo hace chocar contra los casilleros.

—_No hables de lo que no sabes, nazi imbécil._

—_Bien, llámame así sí quieres_— contesta Hans, tocándose el lugar del golpe—, _pero yo te llamaré bastardo, todos aquí saben que eres un bastardo y eso no cambia ni porque vuelvas a nacer._

—_¿No te enseñó tu madre a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás?_ —Medvedev trata de golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Hans es más rápido, le asesta un par de puñetazos en la cara y logra derribarlo.

—_¿Y a ti no te enseñó la tuya a no meterte con la madre de los demás?_ —lo mira con desprecio, se vuelve hacia los otros, quienes observan en silencio—. _Me importa un carajo si son rusos o no, pero si alguien vuelve a llamarme nazi o a meterse con mi familia, juro que le parto la cara._

Antes que nadie diga nada, el entrenador aparece pegando gritos.

—_¡Westergaard! ¡Medvedev! ¡repórtense a acción disciplinaria!_

* * *

Lars suelta un silbido en cuanto lo ve para después echarse a reír, Hans le lanza una mirada molesta.

—_¿Se puede saber de qué carajos te está riendo, imbécil?_ —pregunta, formándose a su lado.

—_¿Cómo que de qué?, Hansy, Hansy, tu primer día y ya te metiste en una pelea_— le palmea la espalda con fuerza—. _Hiciste historia, viejo._

—_Cierra la boca, estuve tres horas en acción disciplinaria, me muero de hambre._

Lars toma su bandeja, Hans lo imita y se alejan del mostrados. El menor mira incrédulo la comida.

—_Me estás jodiendo_— suelta al ver las dos tostadas, la taza de café y una porción de atún.

—_Ya te lo dije, te acostumbrarás_— lo deja solo para marcharse donde sus amigos. Hans se sienta en una mesa vacía.

—_¿Tu eres el tipo que se peleó en la clase de natación?_ —el pelirrojo levanta lentamente la mirada y mira al dueño de la voz. El tipo de la mañana, Vladimir.

Hans asiente, quitándole importancia.

—_Jamás nadie se había atrevido a meterse en problemas en esa clase, el señor Yakov es un imbécil_— se sienta.

—_El idiota de Medvedev estaba rompiéndome las bolas_— contesta con desgana.

—_Los novatos dicen que él y otros dos estaban siendo racistas_— el tono de Vladimir se vuelve serio—. _Los padres de mi madre son turcos, digamos que no soy tolerante con ese comportamiento._

—_¿No?, esta misma mañana dijiste que me tragarían vivo de no ser soviético_— lo apunta con el tenedor—. _Mi madre es alemana, pero mis hermanos y yo no. Detesto que nos llamen nazis._

—_Fuiste muy soviético defendiendo a tu familia, no creo que nadie quiera volver a meterse contigo de nuevo_— hace una seña con la mano y varios muchachos se acercan a ellos, Lars incluido.

—_Te dije que era un cabrón de primera_— dice Lars, bebiéndose el café.

* * *

Se tira en la cama con cansancio, después de una larga primera semana de clases, Hans está seguro que pronto le cogerá el ritmo.

—_¿Ya cansado, perrilla?_ —Lars se recuesta a su lado. Hans hace que se levante a golpes—. _Mierda Hans._

—_Lo único que quiero es descansar y ahí vienes tu a molestar_— espeta.

—_Te recomiendo que hagas todos tus pendientes académicos hoy, para que_ _mañana tengas el día libre._

Se obliga a levantarse y busca sus libros. El consejo de su hermano no se le antoja del todo estúpido.

* * *

Mira a Lars con sorpresa cuando éste sale del baño bien vestido.

—_¿Dónde vas?_

—_Es sábado en la noche, camarada, y no sé tú, pero quiero yo quiero quitarme el estrés yendo a beber._

—_Creí haberte escuchado jurarle a Babushka que ya no ibas a embriagarte_— el tono del menor está cargado de burla.

—_Y yo creí escucharte decirle lo mismo_— replica Lars—. _¿Vienes o qué?, les agradas a mis amigos._

Hans piensa en sus opciones, ir con Lars y ponerse hasta los codos de vodka o quedarse en el dormitorio a ver películas y pensar en las piernas blancas de Elsa…

—_Me ducho rápido y nos vamos_— Hans se levanta de la cama de inmediato y se encierra en el baño.

* * *

—_Y entonces… entonces me amenazó con… con echarme el carro enci... encima y llamarle a su… a su hermano_— hipa el pelirrojo, borracho—. _¿Y sabes… sabes por qué quería ir…irse?, ¡por otro!_

La muchacha rubia le lanza una mirada molesta.

—_¿Piensas seguir hablando de esa mujer?_ —inquiere con fastidio.

—_¡Como si no... como si no le bastara con… con la forma en la… en la que la hacía gritar_— la ignora. Toma la botella de vodka para beber directamente de ella, la muchacha lo abofetea y se marcha, Hans suelta una maldición antes de arrastrarse a la terraza del club.

Con la poca conciencia que le queda, cae en cuenta que no debe volver a hablar de la rubia delante de nadie, mucho menos estando borracho, pero no puede evitar extrañarla. Saca el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y se recarga en la barandilla del balcón, con una mano sujetando el aparato y con la otra la botella medio vacía. Busca _Copo de Nieve_ entre los contactos.

"_Al carajo_" piensa, le da un largo trago a la botella y pulsa en botón de _llamar._

* * *

**ACLARACIONES. **

**Hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero la verdad estaba atascada, este capítulo es más bien para introducirlos a la nueva vida de Hans en Rusia, como debe adaptarse y luchar contra los prejuicios de ser de madre alemana, recuerden que, en la SGM, Alemania y Rusia eran grandes enemigas. Claro que nuestro pelirrojo piensa en Elsie cada que puede. **

**Ryder Nattur: Frozen II.**

**El Bosque Encantado: Espero hayan entendido la referencia. **

**Los nombres de compañeros y profesores son invento mío. **

**Díganme que les parece. **

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Betaworkshop460:** Nunca eh visto esa película, permíteme disculparme jejeje. ¿Nos leemos de nuevo?, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Tienes muy abandonado al fandom, pequeñuela, no no, eso no está nada bien, con respeto a tu primera pregunta… nop, no iremos a pasos de bebé precisamente, en un par de capítulos sabrás por qué, jejeje, Hansy sabe lo que le conviene como almirante, ese _cuerpower_ no se mantendrá solo, pobres chicas, una buena mujer no se olvida así como así, pero como dije, todo a su tiempo. Nos leemos, afectuosos saludos, Harry.

**Delilah447:** Gracias por animarte a comentar, espero que este capitulo te guste. ¿Seguimos leyéndonos?, Harry.

Síganme en Instagram, me encuentran como iamharryhale, por ahí anuncio las fechas en las que publicaré los siguientes capítulos, somos poquitos , pero tengo fe en que creceremos poco a poco.

Por cierto, síganme en Instagram, en Pinterest, en Tumblr y en Wattpad cómo _iamharryhale._

* * *

—¿Elsa?, ¡hola!, qué bueno que estás aquí— la rubia sonríe ante el tono alegre de la joven que se acerca a ella—. Cómo veía que Kristoff llegaba solo, creí que no vendrías más.

—Tenía cosas que hacer estas semanas, lo siento Pocahontas— se excusa, evitando hablar de las diferencias con su mejor amigo—. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que…

—Así que puedes comenzar con la basura— le señala donde están las bolsas negras y las pinzas para recogerla—. Kristoff está por allá.

Elsa mira con cierta reticencia el lugar donde su mejor amigo recoge basura con unas pinzas junto a Sven, suspira y camina con decisión hacia él. Le pica el hombro un par de veces, Kristoff voltea un poco desorientado.

—Hola— dice la rubia por fin después de mirarse durante varios minutos.

—Elsa— contesta él y vuelve a su labor. Ella lo imita.

—Escucha, yo… mira yo…

—Déjalo así— la corta.

—¡No! —exclama, varias personas voltean para mirarlos —. A ver, me comporté cómo una mocosa, fui estúpida y terriblemente cruel, pero yo… yo lo siento mucho, Kris.

El rubio deja lo que está haciendo, se endereza y se gira para mirarla.

—Enserio, Els, ya no importa.

—¡Sí importa!, deja de ser tan cabezota.

—¿Cabezota yo?, lo dice la que se tardó un jodido mes en disculparse por actuar como una idiota— la rubia parpadea, sorprendida por las palabras de Kristoff—. Sé que me metí en terreno minado con lo de Frost, pero no lo hice con intención de herirte, hasta tu tienes que admitir que lo del ruso fue un poco… enfermo.

—Me tardé y me siento horrible por eso— se acomoda la trenza—. Sobre lo que dije, en primera: no eres un estúpido atleta, eres de los mejores y te admiro por lo comprometido que estás con el hockey y todo eso, en segundo lugar: Sven no es un perro pulgoso— el aludido levanta la cabeza en su dirección, mirándola con lo más cercano a la confusión—, de hecho, es una de las mascotas más limpias que conozco…

—Elsa…

—Y acerca de Anna, se supone que no debo romper la regla de guardar secretos entre hermanas, pero si lo voy a hacer es porque sé que no hay ningún chico que la merezca tanto como tú.

—¿De que estás…?

—Le gustas— Kristoff abre la boca, estupefacto—. Le gustas a Anna desde que tenía diez.

El rubio se queda callado durante varios segundos.

—No sé que decir.

—Yo sí, lo siento mucho y quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

Kristoff la aprieta en un abrazo.

—Jamás lo perdiste, tonta.

* * *

Elsa rueda los ojos, pero sonríe.

—No estaba mintiéndote, en serio.

—Es que me cuesta creer que alguien tan genial cómo Anna se haya fijado en mí.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que me agradas cómo novio de mi hermana— dice antes de beber de su taza de chocolate caliente.

—Pero Roland…— comienza Kristoff y la rubia lo corta.

—Olvídate del imbécil de mi hermano, él no está aquí.

—Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños.

—Sí, bueno, pero eres mi mejor amigo, no suyo— replica—. Escucha, cuidar de tus hermanas es parte del trabajo de ser hermano mayor, pero aceptar a los novios que valen la pena también lo es. Roy tendrá que entenderlo.

—Supongo que le costará trabajo. Anna es la menor.

—Está en Cambridge, no enviará a su séquito de amigotes a golpearte— comenta Elsa, con burla.

—No necesita enviar a nadie, es capaz de venir por si solo.

—Tampoco es que no vayas a defenderte.

Ambos rubios sueltan una carcajada.

—Entonces— habla Kristoff—, dejando de lado lo mío con tu hermana— Elsa se prepara para lo que sea que vaya a preguntarle—. ¿Has hablado con el ruso?

—Hans— corrige inconscientemente.

—Ya.

Elsa se lo piensa un segundo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Sus ojos se pierden en la oscuridad del techo de su habitación, aprieta los dientes y se incorpora con pesadez. Mira el reloj con incredulidad, ¿quién demonios puede estar llamándola a esa hora?_

_Resopla al leer el nombre en la pantalla. _

—_¿Hans? _—_pregunta en un susurro. _

—_¿Co-pito? ¿eres tú?_—_una voz quebrada suena del otro lado de la línea. _

—_¿Pues quien más, tarado? _—_masculla_—_.__ Me gustaría saber por qué estás llamándome a esta hora. ¡Es la una de la mañana!_

—_¿Sí? _—_suelta una risita_—_. Qué r-raro, aquí son la-las tres a.m._

_Elsa entorna los ojos. _

—_Un momento… ¿estás borracho? _

—_¡¿Lo estoy?!_ —s_e ríe más fuerte_—_. Pero si so-solo me tome una botella de vo-vodka_—_Elsa escucha bebe un trago_—_.Me temo que per-dí el toque. _

_La rubia suspira antes de responder. _

—_Escucha, es muy tarde, ¿podemos hablar después? _

—_¿Después? ¡No!, no vas a res-responder._

—_Al parecer tu primera semana en la universidad no fue la mejor, digo, si estás bebiendo…_

—_Es una univer-sidad naval, Copito_ —_hipa, entonces adopta un tono coqueto_—_. Te advierto que si no… si no te apresuras a venir…_

—_¿Ir? ¿A dónde? _

—_¡A Rusia!, c-conmigo, no pienso ser célibe… te necesito aquí para…_

—_Cierra la boca, ebrio imbécil_—_sisea Elsa, interrumpiéndolo_—_. Voy a colgar antes que comiences a llorar o que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas después. _

—_No te atrevas…_

_Termina la llamada y apaga el teléfono. Se acurruca entre las mantas mientras trata de ignorar el calor en la parte baja del estómago que le ha provocado volver a escuchar la voz de Hans. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kristoff la mira, expectante y ella logra que su voz suene firme.

—No, no eh hablado con él.

* * *

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! —el grito de Anna resuena por toda la casa.

—¡Niña! —Gerda aparece por una de las puertas.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana, nana? —la pelirroja sacude a la mujer.

—Dios, Anna— dice Elsa, apareciendo, la menor suelta a Gerda, quien resopla con cansancio mientras se marcha—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Es Kristoff!

—¿Kristoff? ¿qué le pasa a Kristoff? —abre los ojos, alarmada.

—Fue a recogerme a mi clase de atletismo y adivina qué.

Elsa sonríe con picardía.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ha insinuado que le gusto! —contesta, soltando un chillido de emoción—. Me invitó al cine este viernes. Y antes de que digas que eso no es insinuar, me dijo: me encantaría que fuéramos sólo tú y yo.

—Tal vez se dio cuenta de la increíble chica que eres y lo tonto que sería si te deja ir.

Anna la aprieta en un abrazo.

* * *

—¿Hoy vienes sola? —levanta la mirada ante la voz delante de ella. No puede evitar sonreír.

—A veces es necesario— contesta.

—En ese caso, te dejo— pone la taza de chocolate delante de ella y se dispone a irse, la pálida mano de la rubia se cierra en torno a su muñeca.

—Que lastima, esperaba que me acompañaras.

—Si insistes— Tadashi sonríe y se sienta junto a ella. Pasan el siguiente par de horas hablando de todo y riendo por nada, Elsa puede sentir cómo ese espacio que dejó Jack y que, en su momento, Hans se encargó de ocupar, empieza a llenarse de poco con la sola presencia del joven Hamada.

—¿Quieres más pastel de avellanas? —pregunta, la rubia niega con la cabeza—. Pues yo sí.

Se levanta de la silla y desaparece detrás del mostrador, por la puerta que da a la cocina de la cafetería.

Su teléfono vibra con la notificación de un nuevo mensaje en _Snapchat._

_''[W]: Te llamé el domingo y dijiste que me llamarías, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?''_

Teclea una respuesta rápida.

_''Nunca dije que te llamaría.''_

_''[W]: Pues hazlo''_

Guarda el teléfono con rapidez al notar que Tadashi está volviendo de la cocina.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunta al tiempo que pone un plato con pastel sobre la mesa y se sienta.

—Sí.

* * *

—Hola mamá— saluda a la mujer, Iduna le sonríe y la atrae hacia ella para besarla en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Onceavo grado es bueno— contesta, toma asiento en el sofá junto a su madre—. ¿Dónde está papá?

—En la oficina, quise salir antes para venir a comer con Annie y contigo─ Iduna suspira─. Ay linda, extraño tanto a tu hermano.

Elsa rueda los ojos, Roland siempre ha sido el favorito de su madre por ser el único varón.

—¿Ya consiguió algún empleo de medio tiempo? —pregunta, la mujer de inmediato arruga la nariz.

—Roy no tiene porqué conseguir nada, debe dedicarse completamente a la universidad.

—Papá hacía que trabajara en su oficina cuando estaba aquí— rebate la rubia.

—Agnarr siempre ha sido duro con él— Elsa se arma de valor antes de hablar.

—Pues yo sí quiero conseguir un empleo.

Iduna se gira rápidamente hacia ella.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero trabajar medio tiempo, conseguir mi propio dinero para sufragar cierto tipo de gastos.

—Si es para comprar condones, puedes tener la confianza de decírmelo…

—¡Mamá!, no es para eso— se le encienden las mejillas—. Quiero hacerme más responsable, ahorrar para la universidad.

—Tampoco lo necesitas, y en caso que diga que sí, ¿de qué se supone que trabajarás?

—Niñera.

Su madre suelta una carcajada.

—Lo lamento, tesoro, pero ni siquiera te gustan los niños.

—Eso no significa que no pueda cuidarlos— se levanta bruscamente, tratando de controlar su ira—. Y lo haré, se lo voy a decir a papá.

—No creo que deje que una de sus princesitas trabaje antes de lo estrictamente necesario.

—No les estoy pidiendo permiso.

La castaña se levanta también.

—Muy bien, Elsa, hazlo. Yo misma te recomendaré con algunas mujeres que conozco, pero debo advertirte que cuidar niños es una responsabilidad gigantesca.

_''Ya me eché al alacrán de Hans a la espalda, puedo con lo que sea'' _piensa, se cruza de brazos con decisión.

—Estoy dispuesta a correr con eso.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES. **

**Sip, Elsie será niñera y en el siguiente capítulo sabremos de quien, shippeo el Jelsa, el Tadelsa y, obviamente, el amo y señor de los ships, HELSA. Sé que lo del asiático y nuestra rubia favorita es un poco predecible, mucho, pero Tadashi merece su momento. Los leo.**

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Betaworkshop460:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que aun te interese la historia. ¿Nos leemos?, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** me resulta muy gracioso como Kristoff trató de pedirle que se casaran buscando la _perfección_ y el _momento adecuado_, y Anna pues, así como somos las mujeres, siempre sacándole lo malo a lo que dice la gente lol, tranquila, no serán tan tóxicos aquí… creo.

Si te gustó la llamada te advierto que se vendrán más y más subidas de… tono, todo gracias al alcohol jojojoj, con respecto a lo de ser niñera, pues ñe, Hiro ya es un adolescente de catorce años con vello púbico que puede cuidarse bien solito, no descarto a los hermanitos de Merida, que aquí en mi historia tienen doce y son primos de la blonda.

Te agradezco profundamente que aceptes mis ships sin cuestionar, por experiencia te digo que no es agradable- pero sí graciosamente soportable- que hablen mal de los shippeos que haces y menos que, por mucho que te esfuerzas escribiendo, tu como escritora comprenderás que es bastante tardado escribir, aunque sea un capítulo, como para que alguien con poco tacto diga que da asco solo por la pareja que has elegido. Puedes encontrar reviews como esos en mis historias Romanogers, y sí SteggyFan, estoy hablando de ti, sigo esperando que te armes de valor y argumentos sin sentido para que me envíes PM, despiadada criatura.

Jejeje, me excedí, pero no voy a disculparme, jamás me meto con los ships de nadie esperando que sea reciproco, pero bueno, no siempre tenemos lo que queremos.

Solo porque me caes bien te revelo que Alistair Krei se une a este barco lleno de sexo, alcohol, sentimientos, hormonas y depravación… pero más adelante, tómalo como una confirmación de su participación.

Pues nada preciosidad mexicana, espero que puedas disfrutar de esta actualización, prometo estar más activa. Besitos, Harry.

* * *

_**Elsa.**_

Apaga el despertador cuando dan las seis en punto, se levanta con pesadez y se cuestiona si de verdad necesita probarse frente a su madre como para despertarse tan temprano un sábado por la mañana, baja a la cocina y Gerda, la mujer que la ha cuidado desde que tiene uso de razón, ya está despierta y sonríe con dulzura al verla.

—Ya está listo el chocolate, preciosa— le informa, Elsa le devuelve la sonrisa cuando le pasa una taza—. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora de la mañana?

—La señora Anderson traerá a Bonnie a las seis con treinta, tiene que llegar a la guardería a las siete para organizar no sé qué de la beneficencia— explica la rubia tras darle un sorbo al líquido caliente—. También traerá a Harmony, son vecinas, su madre tiene que irse a la oficina temprano.

—¿Harmony? ¿la nieta de la dueña de la tienda de antigüedades?

Elsa asiente al tiempo que suelta un bostezo, cuando dan las seis con treinta, la camioneta de la señora Anderson aparece por la cámara de seguridad que vigila la verja, Gerda presiona un botón para que ésta se abra y la rubia sale a la puerta de entrada para recibirla.

—Lamento mucho tener que despertarte— dice a modo de saludo la mujer, abre una de las puertas de atrás y saca a la pequeña Bonnie, dormida y embutida en su pijama purpura, Elsa la recibe y la lleva dentro, la recuesta en el sofá y repite la misma acción con Harmony—. ¿Segura que puedes?

—No se preocupe, todo estará bien— la tranquiliza la rubia al tiempo que recibe las mochilas de las niña.

—Dentro hay ropa limpia, su comida y libros para colorear— explica la mujer—. Muchas gracias Elsie, mi esposo vendrá por ellas a las cinco.

La rubia asiente y se despide de la mujer, vuelve dentro, acomoda las mochilas en un estante y coge a Bonnie en brazos.

—¿Qué haces, linda? —pregunta _Bulda*_, la mujer que ayuda a Gerda en la casa.

—Las llevaré a mi cuarto, aún es temprano y no quiero que duerman aquí, será incómodo para ellas— declara Elsa dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Pues te ayudo— dice Bulda, coge a Harmony en brazos y sigue a la muchacha hasta su habitación, ambas dejan a las niñas sobre la espaciosa cama—. Duerme un poco más, de lo contrario estarás muy pesada.

Elsa le sonríe con somnolencia, Bulda se retira y la rubia se acuesta junto a las pequeñas niñas.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

—_Con un carajo, Hans, péinate bien_— le espeta Lars al verlo—, _que Babushka note que ya estás civilizándote aquí dentro. _

—_Hablas de este lugar como si fuera la maldita cárcel_— contesta el bermejo más joven, pero obedece.

—_Pues parece que lo es, puedes salir a embriagarte, a acostarte con quien quieras e ir a cenar con tu familia el día libre, pero si alguien quiere verte, tiene que ser en día de visita. _

Hans lo ignora, se pone loción, y cuando están listos, se marchan en dirección del patio de visitas, su abuela, una mujer de edad avanzada con cabello corto y pelirrojo- por el tinte- los espera del brazo de su abuelo, un hombre regio de cabello encanecido y mirada seria, Erling y Sealgair se unen a ellos. Los cuatro la besan en la mejilla y la abrazan suavemente, en cambio, el abrazo con su abuelo es corto y, en lugar de besarlo en la mejilla como cuando eran pequeños, le dan un firme apretón de manos.

—_Pero que guapos están_— halaga su abuela mientras toman asiento en una de las mesas para picnic, su esposo pone sobre ella una canasta y saca los refractarios llenos de comida—, _l__es preparé algo pequeño, para que coman bien. Nunca me ha gustado como comen los soldados…_

—_Una buena alimentación es parte esencial de la vida en la milicia, querida_— se mete su esposo, entonces la mujer le lanza una mirada de advertencia y éste se calla. Hans sonríe, todos los hombres- y mujeres- de su familia siempre terminan doblegándose ante los fríos ojos verdes de la matriarca del clan Westergaard.

Su abuela les pasa un plato de aluminio a cada uno para que puedan servirse lo que gusten, Hans rellena el suyo de pelmeni y ensalada olivier, cuando se pasa el primer bocado, el sabor lo lleva de vuelta a casa.

—_¿Ded*? ¿dónde está papa*?_ —pregunta Erling cuando su abuelo le pasa un vaso con vodka. Todos pueden notar que su madre, indirectamente, está implícita en la pregunta.

—_Trabajando_— contesta el aludido con simpleza y nadie pregunta nada más relacionado con el tema.

—_¿Cómo les está yendo?_ —su abuela retoma la conversación, se gira hacia Hans—. _¿Cómo te está yendo a ti, cielo?, ya pasó tu primer mes…_

—_Todo está bien, Babushka_— contesta el más joven, sus hermanos le dirigen una disimulada sonrisita burlona, pero nadie dice nada referente a la pelea que tuvo el primer día—, _los bastardo te dejan en paz una vez saben que no pueden meterse contigo. _

Su abuelo le sonríe con orgullo, pero la mujer solo rueda los ojos.

—_Nunca eh comprendido por qué los hombres piensan que todo se arregla a golpes_— pasea su dedo huesudo por todos ellos—. _Ariel nos dijo que una mocosa trató de meterse con ella porque su padre es danés, hazme el favor._

—_¿Qué hizo?_ —se interesa Sealgair.

—_La pequeña bruja no sabe más que una sola frase en inglés, Ariel le contestó en los cuatro idiomas que sabe y ahora la estúpida ni siquiera la ve a la cara_— los muchachos se carcajean—. _Eso mismo hicimos nosotros, ¿o no, tesoro? _

Pasan las siguientes dos horas hablando y riendo juntos, en dado momento, las ganas de ir al baño inundan a Hans, se excusa y busca los sanitarios más cercanos, cuando termina de lavarse las manos, saca su teléfono celular para revisar si no tiene ningún _snap_ de Elsa, va tan concentrado que no nota la presencia de otra persona y choca con ella, el teléfono se le cae de las manos.

—_¡Con un carajo!_ —maldice mientras lo levanta.

—_Lo siento mucho_— comienza a disculparse la desconocida, Hans levanta la mirada y choca con un atractivo rostro bañado de pecas sobre la nariz respingona, los ojos ambarinos lucen avergonzados y lleva el cabello caoba en una coleta de caballo. Sus rasgos nórdicos le recuerdan a alguien, pero no sabe a quién—. _Dime por favor que no se ha roto, porque me muero._

—_Está bien, déjalo así_— contesta el pelirrojo con fastidio, su teléfono se encuentra en perfecto estado por lo que no le busca pelea, la esquiva y trata de seguir con su camino, pero se detiene cuando ella vuelve a hablar.

—_Eres un Westergaard ¿no?_

—_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

—_Pelirrojo, ojos verdes, alto, blanco_— enumera la muchacha—, _mirada arrogante y un genio del demonio._

Hans no puede evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa cargada de sorna.

—_¿Y tú eres?_

—_Honeymaren Nattura._

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Pone un par de vasos con chocolate delante de las niñas, se sienta junto a ellas y mastica su avena en silencio. Agnarr, seguido de Iduna, entran al comedor y abren los ojos ligeramente al ver a las pequeñas.

—¿Buenos días? —saluda el hombre mientras toma asiento en la silla que preside la mesa—. ¿A qué hora llegaron las niñas?

—A las seis— contesta Elsa.

—Un poco temprano ¿no? —comenta su madre, sorbiendo su café.

—Sus madres tenían que trabajar temprano— explica Elsa—, no todo el mundo puede tomarse un sábado y faltar al trabajo.

Iduna le lanza una mirada de advertencia, pero no dice nada.

—Me da mucho gusto que tomes esto con responsabilidad, linda— felicita su padre y Elsa sonríe—. ¿Dónde está Annie?

—Son las ocho con treinta, mi amor. Anna despierta cuando son las doce— responde Iduna.

Cuando terminan, Elsa se lleva a ambas niñas de vuelta a su habitación, les quita el pijama y las viste con la ropa que hay en sus mochilas, recoge el cabello castaño de Bonnie con lo broches de mariposas y el pelirrojo de Harmony en una trenza similar a la suya.

—Han quedado muy guapas— dice cuando terminan—, ¿quieren ver algo en la televisión?

Las niñas asienten y Elsa enciende el aparato, pone _Shrek_ en _Netflix_ y se encierra en el baño para prepararse, cuando sale, las pequeñas están concentradas en sus libros para colorear.

—Ven con nosotras— le pide Harmony, Elsa saca sus libros de la escuela y se acuesta junto a ellas—. ¿Qué haces?

—Los deberes de la escuela.

—Debe ser lindo ser grande— Elsa se siente tentada de reírse de la ingenuidad de Bonnie, pero termina explicándole que la vida adulta no es nada divertida—. Al menos puedes tener novio.

—¿Tienes novio? —pregunta Harmony. Elsa se lo piensa varios segundos.

—Pues digamos que sí.

Después de una hora, Bonnie rompe la punta de su lápiz de color y Elsa le indica donde puede encontrar un sacapuntas, la pequeña castaña baja de la cama y abre el cajón de su tocador.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta la niña cuando vuelve a la cama, Elsa se pone tiesa cuando nota lo que tiene en la mano, es una fotografía.

Una fotografía de Jack y ella junto a la familia del muchacho.

—¿Es tu novio? —pregunta Harmony, acercándose a ver la fotografía.

En ella, la madre de Jack, una mujer de corto cabello pelinegro, ojos verdes y mirada suave, está sentada junto a su esposo, Elsa sonríe un poco al verlo, Nikolay Frost Saint-North, con su complexión alta, robusto, brazos tatuados, cabello rubio blanquecino y dulces, pero firmes, ojos azules, siempre le pareció la versión cool de Santa Claus.

Ella y Jack están parados detrás de ellos, el hermano mayor de su ex, _Ester*_, con el cabello rubio, casi grisáceo, mira seriamente a la cámara y _Jackline*_, la mayor de los tres hijos con su lustroso cabello del color del alquitrán y los dulces ojos azules, sonríe como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación.

No puede evitar que la ola de recuerdos la golpee.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—_Entonces ¿eres ruso? _—_pregunta dirigiéndose a su suegro, lo tutea después de tanta insistencia por parte de éste. _

—_De la fría madre patria, así es_—_ contesta el aludido con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa de la terraza. _

—_Pero si tú eres ruso, ¿cómo conociste a Caillech*? _—_su suegra toma asiento junto a Norte*_—_, ella nació aquí, en Londres…_

—_Fui con mis amigas a Moscú en verano, ambos estábamos en el penúltimo año_—_ comienza a relatar Caillech_—_, en una estúpida cafetería no hablaban inglés, entonces un gigantesco y escandaloso ruso se acercó a mi grupo, se ofreció a comprarme el café y, cuando me dio la taza, su numero estaba escrito en la servilleta. _

—_Es demasiado cliché, pero es verdad_—_ se queja Ester. _

—_La perseguí esos tres meses_—_ añade Norte, con orgullo_—_. Le hice prometer que volvería o yo mismo la traería desde Londres. _

—_¿Volviste? _—_pregunta Elsa, interesada. _

—_Estaba por hacerlo, pero mi esposo_—_ Caillech apunta al aludido_—_, es un impaciente, vino a buscarme un par de días antes que yo cogiera el avión. _

—_Se la llevó a Rusia, llevaban tres horas ahí cuando se casaron_—_ añade Jack, masticando una galletita_—_. Papa ya tenía la casa donde vivirían. _

—_Eso pasa cuando te fijas en un ruso_—_ se mete Jackline_—_, más cuando este es el hijo del dueño de la fábrica líder de juguetes de la unión soviética y de su propia marca de vodka. _

—_Acabábamos de salir de la universidad, teníamos veintiuno, yo abrí mi firma de abogados junto a las primas de Nikolay, su padre lo puso al frente de la supervisión de la producción de ambas fábricas. _

—_La arpía de mi suegra no estaba de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio, juraba que no duraríamos juntos, ah, pero como disfrutaba bebiendo el vodka que produciamos…_—_ se calla cuando su esposa le da un pellizco. _

—_Al año de casados nació Jackline, dos años después tuvimos a Ester y __Jackson fue el último __finalmente otro par después. _

—_El bebé_—_ se burla Jackline, apretándole la mejilla a su hermano. _

—_El llorón_—_ le sigue Ester. _

—_El heredero de todo_—_ contesta Jack, los presentes se carcajean durante un buen rato._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡Elsa! —la aludida se gira rápidamente ante la voz de Harmony.

—¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?

—Te quedaste callada por un rato.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

—Qué si es tu novio— contesta Bonnie.

—No, ya no.

Un destello del mensaje de Hans vuelve a su cabeza.

_"Y ojalá que cada vez que te cojas a ese cabrón, recuerdes que te van más los rusos"._

_"...te van más los rusos"_

La ironía corre en circulo en su mente, porque Jack es tan ruso como Hans.

_"Ruso-britanico"_

Traga duro y le arrebata la fotografía a Bonnie.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

—_¿Nattura?, eres hermana del inútil de Ryder ¿no es así?_

Honeymaren rueda los ojos.

—_Soy hermana del chico al que ayudaste._

—_Yo no ayudé a nadie_— replica el pelirrojo—,_ se metieron conmigo y como sabrás, en este lugar tienes que defenderte._

—_Hablas como Ryder, parece que, en lugar de estar en la universidad, están en prisión._

—_Algo como eso_— Hans vuelve a intentar alejarse.

—_Pues las bailarinas tampoco la tenemos fácil._

—_¿Bailarina?_

—_De ballet, sí._

El destello de Elsa bailando ballet sobre el hielo inunda su memoria, Hans traga seco.

—_Dicen que en el Bolshoi son muy exigentes y…_

—_Y esfuérzate mucho_ —la corta el cobrizo—. _Te diría que te veo después, pero sería mentirte._

—_No creo eso_— Honeymaren se acerca a él—. _Mi abuela es Yelena Nattura, amiga íntima de tu abuela, Irina Westergard ¿no?_ —Hans rueda los ojos—. _As__í que sí, nos vemos después, nazi._

_"Así que la estúpida esta no es tan sosa como su hermano"_ piensa el cobrizo con desagrado, sabe que lo ha llamado así para picarlo, vuelve donde su familia, pero se olvida de la razón por la que revisaba _Snapchat._

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Señora Anderson, Bonnie y Harmony: de Toy Story 4.**

**Bulda: sale en las películas de Frozen como una de las trabajadoras del castillo.**

**Ded y papa: abuelo y papá en ruso.**

**Honeymaren de Frozen ll se une oficialmente, espero hayan deducido lo que se avecina en el futuro para ella.**

**Volvió un recuerdo de Elsa cuando estaba con Jack, los nombres de los hermanos- Jackline y Ester- ****el nombre de Norte lo saqué de su historia verdadera, síp, es ruso en los cuentos y en mi historia, Caillech es el nombre de un hada de un videojuego.**

**Bolshoi: uno de los teatros más importantes de Rusia. **

**Los nombres de las abuelas los saqué de internet y de la película de Frozen ll.**

**En la parte de Hans, las palabras que están en _Italic_ representan que hablan en ruso.**

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Betaworkshop460:** Gracias por comentar, ojalá que este capítulo sea de agrado. Saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Me encanan tus reviews, de verdad te lo digo, ya tuvimos una plática llena de revelaciones por PM sobre esta historia, pero sí, quiero recalcar que entre este y el capítulo que se avecina─ mucho más rápido lo juro─, Hansy y Elsie se verán las caras otra vez.

**Guest:** Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste lo suficiente como para comentar, prometo que actualizaré más rápido.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Suelta un gruñido cuando la muchacha le muerde el cuello con sensualidad, la levanta y ella envuelve las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—_¿Seguro que…? _—pregunta Hans, entre besos.

—_Nadie nos interrumpirá_— contesta ella, de la misma manera.

No necesita decir más porque Hans la deposita con brusquedad en la cama, le quita el camisón de seda de un tirón y sonríe con satisfacción cuando escucha la tela quejarse. Honeymaren jadea de sorpresa.

—_Mi Babushka me compró ese camisón en París_— se queja mientras le quita la camisa al pelirrojo, acaricia el abdomen marcado—_. El ejercito sí favorece a los hombres, después de todo. _

Hans la empuja para que se recueste y se sube encima de ella, besando y marcando el camino que traza desde el cuello hasta el pecho, Honeymaren arquea la espalda cuando siente la boca caliente del pelirrojo atendiendo uno de sus senos y la mano grande en el otro.

—_Carajo_— masculla mientras la mano de Hans se deshace de sus panties, entonces, cuando se dispone a penetrarla usando sus dedos, Honeymaren se las arregla para empujarlo.

—_¿Qué? _—se queja el muchacho, la castaña sonríe con cierta diversión al ver su cabello de fuego desordenado y las mejillas arreboladas.

—_Nada, solo que me parece de muy mal gusto que yo esté completamente desnuda y tu no_— contesta, señalando los jeans desabrochados que aún lleva puestos. Hans rueda los ojos y se los quita en un santiamén.

—_¿Contenta? _

—_Mucho_— dice mientras enreda los brazos alrededor del cuello pecoso, pegándose a él, gime cuando lo siente acariciar su centro—. _Demonios, Hans, déjate de juegos de una vez. _

Hans se carcajea antes de recostarla de nuevo en la cama, estira la mano y toma un preservativo de la mesita de noche, rasga el empaque con los dientes y se lo pone frente a los ojos extasiados y llenos de deseo de Honeymaren. La muchacha jadea ruidosamente cuando él entra en ella bruscamente.

—_Muévete_— ordena después de unos segundos de haberse acostumbrado a la intrusión, el pelirrojo no necesita que se lo diga dos veces y rápidamente comienza a moverse rápido dentro de ella—. _¡Sí, carajo!_

Honeymaren no puede contener un grito cuando termina, Hans ahoga sus gemidos mordiéndola en el hombro, jadea tratando de recuperar la respiración, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no dejar que el peso de su cuerpo caiga encima del de la muchacha. Se levanta cuando se recupera, se quita el preservativo, lo anuda y lo lanza a la papelera.

—_En el baño_— dice la chica, apuntando a la papelera—_, el ama de llaves es una chismosa de primera. _

Hans ruda los ojos, se levanta con pesadez y se dirige al baño para deshacerse del preservativo, está lavándose las manos cuando escucha un iPhone sonar.

—_Es el tuyo_— le informa la castaña desde la habitación, él esta por decirle que no conteste, pero ella ya tiene el teléfono en la mano cuando sale por la puerta—. _¿Quién es Copo de Nieve?_

—_No se te ocurra contestar_— advierte, pero demasiado tarde, porque la muchacha ha presionado el botón verde y pega el aparato en su oído.

—_¿Hola? _

—¿Hans? —siente como se le hiela la sangre al escuchar la voz de la rubia.

—_¿Quién habla? _—cuestiona Honeymaren, entonces Hans le arrebata el aparato con brusquedad.

—_¡Dámelo! _—masculla y se marcha nuevamente al baño—. Escucha, Elsa…

No puede terminar porque ella cuelga el teléfono y no contesta cuando el pelirrojo trata de llamarla el siguiente par de veces.

"_Maldita sea"._

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

—¡Vamos, Riley! —alienta Tadashi, sentado junto a ella y los padres de la niña en las gradas. Elsa sonríe con afecto al ver a su novio animar a la pequeña.

Ambos fueron invitados al partido de inicio de temporada de la rubia de doce años, y ahí están, animándola.

—Creí que no te gustaban los deportes— le susurra Elsa al oído.

—No me gusta practicarlos, pero sí verlos— contesta de la misma manera, la coge de la mano y le planta un beso en el dorso—. Y más si eres tú o Riley en la pista.

La rubia suelta una risa discreta, le encanta que Tadashi se involucre y la apoye en cuanto a su trabajo como niñera y en el ballet sobre hielo. También le encanta que sus niños le tengan cariño.

Se distrae un momento cuando su teléfono suena, alertándole de una nueva notificación en _Snapchat_.

"_[W]: ¿Puede su grandísima serenidad contestar una maldita llamada?]"_

Elsa rueda los ojos, se dice a sí misma que sí, sí le causó cierto desagrado que alguien más contestara el teléfono del cobrizo, después se dijo que estaba siendo ridícula porque ella tiene a Tadashi y Hans no es precisamente alguien que se _quede quieto_, por lo que ha decidido que dejar de hablar con él es lo mejor.

Vuelve a la realidad cuando Tadashi y los señores Andersen se ponen de pie para vitorear que Riley ha anotado, ganando el partido.

—Vamos a ir a _The Happy Platter*_ para celebrar, Riley estará encantada si nos acompañan— informa Bill, el señor Andersen, mientras su esposa se aleja para abrazar a su hija.

—Nosotros estaremos encantados de ir— contesta el muchacho asiático, la toma de la mano y los tres se alejan para felicitar a Riley.

Cuando la cena termina, ambos se despiden y se marchan en el auto del muchacho, conducen en silencio hasta llegar a la verja que da acceso a la casa de la rubia.

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato? —pegunta, Tadashi sonríe.

—Siempre.

La verja se abre y aparcan cerca de la entrada, se dirigen a la cocina para tomar dos tazas con chocolate caliente y una pequeña cesta con panecillos, hacen amago de irse a la habitación de la muchacha cuando Kai, el mayordomo y chofer de la casa, los detiene.

—El señor Solberg está en su despacho— informa, Elsa resopla, pero no cambia sus planes.

Encienden la televisión, cambiando los canales hasta que encuentra Once Upon a Time en HBO, Elsa se acurruca junto a Tadashi y, después de un par de capítulos, ella le quita la taza de las manos y se sienta a horcadas, comienza a besarle lentamente en el cuello.

—Tu papá…— masculla el asiático, pero sus manos recorren la espalda femenina.

—Él está ocupado— lo corta con un beso en los labios, sus pálidas manos juegan con su cabello y sus caderas se mecen encima de él lentamente.

—Como gustes— masculla, le quita el holgado suéter de lana para masajearle los pechos desnudos, su boca traza un camino de besos hasta llegar a ellos, mordisquea uno y ambos se congelan cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

—¿Elsa? ¿puedo pasar?

—Carajo— Tadashi se quita de encima de inmediato, se arregla el cabello y Elsa lo imita, poniéndose el suéter de nuevo y tomando la taza de chocolate, esperando que su padre le atribuya al calor del líquido sus mejillas arreboladas.

Se levanta de la cama y le abre la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta la rubia, dándole un sorbo al chocolate.

—Kai dijo que llegaste… junto a Tadashi.

Elsa asiente y le hace espacio para que entre, contiene un suspiro de alivio cuando los analizadores ojos verdes de su padre solo dan con la imagen de un Tadashi acostado boca abajo en la cama con la taza con chocolate en una mano y el control remoto en la otra.

—Buenas noches, señor— saluda el muchacho, hace amago de levantarse, pero Agnarr lo detiene y Elsa contiene el aliento.

—Solo pasaba a ver cómo estaban— dice, besa a Elsa en la cabeza y se dispone a irse—, que tengan una buena noche y ya son las ocho.

Tadashi asiente con la cabeza mientras Elsa rueda los ojos.

—_Papá_— se queja la rubia.

—¿Qué?, no quiero que la señora Cass se enfade con Tadashi por llegar tarde— trata de defenderse.

—Es mayor de edad— rebate la muchacha.

Agnarr entrecierra los ojos.

—No me lo recuerdes— dice antes de irse, deja la puerta abierta y Elsa la cierra después que él desaparece por el pasillo.

—Eso estuvo cerca— comenta la rubia, trabando la puerta.

Se quedan callados durante varios segundos.

—¿Seguimos? —Tadashi rompe el silencio, Elsa suelta una carcajada y se encamina hasta él con un movimiento de caderas que captura su mirada.

—Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Besa a su abuela en la mejilla después de apretarla en un abrazo suave y deja que sus hermanos lo imiten.

—_Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí_— dice la mujer mayor después que Lars y los gemelos la saluden—. _Qué bueno que pudieran venir a comer hoy._

—_No había mejor manera de pasar nuestro domingo libre_—responde Sealgair.

Pasan a la sala de estar donde las muchachas del servicio los esperan con una bandeja llena de tazas de café y un par de platos con aperitivos.

—_Hasta que visitan a su Babushka_— se queja la mujer—, _Ariel también está aquí._

Los cuatro muchachos asienten.

—_Preparé varios platillos para ustedes_— informa, se gira hacia Lars—, _¿quieres ir a buscar a tu abuelo por mí, tesoro?_ —el aludido asiente, después se gira hacia los gemelos—, _ustedes vayan a buscar a su prima, tengo que hablar con Hans._

El pelirrojo menor traga seco, sus hermanos le dirigen una mirada burlona y se marchan.

—_¿Eh hecho algo mal?_ —pregunta Hans, cuando están solos.

—_Eso depende_— contesta su abuela, sorbiendo de su taza—,_ Yelena Nattura me llamó hace unos días para decirme que ya son tres domingos que te ve salir de su casa a las seis de la mañana._

Hans contiene el aliento.

—_¿No vas a decir nada?_

—_Creí que no había nadie o por lo menos que dormían_— responde.

—_Esa mujer es de las que madrugan_— deja la taza y lo coge de las manos—. _Entonces ¿tú y la chica Nattura…? ¿o es el chico?_

—_¡Babushka! claro que es la chica._

La mujer suelta una carcajada.

—_Sí, ya decía yo, conozco perfectamente lo que tengo en mi casa_— sonríe—. _Pero dime qué pasa con ella, ¿están juntos, o simplemente se ven por un rato?, estos jóvenes de ahora..._

—_Es más lo segundo, en este momento no tengo tiempo para atender una relación o lo que sea._

—_Debes estar seguro que esa niña… ¿cómo se llama?_

—_Honeymaren._

—_Ella misma, debes estar seguro que entienda que no quieres nada serio._

El muchacho asiente.

—_¿Sabes?_ —comienza su abuela de nuevo—, _me caía muy bien tu antigua novia, ¿Ethel?_

—_Sí._

—_Era tan inteligente, es una lastima que ya no estén juntos, no me imagino la razón por la que terminaron._

_"Esa razón tiene nombre y apellido"_ piensa el pelirrojo _"Elsa Solberg"._

—_Las cosas no funcionaron_ —se limita a contestar, su abuela da por terminada la platica y ambos se unen a los demás en el comedor.

Ariel se marcha primero y cuando dan las siete un par de horas después, los muchachos hacen amago de irse también, entonces Lars le pica las costillas a Hans con el codo, incitándolo a hablar.

—_¿Babushka?_ —llama Hans, la aludida se vuelve hacia él —, _quiero preguntarte algo._

—_Lo que sea, querido._

—_Hablé con Roland, mi mejor amigo de Noruega_— empieza mientras Lars asiente con la cabeza—_, como ya pasaron casi dos años desde que entramos a la universidad, me ha dicho que todos los chicos irán a Oslo para las vacaciones de navidad._

—_Y ustedes quieren ir_— agrega.

—_Sí, estaremos de vuelta antes del Año Nuevo y la Navidad_— se mete Lars—_, en Noruega no se celebran los mismos días que aquí._

La mujer se queda callada mientras sus analizadores ojos verdes se pasean entre ambos pelirrojos.

—_Bien_— cede después de pensárselo un rato—_, pero los quiero aquí un par de días antes del Año Nuevo_— ordena—. _Compraré los boletos ya, sé que faltan casi dos meses para que estemos en diciembre, pero no quiero pasar prisas._

Los pelirrojos asienten, la sonrisa no abandona sus rostros.

_"Ahora sí, Elsa, vamos a vernos las caras de una buena vez"._

* * *

_**Elsa.**_

Anna chilla de emoción cuando su madre les informa que Roland los acompañará en las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Es genial ¿no lo crees, Els? —Anna la toma de los hombros y la zarandea ligeramente—. No lo hemos visto en casi dos años.

—Hablas con él por Skype cada tres días— la rubia rueda los ojos, claro que le alegra su hermano los visite, pero una parte de ella se siente irritada porque, desde que sabe de su relación con Hamada, parece tenerle cierta tirria al muchacho—. Si fuera tú, iría pensando cómo vas a decirle que estás con Kristoff.

Anna palidece.

"_Roland jamás va a querer a ningún novio nuestro"_ piensa Elsa con resignación.

Está por decir otra cosa, pero el sonido de su teléfono la distrae.

_"[Tadashi❤ ]: Ya estoy afuera."_

—Tengo que irme— informa, coge su chaqueta y sale corriendo hasta llegar al coche donde la espera su novio—. Hola.

Tadashi la besa y arranca.

—Entonces— inicia la rubia, recordando que el asiático le había dicho que tenían algo que decirle—, ¿qué era eso de lo que querías que habláramos?

—Te lo diré cuando lleguemos— contesta, pasan a Starbucks y ordenan chocolate caliente. Tadashi aparca el coche en el estacionamiento y por un segundo, Elsa recuerda la vez que se escapó de su casa a las cuatro de la mañana con Hans para comprar café y meterse mano en ese mismo aparcamiento—. Ahora sí.

Elsa asiente, incitándolo a continuar.

—Este es el ultimo año de mi doctorado en _San Fransokyo_— comienza—, me han llovido las propuestas de trabajo, pero con el proyecto de _Baymax_ una empresa de Londres llamó, es una oportunidad enorme— Ella se queda callada—, seré el más joven que haya entrado ahí y de verdad quiero ir.

La rubia sorbe de su vaso antes de decir nada.

—Vaya, no sé qué decir— Tadashi baja la mirada y ella se apresura a añadir más—, es increíble, enserio que sí.

—¿Lo crees?

—Por supuesto, trabajaste muy duro— dice con más seguridad, porque de verdad está feliz por él—. Yo te entiendo y te apoyo totalmente.

Tadashi sonríe, pero la sonrisa desaparece tan rápido como llegó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que— titubea, se quita la gorra y se pasa la mano por el cabello oscuro—, Londres está muy lejos, y tu vas a quedarte aquí.

—Es mi ultimo año en la preparatoria— corrige—, estaré en Cambridge con Roy.

—Eso es cierto, pero ¿qué hay de nosotros?

—Debemos ser pacientes— le aprieta la mano, enviándole seguridad. Él corresponde al apretón y vuelve a sonreír—. Además, Cambridge está a una hora de Londres, nos visitaremos y podremos hacer que funcione.

_"Eso espero"._

* * *

_**Hans.**_

—_¿De verdad te vas a Noruega?_ —pregunta Honeymaren, abotonándose la camisa.

—_Serán solo un par de semanas_— contesta el colorado, secándose el cabello con una toalla—, _mi Babushka nos quiere aquí antes de las fiestas._

Honeymaren asiente, pensativa.

—_¿Y dices que verás a tus amigos?_

—_Ya te dije que sí_— Hans rueda los ojos—_, ¿qué es esto, un interrogatorio?_

—_Para nada_— la castaña le quita hierro al asunto con un gesto de la mano—, e_s solo que me preguntaba si intentarás ir tras de esa chica._

—_¿Cuál?_ —el pelirrojo siente como su cuerpo se pone rígido, pero su acompañante parece no notarlo.

—_Tu ex, la tal Copo de Nieve esa._

—_Ella no…_— se calla al instante, no va a permitir que se meta en sus asuntos—_, si te refieres a GoGo, tranquilízate, no creo que esté ahí._

_"Y en caso que vaya tras de una chica, no será ella precisamente"_ se dice mientras la imagen de Elsa aparece en su cabeza.

—_Tampoco es que te importe_— masculla con voz dura, Honeymaren le lanza una mirada afilada.

Hans se viste en silencio bajo los atentos ojos ambarinos de la muchacha, no hace amago de despedirse y está por salir de la habitación cuando ella se pone de pie rápidamente y cierra la puerta, obligándolo a quedarse.

—_Estaba pensando_— comienza y el colorado arquea una ceja—_, que tal vez puedo a acompañarte a Oslo._

—_¡No!_ —eleva la voz y Honeymaren da un bote—_, es decir, por supuesto que no vas a acompañarme._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque mi vida en Noruega es muy distinta a como es mi vida aquí_.

_"Y no voy a permitir que me estorbes"._

—_¿Es que allá no eres el cabrón ruso?_ —pregunta, poniéndose de puntillas y rozando los labios contra los suyos. Hans la coge de la cara.

—_Tontita_— susurra—, _soy mucho peor._

La suelta y finalmente se marcha.

_"Ya parece que voy a dejar que te metas entre la oxigenada de Elsa y yo"._

* * *

_**Elsa.**_

La rubia rueda los ojos.

—¿Quieres parar, Kristoff? —se queja—. Roland no te va a fusilar.

—Pero casi, Anna es su hermanita, la pequeñita.

—Sí, y tu le sacas una cabeza completa a mi hermano— le golpea el pecho—, puedes darle un par de golpes.

El rubio abre la boca, pero la profesora de economía entra, haciendo callar a toda la clase.

—Quiero sus ensayos en mi escritorio— anuncia—. Nieves— la aludida, una chica pálida, con el cabello negro como el azabache y los labios rojos como la sangre, levanta la cabeza.

—¿Sí, señora de Vil?

—Recoge los ensayos por mí— ordena, la muchachita asiente y se pone de pie—. De una vez les digo que ya corregí sus trabajos anteriores— rueda los ojos mientras saca una carpeta llena de papeles—, muy penosos, por cierto.

—Maldita sea— masculla Kristoff a su lado.

—Bjorgman— su mejor amigo levanta la cabeza de golpe y Elsa reza porque la profesora no lo haya escuchado—, entrega los trabajos pasados.

Kristoff suspira de alivio a la par de Elsa y se pone de pie.

—Ya saben, quien tenga un **7** está próximo a suspender la clase.

Elsa relaja los hombros cuando ve el enorme **10** con rotulador rojo en una de las esquinas de su ensayo, desde el intercomunicador, la voz de la secretaria del director Hades inunda el salón de clases.

—_¿Señora de Vil? _

—Dime— ladra.

—_¿Está Elsa Solberg en su clase? _

Cruella levanta la mirada, sus fríos ojos grises hacen contacto con los azules de la rubia.

—Lo está— contesta.

—_¿Puede venir a la oficina del señor Hades?_

—Va en camino.

—_Gracias._

La comunicación se corta, de Vil se dirige a ella.

—Levanta tu trasero de la silla y ve a ver que quiere el idiota de Hades.

La clase contiene una risa, Cruella de Vil siempre ha sido la maestra de la lengua suelta.

Elsa toma sus cosas y se marcha, camina rápidamente hasta llegar al edificio **D**, donde están las oficinas de los directivos.

—Hola— saluda a la secretaria—, el señor Hades necesita que yo…

—Claro, pasa— la rubia sonríe ligeramente y toca la puerta antes de entra, en el espacioso despacho de director también se encuentra su entrenadora de ballet sobre hielo.

—Siéntate, Elsa— dice el hombre, señalando la silla vacía al lado de la entrenadora, la rubia cierra la puerta antes de obedecer.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Para nada— contesta la mujer—, es solo que ha pasado algo muy inusual.

La rubia traga saliva.

—Esta mañana ha llegado este sobre— Hades le muestra el papel, pero la rubia no reconoce el sello—. ¿Tienes idea de proviene?

—¿Tendría qué?

—Mira— comienza la entrenadora—, tu sabes perfectamente que en las practicas casi siempre hay alguien presente, viéndolas.

Elsa asiente.

—Nunca sabemos de cuales escuelas o academias vienen, pero por lo general reclutan a las chicas que mejor lo hacen.

—¿Y soy una de ellas?

Los dos mayores asienten.

—No solo eres _una_ de las mejores, eres _la_ mejor— corrige Hades.

—No sé de qué está…

—Hay una academia en específico— la interrumpe la mujer—, no puedes entrar en ella a menos que tengas contactos muy grandes o que de verdad bailes bien y te inviten— la coge de las manos—. Elsa, te vieron bailar y les encantó, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaban aquí, pero aun así entraste.

—Sí aceptas, serás la primera chica noruega en ir— Hades le tiende el sobre, el corazón se le dispara cuando ve las letras—. El Teatro Bolshoi es una excelente oportunidad.

—Yo bailo ballet sobre hielo, no ballet clásico…

—Algo vieron en ti que les convenció— vuelve a interrumpirla—. Elsa, entraste a la academia rusa más codiciada del mundo y no te esforzaste cuando lo hiciste ¿sabes lo afortunada que eres?

—Serías muy tonta si declinaras entrar.

—Ni siquiera hablo ruso.

—Puedes aprender.

Elsa se arrellana en la silla, fue aceptada en esa academia sin siquiera planearlo, pero mientras sus profesores hablan sobre todas las ventajas que tendría de aceptar, ella solo piensa en una cosa.

_"Hans"._

* * *

**ACLARACIONES. **

**Han pasado casi dos años, Hans se fue cuando Elsa estaba entrando al penúltimo año y ahora ya está en el ultimo, también a nada de irse a la universidad, Soy un asco manejando fechas.**

**Ya saben que las conversaciones que están en _Italic_ es porque _hablan_ en ruso, es para darle contexto. **

**The Happy Platter: La bandeja feliz, restaurante que aparece en los Increíbles. **

**San Fransokyo: Ya eh aclarado que en mi historia es la universidad a la que asiste Tadashi.**

**El teatro Bolshoi está en Moscú. **

**Decidí hacer un salto en el tiempo poqu una amiga que me lee está empeñada que voy muy lento, y al cliente lo que pida. **

* * *

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Betaworkshop460:** gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos. Harry.

**Guest 1:** Hola, gracias por comentar. Saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, en efecto, la sensualidad viene... creo jajajaj, no hace falta que tre diga lo mucho que me encantan tus reviews porque ya lo sabes. Espero que te guste este cap. también. Besos, Harry.

**Guest 2:** Responde a tus interrogantes en esta actualización. ¿Nos seguimos leyendo?, Harry.

**Guest 3:** Thanks for your comment, I hope you like this new chapter. Harry.

**NOTA: Antes de leer regresen a las ultimas partes del capitulo anterior, hice varias modificaciones para que se ajustara la historia, si no las notan, díganmelo.**

* * *

_**Hans. **_

—¿Cuándo van a llegar? —pregunta Roland del otro lado de la pantalla de la Mac.

—En una semana— contesta Hans, acostado en la cama mientras hacen videollamada por Skype—. ¿Ustedes?

—Gen y yo estaremos en Oslo el próximo viernes.

Hans silba, le parece irreal que hayan pasado ya dos meses y que, después de casi dos años, volverá a Noruega. Le cuesta creer que verá a Elsa de nuevo.

—¿Quién más dices que estará allá? —pregunta el cobrizo—. Recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie que Lars, Ariel y yo iremos.

Hans recuerda como su prima se unió al plan en el ultimo momento, la pelirroja parece no ver la hora para ponerle las manos encima a su novio, aunque éste pase visitándola.

—Ya lo sé, no entiendo por qué_— __"si lo supieras, me arrancarías la cabeza tú mismo"_—, contestando a tu pregunta, no todo el grupo, desgraciadamente— contesta—. Tu primo Eugene y Punzie tampoco.

—Sí, van a quedarse con el padre del vago— Hans rueda los ojos.

Hablan de trivialidades durante una hora más, hasta que Roland dice que tiene que descansar.

—Debo aprovechar los últimos días de absoluto descanso que me quedan antes de ir a casa— dice, soltando un bostezo. El pelirrojo arquea una ceja.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿No te lo eh contado? —su mejor amigo frunce el ceño—, Elsie es niñera desde que estaba en onceavo grado, cuando nos fuimos.

—Creí que no le gustaban los niños.

—También yo, pero esos niños le tienen mucho cariño y, aparentemente, es recíproco— informa.

—¿Cuántos son? —pregunta e imprime la cantidad necesaria el desinterés en su tono como para sonar casual.

—Pues— Roland entrecierra los ojos, recordando—, mamá dijo que son los dos hijos de la señora _Davies*_, la hija de los _Andersen*_, la de los _Anderson*_…

—¿Andersen? ¿Anderson?

—Lo sé, yo también me confundía al principio— dice antes de seguir—, los mellizos del señor Kozlov*, tan rusos como tú y otros niños, pero no recuerdo los apellidos ni los nombre.

Hans sonríe.

—Ah, casi lo olvido— añade Roland—, ¿recuerdas a la señora de la _Second Chance Antiques*_, la dueña?

El bermejo se pone rígido y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.

—Como no me voy a acordar si esa vieja me acosó la vez que acompañé a Ariel por unas baratijas.

Recuerda con asco la insistencia de la viejecilla, pero no puede decirle a Roy que no fue a Ariel a quien acompañó, sino a su blonda hermana.

El muchacho rubio se parte de la risa.

—Bueno, pues Elsie cuida de su nieta.

"_Con que sí"_ se dice Hans _"Ay Elsa, ya sé cómo recuperarte después de lo de Honeymaren"_

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Pone un paquete de hojas de colores, crayones, purpurina, pegamento y marcadores frente al pequeño grupo de niños sentados alrededor de la mesa auxiliar de la sala de estar de su casa.

—¿Para que es esto, Elsie? —pregunta _Mary*_, dejando de lado su monstruo de felpa azul.

—Quiero que hagan su tarjeta para Santa— contesta la rubia—, después la pondremos bajo el pino.

Señala el prominente pino de navidad perfectamente decorado que se alza con elegancia en una de las esquinas de la espaciosa sala.

—Pero ya tenemos tarjeta en nuestra casa— debate _Vivienne*_, agitando su cabello rubio.

—Eso es verdad— secunda _Anton*_ con un acento ruso que le hace recordar a cierto pelirrojo y que idéntico al de su hermana melliza.

—Bueno— Elsa toma la palabra—, Santa y yo hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión que, como son buenos niños, merecen otro regalo.

Los niños vitorean y no tardan en ponerse manos a la obra, la niñera se escabulle con la excusa de ir a por leche y galletas.

—Los malcrías— dice Gerda, pasándole la bandeja—. ¿De dónde vas a sacar dinero para comprarles regalos?

Elsa lo ha considerado, tiene sus jugosos ahorros y puede permitirse darles algo a sus niños.

—Por supuesto que no— replica la rubia, frunciendo el ceño y dejando pasar lo del dinero—. El año pasado no eran tantos y les obsequié algo como _Elsa_, este año quería darles algo como _Santa_.

—Sí, y fue _Elsa_ quien habló con _Santa_— ríe Bulda, las mejillas pálidas de la aludida se encienden y se marcha antes de decir cualquier cosa.

—Ya está— Harmony le extiende su tarjeta decorada y bien cerrada.

—Debemos ponerla bajo el pino— indica Bonnie, _Mason*_ asiente y ambos se tambalean hasta él.

Los seis niñitos se apiñan alrededor del pino para dejar sus tarjetas, Elsa aprovecha para hacerles una foto y después le envía un texto a la señora Davies y a la señora Andersen para pedirles que les digan a sus respectivos hijos que hagan sus tarjetas. Ambas le dicen que no es necesario, pero la rubia insiste hasta que ellas acceden.

Lleva a los niños hasta su habitación, sacan edredones y almohadas de su baúl para hacer un _fuerte,_ Elsa prende su Mac y pone _Lady and the Tramp._ Bonnie, Mary y Mason son los primeros en quedarse dormidos, Vivienne y Harmony los siguen media hora después, la rubia apaga el aparato cuando la película termina y se acurruca junto a ellos.

El corazón se le oprime con un calor agradable cuando escucha al pequeño Anton tararear en ruso antes que ambos caigan en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

—_¿Tienes todo listo? _—pregunta Lars, recargado en una de las paredes del cuarto de su hermano menor, mirando la maleta a medio hacer—. _Algo me dice que no. _

—_Cierra la boca_— masculla el muchacho.

—_¿A qué esperas?, nos vamos pasado mañana_— le recuerda el mayor.

—_Solo tengo que meter los regalos y el resto de las cosas_— aclara Hans, de mala gana.

—_¿Qué regalos?, creí que solo llevarías vodka de la buena a los chicos._

El cobrizo más joven se tensa.

—_Sí, pero quiero llevarle algo a GoGo_— miente rápidamente.

—_¿A GoGo?, no entiendo, si ya no están juntos ¿por qué…? _

—_Porque se me apetece_— interrumpe a Lars con brusquedad—_, ¿otra pregunta? _

—_Claro que tengo otra pregunta_— Hans tensa la mandíbula al ver la sonrisita ladina de su hermano mayor—, _¿tú y la chica Nattura están teniendo problemas en el paraíso? _

—_Púdrete_— escupe, toma su chaqueta antes de empujar a Lars fuera de su habitación y da un portazo.

Baja rápidamente por la escalera de caracol con dirección a su deportivo.

—_¿Dónde vas? _—pregunta su madre, quien se quita la chaqueta en el recibidor acompañada de su padre.

—_Por ahí_ —masculla.

Conduce hasta una elegante tienda, aparca y maldice cuando su reloj le indica que faltan menos de diez minutos para cerrar, corre cuando ve a uno de los encargados hacer amago de trabar la puerta.

—_¡Espere! _—llega hasta la puerta y forcejea con el hombre.

—_Lo lamentamos, ya es tarde, vuelva el lunes…_

—_Soy Hans Westergaard, hice un encargo _especial_ hace seis meses_— le muestra el comprobante de pago y el hombre deja de resistirse al instante que sus ojos captan la cantidad de dinero que ha pagado.

—_Haberlo dicho antes, pase_— abre la puerta, Hans se endereza y entra a la tienda dirigiéndole una mirada fría. El encargado lo guía hasta uno de los mostradores, checa su comprobante y se pierde en la trastienda durante varios minutos—. _Para usted, envuelto tal y como lo pidió._

Hans recibe la caja perfectamente envuelta, resopla un seco agradecimiento y se marcha satisfecho. Conduce hasta otra tienda donde le entregan varias cajas pequeñas que encargó al día siguiente de haber hablado con Roy.

"_Ahora sí, ya está todo listo"_ piensa mientras arranca el deportivo y vuelve a casa.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Le dirige una mirada cargada de significado a su hermana, la pelirroja se encoge de hombros y se acerca a ella con disimulo.

—¿Qué pasa? —musita mientras finge que le muestra algo en su teléfono.

—No digas nada sobre lo del Bolshoi frente a Roy y Tadashi— ordena en un susurro muy bajo.

—¿Por qué no?, es nuestro hermano, además— añade, mirando sobre su hombro—, tarde o temprano lo sabrá, mamá y papá no le han dicho nada porque se los pediste ¿no es así?

Elsa niega con la cabeza.

—No, les dije que no dijeran nada porque aún no estoy segura si iré.

"_Claro que vas a ir"_ la pica una vocecita molesta.

—¿Qué hay de Tadashi?, es tu novio, tiene que saberlo.

—Y lo sabrá, pero no ahora…— se calla cuando la voz suave de su cuñada resuena tras sus espaldas.

—¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos? —ambas se giran con una sonrisita pegada en los labios, está claro que Roland le ha pedido a Genevieve que les llamara la atención, puesto que él se dedica a mirar seriamente a Tadashi, quien le presta atención a Mason mientras lo ayuda a colorear un dinosaurio.

—Absolutamente nada— responde Anna con nerviosismo—, Elsa solo me comentaba de algún asunto importante.

—¿Asunto importante? —Roland deja a Tadashi para mirarlas—, ¿cómo de importante? ¿necesitan ayuda?

El asiático levanta la mirada y Elsa jamás ha deseado tanto abofetear a su hermana.

—¿Importante? ¿quién dijo que era _taaaan_ importante?, me refería que es algo que puede esperar jejejejeje…

Cuando los analizadores ojos azules de su hermano se posan en ella, Elsa formula la mentira de inmediato, abre la boca para soltarla, pero es interrumpida cuando Kristoff hace acto de presencia.

—Ya llegué, Anna— dice, su hermana se endereza y se encamina hacia él con paso decidido, no vacila cuando lo coge de la mano. Los ojos de Roland vuelan de inmediato hacia las manos unidas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta, su mirada se vuelve fría cuando la dirige hacia el rubio más grande, Elsa suspira de alivio al no estar bajo su mira—, ¿Kristoff, no vas a decir nada? ¿Anna?

—Muy bien, Mason— Tadashi mete los crayones dentro del estuche, cierra el libro y toma al pequeño en brazos—, ¿por qué no vamos arriba a ver _Jurassic World_?

El niño asiente y ambos, junto a Elsa, toman dirección a la habitación de la rubia. Roland está demasiado ocupado mirando amenazadoramente al otro rubio como para darse cuenta.

Elsa se siente mal por dejar a su hermana y a su mejor amigo solos con Roy, pero sabe que Anna debe afrentar ese momento sola, tal y como ella lo hizo con Jack.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

—Mierda— masculla Lars cuando bajan del avión.

—¿Qué? —preguntan él y Ariel al unísono.

—Nada, es solo que no me creo que estuvimos dos años fuera de aquí— contesta, Hans se resiste a darle un empujón—. Carajo, el frío de Rusia hace que este parezca chiste.

Hans rueda los ojos.

Avanzan entre la gente hasta encontrar a Christen, su otro hermano que vive en Noruega, esperándolos junto a Eric, el novio de Ariel. Salen del aeropuerto después que les dan las respectivas bienvenidas.

—¿Vendrás a Moscú con nosotros para las fiestas? —pregunta Lars cuando llegan a la casa. Christen asiente.

—Seguro, Babushka prometió cortarme los testículos personalmente si no lo hago.

Hans deja a los demás para instalarse en su habitación, sube la maleta a la cama y la siguiente hora se dedica a guardar todo, esconde los paquetes estratégicamente en la parte de abajo del lavamanos. Lars lo llama para que hable con sus abuelos tal y como prometieron, y finalmente Eric los sorprende con la cena en el comedor.

—_Louis*_ les envía esto— pone sobre la mesa una fiambrera, de ella saca un refractario con cangrejos rellenos, a los pelirrojos varones se les hace agua la boca, pero Ariel frunce el ceño y su novio sonríe—. _Carlotta*_ sabe que no te gusta comer nada de esto, así que hizo que Louis preparara algo más para ti.

Ariel sonríe cuando Eric pone frente a ella un plato lleno con ensalada y un buen corte de carne.

Cenan entre bromas, Hans se toma un momento para enviarle un Snap a su mejor amigo avisando que ya está en Oslo, él contesta varios minutos después.

"_[Roy]: me alegra que estés aquí, tenemos que vernos mañana, debo contarte algo". _

Después de cenar, agradece a regañadientes a Eric por la cena, porque puede detestarlo por meterle mano a su prima─ ni siquiera se permite imaginar hasta donde han llegado─, pero su Babushka le ha enseñado a ser educado, toma una ducha y finalmente se mete en la cama.

Su teléfono vuelve a sonar, por un momento piensa que es Roy, pero rueda los ojos con molestia al ver que se trata de Honeymaren.

"_[Honeymaren]: Dijiste que me enviarías un Snap cuando llegaras"._

"_[Hans]: Te lo estoy enviando ahora". _

Ella contesta de inmediato, pero Hans apaga el teléfono, ya le inventará que se quedó sin batería, en ese momento no quiere lidiar con la hermana de su amigo, porque sí, sorprendentemente, Ryder Nattur no ha resultado ser tan pesado como ella y han llegado a forjar una relación de amistad en esos dos años de universidad.

"_Hansy, Hansy" _se dice_ "ya le tomaste gusto a meterte con las hermanitas de tus amigos"._

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Tadashi empuja el carrito por el pasillo en la sección de juguetes para niña, se encuentran en la juguetería _Dreamworks*_, una de las tantas sucursales de las que es dueño el padre de Jack, la rubia agradece que su novio no lo note, y si lo hace, también agradece que no haga comentario alguno.

"_No puedo creer que esté dándote mi dinero, Frost"_ piensa con cierta diversión, aunque se admite a si misma que los juguetes que venden son de muy buena calidad.

Se arrepiente de haber ido ahí cuando nota lo fácil que Tadashi podría darse cuenta, todos los señalamientos y las cajas de juguetes están en noruego, inglés y, por supuesto, en ruso.

Entonces recuerda que debe decirle a Tadashi lo de Moscú y su animo decae.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte que vayas a obsequiarles algo a los niños— sonríe el muchacho, ella le devuelve el gesto y se detiene frente a una repisa abarrotada de muñecas _Gabby Gabby_—. Esta es la de Harmony ¿no?

Elsa asiente mientras toma una caja y la pone dentro del carrito, el siguiente par de horas encuentran el camper para muñecas que Bonnie pidió, un muñeco bebé para Mary, el set para tomar el té de Vivienne, el oso de felpa de Molly ─la señora Davies escribió su tarjeta─, el set de química de Riley y, en la sección para niños, la nave espacial a control remoto de Andy, el set de la jungla para Anton y el de la era jurásica para Mason.

Buscan papel para envolver los regalos, lazos y cinta adhesiva, Elsa sabe que no le saldrá barato cuando ve todo en el carrito, pero poco le importa, pagan y salen de la tienda.

Tadashi carga todo en el coche y conducen hasta la casa de la rubia, ella lo ayuda a bajar las cosas. Se instalan en la habitación de Elsa para preparar todo.

—Sé que faltan menos de diez días para navidad, pero quiero envolverlos todos de una vez…— Tadashi la corta.

—¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué te pasa? —pregunta—, haz estado callada todo el día.

Elsa suspira, acepta que el momento ha llegado.

—Sí me pasa algo, pero no es precisamente malo.

Hamada asiente, invitándola a seguir.

—Hace poco me llamaron a la oficina del señor Hades, mi entrenadora estaba ahí también— relata—, dijeron que llegó una carta de una academia de ballet, una muy buena academia— enfatiza—, la más codiciada en realidad.

—¿Y que decía la carta?

—Decía que fui elegida para entrar, aparentemente me vieron en uno de los entrenamientos y les gustó— explica—. Además—añade—, como es el ultimo año me ofrecieron una plaza en la universidad de ahí, está a veinte minutos de la academia…

—¿Dónde? —pregunta de inmediato, Elsa nota que se ha puesto pálido.

—Moscú.

—¿Vas a aceptar?

—Sí— contesta antes que pueda pensar siquiera.

Tadashi se cubre la cara con las manos y se queda en silencio durante varios minutos.

—¿Qué hay de Cambridge? —dice después de un rato.

—Todavía no sé si entré…

—Sabes tan bien como yo que entraste— suspira—. ¿Hace cuanto que te dieron esa carta?

La rubia titubea.

—¿Hace cuánto, Elsa? —presiona.

—Dos meses.

—Carajo— masculla antes de levantarse del suelo bruscamente, se pone los zapatos y coge su chaqueta.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Elsa, levantándose también.

—No puedo creer que lo sabías desde octubre y me lo estás diciendo hasta ahora— se encamina a la puerta y la rubia lo sigue.

—No te lo dije porque no sabía si iba a aceptar o no.

—Da igual, pudiste hacerlo— sale de la habitación, pero se detiene—. Acepté el trabajo en Londres para estar más cerca de ti, pero parece que no tenemos los mismos intereses.

Elsa trata de seguirlo, sus planes se frustran cuando Bulda la intercepta para preguntarle sobre la cena y ella finge que todo está bien.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Termina de aplicarse loción antes de tomar su chaqueta y dirigirse a la salida, sus hermanos, su prima y el novio de ésta lo esperan.

—Hasta que bajas, perrilla— suelta Christen, burlonamente.

—Deja de quejarte, vamos a tiempo— replica Hans, subiéndose a la camioneta en el lado del copiloto.

—¿Quién hace una fiesta un miércoles? —se mofa Lars.

—Son vacaciones de invierno, todos los días es una fiesta— contesta Ariel, sacándose fotos con Eric.

Los tres pelirrojos ruedan los ojos ante la escena, llegan a la casa donde se celebrará la fiesta, saludan a Aladdin, el anfitrión, quien asegura estar contento con que hayan vuelto.

Hans encuentra a Roland en la planta de arriba, a su lado están Genevieve, La Bestia y otros tantos de cuando estaban en la preparatoria.

—¡Desgraciado! —grita Roland por encima de la música con evidente alegría, lo aprieta en un abrazo fraternal—, ese maldito congelador si que te favorece.

Hans suelta una carcajada sardónica.

—¿Sí?, pues me apena decirte que el té te está atrofiando el cerebro.

Bebe, ríe y habla con todo el mundo durante un rato, pero todo ese tiempo se dedica a buscar a su objetivo con disimulo.

Aprieta inconscientemente la botella de whiskey cuando sus orbes esmeraldas chocan con la visión de la rubia hermana de su mejor amigo.

Esa noche viste jeans ajustados, botas y un suéter de lana, casual para una fiesta en una noche de invierno noruego, pero al ruso, que no la ha visto en dos años más que en fotos de Instagram, se le corta el aliento.

La pierde cuando se dirige a las escaleras acompañada de la melenuda de Merida, le estampa la botella a un borracho Adam y se excusa con Roland, alegando ir a buscar otro trago.

_"Llegó la hora"._

* * *

_**Elsa.**_

—No puedo creer que aun no te conteste los mensajes ni las llamadas— Merida mueve la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Es culpa mía, debí decírselo antes.

—Claro que debiste decírselo, pero él debe entender que no te sentías lista— la pelirroja bebe de su vaso—. Creí que Hamada era más maduro, ahora está comportándose como un niño.

—No exageres, solo han pasado dos días.

Su prima abre la boca para contradecirla, pero el sonido de una llamada en su teléfono la distrae, se excusa y se aleja para contestar.

Elsa toma la botella de vodka y se prepara un trago, un escalofrío la recorre cuando siente un aliento fresco en su oído.

—¿Extrañándome, Copito?

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Mary: Boo de Monsters Inc. En la historia tiene cinco años. **

**Vivienne y Anton: ¿ya vieron Toy Story 4?, pues cuando Bonnie va a Orientación hay una niña preciosísima con cabello rubio y gafas, Anton por otro lado, lo imaginé como el niño rubio de camiseta azul con franjas blancas. Los nombres los saqué de los lugares detrás de donde se sienta Bonnie. Ambos, junto a Bonnie, también tienen cinco. En la historia son mellizos. **

**Mason: el amigo de Bonnie, apareció en Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo. Él y Harmony tienen seis. **

**Señora Davies: Mamá de Andy y Molly, en mi historia tienen diez y dos años. **

**Señora Andersen: Mamá de Riley, quien tiene diez también.**

**Señor Kozlov: padre de los mellizos, personaje de mi invención. Es papá soltero lol.**

**Señora Anderson: madre de Bonnie.**

**Louis y Carlotta: salen en la sirenita, son el chef y el ama de llaves del príncipe Eric. **

**Dreamworks: decidí llamar así a la juguetería, no hace falta explicar por qué. **

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, me sentí muy inspirada y les traigo un nuevo capitulo pronto, tanta es la inspiración que tengo que posiblemente les suba el otro capitulo esta misma semana. **

**Comenten mucho, me gusta leerlos. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia ya saben que sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Delilah447: **Mucho sin saber de ti, que gusto que aun sigas por aquí, espero puedas leer esta actualización. Saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan: **Supongo que me vas a detestar cuando acabes de leer, pero de una vez te prometo que el próximo capitulo se viene lo bueno, debo admitir que me gusta mucho como te expresas de Tadashi y Honeymaren. Afectuosos saludos, Harry.

**Betaworkshop460:** Gracias por comentar, saludos. Harry.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Aprieta los parpados con fuerza cuando reconoce al dueño de esa voz, se gira una vez que recupera la compostura, poniéndose una máscara de frialdad en la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta secamente.

—Oh vamos, Copo de Nieve, tal parece que no te da gusto verme— dice con una sonrisita burlona bailando en su boca.

—Tienes razón, no me da gusto— hace amago de rodearlo para salir de ahí, pero él la toma por el antebrazo, reteniéndola en su lugar. La sonrisa no lo abandona.

—Deja de comportarte como una mocosa, no querrás hacer una escena delante de tantas personas.

—El único mal parado aquí serías tu— le golpea el pecho un par de veces con el dedo índice, Hans atrapa su mano suavemente—. Bien puedo decirle a Roy que me sedujiste.

—Mentir no es tu estilo.

—Pero aprendí del mejor— replica, la sonrisa del cobrizo se hace más grande, Elsa nota que hace amago de decir otra cosa, pero su hermano aparece tambaleándose junto a Genevieve.

—Eso sí que no— mueve el dedo negativamente frente a la cara del pelirrojo—, apenas es la una de la madrugada, espera hasta las dos para molestar a mi hermana.

Elsa aprovecha la oportunidad y se escabulle de la cocina, gira la cabeza para toparse con los ojos verdes de Hans llenos de molestia, sabe que no va a seguirla, no hasta que se deshaga de Roy. Sube las escaleras hasta que encuentra un baño y echa a los tipos que se besuqueaban ahí antes de trabar la puerta. Abre el grifo y se empapa la cara con agua fría.

"_Sigue igual"_ se dice y las ganas de abofetearse se apoderan de ella cuando se da cuenta que lo quiere cerca, pero se promete que no va a ceder, está con Tadashi y aun no le perdona que aquella mujer contestara su teléfono…

"_¿Y a ti que te importa si alguien más contestó"_

Bufa mientras saca su teléfono para llamar a Kristoff.

—Ven a buscarme, por favor— le dice a la bocina—. El ruso está aquí.

—Voy en camino— escucha la voz adormilada de Kristoff antes de colgar.

"_Mierda Hans, ahora no es buen momento"._

* * *

_**Hans.**_

—No sabes lo miserable que me siento— levanta la mirada cuando escucha esa voz—, creí que me había librado de ti para siempre.

El cobrizo sonríe mientras la chica asiática delante de él se pone de pie, la aprieta en un abrazo y deposita un ligero beso en la coronilla.

—No es tan fácil, idiota— responde al tiempo que se sientan.

—Te ordené café y una rebanada de pastel de avellanas— informa GoGo, Hans hace una mueca—. No te atrevas a decirme que ahora que has vuelto ya no te gusta el pastel.

—Para nada, es solo que en el ejercito te restringen mucho en cuanto a la comida.

—Y solo a ti se te ocurre irte a meter a la boca del lobo— se burla. Hablan unos minutos más hasta que Tadashi se acerca a ellos con una bandeja en la mano, el ruso aprieta los dientes con fastidio.

El asiático pone frente a él una taza con café y el plato con el pastel, a GoGo le entrega otra taza y un cruasán.

—Si necesitan algo más, solo pídanlo —dice antes de marcharse.

—¿Ahora qué le pasa a ese desabrido? —pregunta el colorado cuando Tadashi se va—, ¿qué no siempre es todo sonrisas y amabilidad?

GoGo se encoje de hombros.

—Debe haber peleado con Elsa— dice a la ligera, sin notar la sonrisita sardónica que se ha formado en la boca de su acompañante—, dejemos de lado eso y cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

Hablan durante un rato sobre Rusia y la universidad, la muchacha le cuenta sobre el trabajo que aceptó en Japón y como la relación con su madre ha mejorado, Hans se siente contento por ella, que sea feliz después de todo lo que le hizo es lo que se merece.

—Entonces— dice GoGo después de un rato—, ¿no hay ninguna chica?

Hans se pone rígido.

—Quiero decir, Rusia está llena de mujeres hermosas…

—Ethel— la interrumpe—, estoy en una universidad naval de lunes a sábado, literalmente vivo ahí, no hay mujeres y el único día libre que tengo es el domingo.

—No trates de decirme que has soportado estar solo en _ese_ aspecto durante dos años, porque no te creo.

Hans suelta una carcajada, está por hacer una broma cuando su teléfono suena, el nombre de Honeymaren aparece en la pantalla y GoGo arquea una ceja.

—¿Me decías? —se burla, Hans ignora la llamada, pero el teléfono suena y suena hasta que finalmente contesta.

—Dame un segundo— se disculpa antes de levantarse y alejarse—. ¿Qué? —masculla al teléfono.

—Alguien no está de buen humor— ronronea la muchacha del otro lado de la línea —, ¿siempre no fue buena idea volver?

—Lo que no está siendo buena idea es que estés insistiendo tanto.

—Dijiste que llamarías.

—Sí, pero no dije cuándo.

—Perdona— resopla con molestia—, eso me saco al tratar de averiguar si estás bien…

—Lo estoy, no me vuelvas a llamar, ya lo haré yo— dice antes de colgar sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más, vuelve a la mesa junto a GoGo . Lo siento, a veces la gente es pesada.

La muchacha ríe de buena gana.

—Se te olvida que te conozco, es ella ¿no?

Hans rueda los ojos.

—Hay una _ella,_ pero ésta no es esa _ella._

—Ya.

Una hora después, Hans insiste en pagar y GoGo termina aceptando.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —pregunta cuando están en el estacionamiento.

GoGo niega con la cabeza y señala su motocicleta.

—Pues…— comienza el pelirrojo con indecisión, jamás ha sido bueno con las despedidas—, fue agradable que llamaras.

—Lo fue— asiente.

—No pensé que quisieras hablar conmigo o algo— dice mientras abre la puerta del convertible—, es decir, la última vez que hablamos fue hace dos años y ni siquiera fuiste a despedirte al aeropuerto…

—Espera, espera— lo interrumpe—, acababas de confirmarme que me engañabas y te dije que no iría— el pelirrojo no replica—. En cuanto a que llamara, bueno, no es como que no podamos ser amigos.

Hans suelta una carcajada.

—Que te engañen no te impide ser amigo de tu ex.

—Estás muy loca.

—Fueron tres años a tu lado, cariño.

Hans vuelve a reír, espera a que ella se vaya antes de hacerlo también.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Termina de envolver los regalos, toma los _post-it_ en forma de copo de nieve─ _"Irónico"_ rueda los ojos─, y unos plumines para escribir el nombre de cada niño en uno diferente y pegarlo en su respectivo regalo. Se siente satisfecha cuando termina, no ha repetido ningún papel para envolver.

—¡Elsa! —llama Gerda desde la planta baja—, ¡la señora Davies está entrando!

—¡Ya voy! —contesta, guarda los regalos apresuradamente en el closet y baja de dos en dos los escalones. Llega cuando Gerda está abriendo la puerta principal y Tadashi ayuda a la señora Davies a bajar a Molly de su sillita.

Tadashi toma a Molly en brazos y Andy le da un abrazo rápido antes de entrar corriendo junto al muchacho asiático.

—Enserio me salvas la vida— dice la madre de los niños, pasándole la pequeña bolsa de lona de los pequeños. Elsa le resta importancia con un gesto de la mano, la señora Davies se despide y finalmente se va.

—El abogado la llamó de nuevo— informa Andy cuando Elsa se une a los tres en la sala de estar—, papá sigue sin querer ayudarla a pagar las cuentas.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho— la rubia solo ha visto al señor Davies una vez, y eso fue cuando acompañó a la mamá de los niños a una audiencia donde los menores tenían que estar presentes, no le agrada claro está—. ¿Tienes tarea el día de hoy?

El niño asiente mientras saca sus cuadernos al tiempo que se queja de sus profesores por dejar deberes en período vacacional, Elsa le quita a la pequeña rubia de los brazos a su novio para dejarla en el corralito portátil y le hace una seña para que la siga.

—¿Qué haces aquí…?

—Lo siento— inicia Tadashi—, me porté como el mocoso que ya no soy cuando debí apoyarte completamente.

Elsa se queda callada.

—Fui egoísta, frívolo y desconsiderado.

—No digas eso porque tú no eres así, otras personas sí— _"Como Hans"._

—Tal vez no siempre y no voy a justificarme, simplemente lamento mucho todo— la coge de la mano—. Le eh dado muchas vueltas y ahora sé que estoy muy feliz por ti, porque sé lo talentosa que eres y lo mucho que te mereces esto y más…

Se calla cuando la puerta de entrada se abre, dando paso a Roland, Genevieve y, para horror de Elsa, Hans.

—Podemos decirle a Gerda que prepare chocolate…— Roy se calla cuando los ve parados a medio corredor—. ¿Pasa algo aquí?

Los ojos azules de Elsa se dirigen a los verdes de Hans, posados en Tadashi y bañados de una quietud helada.

—Déjalos en paz— interviene Gen, tomando de la mano a Roland para llevárselo de ahí.

Hans se queda en su lugar.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —pregunta con sorna, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser imbécil un segundo? —Elsa parpadea de sorpresa cuando la voz de Tadashi resuena, inundada de molestia —, me imagino que será todo un reto para ti, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Hans suelta una risa grave.

—Yo me pregunto si tú puedes dejar de ser tan ingenuo y estúpido —posa sus orbes esmeraldas en la rubia —. Entiendo que es imposible, pero más vale intentarlo que morir sin hacer nada.

Elsa le lanza una mirada de advertencia

—Ya basta— ordena al tiempo que tira del asiático de regreso a la sala—, vamos por Molly y Andy.

Encuentran a Gen cargando a Molly y a Roy revisando la tarea de Andy, Elsa sonríe, todos en su casa también han llegado a cogerle cariño a sus niños.

—Todo está muy bien— está diciendo su hermano cuando llegan a su lado, Roy se gira para mirarla—. No debes dejarlos solos.

Elsa rueda los ojos mientras se sienta junto a Tadashi en el sofá, Genevieve se recarga en el reposabrazos del sofá de Roy aun sosteniendo a Molly, Hans aparece y la rubia reza internamente para que no se le ocurra sentarse junto a ellos, afortunadamente no lo hace, pero escoge sentarse frente a Elsa.

Trata de ignorarlo, pero le es imposible cuando éste no deja de lanzarle miradas furtivas. Está a punto de gritarle que pare, entonces Bulda aparece.

—Elsa— la llama—, el señor Kozlov está entrando.

La rubia le da las gracias y se levanta grácilmente del sofá para abrir la puerta, Vivienne y Anton entran quitándose las botas y los abrigos rápidamente, su padre les dice alguna cosa en ruso que Elsa no entiende, le informa que los recogerá a las cinco y finalmente se marcha.

Vuelve a la sala donde los pequeños rubios se unen a Andy, Roland enciende la televisión y los tres rápidamente se entretienen, Molly se queda dormida por lo que Genevieve la mete en el corralito, Elsa le quita el sonido a su teléfono justo en el momento que le llega un _Snap_ del cobrizo frente a ella.

"_[W]: entonces el imbécil de Hamada tiene agallas"._

La rubia frunce el ceño y teclea rápidamente una respuesta.

"_[Copo de Nieve]: Piérdete". _

Se envían Snaps durante un rato donde él la provoca y Elsa lo manda al demonio, en determinado momento, Hans suelta una maldición en ruso cuando se le cae el teléfono de las manos. Vivienne y Anton lo miran de inmediato.

Sostienen una pequeña conversación frente a los ojos de los demás, Vivienne se acerca al pelirrojo, recargándose en el reposabrazos de su sofá, toma la mano del muchacho para comenzar a jugar con sus dedos, Hans no la aleja frente a los ojos sorprendidos de los demás.

—Ven aquí, Viv— la llama la rubia, pero la niña se niega a apartarse del cobrizo.

—Alguien tiene una admiradora —se burla Roy y Hans rueda los ojos.

El siguiente par de horas, Hans se limita a soltar pullas contra Tadashi, bromea con Roland y Genevieve, molesta a Elsa, asusta a Andy con historias sobre la Unión Soviética, charla con Anton en ruso y cuando Vivienne se acerca a él, el pelirrojo se muestra de lo más encantador con la niña.

Cuando ve la sonrisita que la pequeña rusa le dirige a Hans, Elsa detesta lo fácil que el bermejo se gana a la gente.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

—Ya te dije que volveré en unos días, carajo— escupe.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —masculla Honeymaren con enojo—. Cuando estás aquí no ves la hora para que sea sábado en la noche y vengas a escabullirte a mi habitación— replica—, pero llevas cuatro días con los pies en Noruega y tal parece que lo único que quieres es deshacerte de mí.

Hans se contiene para decirle que no está muy lejos de la verdad.

—Simplemente quiero pasar el rato con mis amigos, a los que no eh visto en dos años más que por una pantalla de por medio— suspira, buscando paciencia —. Mira, en tres días es navidad y tres días después voy a volver ¿contenta?

Escucha la risa de la castaña por la bocina.

—Tráeme un recuerdo— dice, Hans rueda los ojos y dice que tratará, se apresura a colgar cuando un coche blanco cruza la verja de entrada de la cabaña, corre hasta la puerta.

—Estaba empezando a creer que no vendrías.

La rubia rueda los ojos, se quita el abrigo y las botas en la entrada.

—Escupe lo que tengas que decir de una vez para que pueda irme— espeta dirigiéndose a la chimenea para calentarse las manos.

—No hay nada que decir, simplemente quería que estuviéramos solos— se posiciona tras ella y la coge por la cintura, apretándola contra él—. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ya lo dijiste, son solo viejos tiempos— musita, pero no hace amago de alejarse de su contacto—, tienes que entenderlo, no puedo. Ya no.

—No decías eso hace dos años— susurra en el oído femenino, besando lentamente la piel sensible tras su oreja y frotando su nariz contra ella, aspirando el aroma a coco de su champú.

—No es lo mismo…

—¿Por qué no?, hace un par de años era yo quien tenía a alguien— muerde ligeramente el lóbulo, sus manos grandes aprietan los senos por encima de la ropa—, ahora eres tú quien no está sola.

—Tadashi no es GoGo— musita, Hans aprieta con más fuerza y ella suelta un quejido.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —sus manos grandes se cuelan bajo el suéter y la sudadera, suelta un suspiro cuando finalmente toca la piel de la muchacha—, no me vas a decir que Hamada es más importante que Ethel.

—Yo no soy como tú.

—Somos más parecidos de lo que piensas— masajea los pechos redondos de la rubia metiendo las manos bajo el sostén—, y por mucho que detestes pensarlo, ambos sabemos que va a irse al carajo.

—¿Qué, quién?

—Hamada, tú y eso a lo que llaman _relación._

Tal vez imprime demasiado desprecio en la última palabra porque Elsa le atrapa las manos con las suyas y se aleja bruscamente de él.

—Mi relación no es de tu incumbencia— espeta—, deberías preocuparte de la tuya.

_"¿Qué?"_

—¿Disculpa?

—La chica del teléfono— _"mierda"._

—¿Qué con ella?

—Supongo que no tiene idea que estás en la cabaña de tu familia a las afueras de Oslo con alguien más.

—¿Y Hamada sí?

Elsa evade su pregunta.

—Es por eso que ahora no es lo mismo, ambos tenemos a alguien...

—Ella no es nadie.

—¿Puedes parar de mentir solo un segundo?

—¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! —estalla, revolviéndose el cabello pelirrojo con las manos—. ¡¿Qué me acosté con ella?! ¡pues sí, lo hice!

—¡No me grites! —contesta de la misma manera.

—No soy imbécil, Elsa, ¿qué esperabas?, ¡¿qué aguardara a volver a verte mientras tu retozabas con el imbécil ese?!

—No te pedí que esperaras— replica con frialdad.

—Entonces no sé porqué te molestas tanto, no entiendo porqué lo mencionas siquiera.

—Tienes razón, no tiene que molestarme— se dirige a la puerta, toma sus botas y se las pone.

—¿Ahora que haces? —pregunta, observándola.

—Me voy ¿no estás viendo? —se cala el abrigo—. No sé para qué vine en primer lugar.

—Espera un segundo— dice, pero ella azota la puerta al salir—. ¡Detente Elsa! ¡carajo!

Ella enciende el coche y se marcha rápidamente, Hans patea la nieve mientras siente la ira correr por sus venas.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_

* * *

**El ¿sábado? nuevo capítulo. Creo que estoy actualizando muy rápido, al menos compénsenme con un review para saber que les gusta y que no de la historia. **

**HAIL HELSA. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Delilah447:** un gusto tenerte de vuelta y leerte, gracias por seguir, espero que esta actualización sea tan buena como para que vuelvas a comentar. Saluditos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Gracias por seguir con la historia, tus reviews gorditos son los que espero cada que actualizo el Helsa y el Mericcup, aqui está oh mujer libidinosa lo que tanto deseabas, un arranque pasional entre Hansy y Elsie, que lo disfrutes. Ojalá sea lo suficientemente bueno para que vuelvas a comentar, afectuosos saludos querida. Harry.

**Betaworkshop:** Gracias por comentar.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

El sonido que hace la aspirina al contacto con el agua de su vaso le da un poco de calma, se bebe el líquido de golpe y suspira al sentir como el fármaco comienza a hacer su trabajo.

—Gracias— susurra cuando la cocinera pone frente a él un plato repleto de desayuno.

El recuerdo de la celebración de anoche lo asalta en forma de flashes, música alta, buena comida, amigos y mucho alcohol, Hans sonríe mientras se dice que aquella fue una de sus mejores Nochebuena de la vida.

"_Habría sido perfecta si Elsa hubiese llegado sola"_ mastica con rabia al rememorar a la rubia colgada del brazo del bueno para nada de Hamada.

—Con calma Hansy, no queremos que te ahogues— la voz de Lars le taladra los oídos, unas ganas incontrolables de gritarle nacen en su pecho, está por hacerlo cuando su teléfono suena.

—Roy— dice a la bocina con voz somnolienta.

—Pensé que estarías dormido— contesta el muchacho al otro lado de la línea—. Feliz Navidad, viejo.

—Feliz Navidad a ti, amigo— responde el pelirrojo antes de beber de su vaso con jugo—. Estaba pensando en ir a tu casa ahora, quería darte una cosa que traje para ti.

—¿Sí?, demonios, Gen y yo acompañamos a mamá al supermercado al otro lado de la ciudad— escucha la molestia en su voz—, necesita frutos secos para no sé qué.

—Carajo— musita, entonces se le ocurre una idea.

—Lo sé, ¿puede ser más tarde?, estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.

—Tal vez puedo dárselo a alguien que esté ahí…

—No hay nadie, Anna está con Kristoff y su familia, papá salió a atender un asunto de último minuto…

—¿Gerda, Kai, Bulda…? —tantea, sin nombrar a su objetivo.

—Mis padres les dieron el día libre— contesta—. Un minuto— Hans sonríe—, Elsa está ahí esperando a todos los niños que cuida para darles los regalos que _Santa_ dejó en casa para ellos.

—Entonces se lo daré a ella— dice con indiferencia, como si no le quedara de otra.

—Tal vez puedes dármelo cuando…

—Demonios, una llamada de Babushka está entrando, te llamo después— lo interrumpe mintiendo rápidamente y cuelga antes que pueda decir nada, se pone de pie y corre en dirección de su habitación, dejando a su hermano sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca.

Cierra la puerta con llave cuando llega, se lava la cara y cepilla sus dientes para eliminar los residuos del desayuno, saca las cajas de debajo del lavamanos y rebusca en el closet hasta que encuentra un pequeño saco rojo, mete las cajas y la botella de Roland en él.

Se embute en unos jeans y un suéter, coge las botas y pone cuidado que nadie en la casa lo vea salir.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunta Ariel, desde la cocina.

—Ya vuelvo— contesta mientras sale.

Una sonrisa de triunfo adorna sus atractivas facciones mientras se aleja en el convertible.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Cierra la puerta de entrada cuando el señor Kozlov se marcha, ayuda a Vivienne y a Anton a quitarse los abrigos y las botas antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar, se unen a los demás y Elsa hace que se sienten en circulo alrededor del pino.

—Muy bien, es momento de…— comienza, pero se interrumpe al escuchar un pitido proveniente de la cocina, se disculpa antes de alejarse y maldice cuando ve, por el monitor, a Hans en la entrada, no se explica por qué, solo aprieta el botón y la verja se abre, dejándolo pasar.

Rueda los ojos cuando el timbre de entrada suena minutos después, se toma su tiempo para llegar y abrir la puerta, Hans está parado en el marco con una sonrisita picarona en la cara mientras sostiene un saco, acepta con molestia que le gusta cómo se le colorean las mejillas por el frío.

—Feliz Navidad, Copito— dice a modo de saludo y la hace a un lado para pasar, se quita el abrigo y se dirige hasta los niños como Pedro por su casa, los ojos azules de Vivienne se iluminan cuando lo ven.

—¡Hans! —chilla levantándose de su lugar y corre en su dirección, el pelirrojo deja el saco con cuidado en el suelo y levanta a la niña en brazos.

—Hola, preciosa— dice, Elsa desencaja la mandíbula ante la escena.

—Estábamos en medio de algo así que di a que has venido— ordena cuando se recupera de haber visto a Hans portarse de forma tan dulce—. Olvídalo— indica antes que él pueda decir nada, le quita a Vivienne de los brazos y la deja en el suelo—, abran sus regalos— dice en dirección de los niños.

La rubia mira sonriente como las caritas de sus pequeños se iluminan cuando quitan la envoltura, revelando los juguetes, les hace unas fotos y finalmente jala a Hans hasta el pasillo.

—Antes de que me mandes al demonio— dice el ruso cuando están solos—. Toma—, le extiende el saco—, para tus mocosos.

Elsa parpadea, sorprendida, pero no lo recibe.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo—, como sea una maldita broma de tu parte, Westergaard.

—Maldición, Copito— suelta—, ¿crees que soy capaz de jugarle una broma a unos niños en navidad? —Elsa arquea una ceja en su dirección—. De acuerdo— cede—, sí soy capaz, pero solo a los insufribles de mis sobrinos.

Elsa sigue sin recibir el saco, Hans pone los ojos en blanco y la rodea, volviendo a la sala de estar, la rubia lo sigue de inmediato.

—A ver, niños— el pelirrojo se pone en cuclillas—, papá les ha traído algo desde la fría madre patria— anuncia, Elsa aprieta los dientes ante el comentario.

Los pequeños se acercan con curiosidad y, de uno en uno, reciben de las manos del cobrizo una pequeña caja envuelta en papel con estampado de pinos de navidad.

—¿Qué son? —pregunta la blonda cuando Andy saca el contenido de la caja, es un pequeño peluche de felpa al que no puede ponerle especie.

—_¡Cheburashka*! _—gritan los pequeños rusos con emoción, Elsa mira a Hans con confusión.

—Es un muñeco típico de la literatura infantil rusa— explica—. Todos en mi familia tuvimos uno cuando éramos pequeños.

—Vaya— musita la rubia, luchando por no sonreír.

—Todo buen niño ruso debe tener uno— declara, acariciando el cabello de Vivienne. Elsa lo coge de la muñeca suavemente y lo arrastra de nuevo al corredor.

—¿Dónde los conseguiste? —pregunta.

—Los traje desde Moscú, Roy me dijo cuántos niños cuidabas y no sé, simplemente los compré para ellos…—se calla al notar que la rubia se acerca a él lentamente, atrapa la cara pecosa con las manos y lo besa.

Primero despacio, explorando y recordando aquella boca masculina, después aumenta la intensidad, mordiéndole los labios y rozando los dientes, Elsa siente la amplia mano de Hans apretar su trasero y la otra sostenerla firmemente de la cabeza, suelta un pequeño gemido ante la sensación.

—Gracias— dice cuando se separan —, por ser bueno con ellos.

Hans sonríe con socarronería mientras Elsa niega con la cabeza, hace amago de volver, pero el bermejo la detiene al sostenerla de la mano.

—También compré algo para ti— la suelta para sacar una caja más grande envuelta en papel azul con pequeños copos de nieve. La rubia la toma y sonríe, Hans se inclina para besarla en la mejilla—. Feliz cumpleaños, Elsa.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Se sienta en el sofá con Vivienne a su lado, ella le muestra su juego del té y el pelirrojo finge que lo bebe, tiene practica de cuando le es imposible escapar de sus sobrinas, pero no le importa cuando ve la sonrisa que la blonda le dirige.

A pesar que sabe que no le gustan mucho los niños, Hans nota que es buena con ellos, hace que levanten el papel de envolver y lo boten junto a las cajas en el contenedor de basura, ha pasado una hora cuando el teléfono de la rubia suena, él la mira de inmediato.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta al ver como ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente, Elsa se pone de pie con brusquedad.

—Carajo, carajo— masculla por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —la cuestiona mientras ella toma la caja aun envuelta que le dio y corre hasta la escalera —, dame un momento.

Baja a Vivienne de sus rodillas para seguirla, la alcanza cuando ella está saliendo de su habitación.

—Elsa.

—Es Tadashi— dice—, tienes que irte ahora.

Lo coge de la mano, tirando de él hacia la primera planta.

—¿Qué con él?

—Olvidé que vendría, acaba de decirme que está por llegar y no puede verte aquí.

—¿Por qué no?, diré que estoy esperando a Roland y…

—Roland no vendrá hasta dentro de un rato, vete ya.

—No— se cruza de brazos, con firmeza—, ese idiota…

—Te veré en la cabaña —lo interrumpe—, después de la cena de Navidad iré a esa fiesta que organizó Ariel en tu casa, estaré ahí un par de horas antes de ir.

—Bien— cede de inmediato—, pero antes de irme…

No termina la oración, la coge fuertemente de la cadera para pegarle a él y besarla furiosamente, Elsa no se resiste, pero se aparta varios segundos después.

—Vamos, vete ya— bajan las escaleras de dos en dos, Hans pone otra caja en la mesita auxiliar y le informa a la rubia que es para su hermano.

—Cuiden de mamá, niños— les dice a los pequeños, besa a Vivienne en la cabeza y sale por la puerta cuando escucha como Elsa los hace prometer que no dirán nada en cuanto a su presencia en la casa y mucho menos que él les dio los peluches.

Se topa al coche gris de Hamada a varios metros de la verja de la casa de Elsa.

"_Estúpido"_

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

El reloj marca media noche cuando sube a su habitación, se quita el vestido que ha usado para la cena y toma otro en color ciruela, elige unos botines a juego y se recoge los risos rubios en una coleta con varios mechones sueltos que le enmarcan el rostro.

Mira los regalos que ha recibido por su cumpleaños, el estuche que guarda el discreto, pero costoso brazalete con sus iniciales de parte de su padre, una cajita con un anillo de diamantes por su madre, los vestidos diseñados por la misma Genevieve y un set completo de plumas de _Louis Vuitton_ por parte de sus hermanos, decide que los guardará más tarde, está por salir cuando sus ojos chocan con la caja que Hans le dio en la mañana, traba la puerta antes de cogerla, quita el papel con cuidado y lo dobla antes de hacerlo a un lado, levanta la tapa de la caja blanca y jadea de sorpresa al ver el contenido. Una hermosa matrioshka.

Perfila la muñeca con suavidad, estremeciéndose al tocar la porcelana fría, recorre los detalles exquisitos con dedos temblorosos, la muñeca tiene pintado el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, su vestido azul tiene copos de nieve y miles de detalles, la abre con cuidado para encontrarse con otra igual, pero más pequeña, no para hasta dar con la última, en su interior encuentra un pedazo de elegante papel bien doblado, Hans ha escrito algo en él.

Resopla al ver que está en ruso y abre el traductor en su teléfono para poder leerlo.

_Para la Reina del Hielo._

_Feliz Cumpleaños Elsa._

Guarda todas las muñecas cuando nota que tienen algo escrito en el centro, sonríe más ampliamente cuando entiende lo que dice.

_Copo de nieve_.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

—¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio? —pregunta Christen parado a su lado.

—¿Te importa?

—En absoluto, pero es estresante que estés mirando tu teléfono cada momento— replica—. Si quieres irte, vete.

Hans le lanza una mirada molesta y se aleja antes de decirle nada, encuentra a _La Bestia_ en el bar.

—¿Esta noche no bebes? —pregunta, Hans niega con la cabeza—. Viejo, deberías aprovechar que estás aquí, cuando vuelvas a confinarte en ese congelador no podrás.

—Nunca me digas a mí que no puedo hacer algo— contesta y alcanza una botella de Bourbon.

Se instala en la planta baja junto a algunos de sus amigos, bebe y ríe de las estupideces, Roland aparece pasados unos minutos, Gen y Elsa caminan a su lado, le lanza una mirada significativa a la blonda, pero ella finge que no se da cuenta, el ruso aprieta los dientes cuando entiende por qué. Tadashi Hamada llega a su lado de inmediato.

Pasa una hora cuando decide que no puede seguir soportando ver como el nerd asiático baila con la rubia, la besa y la hace reír, se dice que ya se ha hecho las fotos necesarias junto a los chicos, por lo que toma las llaves de su convertible y se excusa diciendo que volverá pronto.

Conduce lentamente hasta llegar a la cabaña, enciende la chimenea antes de dirigirse al mini bar para servirse un trago de whiskey y se sienta a esperar.

"_Solo es media hora, Hans" _piensa_ "Esperaste dos años por ella, media hora no es nada"._

* * *

_**Elsa.**_

—¿Buscas a alguien? —da un bote cuando el susurro de Tadashi la alcanza, él suelta una carcajada—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

—No pasa nada— contesta, propinándole un manotazo juguetón. Hamada arquea una ceja, esperando que responda a la pregunta—. Busco a Kristoff, dijo que vendría y no lo veo por ningún lado.

No le ha temblado la voz al mentir, desde que llegó se dedicó a buscar al ruso discretamente con la mirada, se ausentó para buscar un trago junto a su novio y cuando han vuelto, él ya no estaba.

Mira la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono y decide que, si quiere llegar a tiempo, debe irse cuanto antes, pero no puede hacerlo así como si nada. Busca a su hermano con la mirada y sabe que él y su cuñada están a otra botella de estar totalmente ebrios.

—Tengo que orinar— le informa a su novio, él asiente y tira de ella hasta el segundo piso, abre la puerta y hace amago de entrar. Elsa lo frena de inmediato.

Un calor agradable comienza a trepar por sus piernas para instalarse en el centro de su anatomía, se exige dejar al asiático fuera, tiene muy claro que, de permitirle entrar con ella, terminarán teniendo sexo en el lavamanos, en otras circunstancias no le desagradaría, pero la imagen del pelirrojo ruso desnudo que la espera puede con su persona.

—¿Qué pasa? —la confusión inunda el tono del muchacho—, no me dirás que ahora te da pena, no es la primera vez que entro contigo al baño cuando orinas…

—Tengo la regla y debo cambiarme el tampón— lo corta—. Sé que tenemos mucha confianza, pero no me gusta que nadie vea eso.

—Claro, como gustes— la besa en la frente y cierra la puerta.

Elsa no pierde tiempo, toma la copa que alguien─ afortunadamente─ ha dejado en una de las repisas y la vacía sobre el váter mientras busca el contacto de Kristoff en Snapchat, y escribe un mensaje rápidamente.

"_[Elsa]: si alguien, mis padres, mis hermanos o Tadashi te lo preguntan, estoy contigo y pasé la noche en tu casa"_

"_[Kristoff ]: ¿Dónde vas?"_

"_[Elsa]: Te lo explico después" _

Guarda el teléfono, se lava las manos y sale para encontrarse a su novio junto a algunos de sus amigos, GoGo entre ellos.

—¡Elsie! —la saluda Fred, sosteniéndose de Wasabi.

—Creo que ya tenemos que llevarlo a su casa— dice el muchacho de color, su novio asiente.

—Reina del Hielo— se gira lentamente cuando la voz de GoGo llega a sus oídos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Westergaard te llama así— se encoge de hombros.

—Él es un imbécil.

GoGo asiente.

—¿Sabes dónde está el ruso?

—En esta fiesta hay unos cuantos de esos— contesta hábilmente.

—Estaba con Roland— contesta Tadashi, Elsa lo coge de la muñeca y la jala para hablar con él—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya sé porque Kristoff no ha aparecido, me envió un texto. Dice que me necesita.

—¿Sus padres de nuevo? —pregunta con preocupación, Elsa se siente repugnante cuando asiente con la cabeza, usar a los padres muertos de su mejor amigo no la hace sentir orgullosa, pero es lo único que se le ha ocurrido.

—Puedo pasar a dejarte a tu casa— ofrece, el muchacho niega con la cabeza.

—No, iré con los chicos a dejar a Fred, ellos pueden llevarme— la atrae hacia él y la besa, Elsa responde al beso, pero se aparta al recordar que no están solos—. Te veo mañana.

La rubia se despide y baja corriendo las escaleras, arranca el coche una vez que le ha enviado un snap al cobrizo.

* * *

**_Hans._**

_"[Copo de Nieve]: Voy en camino"._

Sonríe al leer el snap, busca una canción y se dedica a esperar a la rubia con _Post Malone*_ sonando desde su teléfono, se levanta al escuchar el ruido de un coche aparcar afuera Pasado un rato, desde la ventana observa como Elsa baja del vehículo, arrebujándose en su abrigo y él le abre la puerta rápidamente.

—Demonios, esta vez si tengo frío— dice ella cuando arroja el abrigo y se acerca a la chimenea.

—No te preocupes, yo te lo quito— el pelirrojo no pierde tiempo, la coge por la cintura, pegándole a él y reclamando su boca pequeña y cálida, la rubia enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y responde al beso con furia, Hans le muerde el labio para frenarla—. Con calma, Copito, tenemos toda la madrugada.

Se aparta de ella para rodearla, encuentra el cierre del vestido y lo baja lentamente, extasiándose al verlo caer revelando la figura pálida de Elsa, desabrocha el sujetador de encaje blanco y tiene que controlarse para no saltarle encima.

—¿Vas a tocarme o solo te quedarás parado viéndome? —la voz de Elsa se mezcla con el chisporroteo de la chimenea, se gira para encararlo y Hans puede jurar que es una diosa cuando la luz de las llamas le da un realce a su figura, ella se quita las bragas y los botines junto a los calcetines antes de acercarse a él, desabotona su camisa con una lentitud apremiante sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, la prenda cae al suelo y ella aparta sus orbes azules para delinear el estómago marcado lleno de pecas con sus delgados dedos—, confinarte en esa universidad fue la mejor decisión que tomaste. Quítate el pantalón.

Hans suelta una carcajada grave y obedece, se baja el pantalón y sonríe cuando ve a la blonda morderse al labio mientras sus ojos se enfocan en el bulto retenido por su bóxer negro, lo acaricia por encima de él y el pelirrojo deja escapar un suspiro, jadea cuando la atrevida mano pálida de la muchacha se cuela bajo este y lo aprieta ligeramente. Elsa lo empuja para que se siente en el sofá, pero no suelta su miembro.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo en que ya no necesitamos tu bóxer? —susurra en su oído con voz sensual, Hans asiente repetidamente con la cabeza, levanta las caderas y Elsa lo ayuda a deshacerse de él—. Así está mejor.

Reparte besos por su estomago antes de llegar hasta su objetivo, sujeta el endurecido miembro y besa la punta primero, pasa la lengua por toda su longitud. Hans No puede evitarlo y gime cuando la rubia se mete todo el miembro en la boca.

—Diablos, Copito— ella succiona ligeramente y mordisquea durante varios minutos, la visión de la rubia arrodillada y comiendo su miembro como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiese probado jamás, lo lleva al límite—. Detente, voy a… voy a…

Pero la blonda lo ignora y no se aparta cuando el bermejo termina, se lame la comisura de la boca para no desperdiciar nada. Elsa se sube a su regazo mientras hace amago de coger uno de los preservativos en la mesita junto al sofá, pero Hans la detiene.

—Todavía no, preciosa— la sostiene por el trasero y la deposita en la mullida alfombra de pieles—. Esto apenas comienza.

Le mordisquea el cuello─ para ante las protestas de la muchacha en cuanto a las marcas─, traza un camino de saliva hasta llegar a los senos, atiende uno con la boca y otro con la mano, la blonda se retuerce y gime debajo de él, los abandona para bajar por el pálido vientre, juega con el ombligo antes de finalmente llegar al centro de la muchacha, besa ambas caras internas de los muslos de la albina antes de enterrar la cara entre ellos, Elsa gime cuando siente su lengua moverse, jugando con su clítoris, una mano pálida se aferra a las pieles y otras se posa en su cabeza.

—Hans— el pelirrojo se siente endurecer más cuando la escucha pronunciar su nombre, inserta un dedo y después otro, Elsa grita cuando un tercero se interna dentro de ella, aprieta las piernas cuando termina, derramándose en la boca del pelirrojo.

—Tu sabor sigue siendo tan bueno como antes— susurra, su aliento cálido choca contra el centro de la muchacha, haciendo que se retuerza. Elsa lo atrae hacia ella para besarlo, probándose en los labios del otro, las manos del pelirrojo viajan a través del cuerpo de la blonda, acariciando insaciablemente, las manos de la muchacha acarician su cabello antes de bajar a su espalda, Hans se aleja solo para tomar un preservativo rápidamente.

Elsa se lo arranca de las manos, lo abre con la boca y se lo pone bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda del muchacho encima de ella, abre más las piernas para darle un mejor acceso, Hans guía su miembro hacia la entrada de la chica, ella asiente y gime ruidosamente cuando entra de golpe, el pelirrojo gimotea al sentir como el interior lo abraza, se maravilla ante lo apretada que está y espera a que se mueva cuando esté lista.

Se acopla a su ritmo, primero lento, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, los gemidos de ambos se mezclan con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí.

—Más rápido— pide, aferrándose a él—, no te detengas.

No necesita repetirlo porque Hans obedece con gusto, las piernas blancas se aferran alrededor de sus caderas para darse mayor impulso.

—Estoy tan… estoy tan cerca— musita, el bermejo sabe que es cierto porque siente el interior de la blonda apretar su miembro—… un poco más.

Entierra las uñas inmaculadas en su espalda y grita cuando termina, él no puede evitarlo y le muerde el hombro para acallar sus propios gritos cuando deja de empujar, se sostiene con los antebrazos para soportar su peso y no aplastarla, espera a que sus respiraciones se regularicen antes de salir de ella, se quita el preservativo y lo anuda, después lo bota a un rincón de la sala.

Sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los azules de Elsa y ambos sueltan una carcajada, Hans se inclina para besarla en la sien antes de levantarse.

—Andando— la coge de la mano para ponerla en pie.

—¿Eso fue todo? —pregunta con sorna.

—Quiero que vayamos a la habitación, no voy a seguir haciéndotelo en el suelo aunque me guste demasiado ver como te corres en esa alfombra— toma los preservativos sobrantes y se encamina fuera de la sala de estar, con Elsa colgada de su brazo —Ya te lo dije, Copito, esto a penas comienza.

Cuando vuelven a unir sus cuerpos, Hans se dice que esos dos años de espera han valido la pena.

Cada maldito segundo lo ha valido.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Cheburashka: ambién llamado Topple en algunas traducciones, es un personaje de literatura infantil que apareció por primera vez en 1965 en un cuento del escritor ruso Eduard Uspenski.**

**Lo de acompañarse al baño, aquí en Estados Unidos es común, bueno, mis amigos y yo lo hacemos, es más sobre confianza... no somos raros.**

**Post Malone: personalmente estoy enamorada de este hombre, de su voz, de sus canciones, de todo él. Es simplemente hermoso, no entiendo como puede ser tan inseguro.**

* * *

**Pues nada gente, prometí que este sería el bueno, el de la movida, si los decepcioné con la sex scene que escribí, lo siento mucho, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, ya mejoraré, ténganme paciencia. **

**Cuídense, quédense en casa y dejen reviews gorditos, vivo de ellos. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Betaworkshop460: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, debo corregirte, Hans no quiere matar a Tadashi, simplemente no le cae bien, hazte a la idea y entiende que en mi fic no hay nada de eso, nos seguimos leyendo y escribe lo que te guste. Saludos, Harry.

**Delilah447: **Muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno saber que eres de mi país natal, extraño por allá jejejeje, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Nos leemos ¿verdad?, Harry

**A Frozen Fan: **A Elsie le gusta mucho ese tipo de actividades, aunque se haga que no, nuestros pajaritos son más orgullo que nada, pero todo a su debido tiempo, me inspiré en varias imágenes de matrioshkas, decidí que quería que Hansy le diera a la blonda una cosita de su país, creí que sería lindo.

Gracias por la idea, ya la eh apuntado en mis recordatorios, Hans es bueno con los niños, en especial con Vivienne, mi hermana lo sugirió y lo escribí. ¡Recuerdo a Topo Gigio!, mi canción favorita suya era Cómo mi papá, aun la canto jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando y dejándome esos gorditos y analizadores reviews tuyos que ke hacen el día, ojalá fueran como tu ¡sé que me leen y no se animan a comentar!, en fin, espero que te guste la actualización. Saluditos, Harry.

* * *

_**Elsa.**_

Abre los ojos de golpe cuando el ruido de una llamada llega a sus oídos, se levanta despacio, procurando no hacer ruido, alarga la mano para tomar los calcetines de Hans y se los pone, protegiéndose de la madera fría del suelo, encuentra su teléfono en su pequeño bolso, el nombre de Kristoff brilla en la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra y mira hacia el pasillo que da dirección a la habitación donde duerme el pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta su amigo.

—Kris, son las seis de la mañana— suspira sin creer que solo lleva durmiendo una hora, sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosado al recordar la razón—. Y sí, estoy bien, muy cansada, pero bien.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por qué— masculla—, como sea— añade—, Anna y Roland comenzarán a preguntarse dónde estás…

—Anna despertará hasta mediodía, Roland debe estar tan ciego de alcohol que se dará cuenta más tarde— replica.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Elsa se lo piensa un momento.

—¿Todavía tienes ese álbum de fotografías mías? ¿el de emergencias?

—Sí, Els, me prohibiste eliminarlo— suspira.

—Bien, iré a casa dentro de un rato, pero si alguno de mis padres te pregunta algo, tu envía una de las fotos— instruye—. Gracias.

—Solo date prisa.

La blonda vuelve a la habitación después de colgar, se detiene en el marco de la puerta y observa al muchacho recostado en la cama, la colcha solo cubre el generoso trasero, tiene uno de los pecosos brazos metido bajo la almohada mientras el otro está extendido en el lugar donde ella durmió, se sienta en la orilla y aunque las ganas de volver a dormir son grandes, se obliga a no acostarse, se dice que tomará una ducha y se irá. Ya dormirá en su casa.

—Hans— lo llama, sacudiéndolo—, despierta imbécil.

—Cierra la boca— contesta sin abrir los ojos.

—Ya tenemos que irnos— insiste—, yo debo irme.

—No, quédate— trata de atraparla con el brazo extendido, pero ella se aleja—. Solo unos minutos más.

Elsa suspira al ver que no se levanta, decide que lo despertará cuando esté lista para irse, se encamina hacia la cómoda y busca hasta encontrar toallas limpias, enciende la luz del baño, deja las toallas sobre el retrete y cierra la puerta sin ponerle pestillo, el agua fría la despierta un poco más, cierra la llave cuando se topa con el pelirrojo recargado en el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera lo ha escuchado abrirla.

—¿De verdad vas a irte ahora? —pregunta—, son las malditas seis con treinta de la mañana.

—Tal vez tus hermanos no hagan preguntas, pero el mío sí y mis padres también— se encoge de hombros—. Pásame la toalla, por favor.

El cobrizo obedece de mala gana, la rubia sale del baño con el muchacho pisándole los talones.

—Debe haber una por aquí— masculla, rebuscando en los cajones—. ¡Ajá!

Conecta la secadora y procede a secarse el cabello, apaga el aparato cuando termina, se ata el cabello en su trenza de siempre y sale de la habitación para buscar su ropa.

—¿Dónde dejaste mi sostén? —pregunta, el cobrizo le lanza la prenda y comienza a vestirse también—. Pensé que ibas a irte después.

—Si no estás aquí no hay razón para quedarme— masculla, abrochándose el pantalón.

—Como quieras— reúne sus cosas antes de comenzar a recoger el desastre, sus orbes se dirigen al bermejo, quien tiene la cabeza recostada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados—, despierta, infeliz. Ayúdame a limpiar.

—¿Limpiar qué?

—No te hagas el listillo —le da un manotazo—, mueve tu culo soviético, tenemos que dejar esto como nuevo.

El muchacho se levanta maldiciendo en ruso, Elsa solo logra entender _copo de nieve_. Encuentra una bolsa de basura en la cocina y procede a echar los preservativos y sus empaques en ella, se dirige a la habitación para buscar más cosas que tirar y encuentra a Hans sosteniendo un pedazo de porcelana que alguna vez fue una lampara, el muchacho ruso sonríe y la blonda lo imita al recordarlo empotrarla en la cómoda, moviéndose tan furiosamente que tiraron todo lo que estaba encima.

—Mi Babushka va a preguntarse que le pasó a esta lampara— comenta.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle?

—La verdad— se encoge de hombros—, Lars es un borracho que no sabe lo que hace.

—Eres un cabrón— le quita el pedazo de porcelana y lo tira en la bolsa.

—Gracias, practico todos los días.

La rubia rueda los ojos, tira la bolsa en el contendor de basura y se marcha después de prometerle al pelirrojo que volverá dentro de varias horas.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

La casa está echa un asco, algunos tipos yacen dormidos en el suelo y en los sofás, distingue la figura de Lars en la escalera, acostado en una posición que más tarde le traerá dolor y a Hans diversión, le quita la botella de vodka de la mano para pegarle un trago, sube las escaleras con dirección de su habitación, abre la puerta y frena en seco al ver a Roland y Genevieve totalmente dormidos en su cama, suspira cuando nota que están vestidos, cierra la puerta y se dirige a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, se queda dormido nada más su cuerpo toca la cama.

Abre los ojos cuando un rayo de sol se cuela por las cortinas, mira su teléfono y parpadea sorprendido al ver que pasa de medio día, se despereza y sale de la habitación, ya no hay nadie en los pasillos, varias personas del aseo se limitan a hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar, el aroma de la comida lo guía hasta la cocina.

—Miren nada más quien decidió aparecer— Christen le dirige una mirada burlona—, ¿te divertiste Hansy?

—No empieces— advierte mientras toma asiento junto a Ariel y le agradece a la cocinera cuando pone un plato frente a él.

—Así de bien ¿eh? —se mete Lars.

—Déjenlo en paz —la vocecita rasposa de Ariel se eleva, la pelirroja se dirige hacia él —. Roy te buscaba.

—Lo encontré junto a Gen en mi cuarto.

—Se fueron hace un par de horas— informa Eric, bebiendo de su jugo.

Hans asiente, se levanta cuando termina.

—Deberías bañarte— recomienda Christen, pasando a su lado—, apestas a sexo.

El pelirrojo se controla para no golpearlo, se encierra en su habitación y, después de asearse completamente, le envía un snap a Elsa.

"_[W]: ¿A que hora?" _

Ella contesta pasados unos minutos.

"_[Copo de Nieve]: Mira que eres impaciente, a medianoche". _

Hans sonríe, por un momento siente que sigue estando en aquel verano donde todo comenzó.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Despierta cuando alguien toca a su puerta varias veces, se pone de pie y abre con la molestia pintada en la cara. Mary le salta encima en tanto Gerda le sonríe.

—Pasa de mediodía— informa—, Annie suele ser quien despierta tarde y ella lleva tiempo levantada.

—Ya.

—Tus padres salieron…

—Como siempre.

—… y el señor Gibbs trajo a Mary como dijo— continua, ignorándola—. Así que te recomiendo que te pongas presentable para que esta pequeña pase un buen rato a tu lado— le acaricia la cara con las manos—, también deberías decirle a ese novio tan guapo tuyo que no sea demasiado agresivo— la mujer mayor delinea una marca rosada en su hombro _"Maldito Hans"_ —, cubre eso si no quieres que mi pequeño Roy vaya a prisión después de ahorcar al chico.

—Bajo en un momento— masculla para después cerrar la puerta más fuerte de lo que pretende, deja a Mary sentada en su cama y se encierra en el baño.

Encienden la televisión cuando sale totalmente vestida y se quedan acostadas durante un rato, Mary se levanta cuando alguien toca la puerta, suelta un grito y se lanza a los brazos de Tadashi.

Elsa se da una palmada psicológica en el hombro por haber elegido esa blusa de cuello alto y mangas largas, el muchacho se une a ella con Mary en brazos, la besa en la cabeza y se recuesta a su lado.

—¿Cómo está Kristoff?

¿Kristoff?

"_Ah, claro"_ recuerda.

—Mucho mejor, sus padres hablaban con él cuando me fui— responde, el asiático asiente con conformidad, ríen durante la película hasta que él se levanta alegando ir al baño.

—Elsa — la llama la pequeña con voz susurrante.

—Dime— responde de la misma manera.

—Mentir está mal ¿verdad?

—Lo está —contesta sin dudar.

—Entonces —comienza —, ¿por qué no podemos decirle a nadie que _Vanya*_ nos regaló el Cheburashka?

—¿Vanya?

—Anton y Vivienne le dicen así— explica.

—Ya, claro— mira hacia los lados y suspira al ver la puerta del baño cerrada—. No podemos decírselo a nadie porque a veces hay cosas que no se dicen.

Mary asiente, comprensiva.

—¿Él también es tu novio? —pregunta, Elsa abre los ojos de par en par.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí, claro— se burla la niña—, sino es tu novio ¿por qué te dio un beso como te los da Tadashi? ¿por qué te tocó el trasero? ¿por qué…?

—Mary, Mary, cariño— la detiene—, hablaremos de esto después, cuando estemos solas.

La niña asiente, segundos después su novio sale del baño con el teléfono en la mano y una máscara de frialdad en la cara.

—Tengo que irme— anuncia.

—¿Tan pronto? —se pone de pie.

—Mi madre necesita que la ayude con algo— contesta, Elsa arquea una ceja ante el tono carente de emoción.

—De acuerdo, te veo más tarde— le rodea la cintura con los brazos, se pone de puntillas para besarlo, pero él gira la cara en el último segundo y sus labios chocan con la barbilla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí— se aparta de ella, le sonríe con dulzura a Mary y deposita un beso la cabeza de la niña antes de marcharse.

Un mal presentimiento se posa en su estómago, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Mata el tiempo llamando a su abuela, poniéndose al corriente con deberes de la universidad en la plataforma del plantel, incluso contesta un mensaje de su madre, pero cuando el reloj marca las diez de la noche, decide que quiere salir de la casa.

—¿Saldrás? —le pregunta Lars al verlo calarse el abrigo.

—Sí, solo un rato— contesta, haciendo amago de irse. Lars se pone frente a él—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ir contigo, por supuesto.

—Si me voy, estúpido, es para no estar cerca de ustedes precisamente— repone.

—No seas amargado, Hansy— se marcha en dirección a su habitación para alistarse después de hacerle prometer que esperará por él.

Vuelve pasados varios minutos, suben al convertible de Hans y comienzan a alejarse de la casa.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunta su hermano.

—¿Cómo se llamaba esa taberna a la que la loca de Punzie siempre arrastraba a Eugene? —dice en su lugar.

—¿El _Patito Modosito*_? —arquea una ceja—, pensé que iríamos a cenar. Si querías licor, en casa tenemos y de sobra.

—Tal vez quiero beber en otro lado.

Lars rueda los ojos, pero no dice nada. Aparcan y corren hasta la entrada, el calor del lugar les da de lleno en la cara, Hans se sorprende al ver el interior de la taberna, siempre ha pensado que el pub era de poca categoría.

El establecimiento está limpio, las mesas bien ordenadas y todo parece salubre.

—Si Babushka nos viera entrando aquí…— deja la oración al aire. Lars asiente, de acuerdo con él.

Toman asiento en la barra, enseguida los atiende un tipo narizón con un garfio de plástico, ordenan tequila y el barman vuelve con los caballitos rápidamente.

La música resuena por el lugar, Lars mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía para disgusto de Hans.

—Este lugar no es tan malo— comenta, meciéndose con _Eminem*_ de fondo—, fuimos muy estúpidos al reusarnos a venir cuando Flynn nos invitaba…— deja de moverse de repente, los ojos verdes de su hermano se centran en un punto mientras una sonrisa burlona nace en su boca—. Lo veo y no lo creo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Hans sigue su mirada y arquea una ceja rojiza ante la visión que tiene delante. Tadashi Hamada se empina un vaso de whiskey, coge la botella cuando se lo termina y bebe como si de agua se tratara—. Carajo.

—Eso mismo pensé yo— comenta Lars—, no creí que fuera de los que beben— su hermano saca su teléfono y le hace una foto—. Créeme Hansy, jamás imaginé que viviría lo suficiente para ver esto.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta, señalando el aparato que tiene en las manos.

—Voy a enviárselo a Elsa— dice mientras entra a _Snapchat,_ Hans le arrebata el teléfono antes que pueda encontrar el contacto de la rubia—, pero ¿qué haces estúpido?

—Déjalo, que disfrute poniéndose hasta el culo. No es nuestro problema.

"_Ya parece que voy a dejar que se lo digas a la inútil de Elsa"_ piensa, poniendo el teléfono de su hermano junto al suyo _"de ninguna manera voy a permitir que ella me deje tirado esta noche para ir corriendo con Hamada"_.

—No sé porqué —dice Lars, dejando de mirar en dirección del asiático—, pero siempre eh tenido la impresión que Hamada te cae mal y hasta donde sé, nunca te ha tocado las bolas.

"_Claro que sí"_ admite con disgusto _", me tocó las bolas desde que osó poner sus estúpidos ojos en Elsa". _

—Simplemente me molestan los zoquetes— se encoge de hombros—, ese de allá es el mayor de todos.

Beben moderadamente un rato más, mira su costoso reloj y decide que, si quiere llegar antes que la rubia, debe llevar a su hermano a casa e irse a la cabaña, se pone de pie mientras se enfunda en el abrigo, Lars se queja, pero termina siguiéndolo.

Salen riéndose y propinándose empujones amistosos, Lars le entierra el codo en las costillas para que vea en la dirección contraria, Hamada apenas puede sostenerse en pie, sus amigos Wasabi y Fred─ recuerda sus nombres porque alguna vez en el pasado GoGo los obligó a convivir─ tratan de meterlo en el coche del segundo sin mucho éxito.

—Alguien se excedió— comenta Lars en voz alta, los dos muchachos sobrios los miran.

—Él está bien— repone Fred, mirando de forma ceñuda a su hermano.

—¿Sí? no parece— se mete Hans, sonriendo burlonamente—, no deberían dejarlo beber si no sabe hacerlo.

Abre la puerta del convertible, dispuesto a irse.

—Tu ti-tienes mucha practica ¿no? —frena en seco al escuchar la voz de Tadashi, arrastra un poco las palabras, pero suena menos ebrio de lo que está—. Bebes me-mejor de lo que jue-juegas lacrosse.

Hans cierra la puerta y se acerca al grupo de muchachos, Lars maldice y lo sigue.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —cuestiona, cruzándose de brazos. Tadashi suelta una carcajada burlona y borracha—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu, por su-supuesto.

Hans gruñe, toma a Hamada del abrigo y, antes que nadie pueda decir nada, le asesta un puñetazo que lo envía al suelo, hace amago de volver a hacerlo, pero Wasabi se pone frente a él.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? está muy borracho— trata de razonar.

—Basta, Hans —Lars lo coge del abrigo.

—Haz que mantenga la boca cerrada— escupe.

—Maldición, ya está— su hermano lo jala de vuelta al convertible—. _Vámonos, Vanya._

Está por girarse y seguir a Lars, pero se detiene cuando Tadashi se deshace del agarre de Fred en cuanto escucha a su hermano llamarlo así, sin tambalearse en lo más mínimo y sin que pueda preverlo, lo coge de las solapas del abrigo y lo estampa en el capo de un coche cercano.

—¡Tadashi!

—¡Hans!

—¿Vanya? ¿tu eres ese tal Vanya? —masculla Hamada.

—¡Es su maldito apodo! —brama Lars—, ¡ahora suéltalo o te juro que voy a patearles el trasero a los tres!

—No sé como no lo vi antes— se carcajea Tadashi, ignorando olímpicamente al otro pelirrojo, sujeta a Hans con una mano y con la otra le asesta un puñetazo.

Hans, desde el suelo y tocando el lugar afectado, admite con molestia que para estar bastante ebrio, pega fuerte.

—¿De qué cojones estás hablando? —alcanza a preguntar antes que Tadashi vuelva a golpearlo, lo coge por las solapas nuevamente y lo pone de pie.

Lars trata de alcanzarlo, pero Wasabi se pone frente a él, Hans puede escuchar la pequeña pelea que protagoniza su hermano.

—Para de fingir— masculla con los dientes apretados de forma que solo él lo escucha—, de todas las chicas que había en Oslo decidiste meterte con mi novia. Mi maldita novia.

Hans palidece.

—¿Estás operado del cerebro o qué te pasa? —musita de la misma forma, de repente preocupado que Lars pueda escucharlo—, eso es lo más enfermo que te eh escuchado decir…

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —sisea—, no te bastó con verle la cara a Ethel, también quisiste vérmela a mí.

Hans logra deshacerse de su agarre y le propina varios golpes, los faros de un coche lo ciegan un momento, pero no se detiene. Alguien baja del coche y se acerca a ellos, corriendo.

—¡Ya basta, Hans! ¡suéltalo! —brama una voz muy conocida, Elsa lo empuja y el pelirrojo cede.

—Elsa…— jadea, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Vámonos ahora —Lars lo arrastra al convertible, lo empuja en el asiento del copiloto después de arrebatarle las llaves.

Puede ver a través del vidrio polarizado como la blonda abre la puerta del coche de Fred mientras los otros dos meten a Hamada dentro, su expresión preocupada lo enfurece.

Mientras se alejan, le queda claro que no la verá después de todo.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

—Con cuidado, por favor— dice mientras Fred y Wasabi dejan a Tadashi en el asiento trasero. Ella cierra la puerta

—Ya está, lo llevaremos a su casa— dice Wasabi, Elsa nota que ambos muchachos tienen expresiones serias pintadas en sus caras.

—Gracias por decírmelo— dice en dirección de Fred, el muchacho rubio asiente—, pero pudiste enviar el _snap_ antes.

—Él no quería que te dijéramos nada— explica Wasabi—. Ahora vámonos, ya inventaré una excusa para explicarle a Cass que su hijo el recto, se ha puesto hasta los codos.

—Él no es así, ¿saben por qué lo ha hecho? —ambos muchachos niegan con la cabeza, pero sus miradas le dicen otra cosa—. ¿Por qué dejaron que Westergaard le pegara?

—Tadashi lo insultó primero, el ruso lo golpeó, pero después lo dejó en paz— explica Fred—, el otro pelirrojo dijo algo en ruso, solo entendí _Va-no-sé-qué_, estaban yéndose y aquí el genio— hace una seña con la cabeza en dirección de Hamada— se le fue encima.

¿Va-no-sé-qué?

_"Vanya"_ se pone rigida al pensar aquello.

—¿No hicieron nada para separarlos? —replica, alternando la mirada entre ambos.

—Soy puro hueso y piel, mujer— responde Fred—, en cambio esos rusos miden casi dos metros cada uno por lo menos y pesan el doble que yo.

—Me ocupé del otro ruso, Tadashi parecía arreglárselas con el neurótico de Hans.

Elsa se siente tentada de decirle que no es un neurótico. Bueno, sí lo es, pero no quiere que Wasabi lo recalque.

—No lo hacía, por lo que vi —repone la blonda—. Los seguiré en mi coche, quiero asegurarme que está bien...

—No— la corta Wasabi—, vete a casa. Es tarde.

—Ya nos encargamos nosotros, no te necesitamos.

Elsa arquea una ceja ante los tonos hoscos de los amigos de su novio.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿están enojados conmigo o algo? —se cruza de brazos, esperando una explicación, los muchachos la ignoran y se suben al coche de Fred.

—Hasta mañana, Els.

La dejan sola en el aparcamiento y ella tiene la certeza que algo realmente va mal.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Vanya: Estuve haciendo mis investigaciones─ ¿soy la unica que interroga hasta el cansancio a sus amigos sobre sus culturas y tradiciones? ─ y me enteré que Vanya es el diminutivo de Ivan que es el equivalente ruso al nombre de nuestro sensual pelirrojo. **

**El Patito Modosito: Taberna que aparece en Tangled... eso ya lo saben y no sé porqué lo estoy poniendo aquí. BY THE WAY.**

**Eminem: ¿Aun hay alguien que no sepa quien es este hombre?, sus canciones son geniales.**

**Como ya dije más adelante, esto es una correción, en mi historia, Cass es la madre de Tadashi y Hiro, está casada con el dr. Callaghan y su hijastra es Abigail. Espero puedan aceptar el cambio.**

* * *

**Raza, los secretos se desvelan poco a poco. Bien dijo el buen Jeff Davies en Teen Wolf, tres cosas que no se ocultan mucho tiempo:**

**El sol, la luna y la verdad.**

**No se me emocionen, aun no pueden saberlo todo, próximo episodio ¿mañana, pasado mañana? COMENTEN.**

**HAIL HELSA.**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Betaworkshop160:** Gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir comentando. Saludos, Harry.

**Delilah447:** JAJAJAJA gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir dejando tus deliciosos reviews, espero que te gste la actualización lo suficiente. Saluditos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** No cada dos días jaja, es solo que tuve ese arranque de inspiración y escribí. Definitivamente fuiste muy mala con Tadashi, tan lindo él, yo lo amo no me odies por eso jejeje, y en efecto, no es tan fácil, aún falta para que ellos acepten que se aman y estén juntos. Recuerda que Hans debe enfrentarse al hermano de la blonda que, sorpresa, es el mejor amigo del pelirrojo.

JEJEJE, los niños y sus cosas son los primeros en echarte de cabeza a los tiburones, pues nada, gracias por tus enormes reviews que son de mis favoritos, gorditos y esponjositos. Afectuosos saludos mi estimada, Harry.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Frunce el ceño al mirar su bandeja de mensajes y llamadas vacías, usualmente Tadashi estaría deshaciéndose en disculpas después de un comportamiento como el que tuvo la noche pasada, pero ese día no parece pensar lo mismo.

Suspira y pica el botón de llamar, rápidamente la envía a buzón.

"_Es Tadashi, no puedo hablar ahora así que deja un mensaje y te llamaré"._

Entra rápidamente a Snapchat y encuentra su contacto entre los principales.

"_[Elsa]: ¿Estás bien?, necesitamos hablar". _

Tampoco obtiene respuesta.

Llama y envía mensajes durante un rato, pero se rinde cuando él no contesta a ninguno de ellos.

"_Tal vez sigue dormido"_ trata de convencerse, mira la hora en su teléfono y ve que pasa de medio día _"Él no suele dormir hasta tan tarde"_.

Se debate por varios minutos hasta que la preocupación le gana al sentido común y marca el numero de la madre de su novio, suena tres veces hasta que ella contesta.

—Elsa, cariño, hola— dice la señora Cass al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, buenas tardes, yo… yo solo llamaba para preguntar cómo está Tadashi— dice—. No eh querido llamarlo porque quizá sigue durmiendo y…

—No pasa nada, linda— la interrumpe con su alegría de siempre—, Tadashi está despierto desde las ocho, no porque se haya ido de farra anoche significa que va a librarse de sus responsabilidades— explica, tratando de poner una voz autoritaria—. Es muy dulce de tu parte que te preocupes por mi hijo.

—¿Cree que pueda…?

—¿Hablar con él?, seguro— exclama, después ella lo llama—. ¡Tadashi, ven aquí!

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de su novio suena de fondo.

—Es Elsie, la pobre está preocupada por ti— escucha cómo el aparato es cambiado de manos y después la voz de Tadashi sale por la bocina en un susurro—. ¿Qué necesitas, Elsa?

El ceño de la rubia se frunce más al escuchar el tono hosco del muchacho asiático.

—Te llamé un montón de veces y dejé varios mensajes, pero no respondiste a nada— comienza.

—Estoy muy ocupado.

—Lo entiendo, pero podrías haber enviado un snap diciéndomelo —suspira cuando él no contesta—. Solo quería saber si te encuentras bien.

—Estoy muy bien, ¿de acuerdo? —masculla—. Ahora, sin no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo atenderte hoy.

Cuelga antes de que ella pueda decir nada.

"_¿Qué carajos?"_ siente la rabia crecer en su interior, no está segura de haber hecho nada para que se molestase con ella, pero le irrita que se porte como un cabrón.

"_Para cada cabrón, hay cabrón y medio"_ se dice, recordando la frase que leyó en _Rivera__'__s*_, la elegante zapatería mexicana en la que Punzie _trabajó_ una vez.

Aprieta los dientes mientras sujeta su teléfono con fuerza, no es hasta que escucha la voz de Hans en el auricular que se da cuenta que lo ha llamado.

—¿Copito? —la voz del pelirrojo suena cuidadosa.

—Te veo en la cabaña en treinta minutos— masculla antes de colgar, coge su abrigo y baja corriendo las escaleras, ignorando a Anna y a Genevieve, conduce más rápido de lo usual, pero Hans ya está ahí cuando llega.

Apenas siente el frío al caminar hasta la entrada, él la espera en la puerta y la rubia no pierde tiempo.

—Creí que estaba molesta conmigo…— no deja que termine porque lo calla con un beso que está lejos de ser gentil.

—No es momento de hablar— sisea sobre la boca masculina, arrastrándolo dentro.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Ella arquea la espalda y suelta un gemido mientras el pelirrojo se mueve frenéticamente dentro de ella.

—Más fuerte —suspira con la nívea mejilla pegada a la fría superficie de madera de la mesa, Hans no deja pasar su petición y aumenta la fuerza de las embestidas.

La sangre se le calienta más cuando la ve aferrase a la mesa con fuerza y no puede evitar gritar cuando llega al clímax, el pelirrojo gruñe antes de alcanzarla, sale de su interior segundos después de recuperarse.

—Nos hacía falta esto— comenta Hans, recuperando el aire.

—No seas exagerado— replica la rubia—, estuvimos juntos toda la madrugada de ayer.

—Jamás es suficiente— responde, la deja sola y se pierde por una de las puertas, vuelve al cabo de un par de minutos con una botella de vodka y dos vasos, le sirve uno a la rubia, ella se lo bebe de golpe—, despacio, Copito, no es mi intención que te embriagues. En uno de tus arranques eres capaz de acusarme de aprovechado.

Elsa rueda los ojos, deja el vaso de lado antes de acercarse de nuevo al pelirrojo, lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta la habitación que siempre usan, lo empuja a la cama para sentarse en su regazo antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello.

—Elsa— gime el pelirrojo, pasando las manos por la espalda pálida de la blonda, su miembro crece de nuevo ante los suaves movimientos de las caderas de la muchacha sobre él.

Ella lo monta con ferocidad, las inmaculadas uñas se clavan en su espalda y sus dedos en la suya, está seguro que le quedará marca por la fuerza que emplea en su agarre.

—Pareces ansiosa— declara cuando han terminado y él le frota la espalda con la esponja, sonríe al ver la marca perfecta de cada uno de sus dedos en ella.

—¿Te molesta?

—Para nada.

Se viste en silencio y promete volver mañana, todo el día y Hans sonríe ladinamente.

—Enserio, Els— dice cuando están yendo hacia sus coches—, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, suelo ser yo el que quiere quedarse todo el día dentro de ti.

—Como quieras, entonces no nos vemos…

—Alto ahí, solo era una observación.

La rubia sonríe un poco, Hans puede notar que está más relajada que cuando llegó.

—Nunca te agradecí por la muñeca—frena al escucharla—, fue un lindo detalle— añade—. Eso y los muñecos para mis niños me hacen pensar que muy, pero muy en el fondo de tu oscuro ser, hay algo bueno.

—Elsa— le sonríe maliciosamente mientras se acerca a ella y la atrae hacia si posesivamente—, a estas alturas ya debería quedarte claro que _todo_ en mí es _muy bueno_, además— añade, inclinándose al oído femenino para susurrarle—, me mato preparándome para ser almirante naval para que nuestros hijos lo tengan todo.

Elsa se aleja de él y le da un manotazo, ambos dejan escapar una carcajada ruidosa.

—Serás imbécil.

Se queda en el convertible durante varios minutos después que ella se fue, sonriendo como un idiota.

"_Ay Copito"._

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

—¿Estás enojada? —pregunta _Caleb*_ en un susurro mientras se ocultan en la bodega donde el padre de la rubia guarda sus licores, juegan a las escondidillas y Tony*, hermano de Caleb, es quien los busca.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —contesta, agazapándose tras el mostrador de los vinos.

—Porque no pareces divertirte.

Elsa mira al pequeño niño, lleva el cabello pelirrojo corto al rape y sus ojos verdes le recuerdan irremediablemente a Hans, Elsa suspira al ver la insistencia en su mirada.

—Solo estoy cansada ¿de acuerdo?, yo amo jugar con ustedes— aclara, Caleb le sonríe e inmediatamente le hace una seña para que guarden silencio, escuchan los pasos de Tony por las escaleras y se ponen rígidos.

—Sé que están aquí— anuncia el otro niño con un acento italiano que a Elsa le parece adorable—. ¡Ajá!

Caleb suelta un grito cuando su hermano lo encuentra, Elsa lo imita una vez que Tony da con ella.

—¿Podemos comer algo? —pregunta Tony, tiene el cabello marrón como sus ojos y una piel de un rico tono moreno, en tanto suben las escaleras para salir de la bodega.

Elsa los sienta en los taburetes de la isla de la cocina antes de poner frente a ellos un tarro de galletas con chispas de chocolate para que se entretengan mientras saca el pan integral de una de las gavetas, y la mantequilla de maní y jalea de la nevera.

—Para ustedes— dice, pasándoles un plato con un par de sándwiches cortados en triángulos, saca la leche y sirve un vaso para cada uno—. Que les aproveche.

Tony frunce el ceño.

—¿Sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea?

—Sí, una merienda muy americana.

—Ojalá Tadashi estuviera aquí— Elsa se paraliza al escuchar a Caleb, quien se lleva un trozo de sándwich a la boca—, él cocina muy bien.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Tony.

—Trabajando— contesta la rubia de inmediato, se aleja un poco para revisar su teléfono y comprueba que, efectivamente, no hay ningún mensaje ni llamada de su novio.

—¿Puedes llamarlo?

—No, está muy ocupado— los niños suspiran con tristeza, Elsa decide que es hora de la siesta, los lleva hasta su habitación y no tardan los tres en quedarse dormidos.

Roland la despierta, avisándole que las madres de los niños están entrando por la verja, la rubia arregla las cosas de los pequeños rápidamente y Roy baja a ambos hermanos en brazos.

A Elsa le agradan las señoras _Harington-Torricelli*_, la primera y madre de Caleb es asociada a una de las sucursales de su padre en _Varsovia*_, la segunda y madre de Tony vivía en _Sicilia*_, pero se mudó a Noruega cuando se casaron.

La madre de Caleb le sonríe mientras la madre de Tony ayuda a su hermano a acomodar a los niños en sus sillitas.

—Gracias de nuevo, Elsa— dice la mujer pelirroja mientras su esposa sube al auto—, que pena que Tadashi no pudiera estar hoy con ustedes.

—Nuestros pequeños lo adoran— añade la mujer morena, Elsa sonríe con los labios apretados.

Revisa su teléfono nuevamente mientras ve el auto de las mujeres alejarse, sigue vacío, sin rastro del muchacho asiático.

"_Este juego es para dos"_ piensa, con el orgullo trepando por su cuerpo _"si no quieres hablar conmigo, no lo hagas. Tengo otras formas de distraerme"_.

Sonríe ladinamente mientras busca entre sus contactos, pulsa el botón llamar del contacto con una enorme W.

* * *

_**Hans.**_

El sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo se mezcla con los suspiros de la rubia mientras sus manos vagan por su espalda, apretando ligeramente el redondo trasero a la par de sus labios que atienden su níveo cuello, las manos de Elsa jalan suavemente sus cabellos cobrizos.

Las manos pálidas abandonan su cabello y trazan un camino hasta llegar a su miembro, ella se aleja de su contacto y se arrodilla para quedar a su altura, lo masajea durante un momento antes de llevárselo a la boca, una de las manos del pelirrojo vuela hasta su cabello mientras que usa la otra para sostenerse de los azulejos del baño. Jadea ruidosamente al sentirla succionarlo, abre los ojos y la visión de los labios rojos de Elsa alrededor de su miembro combinada con la de su pálido rostro de satisfacción lo llevan al límite.

La muchacha se levanta, relamiéndose los labios con la lujuria pintada en los cerúleos orbes, Hans la besa con brusquedad, mordiéndole los labios y sujetándola con fuerza, la rubia gime al sentir su miembro duro, le echa los brazos al cuello para pegarse lo más posible a su cuerpo.

—Te quiero dentro de mí— masculla contra sus labios, frotándose contra él.

—Como la reina ordene— contesta el pelirrojo cogiéndola por el trasero, la blonda enreda las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Hans la estampa contra la pared de azulejos y entra en ella de golpe.

—¡Sí, así! ¡así! —gime contra su boca, mientras se ajusta a su ritmo, el bermejo se mueve duro y rápido, alentado por los jadeos de la blonda en su oído.

Lo enloquece la forma en la que las paredes de Elsa se aprietan entorno a su miembro, ella le muerde el hombro y Hans tiene que sujetarse de la pared para que no se caigan.

—Maldición —dice contra el pequeño hueco entre la cara y el cuello, deposita un beso detrás de la oreja antes de bajar a la blonda.

Se duchan rápidamente y salen del baño, Hans, envuelto en una bata, se sienta en la cama, aguardando.

—Suéltalo de una vez, llevo este par de días esperando— le indica a la rubia enredada en otra bata, quien se seca el cabello con una toalla—. Maldíceme y lo que quieras por haberle pegado al idiota de Hamada.

—Sus amigos dicen que te provocó primero— contesta ella, sentándose a su lado—, que lo dejaste en paz y él inició lo demás.

—Quien diría que es agresivo cuando bebe— comenta Hans con burla.

—Me gusta que beba— el muchacho arquea una ceja al escucharla—, se pone _agresivo_ en _todos_ los _aspectos_.

Hans suelta un gruñido y rueda los ojos mientras Elsa sonríe.

—Ahora quiero que tú me digas qué pasó.

—Pues nada— Hans se encoge de hombros—, Lars y yo salimos de la taberna, los encontramos en el aparcamiento, acepto que hicimos alguno que otro comentario, Hamada me trató de alcohólico y lo golpeé— relata con indiferencia—. No sé tú, pero de una vez te digo que debes controlarlo mejor.

Elsa arquea una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El idiota está muy convencido que nos vemos— contesta y se inclina para besarla con fuerza—, lo que es verdad, pero no nos conviene que nadie más se entere.

—A ver, a ver— lo frena—, ¿por qué dices que está convencido de eso?

—Mira, yo lo dejé en paz y Hamada parecía calmarse, entonces el estúpido de Lars me llamó…

—Vanya— completa la muchacha.

Hans asiente.

—Ajá, se puso como loco, dijo que me entendía contigo y que queríamos verle la cara como a Ethel, obviamente se lo negué— dice, como si no pasara nada—. No sé de dónde pudo sacar eso.

Elsa se pone de pie de golpe, con los ojos desenfocados y la boca abierta.

—Yo sí sé— susurra.

—¿Copito?

—Estábamos en mi casa y cuidaba de Mary— explica antes la mirada confundida de Hans—, entonces él se levantó y fue al baño, cuando nos quedamos solas me preguntó por qué no podían decirle a nadie de ti y si teníamos una relación. Tadashi salió después que le dije que hablaríamos más tarde, parecía enojado y distante.

—¡Maldita sea, Elsa! —saltó el bermejo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—, ese bastardo escuchó a la mocosa.

—No les digas así— increpa—, tengo que irme— anuncia, buscando su ropa. Hans la sujeta de la mano.

—Ah no, eso sí que no— masculla—. Vuelvo a Rusia mañana, nos veremos en quien sabe cuánto tiempo y tú, reinita, te vas a quedar conmigo toda la tarde— declara, quitando el cinturón de la bata de baño para dejarla caer—, ese desabrido puede esperar, ahora que me acuerdo— añade con cizaña— ¿no te ha estado ignorando?

Ella trata de negarse, pero cuando siente su lengua caliente descendiendo por el vientre en busca de un objetivo en específico, desiste de oponerse.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Inhala el aire frío para aclararse las ideas y empuja la puerta, la campana de la cafetería suena cuando abre, ve a Tadashi tras el mostrador, sonriéndole a una anciana con calidez mientras le entrega una bolsa de papel con el logo de _The Lucky Cat_, apenas ella entra en su campo de visión, la calidez se va entra la frialdad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Elsa? —pregunta cuando la blonda se acerca a él—, estoy trabajando.

—Puedes tomarte cinco minutos— declara con tono firme—, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Ahora?, supongo que puedes esperar otros tres días.

Elsa arquea una ceja perfectamente depilada en su dirección, el muchacho asiático suspira, se quita el delantal, coge su chaqueta mientras le avisa a otro mesero que volverá pronto y la jala hasta la salida.

—Ya estamos aquí, habla— dice en su dirección.

—¿Qué está pasando?, te eh escrito y llamado desde el veintiséis, hoy es veintinueve y no devolviste ningún mensaje…

—No te confundas, me escribiste y llamaste el veintiséis, después marcaste al teléfono de mamá, hablamos…

—¿Te refieres a esa llamada donde te portaste como un cabrón?

—… y no volviste a llamar ni a escribir de nuevo— la ignora—, supongo que el orgullo te ganó y como no cedí, viniste aquí.

Elsa se entierra las uñas en las palmas para no gritarle.

—Dijiste que estabas ocupado.

—Y tu buscaste en que ocuparte también.

—Cuidaba a los niños…

—¿Antes o después de ir a verte con el arribista de Westergaard?

Elsa abre los ojos de par en par, no ha esperado que él hablara de Hans.

—¿De dónde demonios sacas algo así…?

—¡¿Puedes dejar de mentir un segundo?! —se lleva la mano al pelo con frustración al notar a una pareja de ancianos observarlos por la ventaba de la cafetería, la toma de la mano y la arrastra hasta donde está su coche—, sé que tienes una aventura con el ruso, así que no trates de negármelo. No me insultes de esa manera.

—Dime en qué te basas para decir algo como eso.

—Escuché a Mary, las escuché a las dos— la apunta con el dedo—. ¿Sabes? busqué a ese tal _Vanya_ entre tus seguidores de todas las redes sociales y no encontré nada, estaba tan frustrado que fui a beber para deshacerme un poco del estrés, reconozco que se me fue la mano con la botella— explica, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Elsa puede notar la tensión en los hombros de su novio—. Los Westergaard estaban en la taberna, pero no los vi hasta que estuvimos en el aparcamiento, seré honesto, no me acuerdo de todo, solo recuerdo que Lars lo llamó Vanya y dijo que era su apodo— suelta una carcajada ligera que a Elsa le hiela la sangre—. En medio de mi borrachera recordé a Mary diciendo que Anton y Vivienne lo llamaban así, ellos son rusos ¿no? —la blonda asiente lentamente—, te recordé explicando que los malditos muñecos _chebu-no-sé-qué_ los ordenaste desde una juguetería en Moscú y entonces lo entendí.

—Tadashi, yo…

—¿Tu qué, Elsa?

—Si me dejas explicártelo…

—¿Qué me vas a explicar?, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para entender a la perfección que me engañaste con el mayor idiota de todos— se aprieta el puente de la nariz—. Y él diciéndome estúpido e ingenuo en tu casa, como debieron reírse de mí.

—¡No!, yo jamás…

—Solo cállate, Elsa, lo arruinas más cada vez que abres la boca

Hace amago de volver, pero la blonda lo detiene, cogiéndolo fuertemente por el brazo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿así?, ni siquiera has dejado que te diga nada.

—Porque no hace falta.

—Claro que sí— él se suelta de su agarre y comienza a caminar de vuelta a la cafetería. Elsa lo sigue de inmediato—. Bien, lo acepto, tuve una aventura con ese idiota— Tadashi se detiene—, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, comenzó cuando Jack se fue, yo… yo me sentía sola y Hans estaba ahí.

—Ya, claro, Frost se va y te metes con el otro ruso que, para terminar de joderla, tiene novia y es una de mis mejores amigas.

—Fue en la fiesta de Adam, los dos estábamos hasta los codos de alcohol, lo único que recuerdo es que me fui con él y simplemente pasó.

—¿Ahora estás diciéndome que fue solo una vez?

—No, estoy diciéndote que fue hace mucho…

—Ya basta, no te preocupes, no le voy a decir nada a tu hermano porque supongo que no lo sabe, no creo que le haga nada de gracia saber que su mejor amigo y su hermanita…— Tadashi tensa la mandíbula, la rubia sabe que se está conteniendo para no decir nada.

—Tadashi, lo que pasó entre Hans y yo fue antes que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos— trata de razonar, pero el asiático se muestra inflexible.

—Mira Elsa, en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta— se apunta a sí mismo—, ya no me chupo el dedo, quiero que sepas que pude haber dejado pasar que te besara y te tocara en tu casa con los niños ahí— explica—, te saludaría en la calle y sería el ex buena onda, como con Honey, incluso no le diría nada de esto a GoGo…

—Ellas no vienen al caso.

—… pero con lo que me dijiste ya no estoy seguro de querer volver a hablar contigo otra vez, al menos no ahora. Tal vez le vieron la cara de estúpida a Ethel, pero no voy a permitir que me hagan lo mismo por mucho que te quiera.

—¡Es que no estás escuchando! ¡quieres mandar al carajo lo nuestro sin entender! ¡entre él y yo no hay nada! —estalla—. ¡Eso se acabó cuando regresó a Rusia!

—Mírame a la cara, Elsa Solberg— exige—, y júrame que jamás te has acostado con él de nuevo. Júrame que no te has metido en su cama estos días.

Elsa abre la boca de inmediato, pero la cierra. No quiere seguir mintiendo.

Tadashi asiente con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

—Te llenaste la boca acusando a Westergaard de ser un cabrón mentiroso— dice después de un rato de silencio, tiene las manos en las caderas en una pose tensa, a Elsa se le encoge el corazón al ver un par de lágrimas abandonar los ojos negros del muchacho—, pero ¿sabes qué?, eres igual que él.

Vuelve a su coche minutos después que el asiático entra a la cafetería de nuevo, se aferra al volante y aspira con fuerza, obligándose a no llorar.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Rivera****'****s:** **Originalmente Zapatería Rivera de Coco, pero aquí se cambia todo lol.**

**Caleb: Aparece en TS4, va al jardín de niños con Bonnie y usa una camisa verde en la pelicula, aquí tiene seis jajaja. **

**Tony: Tambien aparace en TS4 lleva una camiseta azul y abraza a dos mujeres. **

**Señoras Harington-Torricelli: son de mi invención, decidí que quería una preja de mamás porque ya saben que amo la inclusión. La señora Harington es la madre de Caleb y la señora Torricelli es la madre de Tony, pongamoslo como que se casaron y ambas tuvieron hijos por otros medios. **

**Varsovia: Polonia. **

**Sicilia: Italia.**

* * *

**HAIL HELSA. **

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**A Frozen Fan:** La sensualidad de esta pareja es unica jajaja, también a mi me gusta eso que se anden escondiendo, le da sabor a la historia.

La relación Tadelsa es una que tenía que acabar tarde o temprano, aunque te voy a confesar que me gustan mucho juntos pero el Helsa es el Helsa así que esa ruptura era un mal necesario.

A estas alturas es más que evidente el terror que le causa a Hans que el hermanito de Elsa se entere, nuestra rubia también sabe que no le conviene que Roy vaya tirando putazos a su cobrizo no no. A nuestro pelirrojo sí le va a importar, eso te lo aseguro, recordemos que son mejores amigos y el colorado puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero con su cuñadito... amigo todo cambia.

Elsa está mas cerca de Rusia de lo que crees. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado, ya tengo el otro capitulo escrito y solo queda esperar. Saludos y abrazos psicológicos, Harry.

**Delilah447:** Muchas gracias por comentar, aquí hay una nueva actualización ¿nos leemos?, Harry.

**PrinceMatt:** Me gusta mucho tu sugerencia, trataré de tomarla en cuenta, por lo pronto disfruta de la actualización y espero que podamos leernos de nuevo. Saludos, Harry.

**Ravenna51:** Muchas gracias Ravenna, ¿volvemos a leernos?, yo digo que sí. Saluditos, Harry.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Suspira cuando Honeymaren lo ve y comienza a acercarse a él, ruega por un poco de paciencia a todos los dioses de los que tiene conocimiento porque a veces─ exceptuando cuando está desnuda debajo de él─ la joven Nattura puede ser insoportable.

—¿Estás escondiéndote de mí? —pregunta al llegar a su lado.

—Para nada— el pelirrojo no puede evitarlo y pasea sus orbes verdes por la figura de la muchacha, lleva un vestido en color plata que se ajusta a ella como un guante, el cabello oscuro lo lleva suelto y bien planchado con un maquillaje ligero—. Puedes verte decente cuando te bañas.

—Desnuda también— Hans mira hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie los haya escuchado, se encuentran en la fiesta tradicional de navidad donde las familias más influyentes del país se reúnen para pasar el rato, los Westergaard son los anfitriones ese año.

—Cuida lo que dices.

Honeymaren rueda los ojos.

—¿Trajiste algo de Noruega para mí o no?

—Traje mi presencia de vuelta, ¿qué más quieres? —contesta con cinismo, la joven niega con la cabeza.

—Mi abuela está por allá, vamos a saludarla.

—La saludé cuando llegó— Hans entrecierra los ojos—, pensará que es demasiado.

—Vas a presentarte con ella.

El muchacho se pone rígido.

—¿Presentarme? ¿cómo para qué?

—A ver, imbécil— Honeymaren lo toma del codo y lo guía fuera del salón—, lleva viéndote salir de mi habitación cada mañana de todos los domingos del ultimo par de años después de hacerme tuya toda la noche…

—Siempre me ofrece café y tostadas, tan amable ella.

—… y ya es hora que te presentes formalmente como mi pareja.

Hans se atraganta con el vodka que se ha llevado a la boca con anterioridad.

—¿Dis-disculpa? —carraspea para aclararse la garganta—. Mira, te lo dije desde el principio, pero tal parece que no te quedó claro— la muchacha arquea una ceja—, no tengo el tiempo y no estoy buscando una relación seria. Ni en ese entonces ni ahora.

Honeymaren suelta una helada carcajada corta mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Eres un cabrón— sisea antes de volver al salón. El bermejo resopla, su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo, lo saca para encontrarse con un mensaje de Roland.

"_[Roy]: Feliz Navidad ¿ortodoxa?". _

Sonríe mientras contesta con varios emoticones, está por guardar el aparato, pero frena en seco, busca entre sus contactos el chat de Elsa y se quiebra la cabeza durante varios minutos hasta dar con una excusa lo suficientemente buena para escribirle.

"_Sé que tenemos muchos hijos, pero dile a mi hija favorita─ Vivienne─ que papi le desea feliz navidad a la manera rusa". _

Espera a que ella conteste, pero no lo hace así que devuelve el teléfono a su bolsillo.

—¡Boo! —soplan en su oído y Hans da un bote, la persona tras de él comienza a reírse.

El pelirrojo aprieta los dientes y se gira con la intención de decirle unas cuantas verdades a la atrevida que se ha pasado de la raya. Rueda los ojos con impaciencia cuando la ve.

—Pero si es la zarina— dice con indiferencia

—El trece de la buena suerte de la familia Westergaard— contesta del mismo modo.

—Creí que estabas perdida en París.

—Y yo que te hacías vulnerable al frío en Noruega.

Se miran durante un par de segundos antes de soltarse a reír, la joven pelirroja enreda la cintura del muchacho en un apretón brusco, Hans le rodea los hombros con fuerza.

—Mírate nada más, Hansy— dice la ojiazul cuando lo suelta—, eras un enclenque de catorce años la última vez que te vi y ya mides más de metro ochenta.

—Anya, estúpida, hay una gran diferencia entre la tú de trece años y la de ahora— contesta el colorado—. Ya tienes tetas.

La bermeja le da un manotazo y ambos estallan en carcajadas de nuevo, Hans recuerda muy bien a Anastasia Romanova, su mejor amiga de la infancia y compañera del crimen.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —pregunta Hans después de un rato.

—Hace un año.

—¿Y por qué no te eh visto en ninguna de estas fiestas?

—Mi abuela solo nos lleva cuando queremos ir— se encoge de hombros—, no todas las abuelas rusas presentan a sus nietas en sociedad para gritar que pueden aceptar una oferta de matrimonio y hacerse más ricas.

Hans arquea una ceja.

—O solo cuida a la última nieta soltera que le queda— añade Anastasia—. Entonces ¿tú y Nattura están…?

—Cogiendo.

Romanova asiente ante su sinceridad.

—Diablos, por un momento pensé que ella era la que había logrado meterte en cintura.

—Esa mujer todavía no llega— responde mientras pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amiga, pero no puede evitar que su mente viaje a los días anteriores donde estuvo con Elsa.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Enero se abre paso con una tranquilidad que definitivamente dista mucho de la que hay en la vida de la rubia, entre prepararse para los exámenes finales, arreglar todo lo relacionado con su mudanza a Moscú, el trabajo de niñera y la carga emocional de su ruptura con el joven Hamada, Elsa se aplaude por no haber llorado en la ducha a esas alturas.

—Sí… lo entiendo… no, usted prometió que tendría mi paquete hoy a las diez… ya sé que hay mucha nieve— tiene el teléfono sujeto entre el oído y el hombro mientras sostiene a Harmony—. Mason y Mary— llama a los pequeños—, no les quiten el papel a los crayones— vuelve su atención al teléfono—. Pues espero que de verdad esté ese paquete en la verja de mi casa antes de las seis.

Arroja el teléfono al sofá después de colgar, baja a Harmony para acercarse a Caleb y Tony, el primero llora porque el segundo lo ha pellizcado, los riñe por su mal comportamiento antes de anunciarles que no comerán postre por portarse mal.

—Papá dice que ha encontrado un departamento precioso y bien ubicado en un vecindario elegante, queda cerca de la escuela— le comunica Anna mientras entra a la sala de estar, se acerca a ella para susurrarle al oído con complicidad—. Toma aire, no te va a gustar lo que mamá está por decirte.

Iduna aparece ni bien la pelirroja termina de hablar.

—Estaba pensando que sería maravilloso organizar una pequeña reunión de despedida— comenta—. Roy hizo esa fiesta salvaje con sus compañeros cuando se fue— la rubia la mira impasiblemente—, tu elegirás quien asiste y quien no de tus amigos— las mejillas de Elsa enrojecen cuando la voz de su madre se mezcla con el llanto de Caleb, los berridos de Harmony y el sonido de la televisión—. Solo dame la lista de invitados, tres lugares ya están ocupados, quiero decir, la familia de tu novio…

—¡Ya no hay más novio! ¡se acabó lo de Tadashi! —su madre y los niños se callan cuando estalla—, ¡quiero quedarme en la maldita residencia! ¡como una estudiante normal!

Iduna cuadra los hombros.

—Desapruebo totalmente que te dirijas a mí de esa manera— dice con tono calmado—, lo dejaré pasar esta vez— gira para salir de la habitación—. Voy a pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca si quieres hablar.

Elsa se cubre la boca con la mano mientras las uñas de la otra se clavan en su palma con fuerza resistiendo el impulso de llorar.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Anna, acercándose a ella con cautela—. Lo siento, sé que lo querías mucho.

—No hables de él como si hubiese muerto— su tono helado disfraza el cansancio en su voz.

—Perdona por no haberme dado cuenta antes— musita su hermana—, con lo de Jack estuviste muy callada hasta que comenzaste a ser tú de la nada, pero con Tadashi…

—Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para lamentarme de algo que es culpa mía— se encoge de hombros—, tengo tanto por hacer que Tadashi no es una prioridad muy grande.

"_Menos ahora que ha dejado claro que no existe posibilidad alguna de volver"._

—A ver— un gesto pensativo se planta en la cara de la pelirroja—, tienes un examen pasado mañana ¿no? — Elsa asiente—, pues bien, ve a tu habitación y estudia lo que necesites, yo me ocupo de recoger tu paquete y de cuidar de los niños, te llamaré cuando sus padres lleguen por ellos— instruye, la mayor de las dos adquiere un semblante preocupado—. Puedo encargarme, de verdad.

—De acuerdo— cede al final—, pero avísame si necesitan cualquier cosa.

Toma sus cosas para irse a su habitación, está atravesando la puerta cuando la voz de su hermana la alcanza.

—Deberías considerar lo de la reunión y el apartamento— dice con voz calmada—. No verás a tus amigos ni a nosotros en un tiempo, además— añade—, eres la persona más privada que conozco.

Elsa solo atina a sonreír.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Cierra sus libros y se deja caer en la cama con pesadez, Lars de pie junto al closet, lo mira con burla.

—¿No vas a salir esta noche? —pregunta—. Es sábado.

—¿Vas a traer a alguien?

—¿Y arriesgarme a pasar mi domingo libre en acción disciplinaria? ¡jamás!

Hans elige no contestar, se levanta para ponerse un pijama, pero el sonido de su teléfono interfiere en sus planes.

"_[Anya]: Dimitri y yo iremos a Gusteau's* ¿vienes? Honeymaren puede unirse también."_

Teclea una respuesta rápida y pasa a Lars rápidamente para encerrarse en el baño.

—Creí que no saldrías— Lars aporrea la puerta—. Mas vale que te des prisa.

Media hora después se encuentra con los dos pelirrojos, Dimitri siempre ha sido una presencia constante entre ellos, solían corretear de pequeños por los jardines de sus casas cada que jugaban.

—¿Dónde está la loca de Nattura? —pregunta Dimitri cuando lo ve llegar, su teléfono suena y Hans está seguro que es ella. Casi abofetea al otro pelirrojo por acertar.

"_[Honeymaren]: ¿Dónde carajos estás?"_

—En su casa, supongo— contesta con indiferencia, entran al elegante restaurante y el maître los lleva hasta la mesa que Anastasia reservó—. No puedes sacar a París de ti ¿verdad?

Dimitri se ríe ante la burla en el comentario de Hans, pero se calla cuando la muchacha lo mira con frialdad.

—Simplemente quise venir a cenar aquí ¿algún problema? —ninguno de los jóvenes contesta, ordenan y pasan toda la velada hablando de lo que fue de sus vidas en los últimos años.

—Pero volvimos aquí— concluye Dimitri después de quejarse de un par de franceses—, los rusos siempre volvemos a la madre patria.

Anya y Hans asienten solemnemente, pagan y se marchan, el pelirrojo mayor se despide de los otros antes de conducir a la casa de Honeymaren, abren la verja y se encuentra con Ryder en la entrada.

—No creí que estuvieras aquí— dice Hans después de estrecharle la mano—. Es sábado, pensé que estabas rompiendo la fiesta en un bar o algo así…

—Vivo aquí— lo corta el castaño, mira a su alrededor antes de cogerlo por el brazo y guiarlo nuevamente hasta su convertible—, me agradas Westergaard, de verdad que sí.

—Pero…

—No existe pero, eh salido para advertirte de algo— masculla—. Mi Babushka está muy enfadada, Honeymaren le dijo que vendrías a cenar y no apareciste.

—¡¿Qué?! jamás dije nada por el estilo— aclara Hans—, no sé por qué tu hermana le dice esas cosas a la señora Yelena.

—Pues como haya sido, Babushka se cansó— informa—, te esperamos media hora, mi padre se fue después que ella le gritara horrible a mi hermana. Vete ahora.

—No, ya saben que estoy aquí— se deshace de su agarre—. Es momento que le diga las cosas a Honeymaren con alguien delante, no lo entendió las veces que hablamos y lo tendrá que hacer ahora.

Ryder se palmea la cara, pero lo sigue dentro de la casa, encuentran a Honeymaren sentada frente a la chimenea con un libro en su regazo, tiene los ojos marrones hinchados, junto a ella, Yelena Nattura lo observa con frialdad.

—Mi nieta me dijo que deseabas conocernos y llegas dos horas tarde— la voz de la mujer mayor está forrada en hielo, pero Hans no se deja intimidar—, ¿no te enseñó tu abuela que es de muy mala educación faltar a un compromiso?

—Me educó perfectamente, gracias— contesta con gélida educación—, pero no hizo de mi un adivino.

Honeymaren levanta la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Jamás le pedí a Honeymaren venir a cenar para conocerlos— responde—, desconozco los motivos por los que ella dijo algo como eso.

Yelena mira a su nieta de inmediato.

—Honeymaren.

—Creí que vendría esta noche, como todos los sábados— musita con molestia.

—¿Y que pretendías? —espeta el pelirrojo, con la rabia calentándole la sangre—, ¿obligarme a hablar con tu familia sobre una relación que no existe?

—No me creo que te atrevas a negar algo que eh estado presenciando durante el último par de años— Yelena se irgue—, no es como si solo hablaran toda la noche.

—Desde el principio le aclaré a su nieta el carácter de nuestra relación, como usted insiste en llamarla— Hans se cruza de brazos—, lamento mucho que ella no se lo dijera.

La mujer mayor fija sus helados ojos en Honeymaren, la aludida se muerde el labio nerviosamente.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—Pensé que él cambiaría de opinión con el tiempo— responde a regañadientes—, lo obligaría de no ser así.

—Tu no eres una zorra— los tres jóvenes se sorprenden por el vocabulario de la señora—. Mi nieta no es la puta de nadie y mucho menos tuya.

—A mí me queda claro, señora Nattura— declara Hans encaminándose a la salida—. Ahora haga que Honeymaren lo entienda.

Yelena comienza a reñir a Honeymaren a su espalda y a pesar que se siente mal por la muchacha, no se detiene para defenderla.

"_Sola se buscó esto, que sola lo afronte"._

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Febrero se abre paso rápido e implacable, la rubia siente el peso del tiempo sobre sus hombros.

—Mira este— dice su padre mostrándole las fotografías de un departamento en el iPad—. Es elegante y muy espacioso, además— añade—, está a justo en medio de la facultad y el teatro.

—Es bastante bonito— reconoce Elsa mirando las fotografías con detenimiento.

—Solo tienes que elegir, tesoro— Agnarr apaga el iPad cuando su hija se lo ha devuelto—. Te daré hasta el fin de semana para que me des una respuesta.

La blonda suspira, no entiende porqué su padre insiste tanto en comprar el departamento cuando claramente faltan tres meses para que tenga que irse a Rusia.

—Compra ese— responde después de un rato, quitarse la cuestión del hospedaje de encima le es atractiva—, el que acabas de mostrarme.

—¿Segura? —Agnarr arquea una ceja.

—Sí— contesta, su padre asiente y se marcha a efectuar la compra. Su teléfono suena ni bien el hombre rubio desaparece por la puerta.

"_[Kris]: ¿Qué me dices del Poultry Palace*, tú, Anna y yo?". _

El estomago le ruge de solo pensar en el delicioso pollo.

"_[Elsa]: Estoy cuidando a Gale*, vayan ustedes"_ contesta, el pequeño de rizado cabello castaño claro le sonríe desde donde está sentado en la alfombra, armando un castillo con los legos que alguna vez fueron de Anna.

"_[Kris]: él puede venir, no seas tonta"_ Elsa sonríe al leer la respuesta de su mejor amigo, Kristoff jamás la ha dejado de lado mientras trabaja, Anna baja corriendo y sonríe con emoción.

—Vámonos, vámonos— canturrea la bermeja levantando a Gale del suelo y llevándolo de la mano hasta la puerta de entrada.

—El abrigo, Anna— le recuerda la blonda a su hermana.

—Pues por supuesto, no se me olvidaba— Elsa arquea una ceja en su dirección—. Bueno, sí se me olvidó.

Elsa se enfunda en su abrigada chaqueta azul y embute al niño en su chamarra térmica con estampado de planetas. Kristoff los espera frente a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Me escribiste ya que estabas dentro? —pregunta la blonda.

—¿Sí?

Elsa niega con la cabeza.

—Iremos en mi coche— declara—, el tuyo no tiene sillita para niños.

—Ya tengo seis— alega Gale.

—No importa, chico grande— dice Anna mientras vuelven dentro de la casa para ir al garaje—, según la ley, debes ir sentado en una silla especial.

Elsa le da las llaves al rubio y se sienta con el niño en el asiento trasero, cediéndole a Anna el asiento de copiloto. Conducen con música de fondo hasta llegar al Poultry Palace.

—Hoy no hay mucha gente— comenta el blondo al ver pocos autos en el aparcamiento.

—¿Y si ordenamos por Drive-Thru? —sugiere la colorada.

—Quiero una cajita sorpresa— pide Gale.

—Podemos ordenarla también, amiguito…— Kristoff trata de razonar con él.

—Sí, pero yo quiero elegir mi juguete— pone sus mejores ojos suplicantes—. Por favor.

Anna suelta un sonido de ternura y Elsa está por ponerse firme, pero Kristoff suspira con resignación y abre la puerta del coche.

—¿Los ojos de cachorro eran necesarios? —pregunta mientras saca al niño de su sillita y pone todo su peso en una de sus caderas.

—Que gran resistencia— Elsa rueda los ojos y baja del coche.

—Él es tan lindo— comenta Anna, pellizcando cariñosamente la mejilla de Gale.

—Tu tienes la culpa— Kristoff la apunta acusadoramente y Elsa abre la boca, ofendida. El aire cálido con olor a pollo los golpea cuando entran al establecimiento, ordenan papas fritas, una cubeta grande de pollo, sodas y el pequeño elige un Mini-Buzz como regalo.

—¿Puedo ir a la piscina de pelotas? —pregunta a Elsa.

—Solo hasta que esté nuestra orden— el niño suelta un gritito y corre en dirección de los juegos. Uno de los encargados anuncia que su pedido está listo varios minutos después, la blonda llama al pequeño y se disponen a marcharse.

—No, no, no— Elsa mira a Anna con confusión cuando la escucha susurrar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Tadashi!

Su pregunta es rápidamente respondida por Gale, quien chilla de felicidad y corre hasta el aludido. El muchacho asiático sonríe y lo coge en brazos.

—Mira nada más, pero si es Gale Dahl— dice Tadashi pinchándole el estomago con cariño—. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? —mira hacia los lados en busca de la señora Dahl y tensa la mandíbula cuando sus ojos oscuros chocan con los azules de ella.

"_Estás parada a cinco metros de distancia, justo frente a él. Muévete ahora."_

Elsa se tensa en su lugar, pero afortunadamente no deja ver cuanto la incomoda la situación. Ya pasaron dos meses desde que ella y el joven Hamada terminaron, se han topado algunas veces desde entonces y él se limita a ignorarla, fingiendo que no la vio y siguiendo su camino como si nada.

—Traigan a Gale— instruye a Kristoff—, los espero en el coche.

Levanta la nariz con altivez y pasa por un lado del asiático sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, el aire frío la envuelve y puede sentirse más relajada. Anna y Kristoff salen minutos después, el ultimo cargando nuevamente a Gale.

—¿Sabes? —dice el rubio cuando conducen de regreso a la residencia de las hermanas—, tú y Hamada parecen un par de padres divorciados.

Anna le da un golpe en el hombro y Elsa se lo agradece en silencio.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Frunce el ceño al ver el contacto de Elsa, la muy… cabrona ha abierto su snap, pero no respondió y eso es lo que desquicia al bermejo.

Que la rubia lo ignore lo pone de mal humor.

—Quita esa cara, es día de visita— Sealgair le susurra mientras comen—. No arruines el día.

"_Como si me importara"_ piensa con fastidio, a sus hermanos jamás les ha importado lo que le pase al otro y él como el menor no es la excepción.

Se disculpa alegando ir al baño y se pierde entre los pasillos, medita durante varios minutos que hacer hasta que presiona el botón de llamada, ya pasaron dos meses desde que habló con Elsa y tal parece que la reina del hielo no tiene intención de iniciar una conversación.

Aprieta los dientes cuando lo envía al buzón.

"_Vas a contestarme sí o sí"_ piensa con decisión y no cesa de marcar hasta que la rubia contesta finalmente.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Hans? —ladra la rubia del otro lado de la línea, el bermejo se pone derecho, ¿acaso estaba enojada?

—¿Copito?

—¿Solo para eso me llamas? ¿para decime Copito?

—¿Ahora qué carajos te pasa?

—¡Me pasas tú! ¡no has hecho mas que ponerme las cosas difíciles!

—¡¿Disculpa?!

—¡Estabas muy bien en Rusia y tenías que venir a joder todo!

—¡Yo no te eh echo nada que no hayas querido!

—¡Deja de ser tan cínico! ¡lo de Tadashi se acabó por tu maldita culpa!

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, la molestia se evapora de su organismo en cuanto escucha esa información.

—Ya estarás contento ¿no? —ella deja de gritarle, pero la calma helada que se apodera de su voz le da mala espina al colorado—. No cantes victoria, porque no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la maldita palabra otra vez.

La blonda cuelga antes que él pueda decir nada y Hans se pregunta qué es lo que acaba de pasar.

"_Te echó de su vida, eso pasó"_ lo pica la molesta voz en su cabeza mientras la rabia comienza a colarse por sus venas, algunos muchachos que pasan por ahí lo miran con curiosidad y eso no hace más que molestarlo.

—¿Se les perdió algo? —la dureza en su voz provoca que los espectadores se encojan de hombros con indiferencia y se marchen.

—¿Estás bien? —se gira lentamente al escuchar a Honeymaren a su espalda—. Mira, ya sé que fue estúpido e infantil lo que hice en enero, no hemos hablado así que… bueno yo… lo siento.

El pelirrojo la mira con frialdad implacable, sabe lo mucho que le cuesta a la joven delante suyo disculparse.

_"Porque es tan orgullosa como tú"._

—Bien, nos vemos por ahí…— se despide dispuesta a marcharse, pero Hans la coge fuertemente de la mano y tira de ella para pegarla cerca de él—. ¿Qué estás…?

—Cállate de una vez— la corta antes de besarla con fuerza.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Gusteaus: Restaurante de Ratatouille. **

**Poultry Palace: Es la tienda donde venden pollo frito en las películas Pixar.**

**La ultima escena... decidí escribirla así porque ya sabemos que los hombres (la mayoría) se van con otras cuando la oficial se enoja jojojoj. **

* * *

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Ravenna51:** Ya falta poco, pequeñuela, solo queda leer y esperar. Disfruta de la actualización y te mando un abrazo virtual. Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Te comprendo querida mía, pero verás que es justo y necesario. Ya lo verás. También desearía que mi vida fuera un fic ¡¿Por qué dios me hizo tan pobre?! Ok no. Ya falta muy poco para que la rubia viaje hasta allá, solo ten paciencia pequeña.

¿Elsamaren?, eh leído algo de eso, pero no es el caso aquí. Lo siento jejeje, soy gran defensora de la comunidad LGBT, aunque lo de estas dos no se dé en esta historia.

Seguimos leyéndonos, ya quiero saber que piensas de esta actualización. Afectuosos saludos, Harry.

**PrinceMatt:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero leerte pronto amigo. Harry.

**Guest:** Te agradezco por comentar, disfruta del nuevo capítulo. Saludos, Harry.

**Jazmin E:** Ni quien entienda a los hombres ¡pero como nos gustan!, ojalá sea de tu agrado la actualización ¿seguimos leyéndonos?, yo digo que sí. Harry.

**Delilah447:** Me gustan mucho tus comentarios jejeje, ay sí la verdad. Pues nada, disfruta de esta extensa actualización. Nos leemos, Harry.

**IMPORTANTE LEER LAS ACLARACIONES. GRACIAS :3**

* * *

**Elsa. **

Marzo es frío, pero no lo suficiente.

—La primavera es bonita, así como el otoño y el invierno—declara Olaf, el joven pálido y pelinegro que es el mejor amigo de Anna—, pero si me lo preguntan, siempre escogeré…

—El verano— terminan Elsa, Anna y Kristoff por él.

—Es mi estación favorita del año— exclama el pelinegro soñadoramente.

—Como si pudieras broncearte— se burla Kristoff, la campana suena anunciando que el almuerzo se ha terminado y que deben volver a clases, el blondo besa la mejilla de Anna antes que ella y Olaf se pierdan en uno de los múltiples pasillos. Se vuelve hacia la rubia—. Química ¿verdad?

Elsa asiente y ambos se dirigen a la segunda planta donde está el laboratorio, se sientan en la mesa de siempre mientras la profesora _Yzma*_, una flacucha mujer que definitivamente parece haber vivido tiempos mejores, los mira con aburrimiento.

—Ya sé que solo faltan dos meses para que se gradúen y para jamás volver a verlos de nuevo— dice mientras reparte un paquete de hojas en cada mesa, una sonrisa esperanzada adorna su arrugado rostro—, pero eso no significa que vaya yo a permitir que haraganeen en mi clase, te hablo a ti _Miguel Rivera*_— el muchacho mexicano levanta una ceja confundido—. Entiendo que la química no va a serte útil en tu fracasada carrera como futuro cantante, pero no quiero tener trabajo extra por ponerte un insuficiente.

—Solo es una anciana senil— le susurra _Esmeralda*_ a un ofendido Miguel—, está celosa porque su loco hermano ese… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡_Kuzco*_!, bueno, está celosa porque tú vas a poder seguir con el legado de tu familia y ella está condenada a dar clases hasta que sus delgadas piernas no den para más mientras su hermano menor vive una vida de rico.

—Esa es una reflexión profunda— susurra Kristoff y Elsa sonríe ligeramente mientras escribe en las hojas—, Oye Els, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no estás quejándote de la química innecesaria.

La blonda rueda los ojos.

—Hoy no quiero quejarme— contesta, Kristoff frunce el ceño y ella resopla—. ¿recuerdas hace un mes, cuando nos topamos a Tadashi?, en el Poultry Palace digo.

—Si te refieres a ese día donde Hamada y tu parecían estar a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro por la custodia de Gale, entonces sí— el blondo trata de bromear—. ¿Qué con eso?

—Cuando llegamos a casa, tú y Anna estaban en la sala con Gale, yo subí a mi habitación por mis pantuflas…

—Recuerdo que tu teléfono no dejaba de sonar— apunta y Elsa asiente.

—Era Hans— revela y Kristoff se pone derecho, mira hacia todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie más los escucha y susurra en dirección de la rubia.

—¿Ahora que quería ese bebedor de vodka?

—No sé, estaba muy enojada por haberme topado a Tadashi que me descargué contra él, ni siquiera lo dejé hablar.

—¿Y te sientas mal por haberlo tratado así? ¿tú?

—No lo digas como si fuera una persona insensible— replica y se calla durante el momento en el que la profesora pasa a un lado de ellos, retoma la conversación cuando se va—. El punto es que le dije que no quería volver a hablar con él. Jamás.

—No creo que sea tan fácil, es decir, estás a unos pasos de mudarte a Moscú y él vive ahí ¿no? —Elsa asiente—, yo no sé, pero algo me dice que en cuento sepa que estás más cerca suyo, va a correr a buscarte.

—Ni siquiera sabe que voy a ir, le prohibí estrictamente a Roland que se lo dijera, puse de excusa que no quería que nadie supiera que elegí la Estatal de Moscú por encima de Cambridge.

Se toman un momento para ir a entregar su paquete de hojas y vuelven a su lugar.

—No puedo creer que Roland no sé de cuenta, o ya de plano no quiere ver lo evidente— Kristoff mueve la cabeza con desaprobación—. Esa vez en navidad, no creas que no sé qué te fuiste con él toda la madrugada— Elsa se muerde el labio, avergonzada—, ¿no has pensado que tal vez te guste?

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Hans?! —sisea en voz baja—, ¡por supuesto que no!

Porque ese infeliz no podría gustarle jamás.

¿O sí?

—Como digas— el tono de sarcasmo en su voz provoca que se enoje, le propina un pellizco a su mejor amigo y él rubio apenas y se contiene para no soltar un alarido.

Dulce venganza.

* * *

**Hans.**

—Levanta más la pierna— instruye Anastasia y Honeymaren obedece, se mueve con gracia durante toda la canción, pero tropieza y cae en la parte final.

—¡Carajo! —suelta frotándose la pierna, Hans rueda los ojos y se levanta desde donde está sentado para ayudarla a levantarse—. Gracias.

—Eres demasiado torpe— dice con saña.

—Cierra la boca.

—Él tiene razón— se mete Anastasia. Los tres, en compañía de Dimitri y Ryder, se encuentran en la mansión de la joven Romanova, los varones solo observan a las chicas ensayar—. ¿Cómo esperas ser buena si no practicas?, ya estás dentro del Bolshoi, pero debes esforzarte.

—Babushka va a estar muy enojada si no bailas en los primeros shows —se burla Ryder.

—Casi tanto como cuando se enteró que no te defendiste de los tipos que se metieron contigo el primer día en la academia— replica la aludida, dándole un empujón a su hermano mayor.

—Para eso estaba Hansy ahí ¿no? — el pelirrojo sonríe—. Mi cuñado sabía lo que hacía.

La sonrisa se borra del rostro del muchacho, pero solo Anya logra darse cuenta, le cuesta creer que en ese arranque que tuvo se presentara con la abuela de los castaños como pareja de Honeymaren y aunque la actitud de la muchacha mejoró bastante─ volviéndose menos insistente y dándole su espacio─, Hans no puede dejar de pensar que aquello no estuvo del todo bien.

—¿Qué harán este verano? —pregunta Anya, cambiando el tema sutilmente.

—Lo que tu hagas— contesta Dimitri, sonriéndole de forma sugerente.

—¿Las Vegas? —sugiere la pelirroja.

—Las Vegas— asiente Dimitri.

—Mi mejor amigo va a casarse a finales de mayo— dice Hans de forma distraída—, en Noruega y yo seré el padrino, así que…

Se recuerda a sí mismo casi tirando la Mac de la sorpresa cuando Roland le anunció que él y Genevieve se casarían ese verano, solo porque estaba─ y está─ enojado con la hermana de este, no pudo disfrutar del todo la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Honeymaren lo mira de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada recelosa. Hans sabe perfectamente está pensando en _su_ Copito, aunque no la conozca.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —susurra, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Hans se encoge de hombros—, ¿puedo acompañarte esta vez?

El bermejo se tensa y ella ejerce presión en su agarre.

—Sería genial— se mete Ryder, llamando la atención de todos—, quiero decir ¿hace cuánto que no vamos? —mira a su hermana, quien se encoje de hombros— ¿cuatro años?, sí eso.

—Solo invitaron a Hans, no sean vulgares— el aludido agradece en silencio que su mejor amiga trate de disuadir a los hermanos, ella no sabe de Elsa, pero aun así aprecia que note su incomodidad e interceda por él.

—Soy su novia y él— apunta al castaño—, es el hermano de la novia del padrino, no creo que tu mejor amigo no deje que lleves a tu pareja.

—Además, solo serán unos días ¿no? —sigue Ryder—. Vamos a esa boda y ya cuando estemos de regreso, podemos ir a otro lado.

"_No cantes victoria, porque no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la maldita palabra otra vez"_ la rabia se apodera de él al recordar las duras palabras de Elsa.

—Supongo que Roy no va a molestarse— dice con indiferencia fingida—, pero ustedes van a pagar su boleto, ni piensen que voy a permitir que les paguen el viaje para ir de chismosos— Honeymaren lo fulmina con la mirada, sabe que se refiere a ella.

—Así que ese Roland se pasea por el primer mundo como nosotros— Ryder silba.

—Entonces ya está decidido— declara Dimitri—, mientras mi _duquesa_ y yo nos vamos a la ciudad del pecado, ustedes se van a llorar a una boda. Vaya verano.

Los hermanos asienten con emoción, Anya niega con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y la bestia dentro de Hans brama, clamando venganza.

"_Vamos a ver quién canta victoria al final, Copito"._

* * *

**Elsa.**

—Esta es tan bonita— dice Iduna mientras la encargada les muestra las distintas telas, se gira hacia sus hijas—, ¿ustedes que dicen?

Se encuentran en la boutique del amigo gay de su madre, quien ha decidido que quiere llevar un vestido echo a la medida para la boda de su hermano.

—Yo digo que Roland primero debe terminar la carrera antes de casarse— Anna frunce el ceño.

—Ay Annie— Iduna le sonríe con comprensión—, solo estás celosa porque tu único hermano ha decidido dar este paso, pero debes saber que no va a dejar de quererte.

Elsa se contiene para no decirle a su madre lo ridícula que se escuchó.

—¿No pudieron esperar a graduarse o algo? —se mete la blonda—, es decir, solo les falta un año y ya llevan seis juntos. Uno más no es nada.

—Por eso mismo, además— añade soñadoramente—, Roland prometió que no tendrían hijos hasta dentro de muchos años. Gen y él me recuerdan a cuando me casé con su padre a esa edad… bueno, él era tres años mayor.

—Ajá sí, Genevieve se casa porque ama a Roy, no por interés— masculla la más joven de las tres.

—¡Anna! —chilla su madre, escandalizada.

—¿Qué?, tu misma dijiste que la vieja racista de la abuela te obligó a casarte con papá porque era hijo único y heredero de Arendelle Enterprises. Lo único bueno es que terminaste amándolo.

—La tía Elinor y la tía _Arianna*_ comparten la misma historia con el tío Fergus y el tío _Frederick*_— Elsa se contiene para no reírse al ver la cara de su madre, una llamada entra en su teléfono y se aleja para contestar. El nombre de Cass Hamada brilla en la pantalla.

—¿Señora Cass?

—Gracias al cielo— dice, a la blonda le parece escuchar un atisbo de histeria en la voz de la mujer—. ¡Dime que no estabas en San Fransokyo!

Elsa arquea una de sus delicadas cejas, ¿acaso Tadashi no le habría dicho nada sobre su ruptura a su madre?, porque él era la única razón para que ella visitara esa universidad.

—No, yo no… eh estado en casa toda la tarde y ahora estoy con mi madre y mi hermana en el centro— contesta, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente—, ¿pasa algo?

—¡Es Tadashi! —chilla la mujer al otro lado de la línea—, el techo se cayó y… y la ambulancia…

La blonda puede sentir como el aire abandona sus pulmones, tiene que sostenerse de una de las paredes de cristal para no derrumbarse.

—¿Está… él está…?

—¿Elsa?

—Cariño, te has puesto pálida… más— Anna y su madre se acercan a ella con preocupación.

—En el hospital del centro— dice la mujer apresuradamente—. Tengo que irme.

Cuelga la llamada y el teléfono se le resbala de las manos, Anna lo atrapa al vuelo y la sostiene.

—Elsa, hija estás asustándome.

—Es Tadashi, mamá— la mujer castaña frunce el ceño ante el nombre del ex novio de su hija, si bien la blonda no le ha contado nada sobre el fin de su relación, ella no puede elegir quien fue la víctima y quien el victimario.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Está en el hospital— se suelta de Anna y coge a su madre de las manos—, ¡llévame, por favor!

—Bien, pero tranquilízate— coge su bolsa y se despide de su amigo antes de seguir a sus hijas hasta el aparcamiento—. ¿Sabes que le pasó?

La blonda niega con la cabeza, conducen en silencio y ella casi salta del coche cuando llegan a la entrada del hospital, está por preguntarle a una enfermera por Tadashi hasta que ve a la señora Cass en la sala de espera, Hiro y Wasabi la acompañan.

La mujer se pone de en cuanto la ve, pero el alivio en su rostro no se asemeja a las miradas de fastidio que le dirigen los dos chicos tras de ella, Elsa pasa por alto aquello, en ese momento solo le interesa Tadashi. Su madre y Anna se les unen minutos después.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta mientras abraza a Cass.

—Hiro presentó su proyecto para entrar a la universidad— relata la mujer dejando de abrazarla, pero enreda su brazo con el de ella—, hubo un incendio más tarde y _Robert*_… él se quedó adentro— comienza a llorar de nuevo—. Tadashi trató de ayudarlo y e-el techo se cayó… había mucho humo, pero lo bomberos lograron sacarlos.

—Dios mío— Iduna se cubre la boca con una mano.

—¿Dónde está el Doctor Callaghan? —pregunta Elsa.

—En el hospital del norte— contesta—, GoGo, Honey y Fred acompañaron a _Abigail*_ para que no estuviera sola con él.

Elsa asiente, recuerda a la hija del nuevo esposo de la madre de Tadashi, las pocas veces que convivieron Abigail siempre se portó bien con ella.

—Sería bueno que te quedes con ella—le dice Iduna después de un rato—, te necesita, no te hubiese llamado de no ser así…

—Llamaré a papá para que venga por mí— su madre asiente, ella y Anna se despiden antes de marcharse.

No es hasta medianoche que el doctor que asistió a Tadashi aparece para informales que está fuera de peligro, Cass aprieta la mano de la blonda al escuchar las indicaciones, las guían hasta la cuarta planta donde está la habitación del asiático.

Elsa permite que Hiro y Cass sean los primeros en estar junto a él, Wasabi aguarda su turno y, media hora después, la mujer mayor envía a su hijo menor y al muchacho de color a conseguir café para que puedan quedarse solas.

Una vez lejos de las miradas hostiles de los dos varones, Elsa se acerca lentamente hasta la cama donde duerme el joven pelinegro, se le encoge el corazón al verlo conectado a las maquinas, al igual que los dos brazos, la cabeza también está vendada, una gasa cubre desde donde el cuello y la cabeza se unen hasta perderse dentro de la bata por el hombro.

Le coge la mano delicadamente, está tan caliente como la recuerda, no puede evitarlo y presiona sus rosados labios contra ella.

—Él no quiere hablar conmigo sobre su ruptura— dice la mujer castaña en voz baja, como si temiera que Tadashi fuera a despertar y escucharla—, ha estado enojado y triste, y por mucho que deseo ayudarlo, simplemente no habla conmigo.

Elsa se pone rígida.

—Si sabía que no estamos más juntos ¿por qué me llamó? —contesta del mismo modo.

—Porque sé que le tienes mucho cariño y que te preocupas por él— responde con suavidad—. Nunca lo vi tan emocionado con ninguna muchacha cómo lo estaba contigo, ni siquiera con Honey.

—Mire, él no me quiere aquí y yo…

—Tú puedes venir a verlo las veces que quieras.

Elsa sabe que no es una opción, la única forma en que puede estar cerca de Tadashi es con él inconsciente, porque le queda claro que el joven pelinegro no la quiere cerca.

—Mucha gente puede pensar que me preocupo en exceso y que soy un poco histérica— Cass suelta una risita en voz baja—, pero no me hago ideas apresuradas, no me gusta asumir cosas que probablemente no están ahí.

—¿Y quiere que yo le diga porqué rompimos?

—No, si él no me lo ha dicho es porque no está listo para hablar al respecto y yo respeto mucho el espacio personal de mis hijos.

Elsa asiente, se sobresalta un poco al sentir su teléfono vibrar en la pequeña cartera que trae consigo.

"_[Papi❤]: Estoy en camino, corazón"._

—Siempre me caíste bien, Elsa— sigue la mujer—. Quiero que sepas que eso no va a cambiar, sin importar lo que haya pasado entre tú y mi hijo.

"_Yo no estaría tan segura"_ piensa con tristeza. Cass Hamada suele ser una mujer dulce y un poco infantil, pero puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla cuando se trata de su familia.

—Gracias— responde—. Mi padre está llegando, así que…

—Claro, cariño.

Hiro y Wasabi vuelven cuando ella termina de decir aquello, les entregan el café y la mujer los deja a cargo de Tadashi mientras ella acompaña a la albina hasta la salida a esperar al padre de la muchacha. Elsa se plantea seriamente botar el café, conociendo el alma oscura del pequeño hermano de su ex, no descarta algo asqueroso vertido en su bebida.

Ve la camioneta de su padre acercarse y se vuelve hacia la mujer antes de subir.

—Quiero que sepa que— se muerde el labio—… que si rompimos fue culpa mía.

Cass le sonríe con dulzura.

—Lo sé, no tengo duda de eso.

* * *

**Hans. **

Resopla con fastidio al ver que la llamada entrante por FaceTime es de Eugene, reúne la poca paciencia de la que es poseedor y contesta.

—¡Viejo, cuanto tiempo sin verte! —saluda el moreno con euforia.

—Me llamaste la semana pasada, no seas exagerado.

—Tu nunca dejas de ser un idiota ¿verdad, perrilla?

—Tengo un examen pasado mañana y debo estudiar, así que canta de una vez.

—Solo llamaba para preguntarte si es verdad lo que acaba de decir Roy en el grupo de Snapchat.

El bermejo arque una ceja, su mejor amigo no ha escrito nada desde hacía algunas horas.

—Sobre tu novia, pues.

Hans rueda los ojos, le escribió a Roland para decirle que _su novia_ y el hermano de ésta lo acompañarían junto a Lars y Ariel a la boda, su mejor amigo no pudo ocultar el gusto que le daba que volviera a _encontrar el amor_ por lo que no dudó en anunciarlo en el grupo que tenían en Snap junto a sus viejos amigos de la preparatoria.

Pero eso había sido hace un mes.

—Es insultante que me lo preguntes— gruñe, siguiéndole el juego—, ¿es que no me has visto bien? ¿acaso te parece imposible que alguien pueda fijarse en mí?

—No se trata de eso— repone—, me refiero a que no creía posible que hubiese otra chica además de Tomago que se agarrara bien los ovarios y te soportara, tu cara de muñeco de plástico les resulta atractiva a las chicas hasta que descubren tu actitud neurótica.

—Mira imbécil, no te voy a permitir que…

—¿Estás hablando con alguien? —se calla al escuchar la vocecita chillona de Rapunzel—, déjame ver quién es— su sonrisa se ensancha cuando sus ojos verdes se topan con los del bermejo—. ¡Hansy!

—No me digas así, arenosa.

—Calmado, esquizofrénico— advierte Eugene.

—Déjalo Flynn, solo es Hansy siendo Hansy jejejejejejeje— su risita se corta abruptamente—. ¡Carajo!, olvidé que tenía que ir a recoger algo al estudio donde hago practicas— planta un beso en la mejilla del moreno y se despide—. Te veo en la boda, pelirrojo.

—¿Irán a la boda? —pregunta el aludido, un tic se apodera de su ojo izquierdo de solo pensar en ese par de zarrapastrosos rondándolo con esas actitudes tan alegres que lo ponían de malas.

—Mi mujer es la prima del novio ¡obviamente que vamos a ir! —exclama Eugene—. Punzie, Anna, Merida y Elsa serán las damas de honor— continua—, Roy dijo que serás el padrino…

—Obviamente— tuerce la boca en una sonrisa torcida y arrogante. Puede escuchar una puerta cerrarse de fondo y la sonrisita presuntuosa de su primo se desvanece.

—Ahora sí, mierdecilla— Eugene adopta un tono serio—. Punzie ya se fue, así que ya vamos a hablar por lo que realmente te llamé.

Hans se pone derecho, sabe que todo lo anterior era solo una pose para disimular frente a la novia del moreno.

—¿Y eso sería…?

—No dije nada en Navidad porque no estaba sola, pero Roland ya me dijo que se acabó.

—Explícate de una vez.

—Me refiero a Elsa, soplapollas— la irritación inunda su tono—. En diciembre ella iba y venía con Hamada, y aún así estoy seguro que encontraste la forma para convencerla de irse contigo a esa cabaña que tienen a las afueras— Hans cuadra los hombros—, pero esta vez está sola. Roland ya me contó que rompió con Tadashi.

—A ver, eso ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo estás diciendo.

—Porque te conozco, bastardo— lo apunta acusadoramente—. Y sé perfectamente que cuando se trata de Elsa, es tu polla la que decide por ti.

—Eso no es…

—Claro que sí, no tiene caso que lo niegues porque te conozco bien. Por cierto, estás siendo un cabrón llevando a esa chica a sentarse en la misma mesa que ella— niega desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza—. No tienes vergüenza.

—¡Ya está bien!, déjate de estupideces, suenas peor que mi abuela.

—Solo te voy a decir una cosa— declara seriamente—, si Elsie se hace la ofendida y en un arranque le dice a Roland lo que pasó entre ustedes, y si él te parte la cara, no me meto a defenderte. Ni Lars ni nadie, son las reglas.

—Púdrete— brama y termina la videollamada. Arroja la Mac a la cama y se pasa la mano por el cabello con exasperación.

"_Elsa no es tan tonta"_ se dice convencido, porque no pueden darse el lujo de serlo.

* * *

**Elsa. **

—¿Elsa? —levanta la mirada cuando escucha que la llama. Tadashi la observa con confusión—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Los niños… tuve que contarles que estabas aquí y ellos te hicieron algunas tarjetas— la blonda carraspea para aclararse la garganta y suelta lentamente su mano antes de ponerse de pie—. Yo solo estoy haciendo de cartero.

Saca de su bolso de libros una bolsa hermética llena de papeles de colores, se acerca nuevamente a él y deja la bolsa sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

—Recupérate.

—Espera— hace amago de irse, pero se detiene cuando Tadashi la llama—. Sé que me eh portado como un cabrón, pasando de ti y todo eso…

—No tienes que disculparte— lo corta—, ya no estamos juntos y es por mi culpa, además— añade con una sonrisa cansada—, si hubieras sido tú el infiel, ten por seguro que no te perdonaría jamás.

Tadashi sonríe.

—Es bueno saberlo— la albina asiente—. Tal vez algún día, cuando seamos más ¿maduros?, sí, seguro, cuando dejemos de ser tan infantiles nos reiremos de esto.

La rubia asiente, titubea un instante, pero finalmente se acerca a él y planta un beso corto en la mejilla del muchacho.

—Suerte en Londres.

—No te congeles en Rusia.

Sale finalmente de la habitación de Tadashi y le envía un snap a Kristoff─ quien la ha acompañado al hospital─ para informarle que ya pueden irse. Se despide de la señora Cass y se mete en el elevador, presiona el botón para el primer piso, pero alguien entra junto a ella en el último momento.

—Reina del Hielo— saluda GoGo, hay algo en su tono frío que no termina de gustarle a la blonda.

—Deja de llamarme así, Ethel— replica, sacando su teléfono para ignorarla. Lo último que necesita en ese momento es lidiar con la ex del colorado, al que mandó al caño.

—Muy bien, Elsa— el hastío en su voz cuando pronuncia su nombre provoca que la rubia la mire, desafiante—. ¿Sabes?, de las tías como tú es de las que nadie sospecha jamás.

—¿Tías como yo?

—Sí, con esa carita de muñeca que no rompe un plato y tus actitudes de mosca muerta— la puerta del elevador se abre y GoGo la sigue hasta la puerta de salida—. Podrías matar a alguien y a nadie se le pasaría nunca por la cabeza que fuiste tú.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera— sisea la blonda con calma gélida—. Así que, al grano, Tomago.

—Posteaste miles de imágenes sobre feminismo y el empoderamiento de la mujer en tu Instagram— sigue la muchacha asiática—, pero votaste todos tus ideales para meterte en la cama de alguien que tenía novia.

Elsa aprieta los dientes. Ella lo sabe.

—No te molestes en negarlo— GoGo continúa, implacable—, Tadashi me lo dijo y tengo que aplaudirte— los sarcásticos aplausos enfurecen a la rubia—, porque ese teatrito que montan el ruso y tú, de que no se soportan, joder, yo misma me lo creí.

—No es ningún teatrito— Elsa toma la palabra— y aunque no lo creas, no me siento orgullosa de haber comenzado esa aventura con Westergaard…

—Pero la disfrutaste.

—Por supuesto, no voy a negártelo, pero no es toda mi responsabilidad— el rostro de Elsa adquiere una expresión sardónica—, porque yo no le puse una pistola en la cabeza a Hans para que me buscara. Debe ser horrible para ti saber que no te quería tanto como decía.

GoGo enrojece de rabia.

—¿Y a ti sí?

—¿Quererme a mí? ¿Hans? — suelta una risa sarcástica—, por favor no, lo nuestro fue solo sexual… muy sexual— GoGo tensa la mandíbula—. Me refiero a que los novios que eh tenido me han querido lo suficiente para no engañarme ni siquiera estando borrachos.

—Me agrada que sonrías así— la pelinegra vuelve a la carga—, espero que mantengas esa misma sonrisa cuando le diga a tu hermano que tú y Westergaard se llevan realmente bien cuando no traen ropa encima.

Antes de pensar siquiera en lo que hace, la mano de Elsa se cierne sobre el antebrazo de GoGo acercándose a ella de forma amenazante y enterrándole las uñas con fuerza.

—Tu no vas a decirle nada a Roland— sisea—, ¿entendiste?

—¿Qué?, no me digas que te asusta que Roy pueda tocarle un pelo a tu preciado ruso.

Está tan molesta que ignora el mal sabor de boca que le provoca pensar en su hermano arremetiendo contra Hans.

—Eso a ti no te importa y no abrirás la boca porque si no…

— ¿Si no qué? —reta.

Elsa mira por encima de la cabeza de GoGo y ve a Honey Lemon acercarse, vuelve a sonreír cuando una idea nace en su cabeza.

—Si mi hermano se llega a enterar, no me importa cómo, yo misma le diré a Honey Lemon que fuiste tú quien desvirgó a Hamada— amenaza y disfruta al ver a la ex de Hans ponerse pálida—. ¿Qué? ¿acaso no sabe que su mejor amiga se tiró a su ex novio un mes antes que ellos comenzaran a estar juntos?, casi al mismo tiempo en el que tú y Hans comenzaban su relación también.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Tadashi me lo dijo, ¿ves cuanta confianza me tenía? — contesta de forma depredadora—. Te aviso que la barbie latina está acercándose, así que piensa rápido.

Suelta a GoGo finalmente.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunta la muchacha alta—. No importa— se centra en Elsa—, ¿acaso conoces la vergüenza?, no eres bienvenida.

—Es un hospital público, puedo venir todas las veces que quiera si se me apetece— declara con altives.

—Él no te quiere aquí.

—¿A ti sí?, hasta donde sé, ambas somos sus ex. Con la diferencia que él todavía me quiere.

Honey se ríe con ironía, la puerta se abre y Kristoff entra.

—¿Por qué tardas demasiado? —su pregunta se ve ignorada cuando la joven más alta vuelve a hablar.

—La única diferencia es que yo no lo engañé jamás. Mucho menos con un imbécil.

—Claro que no, solo lo aburriste— Honey da un paso al frente y eleva la mano, dispuesta a golpearla, pero el blondo se interpone entre ambas.

—Ni se te ocurra— dice Kristoff de forma protectora—. Basta las dos, ella solo vino a dejar unas tarjetas que los niños hicieron para Tadashi.

—¿Qué les dijiste, por cierto? —Honey se cruza de brazos—, ¿qué excusa les inventaste para cubrir el hecho que _papi_ los dejó? —Elsa tensa la mandíbula—. Tadashi solía decir que ustedes eran como papi y mami para los pequeños.

—¿De qué vas? —GoGo habla finalmente—, su verdadero papi está en Rusia, que no se te olvide.

—Pobres niños— Elsa aprieta los puños—, que clase de ejemplo les das— Lemon niega con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente—. Sus madres deberían saber que si siguen dejando a esas niñas contigo, se convertirán en unas pequeñas zorras…

Kristoff no se molesta en detenerla y sin que Honey pueda predecirlo, la blonda más baja le asesta un bofetón que se escucha por toda la sala, un par de señoras las observan con curiosidad y la enfermera de guardia les lanza una mirada de advertencia antes de comenzar a acercarse.

—Cuida lo que dices, perra.

—Tú te lo buscaste— Kristoff rodea los hombros de Elsa y toma dirección de la salida.

—Jamás le quisiste— arremete Honey, Elsa se suelta del agarre de su mejor amigo y vuelve hasta la otra rubia.

—Yo _quiero_ mucho a Tadashi— declara.

—Muy bien, ambas salgan de aquí— ordena la enfermera autoritariamente.

—No es cierto, porque si lo hubieras echo— sigue Honey, ignorando a la mujer y con una mano sobre la mejilla afectada—, si lo hubieras querido la mitad de lo que amaste a Frost, no habrías vuelto a los brazos de Westergaard.

Elsa elige no contestar y deja que Kristoff la saque del hospital antes que pueda lanzarse sobre la chica latina.

—No las escuches, Els— dice el rubio de forma conciliadora cuando están en el aparcamiento.

—Lo peor de todo es que tienen razón.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Pongamos que al inicio del fic están en Marzo, pues en Febrero Elsa y Hany bebé se pelearon... de nuevo, cuando Hans y Eugene hablan ya pasó otro mes, o sea que ya es Abril. No soy muy buena con las fechas, solo estoy tratando de hacer más rápido que Elsie esté en Rusia cuanto antes, para que inicie más acción.**

**Olaf: Antes de que me maten, discúlpenme por no haber echo que tuviera su debut, no e decidía sobre si hacer de él una mascota o no. ¡Pero nuestro muñeco de nieve merece más y aquí está!**

**Yzma: Las locuras del emperador, decidí que fuera la profesora de química porque ya ven que ella y Kronk preparan las pócimas para deshacerse del emperador.**

**Kuzco: Las locuras del emperador.**

**Miguel Rivera: ¿alguien más ama la película de Coco?, personalmente la prefiero en el audio original, porque mezcla perfectamente el inglés y el español, para mi─ y el resto de personas que habla ambos idiomas─ es como una fiesta para mis oídos. Bilingual facts.**

**Esmeralda: El jorobado de Notre Dame.**

**Robert y Abigail: Ya sé que eh estado manejando a Cass como la tía de los hermanos Hamada, pero tuve un arranque de esos muy comunes en mí y me dije: ¡Harry Hale haz de ellos una familia sí o sí!, por ello, Robert (Dr. Callaghan) es el nuevo esposo de Cass (ahora madre de los muchachos) y Abigail (hija de Callaghan) es la hermanastra de ellos. No sé que piensen de eso. Ya en la noche me pongo a corregir los capítulos anteriores para que tenga sentido de aquí en adelante. **

**Arianna y Frederick: papás de Rapunzel, la mujer es la hermana ¿melliza? De la de Elsa, Roland y Anna.**

* * *

**Pues nada gente, aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más, Elsa se siente un poco mal por ser tan dura pero que se le va a hacer.**

**Hans por otro lado sigue haciendo de macho dolido, pero espérense a que llegue el día que se vuelvan a ver jojojojojojojojo. Se nos van a Noruega los hermanos Nattur, personalmente ya estoy emocionada por escribir sobre esto.**

**Discúlpenme, fui débil y no pude matar al personaje de Tadashi, ¡es que me gusta tanto!, cof cof también ustedes Jack y Hans cof cof no sean celosos cof cof. Al final decidí que solo fuera un accidente. Sobre la relación entre Cass y Elsa, me basé en la experiencia de la vecina del primo de un amigo, a la que su ex suegra quiere mas que a la actual novia de su hijo jejejejeje.**

**El enfrentamiento entre la rubia, GoGo y Honey era justo y necesario.**

**Esta actualización es más larga que las demás, así que espero… deseo que sus reviews sean más esponjositos… ok no.**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Guest 1:** Muchas gracias por tu review, jaja así me sentí yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo, esa Elsa sabe sacar las uñas también, ojalá que esta actualización sea de tu agrado. ¿Podemos seguir leyéndonos?, Harry.

**Ravenna18:** Gracias por comentar, voy a tratar que sigan siendo así de largos o un poco más, depende de como esté inspirada, yo también espero ese tipo de acción jojojo, pero hay que ser pacientes. Saludos mis estimada, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** No sé si recuerdes, pero en el capitulo 9 Honeymaren habló del Bolshoi, fue una leve pista que dejé jajaja, decidí que sería interesante viéndolas convivir juntas y así. A mi me molesta un poco que la gente se cuele en fiestas ajenas.

Admito que me caló haber puesto que Hansy se presentó con la familia, pero pues el muchacho andaba─ y anda─ ardido con Elsie, ya ves que los hombres son muy impulsivos y se ponen a querer dar celos, ay no que gente. Descuida, no hay segundas oportunidades para el Tadelsa, Dashi tiene dignidad y Elsa vergüenza.

Muchas gracias por comentar, ya espero tu review. Saludos, Harry.

* * *

**Hans. **

—Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor— dice su abuela mientras los ve bajar las maletas de la camioneta.

—Pero ¿qué dices? —Lars se acerca a ella para abrazarla—, tienes nietos fuertes, Babushka.

—Yo no diría lo mismo de Ryder— el aludido mira a la mujer mayor con indignación fingida.

—Yo también la aprecio, señora Westergaard— la ironía impregna la voz del castaño.

Hans no dice nada y se limita a jalar su maleta y la de Honeymaren por el aeropuerto, la castaña no deja de hablar por teléfono con su propia abuela hasta que llegan a la sala de abordaje.

Inna besa en la mejilla primero a Ariel y después a Lars. Honeymaren y Ryder la aprietan en un abrazo pequeño antes que los ojos verdes de la mujer se posen en Hans.

—Tengo que hablarte un momento, querido— dice la mujer, el bermejo más joven asiente y se aparta del resto junto a ella.

—¿Necesitas algo? —la mujer niega con la cabeza.

—Quiero que te portes bien y que no hagas tonterías— le dice de forma dulce—. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que no estás del todo contento con el hecho que los nietos de Yelena los acompañen.

—Es mi novia— un deje de resignación se cuela en su voz y su abuela arquea una ceja—, y él mi amigo

—Desde pequeños, tu abuelo y yo tratamos de enseñarles a buscar lo mejor para ti, tus hermanos y tus primas— declara—. También les inculcamos a pasarse por el culo lo que la gente diga— Hans tuerce la boca en una sonrisita al escucharla hablar de esa manera tan impropia de ella. Su abuela lo coge de la cara para besarlo en ambas mejillas antes de acercase al oído para susurrarle —. Y si esa niña no es a quien de verdad quieres, entonces termina con ella y que te dé igual lo que Yelena Nattura piense.

—Creí que eran amigas— contesta el bermejo de la misma manera.

—Lo somos, pero mis nietos son lo más importante para mí— repone—. Ahora, si decides quedarte con ella, trátala muy bien— instruye, soltándolo—, recuerda que tienes primas y no te parecería que ningún muchacho quisiera pasarse de listo con ellas.

Hans se abstiene de decir nada dándole una sonrisa como única respuesta para después volver con los demás.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Honeymaren cuando se sienta a su lado.

—Sí, solo quería decirme que me portara bien contigo— es una mentira a medias y ella sonríe con dulzura.

Esperan pacientemente durante media hora hasta que la mujer del megáfono anuncia que es momento de abordar.

Con cada hora que pasa, Hans no puede dejar de pensar en las mil y una posibilidades en las que puede salir su reencuentro con la blonda, la rabia vuelve con más fuerza al recordar lo injusto que lo trató la última vez que hablaron y la sed de venganza se vuelve una necesidad.

Se muere por ver la cara que va a poner cuando lo vea llegar acompañado, pero para eso necesita de la castaña que duerme recargada en su hombro.

* * *

**Elsa. **

Sonríe ligeramente cuando Genevieve les enseña el vestido de novia que diseñó ella misma para el gran día.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste tú? —pregunta Punzie, observando el vestido con ojos brillantes. Gen asiente.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que Roland jamás tendrá que preocuparse por cocer nada— agrega Merida y todas ríen.

—Es muy bonito— halaga Elsa, paseando sus delgados dedos por la fina tela.

Se encuentran en una de las habitaciones de invitados en la residencia de los _Solberg*_ que han usado para guardar los vestidos y todo lo relacionado para la vestimenta que usarán las muchachas en la boda. Punzie y Eugene han vuelto de Alemania y Merida de Edimburgo, pero no sola, sino acompañada de una guapa mujer que bien puede pasar como modelo curvy y que responde al nombre de _Winona Pollard*_.

—Ahora que has terminado con Tadashi— comienza Gen, tanteando terreno—, ¿con quién irás a la boda?

Anna, Merida, _Winnie*_ y Punzie la miran de inmediato.

—Sola, supongo— responde y se encoje de hombros de forma indiferente.

—Ah no, eso sí que no— Punzie blande su dedo índice frente a la blonda con desaprobación—. Somos las damas de honor, todas iremos acompañadas.

—Porque todas tenemos pareja— repone Anna, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la morena.

—No pasa nada si va sola— Merida trata de razonar

—¿Qué me dices del vals? —Punzie vuelve a la carga—. En algún momento, los novios tendrán que bailar y poco después las damas de honor y el padrino se unen, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿bailar sola? ¡dime!

—Tranquilízate, Picasso— la bermeja mayor la zarandea un poco—. Tal vez pueda bailar con el padrino.

Todas la miran y, exceptuando a Winnie y a la misma Elsa, se sueltan a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que esos dos van a poder bailar juntos sin matarse? —pregunta Punzie entre risas.

—¿Acaso quieres que mi boda termine en un homicidio? —Gen se sostiene de una repisa.

—¿De quién hablamos? —pregunta una confundida Winnie.

—De Hans Westergaard, el mejor amigo de Roland y némesis eterno de Elsa— explica Anna ya más calmada—. Él será el padrino.

—¿Te crees que yo voy a bailar con ese estúpido? —increpa la blonda, fulminando con la mirada a las que se reían de ella y después a Merida—, para empezar, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Lo más seguro es que vendrá solo— explica la colorada mayor—. Además— le lanza una mirada elocuente a la rubia que solo ella es capaz de interpretar—, no puede ser tan malo tener a Westergaard encima.

Elsa finge que no la escucha y pone de excusa ir por algo de tomar para salir de ahí, ya en la cocina toma una de las cajas de jugo de naranja que suele darles a los niños que cuida y se dispone a volver con las demás.

—¿Estás bien, Elsie? —se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su hermano, quien la mira con preocupación desde el sofá donde está sentado. Ni siquiera lo vio la primera vez que pasó por la sala de estar.

—Sí… solo que— titubea y Roland arquea una ceja—… solo que las chicas insisten que vaya acompañada a la boda.

—Cuando mis primas, mis hermanas y mi novia se unen— dice el rubio, palmeando el asiento a su lado para que ella lo acompañe—, siempre me asusta lo que puedan estar maquinando.

—Bueno, ahora están maquinando que baile con el idiota de Hans— aprieta los dientes, no ha sido su intención decir aquello—. Obviamente no quiero.

Roland suelta una carcajada.

—No sé por qué nunca se llevaron bien— dice cuando deja de reírse.

—Yo te diré por qué, es un mentiroso manipulador, un arribista, un trepador, un… un…—hace ademán de ahorcar a alguien con sus delicadas manos—… ¡un bestia, eso es lo que es!

Su hermano vuelve a reírse.

—Eso, ríete— la blonda le da un manotazo antes de levantarse, pero Roy hace que vuelva a sentarse y le rodea los hombros para atraerla en un abrazo fraternal—. Algún día no le vas a reír las gracias.

—De acuerdo, ya— dice—. A ver, es cierto que necesitas una pareja, Merida tiene a esa chica tan guapa, Punzie al holgazán de Fitzherbert y Annie al inútil de Kristoff— Elsa lo pellizca por referirse a su mejor amigo de esa manera—. ¡Carajo, Els!

—Modérate, grosero.

—Como decía— continúa, frotándose el lugar afectado—, busca a alguien, a puesto que hay un montón de imbéciles que querrán bailar contigo— rueda los ojos—, a menos pues que quieras bailar con papá.

"_No es mala idea". _

—Además— añade—, si no vas acompañada, serás la única que estará sola—Elsa arque una ceja perfecta—. Oh sí, olvidé decirlo, Hans vendrá con su novia, una chica muy guapa de Moscú.

La blonda agradece que su hermano la soltara con anterioridad para tomar la caja de jugo y una galleta del platito en la mesa de centro porque no puede evitar ponerse rígida.

¿Novia?

—¿De verdad tiene novia? —logra preguntar sin que se note la repentina molestia que le provoca la noticia. Roland asiente.

—Sí, me llamó hace un par de meses para decirme que ella y el hermano los acompañarían.

—Pobre tipa— masculla.

—¿Cómo?

—Que ya me iba— se pone de pie rápidamente—. Le diré a Olaf que me acompañe, se verá increíble con esmoquín.

—Como gustes.

"_Así que no puedo gritarle un poco porque ese desgraciado hijo de puta corre a refugiarse a los brazos de alguien más"_ piensa mientras sube las escaleras de regreso a la habitación de invitados _"seguro es una arribista trepadora como él". _

La rabia le calienta la sangre de las venas y le nubla la vista.

* * *

**Hans. **

Se deja caer en su cama al lado de Honeymaren, después de un vuelo de cinco horas y otra media hora más del aeropuerto a la casa, el bermejo se siente extrañamente cansado.

—Esta casa es muy bonita— dice la castaña, acercándose a él.

—Mañana tengo que ir a un ensayo de la boda— informa para quitársela de encima cuando siente los labios femeninos en su cuello—, toda esta semana de echo.

—Te acompañaría, pero Ryder y yo quedamos de vernos con nuestra madre mañana— contesta, subiéndose encima de él y deshaciéndose de la parte de encima de su vestimenta—. Quizá nos quedemos con ella hasta el día antes de la boda.

Continúa degustando el cuello masculino.

—No sabes cómo me gustaría divertirme un rato, pero estoy muerto— la coge de las caderas para hacerla a un lado, pero la castaña no se lo permite.

—Yo me encargo— se inclina para besarlo mientras frota la pelvis contra la suya, el bermejo no pone mucha resistencia y deja que la castaña haga lo que quiera, Hans aprovecha que alguien toca a la puerta de su habitación y casi lanza a Honeymaren para que se aparte de él.

Se pone de pie rápidamente y casi corre a abrir la puerta, cubre con molestia el alivio que siente.

—Si ya terminaron de manosearse— dice Ryder, recargado en el marco—, Christen dice que la cena llegó.

Honeymaren los sigue hasta la cocina y cenan entre risas y anécdotas de cuando los Westergaard vivían en Oslo.

Ryder propone que vean una película en la sala de proyecciones y Hans cede casi de inmediato, no le apetece estar a solas con Honeymaren cuando tiene a la blonda a diez minutos de distancia en coche.

Para cuando la película termina, Lars, Ariel y Honeymaren se han quedado dormidos, Christen permite con reticencia que Eric lleve a la pelirroja a su habitación mientras se dedica a picar a Lars con uno de los palillos chinos de la cena hasta que se despierta, sobresaltado.

—¿Qué esperas para llevártela? —pregunta el bermejo menor a Ryder cuando éste hace amago de irse, apunta a la castaña—. Es tu hermana, hazte cargo.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿qué la cargue hasta tu cuarto para que profanen tu cama? —hace una mueca de asco—. No gracias, va a dormir contigo así que tú llévatela.

Desaparece tan rápido como termina de hablar, Hans resopla y coge en brazos a la castaña, pesa tan poco que no puede evitar pensar en Elsa, no se saca de la cabeza lo parecidas que son con cada escalón que sube.

Deposita a la muchacha en la cama y la cubre con las mantas al tiempo que se recuesta junto a ella.

"_Tu tipo son las nórdicas"_ le dice esa voz molesta que se empeña en hacerle la vida imposible, pero tal vez no está tan equivocada.

* * *

**Elsa. **

—¿El ensayo no puede ser más tarde? — bosteza Anna.

—Es medio día— la reprende su madre—, hay mucho que hacer así que párate derecha aquí. Elsa, tú también.

La blonda resopla, pero obedece. Roland y Genevieve eligieron casarse en un amplio salón al aire libre junto a los fiordos, por lo que se encuentran practicando todo lo importante para la boda.

Ella, junto a Anna, Punzie y Merida, se paran del lado de la novia mientras que algunos otros amigos de su hermano se paran de su lado.

—Tu peor pesadilla a las seis en punto— le susurra Merida cuando las otras dos están distraídas, Elsa aprovecha que su hermano se aleja para saludarlo y se toma algunos segundos para mirarlo antes de apartar los ojos. Lleva el cabello pelirrojo bien cortado y peinado─ _"marino tenía que ser"_ ─, bajo la chaqueta de cuero viste una camiseta de manga corta en color verde oscuro y unos shorts para jugar baloncesto—, te está mirando.

Elsa alza las cejas con indiferencia, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no cruzar miradas, pero tal parece que Hans no tiene los mismos planes, parándose a un lado de Roland justo frente a ella, sus ojos chocan varias veces durante los ensayos, pero por tan pocos segundos que no les permiten fulminarse el uno al otro.

Repasan lo que deben hacer, por lo que le parece a Elsa, un centenar de veces hasta que su madre y la mujer que los ayuda a organizar la boda dicen que es suficiente.

—¡Hansy! —la blonda se ordena no voltear ante el grito de Eugene—, ¿dónde está tu novia?, no me digas que al final no vino porque no te lo compro.

—Tal vez era un invento suyo— ríe Punzie—, ya ves que es un muchacho un poco desequilibrado.

—¡Desequilibrada te voy a dejar yo cuando te interne en el centro psiquiátrico del que claramente te escapaste, vagabunda! —exclama el colorado

—Qué cosas dices jejejejejejejejejeje...— la aludida le hace una seña grosera.

—Y para que lo sepan, ella no vino al ensayo, pero estará en la boda.

—Claro, claro— se burla Merida, rodeando los hombros de Elsa con una mano para que la blonda voltee a verlo—, por el momento está en tu casa esperando que llegues ¿no?

Los ojos azules de Elsa se topan con los esmeraldas del bermejo, enrabiados y fríos.

—Ya déjenlo en paz— Roland hace acto de presencia—, la novia de Hans y su hermano no pudieron acompañarnos porque fueron a visitar a su madre cerca de aquí.

—Así que es noruega— sigue la escocesa—. Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, una vez que pruebas a una nórdica, les agarras el gusto.

—¿No tienes que ir a una marcha para defender los derechos de la comunidad gay o algo así, cretina? —escupe en su dirección, Merida aprieta los dientes y trata de abalanzarse sobre él, siendo detenida por Elsa.

—Tranquilízate, no vale la pena que te pelees con ese bestia.

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste, mocosa?! —increpa el colorado, acercándose a ella totalmente enrabiado. Elsa sabe que ha estado esperando poder decirle algunas cosas desde aquella llamada y ha usado de excusa el pequeño enfrentamiento con su pelirroja prima para estallar contra ella—, ¡repítelo, pequeña lagartija del mal!

—¡Bestia! ¡te dije bestia! —brama, la rabia viaja por sus venas rápida y caliente, provocando que le propine un empujón. Las pocas personas a su alrededor─ Merida, Punzie, Eugene y Roy─ la miran con la boca abierta, su reacción no es la que han esperado, ella lo empuja, golpea y araña sin piedad—, ¡porque eso eres! ¡un bestia, una serpiente venenosa, un…!

—¡¿Un qué, bruja?! —contesta de la misma manera, tratando se apresar sus pequeñas manos con las propias, Elsa sabe que, de no estar su hermano presente, ya la habría acorralado—, ¡eres una mocosa malcriada! ¡a ver si ya vas empezando a respetarme!

—¡No te des tantos aires! ¡solo eres dos años mayor que yo! ¡eres tan inútil que entendería perfectamente si no puedes sumar dos más dos!

En menos de un segundo, Eugene─ quien se ha ofrecido a ayudar a documentar la boda─ saca una de sus cámaras de video y los graba totalmente emocionado.

—¡Eso es, así! —alienta el moreno—, ¡destrúyanse! ¡díganse su precio! —Roland le lanza una mirada amenazante—. Calma amigo, dijiste que grabara todo.

—Todo lo relacionado con la boda, no a mi hermana y a Hans diciéndose sus verdades. Espero que eso no esté en el corte final.

—No seas amargado, tu imagina que son los bloopers jejejejejejejeje…— vuelve a enfocarse en el bermejo y en la blonda.

—¡Eres un hipócrita bueno para nada! ¡un haragán! —sigue la rubia en tanto Hans logra apresar sus manos—, ¡suéltame trepador, que me sueltes te digo!

Le da un pisotón lo suficientemente fuerte para que el colorado suelte un alarido y deje libre una de sus manos, Elsa no pierde tiempo y lo toma de los cabellos, jalándolo con saña.

—¡Suéltame, loca! —grita el muchacho, tratando de quitar la mano de la rubia de su cabello—. ¡Desquiciada!

—¡Eso Els, no te dejes!

—¡Dale fuerte a ese perdido!

—¡Ya basta, Elsa! ¡suéltalo!

Como no lo obedece, Roland resopla y se acerca hasta ella, Elsa siente como uno de los brazos de su hermano se enreda en su cintura mientras la mano libre toma fuertemente la suya que jala el cabello del pelirrojo, la levanta del suelo y se la lleva de ahí.

—¡Suéltame, Roy! ¡déjame terminar con ese… con ese inútil!

—¡Loca!

Algunos de los adultos─ sus padres, los de Genevieve y sus tíos─ los miran raro cuando Roy pasa frente donde está hablando con ella a volandas. La suelta cuando finalmente llegan al jeep.

—Tranquilízate ya— ordena con esa voz de hermano mayor que usaba para reñirla a ella y a Anna cuando eran pequeñas—. No me creo que tú y Hans llegaran a las manos, de verdad que no.

—Ese imbécil empezó— sisea la rubia, tiene las mejillas arreboladas de la rabia—, pero ya sé que lo vas a defender ¡como siempre!

—No voy a defender a nadie, los dos están cortados con la misma tijera por eso no se soportan.

—No te atrevas a compararme con ese arribista, porque te voy a decir una cosa…

—No, yo te voy a decir esa cosa a ti— la apunta con el dedo—, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar en otro ensayo, mucho menos en la boda.

—¡Díselo a él!

—Claro que lo voy a hacer, pero si tú y Hans arruinan mi boda con uno de estos numeritos, eres mi hermana y él mi mejor amigo, y por mucho que los quiera, no vuelvo a dirigirles la palabra. A ninguno de los dos— sentencia antes de dejarla sola en el jeep.

"_Maldito Hans" _le propina una patada a la enorme llanta del jeep y suelta un quejido de dolor, tal vez no ha calculado bien la fuerza.

* * *

**Hans.**

Ponerse firme con la rubia le resulta más duro de lo pensó, tenerla cerca y solo mirarla con rabia no le está resultando fácil, incluso ha tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras ella en todas las ocasiones en las que la muy desgraciada se ausentaba, alegando ir a cualquier parte, siempre lanzándole una mirada desafiante, retándolo a seguirla.

_"Y solo es el día dos, Hans"_ piensa con cansancio, mientras conduce de regreso a su casa una vez terminado el ensayo de ese día, también se recrimina el haberse dejado llevar por la colera contra la rubia y terminar peleándose con ella frente a Roland.

No es un secreto para su mejor amigo que Hans no se cuida la lengua con Elsa, pero tampoco significa que le agrade del todo que la insulte y después que el rubio le dejara muy claro que jamás volvería a hablarle si él y la blonda arruinaban la boda con otro arranque como el del día anterior o volvían a llegar a las manos en otro ensayo, Hans se ordena ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, se convence de esperar al gran día y ver cómo Elsa se consume de ira al verlo llegar del brazo de Honeymaren.

Una vez que ha cruzado la verja de la casa y después de aparcar su convertible en el garaje, Hans se dispone a entrar a la casa, le apetece tomar una ducha y dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana.

_"El ensayo es a medio día"_ se recuerda y resopla, lo que hace por Roland.

Revisa su teléfono para ver si tiene un snap de Honeymaren o Ryder, frunce el ceño al no ver ninguno de parte de ellos, tal vez se ha quedado con su madre como dijo.

"_Ya te habría llamado para presionarte con el tema de ir a conocerla"_ de ser el caso, ya se inventará una excusa para no hacerlo y entra a la casa.

—¿Te peleaste con la chica? —pregunta Christen ni bien cierra la puerta principal. Hans arquea una ceja.

—Honeymaren—corrige—, buenas noches a ti también— el mayor le insiste con la mirada—. Y no, no me eh peleado con ella, ¿por qué?

—Estaba toda roja cuando llegó hace un rato junto a su hermano— informa—, ambos parecían a punto de echarse a llorar.

Hans frunce el ceño, lo cree de Ryder que, a pesar de moverse con facilidad en esa academia infestada de testosterona y muchachos que te veían como a una mosca a la que aplastar, es un joven sensible, pero no de Honeymaren, una persona tan dura como ella no es de las que lloran con facilidad. Se encoge de hombros y se apresura a llegar a la habitación, todo está a oscuras cuando entra salvo el baño, se quita los zapatos y se dirige hasta ahí. La castaña, parada bajo la ducha, no parece escucharlo cuando abre la puerta.

—¿Maren? —la llama y ella da un bote, cierra la regadera antes de exprimirse el cabello.

—¿Puedes pasarme la bata? —pide, Hans siente un escalofrío al recordarse aquella vez en la cabaña con Elsa después de acostarse toda la madrugada, se maldice al pensar aquello en ese momento. Le tiende la bata y la castaña se enfunda en ella sin siquiera mirarlo—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—Bien, entre ayer y hoy ya sé que tengo que hacer— contesta, omitiendo la pelea con Elsa, la muchacha asiente y lo pasa de largo sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo les fue a Ryder y a ti? —pregunta.

—Bien.

—¿No tuvieron problema en perderse o algo?

—No.

—¿Estás enojada porque no fui contigo?

—No.

—¿Te gustó la comida?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo acostarme con alguien más?

—Sí.

"_Definitivamente aquí pasa algo"_ se dice mientras la ve trepar a la cama y acurrucarse en bolita, es demasiado raro en su novia que no esté parloteando o armándole un escándalo ante la mención de una aventura con alguien más para picarla.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es? —se cruza de brazos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta con desgana.

—Honeymaren Nattura, mírame— la muchacha lo encara con desgana, Hans puede ver los ojos ambarinos inundados en lágrimas—. ¿Estás totalmente segura que te encuentras bien? —ella asiente—, si alguien te dijo algo que te hizo sentir mal, yo…

—Déjalo ya, me encuentro perfecta ¿de acuerdo? —lo corta con voz quebrada y Hans tiene la certeza que algo le pasa. Algo muy malo.

Suspira antes de meterse en la cama junto a ella, le rodea los delgados hombros con un brazo y la atrae hacia él, pasan solo unos segundos antes que ella comience a hablar.

—Tu hermano nos llevó a rentar un coche para ir a _Hokkusund*_, donde vive mamá— comienza—, es casi una hora de camino, Ryder condujo hasta la casa en la que vivíamos antes de volver a Moscú, llegamos temprano para poder almorzar con ella, pero no estaba ahí.

—¿Tu madre sabía que iban?

—Sí, la llamé un par de días antes del vuelo y volví a hacerlo cuando llegamos a la casa— sigue con voz quebrada—, dijo que nos vería para la comida y no llegó de nuevo, después que nos vería para la cena, pero siguió sin aparecer.

Hans asiente, instándola a continuar.

—Ya era tarde así que decidimos quedarnos en la casa, por si llegaba y ya podríamos desayunar con ella— unas cuantas lágrimas abandonan los orbes ambarinos—, no lo hizo claro está, Ryder volvió a llamar y mi madre prometió que ahora sí nos vería para la comida, que estaba ocupada y que por eso no llegó ayer, pero que hoy sí.

—¿Qué más?

—Al final no apareció, Ryder estaba tan encabronado que obligó al ama de llaves a llamarla para que le mintiera diciéndole que nos cansamos de esperarla por lo que nos habíamos ido y sabes qué dijo.

—¿Qué dijo?

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza al escucharla sollozar.

—Dijo: ¿de verdad se fueron?, no puedo creer que tardaran tanto, después la mujer le dijo: pero son sus hijos y sabes qué más dijo la muy… cabrona.

—¿Qué?

—Ella dijo: cargué a cada uno por nueve meses dentro de mí y los cuidé por diez años, que su padre o su abuela se hagan cargo de ellos de una maldita vez, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a casa para decir hola, abrazarlos por dos segundos y no volver a verlos en años— la muchacha llora a moco tendido—, después dijo: cuando creí que finalmente me había librado de ellos aparecen de nuevo, llámame si vuelven, no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de lidiar con el chico bueno para nada y la histérica de mi hija, en Moscú me estorban menos.

—Hija de…

—Todavía se rió— Hans la aprieta más contra sí, puede que no la ame, pero no va a permitir que Honeymaren se sienta insuficiente por culpa de una tipa como lo es su madre—, ¿tan malos somos para que nuestra propia madre no nos quiera cerca?

—Eh, eh, mírame— la coge de la cara para obligarla a mirarlo—. Ustedes están muy bien así, tú lo estás ¿de acuerdo?, no es culpa de ninguno de los dos que su madre sea una perra.

—Díselo a ella— repone, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello del muchacho—, no entiendo como no lo vimos antes.

—No vieron como era esa mujer porque la quieren— contesta, acariciándole la espalda de forma conciliadora—. Ella se lo pierde— dice después de un rato—, no sabe que Ryder es uno de los mejores de la Academia y que tu entraste al Bolshoi, ya verás que volverá arrastrándose cuando tu hermano sea almirante y tú bailes en los mejores shows de Rusia.

—La cosa es que ya no la queremos cerca.

—Y así están mejor.

Hans deja que Honeymaren llore en su cuello hasta que se queda dormida, trata de soltarla para darse una ducha, pero incluso en sueños, la joven se niega a dejarlo ir.

"_No es como si fuera la primera vez que te duermes sin ducharte"_ piensa resignando, ahora que conoce un poco más sobre la chica en sus brazos, se dice que tal vez ha sido muy duro, después de todo solo es una chiquilla que busca en otra parte el amor de su madre, un amor que no notó que le negaban.

También se da cuenta que no conoce a la madre de los hermanos, pero ya la detesta.

* * *

**Elsa. **

El resto de la semana pasa tan rápido que la blonda se sorprende cuando se encuentra a sí misma alistándose para la noche de la despedida de soltera que han organizado para Genevieve en el hotel de lujo que está a diez minutos del lugar donde se casará con su hermano.

—¡No puedo creer que mañana es la boda! —chilla Anna frente al espejo.

—Yo no puedo creer que te dejen asistir a una despedida de soltera— replica Merida, a su lado—, quiero decir, habrá paletas de pene, gafas de pene. Todo será de pene.

—Eso no tiene importancia— se mete Punzie, apretando a Anna en un abrazo asfixiante—, no es como si Annie jamás hubiese visto un pene real antes.

Elsa mira a su hermana de inmediato.

—¿Acaso tú y Kristoff ya…? —se interrumpe a si misma—. ¿Sabes qué?, no me lo digas, no quiero saber si mi hermana y mi mejor amigo han estado poniéndose sucios en uno con el otro.

—¡Ay, Elsa! —la pelirroja más joven le lanza una mirada azorada a su hermana mayor.

—Calma, pequeñuela, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse— Punzie ejerce presión en su abrazo—. Yo me hice mujer a tu edad.

—No le digas esas cosas a Anna— Merida interfiere—, ella puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando se cuide— le tiende un condón a su prima menor.

Anna analiza el sobre en su mano.

—Esta no es de la talla de Kristoff— su sonrisa socarrona hace que las otras tres rían.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —celebra la morena antes de encaminarse a la salida de la habitación—. Las veo en el bar, tengo que ir a ver a mamá.

—Voy contigo, también tengo que decirle algo a la mía— la colorada mayor se acerca a ella—. No es posible que acapare a mi novia.

Elsa finge que se aplica gloss en los labios hasta que sus primas se marchan, guarda en producto en su estuche de maquillaje y mira a su hermana.

—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir— comienza Anna—, solo estaba bromeando. Aun no llegamos a esa parte y no creo que lo hagamos pronto.

—¿Por qué no?

La bermeja suspira y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué no, Anna? —presiona Elsa, acercándose a ella.

—Porque él es mayor que yo, se va a ir a Irlanda a mitad del verano y posiblemente conozca a una perra irlandesa de piernas largas. Va a dejarme aquí sola— confiesa.

—No seas infantil, ambas sabemos que Kristoff no es de esa manera— le frota un brazo conciliadoramente—. Puede ser un poco torpe, pero si de algo estoy muy segura es que te ama. De otra manera no habría apoyado su relación, aunque sea mi mejor amigo.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos azules de Anna brillan. Elsa asiente con seguridad.

—Solo deben confiar el uno en el otro y ya está.

La colorada ayuda a su hermana a guardar todo el maquillaje en sus estuches, se hacen una que otra selfie y la blonda se dispone a salir hasta que la voz de la muchacha más joven suena a su espalda.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Anna juega con un mecho de cabello nerviosamente.

—Seguro.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando…? tu sabes.

La blonda se muerde el interior de la mejilla, no es fanática de hablar de su vida sexual, pero su hermana ha decidido acercarse a ella, no ha Rapunzel o Merida que son más comunicativas en cuanto a esos temas. Ha elegido a su hermana mayor.

—Quince.

Anna abre los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Con quién…?

—Jack— la blonda se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia.

—En caso que quisiera estar con Kristoff de esa manera…— comienza a plantear la pecosa.

—Tienes que estar muy segura— Elsa decide hacerle más fácil el trabajo—, debes confiar en él, que sea bueno y paciente. Debe ser en un lugar cómodo, donde no tengan prisa por terminar…

—¿Te dolió? —la interrumpe.

—Quiero que entiendas que cada cuerpo es diferente, Anna— explica—, a la mayoría de las chicas les duele, pero yo solo sentí como si me hubiese picado una abeja.

—Hasta que punto llega tu insensibilidad— bromea la más joven y Elsa sonríe.

—Y, sobre todo, hermana— la toma de lo hombros para mirarla fijamente—, si quieres que sea especial e inolvidable, debes amarlo.

—Entiendo.

Toman el ascensor para llegar al bar del hotel, Elsa se dispone a salir cuando las puertas se abren, pero la mano de Anna se lo impide.

—Sé que vas a decir que me estoy entrometiendo mucho, ¡pero prometo que solo será una más!

—Bien, de acuerdo.

—¿Con cuantos muchachos has estado?

"_Solo dilo". _

—Tres.

—Jack, Tadashi— enumera la pelirroja— y… ¿quién es el último, picarona?

—Prometiste que sería sola una más— la blonda le lanza una sonrisa victoriosa y se encoje de hombros—, lo siento, hermana, así son las cosas.

—Listilla.

Elsa ríe y entran en el bar, no bebe demasiado, baila e incluso participa en un par de juegos, en dado momento mira a su hermana y recuerda la plática que tuvieron.

—¿Con cuántos muchachos has estado?

—Tres.

—Jack, Tadashi y… ¿quién es el último, picarona?

_"Hans"._

Se bebe de golpe el poco vodka en su vaso y el sabor le recuerda inevitablemente al bermejo, las ganas de tener su cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo se hacen presentes, asustándola por la intensidad de estas.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Solberg: Al principio puse que el apellido de Elsa sería Snow, pero es muy americano, así que lo cambié. Prometo corregir esos detalles en los capítulos anteriores tan pronto como pueda. **

**Winona Pollard o Winnie: Me encantan los dibujos de Fernanda Suarez, en especial los que hace de los personajes de Disney, miré el que hizo de Winnie Pooh y me dije que tendría que incluirlo en la historia, así que digamos que Winona es la versión humanizada de Pooh y también la novia de Merida. Me gustaría mucho que la buscaran para que tengan una idea de cómo es la nueva novia de la pelirroja. **

**Hokkusund: Ciudad noruega. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a la tía Frozen por darme permiso de usar algunos puntos de sus personajes de su obra maestra: Bajo el Mismo Techo. Si no la han leído ¿a qué esperan?**

**La verdad sí me sentí un poco mal al escribir lo de los hermanos Nattur, ustedes no los quieren y yo haciendo que la madre tampoco jejeje. **

**Quisiera una hermana como Elsa.**

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Ravenna18:** Muchas gracias por comentar, linda. Nos seguimos leyendo ¿verdad? Harry.

**Guest:** Gracias. Saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Lo de Winnie es verdad, pero esto ya es el siglo XXI y yo apuesto por Winona jejeje, me alegra que el fanart haya sido de tu agrado.

En cuanto a Hans y Maren, todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo, ¿alguien más entre Hans y Elsa además de Maren? supongo que tienes que leer para averiguarlo jojojojo. Diablos, señorita, usted sí que sabe como manejar la tensión sexual.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por dejarme topar pequeñas partes de BEMT, ese fic es arte. Saludos y abrazos virtuales mi estimada. Harry.

* * *

**Elsa. **

La segunda parte de la despedida comienza a media mañana, primero se reúnen para desayunar y después se marchan al spa. Elsa revisa su teléfono constantemente para ver si tiene algún snap del pelirrojo, decepcionándose cada que encuentra su bandeja vacía.

El momento de comenzar a arreglarse llega por lo que vuelven a sus habitaciones, las maquillistas y peluqueras se encargan de ponerlas presentables a tiempo para la ceremonia.

—Estás increíble— halaga Anna tras de ella.

—Tú también— Elsa sonríe.

Iduna entra apresurada.

—Hora de irnos— anuncia—, tenemos que llegar antes que Gen y sus padres. Kristoff y Olaf llegaron, deben irse con Punzie, Eugene, Winona y Merida en la misma limusina, su padre y yo pasaremos por Roy para irnos en el coche.

Las hermanas asienten, toman sus ramilletes y bajan hasta el hall para encontrarse con el resto de los muchachos, el chofer los lleva rápido hasta el salón.

—Esto debió costar una fortuna— Eugene silba al ver la decoración—, y ustedes sí que se ven bien.

Las cuatro damas de honor portan el mismo vestido en color azul rey que deja al descubierto las clavículas y que contrasta perfectamente con su piel blanca a juego con zapatos de tacón─ Merida incluida─ transparentes. Elsa lleva el cabello rubio en una apretada coleta alta, la peluquera ha logrado recoger los indomables rizos pelirrojos de Merida en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza con varios mechones sueltos para enmarcarle el rostro. A Anna, por otro lado, le han rizado el cabello en ondas mientras que Punzie solo lleva varias cuentas azules en el corto cabello castaño. Una cadena con un dije diferente─ regalo de su difunto abuelo materno─ cada una adorna sus cuellos. Un copo de nieve para Elsa, una flecha para Merida, un sol para Rapunzel y un muñeco de nieve para Anna.

—Quiero una boda así— dice la morena con ilusión, su compañero finge que no la escucha.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta Olaf a la blonda. Elsa sonríe con ternura al contemplar a su amigo, se ha cortado y peinado el cabello negro, lleva unas gafas nuevas y un esmoquin bien planchado—. Traigo las gafas caras.

Elsa ríe ante eso antes de mirar a su hermano bajar de un elegante coche blanco junto a sus padres, un convertible en color negro y una camioneta de la misma tonalidad se estacionan más atrás.

—¿Me arreglas el moño? —Merida la jala aparte de Anna y Punzie—, Hans acaba de llegar junto a una tipa que se cae de buena.

Elsa, que finge acomodar un par de rizos pelirrojos, entrecierra los ojos.

—Me da totalmente igual, no puedo creer que tuvieras que traerme hasta acá para decirme esto. Además— añade para distraerse de la creciente colera en su interior—, no deberías estar viendo más mujeres, tienes novia y es preciosa.

—Esta tipa no es ni de cerca tan guapa como Winona, más te vale poner esa cara de póker tan tuya ahora mismo porque el hijo de perra se está acercando y no viene solo— advierte y Elsa, con molestia, no duda en obedecer cuando vuelven junto a los demás.

Sus orbes azules recorren a la chica junto al bermejo por pocos segundos, la joven va ataviada en un ajustado vestido color crema que marca las curvas y contrasta con la piel ligeramente bronceada, lleva unos zapatos de plataforma a juego y el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta similar a la suya. Sus facciones nórdicas se realzan con el maquillaje ligero. Merida ha tenido razón, aquella perra arribista se cae de buena. Olaf, parado a su lado la mira, embobado, hasta que la blonda enreda sus delgados dedos con los suyos.

"_Ni siquiera la conoces, Elsa. No debes pensar en ella de esa manera"_ se reprende mentalmente.

—¿Ves, loca? —le dice el bermejo a Rapunzel—, mi novia es real y no un invento mío.

—Soy Rapunzel, pero llámame Punzie— dice su prima alegremente mientras le tiende la mano, la desconocida la sacude con una sonrisa pintada en la cara—. Soy la prima del novio.

—Yo soy Eugene, pero todos me dicen Flynn— el moreno le lanza una mirada coqueta que quita cuando las uñas de Rapunzel se ciernen sobre su antebrazo disimuladamente—. Primo de Hans, seguro que te ha hablado mal de mí.

—¿Este es el hippie mantenido bueno para nada del que te quejas? —pregunta la muchacha en dirección de Hans, Merida contiene una risa al ver la mirada desencajada de Eugene.

—El mismo, pero hazte para acá cariño, no quiero que se te pegue el olor a marihuana— Elsa finge que no nota como el colorado acerca a la castaña hacia él mientras sus orbes esmeraldas están fijos en ella—. Déjame presentarte al resto, pero no por eso más importante.

Merida y Anna bufan, Elsa logra mantenerse impasible. Kristoff, Olaf y Winona se miran entre ellos.

—La pelirroja de ahí— hace una seña con la cabeza en dirección de la escocesa— es Merida, también es prima de Roy.

—Ya veo— la desconocida le sonríe a Merida con empatía.

—La otra pelirroja, pero más enana y la rubia desabrida son las hermanas de Roland, el oxigenado es Kristoff, el paliducho se llama Olaf y ella es… pues no sé— los ojos color jade del muchacho no abandonan en ningún momento los de la rubia, analizando sus expresiones. Elsa crispa los puños con disimulo—. Honeymaren Nattura, mi novia.

—Discúlpame que te lo diga— dice Anna después de sacudirle la mano a Honeymaren—, pero te ves demasiado decente para salir con el inútil de Hans. Soy Anna, por cierto.

—¿No vas a saludar a mi novia, Elsa? —Hans tuerce la boca en una sonrisa calculadora, se vuelve hacia la castaña—. Tienes que disculparla, es una chiquilla frígida con aires de grandeza que mira a todo el mundo por encima del hombro.

"_Maldito cabrón"_ piensa, pero curva la boca en una sonrisita encantadora y se aproxima hasta Honeymaren para apretarle la mano delicadamente sin soltar la de Olaf _"que no te afecte, no sientas. No sientas"_.

—Ay Hansy, como te gusta hablar mal de la gente— dice con una sonrisa afilada que se vuelve amable cuando se dirige a Honeymaren—. Elsa Solberg, encantada.

—El gusto es mío— contesta la castaña—. Lo lamento mucho, Hans es un grosero de primera, si su Babushka lo viera…

—No es necesario que la señora esté presente— se mete Merida—, mi prima sabe cómo poner en su lugar a este cabrón— Hans le lanza una mirada acida—. No me digas que no te ha contado de la paliza que le puso Elsa el primer día de los ensayos.

Honeymaren mira a Hans de inmediato, pero el bermejo está pendiente de las manos unidas de Elsa y Olaf.

—Es cierto— confirma Eugene con una carcajada burlona—, no lo había escuchado gritar tanto como la vez que se cayó del caballo ese que su abuelo le regaló… ¿cómo se llamaba, viejo? ¿_Catador_?

—_Sitrón_, y no hables de él así. Es un caballo pura sangre que cuesta más que todas tus cámaras y aparatos de director de cuarta juntos.

—Ajá, mi padre tiene un montón de esos, como sea, gritabas igual que una niñita cuando Elsie te jalaba el cabello.

Hans abre la boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas a su primo, pero _Aurora*_, la organizadora, se acerca a ellos y no lo deja hablar.

—Ustedes tienen que irse ya— apunta a Kristoff, Eugene, Olaf y Winona—, las damas de honor deben esperar a la novia y el padrino al novio…

—Ya lo sabemos, lo ensayamos un montón de veces— se queja Eugene.

—Pues a sus posiciones ¡ahora! —los tres muchachos y Winona dan un bote antes de dirigirse a sus lugares—. Hans, lárgate junto a Roland ya— el ruso se aleja junto a su novia y Elsa suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando—, la novia acaba de llegar, rápido chicas.

Genevieve baja de la limusina junto a sus padres, la madre de su cuñada se despide y se aleja en dirección de la capilla al aire libre donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Anna, sujetando su ramillete con emoción. Genevieve asiente y se aferra al brazo de su padre cuando la marcha nupcial comienza a sonar.

Las damas de honor hacen su entrada en una fila ordenada que inicia con Anna seguida de Punzie, con Elsa a continuación y Merida al final, se posicionan en sus lugares al lado de la novia, quien no tarda en entrar, Elsa sonríe al ver a su hermano enjuagarse una lagrima cuando sus ojos azules se centran en Genevieve.

La ceremonia termina hora y media después con los novios besándose y el atardecer a sus espaldas, los invitados aplauden y vitorean, incluso Elsa ve a Merida enjuagarse un par de lágrimas a escondidas porque ella también lo hace.

—Su mesa es la de allá— dice Aurora cuando todos se dirigen a la recepción—, a la derecha de la mesa de los novios y los padres.

—¿Por qué? —Merida arquea una ceja—, creí que las damas de honor y sus parejas se sentaban con el padrino y sus acompañantes.

—Roland lo cambió ayer, dijo que era para prevenir que Elsa y Hans no hagan una escena— explica con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ahora siéntense y disfruten de la fiesta.

Elsa no dice nada porque no le apetece sentarse con Hans y aquella chica a la que está esforzándose por no odiar injustificadamente y, al igual que en los ensayos, las ideas del colorado no son las mismas, porque el desgraciado corre a Lars para sentarse justo frente a ella, en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa de los novios.

Decide ignorarlo, concentrándose en Olaf a su lado.

—Entonces —comienza con una sonrisita dulce, el mejor amigo de su hermana siempre le ha parecido tierno, como el hermano varón pequeño que no tuvo—, ella te gusta ¿no?

El pelinegro se sonroja.

—¡¿De q-qué hablas, Els?! —chilla en voz baja. Elsa se inclina para susurrarle al oído con la intención que nadie más los escuche.

—De la novia de Hans, te vi mirándola.

—¡¿Yo?!

La blonda asiente.

—Es guapa, si me lo preguntas— comenta desenfadadamente.

—Bastante— acepta Olaf en un murmuro, volviendo a sonrojarse y desviando la mirada de forma avergonzada.

Elsa está por decir algo más, pero una notificación en su teléfono hace que se distraiga. Un gesto impasible se adueña de su semblante al mirar los emoticones grosero que le ha enviado Hans.

_"[W]:_👉👌_"_

Guarda el aparato de forma despreocupada, Olaf le pasa un cupcake del pequeño y hermosamente decorado estante a mitad de la mesa, Elsa toma la cucharita para probar la natilla, entonces una malévola idea se siembra en su cabecita rubia.

Sus orbes azules revolotean hasta dar con su objetivo, tal y como lo predijo, la mirada del bermejo se encuentra posada en ella. Toma la cucharita cargada de natilla y la lame despacio mientras adquiere una expresión coqueta y sugerente, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

Olaf le hace notar que le ha quedado natilla en la boca, extiende el pulgar para limpiarla inocentemente, ajeno al intercambio de miradas entre Hans y Elsa, cuando el muchacho suelta su boca, la blonda se muerde el labio ligeramente y aparta la mirada de forma triunfante al ver la ira calmada y fría en la cara del muchacho combinada con su mandíbula tensada.

—¿Me acompañas al baño? —le pregunta Olaf en voz baja. Elsa suspira con resignación, al igual que todos en la mesa, conoce perfectamente la manía del pelinegro por no ir solo a baños públicos después de perderse en uno cuando era pequeño.

—Seguro— le sonríe dulzonamente. Elsa se pone lentamente de pie, sintiéndose aliviada de ausentarse de la mesa y tener un tiempo sin estar bajo la mira de Hans, enreda sus finos dedos con los de Olaf y se marchan hasta donde están los sanitarios, cerca de la entrada.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede notar al bermejo levantarse rápidamente junto a Honeymaren. Otra idea le llega de repente calmando su sed de venganza, esa noche se siente creativa.

—Sé que es infantil y todo eso— está diciendo Olaf cuando llegan hasta los sanitarios—, pero es un trauma que simplemente no desaparece y yo…

—Bésame— lo corta Elsa en un susurro, arrinconándolo en la parte cubierta del pequeño edificio, puede escuchar las pesadas pisadas del colorado.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —chilla Olaf en voz baja.

—¡Que me beses!

—Mira, me siento muy halagado que una chica tan guapa como tu se fije en mí, pero eres la hermana de mi mejor amiga y si te soy sincero, no me gustan las rubias… sin ofender— se excusa el pelinegro nerviosamente, el miedo se asienta en sus ojos negros cuando la blonda lo coge por las solapas del traje amenazadoramente.

—Vas a besarme y a toquetearme como si te gustara— sisea peligrosamente—, porque si no lo haces, te juro que haré tu vida miserable.

Olaf titubea temeroso, pero termina aceptando, Elsa enreda sus pálidos brazos en el cuello masculino y él apresa fuertemente la pequeña cintura de la blonda con una mano, lo besa fuerte y demandante mientras la otra mano masculina va en descenso por su espalda baja y estruja uno de sus glúteos con fuerza.

"_Dulce venganza"_ piensa cuando escucha ciertos pasos detenerse a su espalda.

* * *

**Hans. **

Está seguro que va a romperse los dientes si sigue apretando la mandíbula así, pero no puede evitarlo.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento para recuperarse cuando la vio al llegar, enfundada en ese vestido azul que resaltaba la piel pálida que adoraba chupar, las zapatillas─ aunque no muy altas─ hacían que sus piernas delgadas parecieran kilométricas. Se veía como una reina.

Ha esperado que le dirigiera una mirada ácida cuando se acercó junto a Honeymaren, pero la muy desgraciada se mostró de lo más cómoda y relajada, como si aquella llamada y la pelea del primer día no fuesen nada, como si no le molestara que él apareciera con otra chica ¡hasta se había atrevido a saludar a Honeymaren con una sonrisa que logró engañar a todos!, menos a él, a la melenuda de Merida y al inútil de Eugene desde luego.

Encima se tomaba de la mano con el mocoso de Olaf.

¿Desde cuando eran así de unidos?, Hans sabe que son amigos, pero jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza que pudieran ser más _íntimos_.

Le molesta pensar en ellos de _esa_ manera.

Le molesta pensar en Elsa con alguien más de _esa_ manera.

No le dirigió ni una sola mirada durante la ceremonia, mudando su gesto impasible a una sonrisa en toda la hora y media que duró. Le tiene mucho cariño a Roy, pero las ganas de golpearlo lo asaltaron cuando la organizadora les dijo que las damas de honor iban a sentarse en una mesa distinta a la suya, su plan de toquetear a la castaña frente a Elsa se fue al caño en ese momento.

Después comenzó a secretearse y a ser toda sonrisitas con el insípido de Olaf, la sangre se le calentó de coraje al ver al mocoso sonrojarse ante las palabras que la blonda le dedicaba al oído.

¿Qué carajos era tan privado como para que Elsa no pudiera decirlo en voz alta?, a varios metros del paliducho aquel de preferencia.

No ha podido contenerse y le envió un par de emoticones groseros, es consciente que estaba actuando como un chiquillo estúpido, pero no le importa.

Verla lamer la natilla de esa manera logró azorarlo, el resentimiento que le tenía por tratarlo como basura, golpearlo y coquetear con otro en sus narices se esfumó como el humo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salir de esa maldita fiesta con ella y _tomarla_ como solo él sabía: desnudos y sudorosos sobre la mullida alfombra de pieles frente a la chimenea de la cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

No fue consciente que la miraba como un bobo hasta que el pulgar incoloro de Olaf le limpió el labio inferior cubierto del dulce del cupcake con una lentitud apremiante, la muy… casquivana hasta se mordisqueó el belfo coquetamente.

La ira volvió como un maldito tsunami, arrasando en su interior con fiereza, estuvo a punto de levantarse y dirigirse hasta Olaf para decirle un par de cosas de no ser porque Honeymaren lo cogió de la mano, ajena a la situación.

Ni bien pasan pocos minutos antes que el mocoso le susurre algo a la blonda en el oído, ella sonríe y se levanta, tirando de él en dirección de los baños.

—Maren, acompáñame— le dice el colorado, levantando a la castaña sin miramiento de la silla.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunta, dejando su propio cupcake en la mesa. Le dirige una mirada lasciva cuando nota que van a los sanitarios—, ya veo. No seas sucio, es la boda de tu mejor amigo…

—La única sucia aquí eres tú— replica, sin perder de vista al par frente suyo. Han entrado al pequeño edificio—, quiero orinar y solo te traje para que mis hermanos no te hostiguen con preguntas. Malagradecida.

La castaña le da un pellizco, el bermejo está por replicar, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta al entrar al edificio para toparse con semejante cuadro frente a él.

Elsa rodea a Olaf con fuerza, restregándose contra él mientras lo besa con fiereza, el mocoso la tiene aferrada de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra sujeta con fuerza uno de los redondos y firmes glúteos de la blonda.

Los deseos de arrancar a ese insípido bueno para nada de Elsa y golpearlo hasta que su estúpida cara pálida tome algo de color se apoderan de él, no sabe cómo, pero encuentra en sí mismo el suficiente autocontrol para no hacerlo.

Carraspea con fuerza y ambos albinos se separan de inmediato con las mejillas sonrosadas después del beso, Olaf tiene restos de lápiz labial por toda la boca, la mandíbula y parte de las mejillas. Elsa no luce un mejor aspecto.

—Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención interrumpir— dice Honeymaren con una sonrisita alcahueta.

"_Cierra la maldita boca, estúpida". _

Olaf le susurra otra cosa a la blonda, ella asiente apaciblemente y se pierde en el baño para varones.

—Pierde cuidado— le contesta la blonda a Maren y ambas entran al de mujeres.

Olaf sale un par de minutos después, el lápiz labial se ha ido de su cara, pero el rosado de sus mejillas persiste.

—Ven aquí, mocoso— el bermejo ase el delgado brazo del pelinegro con fuerza, el otro muchacho ahoga una exclamación—. Eres un hijo de…

Se calla de golpe cuando Honeymaren sale del baño, levanta una ceja en su dirección, paseando los ojos ambarinos entre el brazo que sujeta al muchacho pelinegro y sus orbes de jade. Hans lo suelta y Olaf no duda en irse, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio.

¡¿Cómo se atreve ese pedazo de alcornoque a mirarlo de esa manera?! ¡¿a él?!

"_Me va a conocer"_ piensa, decidido a dejarle todo en claro.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta Maren.

—Lo único que pasó es que se estaba exhibiendo con Elsa— su novia arquea una ceja ante su tono molesto, se apresura a añadir—. Si Roland se llega a enterar que vi a su hermana metiéndose mano con un cabrón y no dije nada, es capaz de…

—Ya, ya— lo corta—, volvamos a la mesa.

—No, dije que quería orinar y eso haré.

—Como gustes, pero yo me voy. Muero por otra copa de ese vino.

"_Al fin"_ ahora él arquea una ceja ante la facilidad con la que la castaña lo ha dejado ahí.

Entra al baño para varones y aguarda pacientemente, Elsa no tarda en salir, se ha limpiado el lápiz labial corrido y lo lleva nuevamente perfecto. Hans no duda en apresar su delgado brazo y tira de ella─ quien no tiene tiempo ni de quejarse─ dentro del baño, mira hacia todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie los ha visto y traba la puerta.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! —sisea la albina con furia.

—Eso mismo te iba yo a preguntar— contesta mientras aprieta su agarre en el brazo de la muchacha cuando ésta trata de zafarse.

—Déjame salir, inútil— logra soltarse del bermejo y hace amago de salir, pero el muchacho la apresa nuevamente—. ¡Que me dejes salir! ¡ahora!

—Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me aclares unas cuantas cosas— anuncia—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando entre tú y el descolorido de Olaf?, no me digas que te estás tirando a ese mocoso.

—¿Y si sí qué? —reta, dejando de pelear para liberarse. La bestia dentro de Hans brama, ¿celosa?, probablemente.

—No me mientas, pequeña enferma.

—El único enfermo eres tú, ¿por qué la has traído?

Hans sonríe con presunción.

—Porque es mi novia y puede acompañarme a todas las fiestas que quiera— contesta venenosamente—. Yo la quiero mucho.

La risa burlona que suelta le calienta la sangre de rabia.

—Pues no parece— replica—, porque si la quisieras tanto como dices, no estarías reteniéndome aquí contigo, te daría igual si dormí con Olaf o no. Si la quisieras un poco, no hubieras estado acechándome desde que llegaste.

El colorado gruñe, cabreado.

—¿Dormiste o no con Olaf? —vuelve a preguntar lentamente.

—Sí— responde, la colera brilla en sus orbes azules.

Hans la suelta bruscamente, se pasa las manos por los cabellos de fuego con exasperación y se pasea por el amplio pasillo del baño hasta que se detiene frente a ella.

—¿Qué carajos, Copito? —está seguro que la blonda puede ver en sus ojos la ira.

—¿Qué esperabas, eh? ¿acaso creíste que iba a ser célibe? — cruza los brazos frente a esos pechos que Hans adora—. Estás muy mal si pensaste que me quedaba esperando a volver a verte para tener sexo.

—Eso era porque tenías al bolsón de Hamada, pero ya no— no puede ser cierto que _su_ Copito haya osado engañarlo.

Un momento.

¿Engañarlo?

—Las mujeres también tenemos cierto _tipo_ de _necesidades_ y cuando nos quedamos sin quien las atienda— susurra, acercándose a él de forma sugerente—, buscamos quien sea capaz de satisfacerlas como debe ser. Olaf es más hábil de lo que imaginas.

El pelirrojo la pega bruscamente a él, apresando la pequeña cintura posesivamente.

—Además— añade mientras le delinea la mandíbula con una uña francesa —, tu eres el vivo ejemplo de buscar a quien pueda complacerte. Hasta tu novia la hiciste.

—Mira lagartija…

—No se nota que me extrañaras tanto para esperar a verme.

—Deja de hablar de lo que no sabes— espeta.

Ambos se enzarzan en una batalla de miradas, retándose el uno al otro. Después de un rato de desviar la mirada a los labios del otro, Hans hace amago de atrapar la pequeña y sonrojada boca de la muchachita con la suya, pero la rubia se aparta.

—Aléjate de mí.

—No.

Elsa trata de poner distancia entre ambos, pero él no se lo permite.

—No pienso volver a hacerle esto a otra chica— dice la blonda en un susurro—, no de nuevo.

Hans la coge por detrás de la nuca, acercándola a él con fuerza, pega los labios a los de la blonda, demandante y con urgencia, ella trata de resistirse al principio antes de rendirse al beso, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y pasándole las manos por el cabello, despeinándolo.

—Ya basta— susurra cuando se separan para recuperar el aire.

—Cállate de una vez— dice antes de atacar el cuello lechoso de la muchacha, aspirando entre besos el perfume olor a vainilla. El bermejo no pierde tiempo, levantando a Elsa por los glúteos y sentándola en el largo lavamanos de mármol, trata de volverá besarla, pero ella lo toma de la cabeza con firmeza y entierra la cara en su cuello, besando y repartiendo mordiditas, oliendo el aroma de su loción de afeitado y el de su costosa colonia.

Recorre una de las piernas blancas y suaves de la muchacha con una de las grandes manos, colándose bajo la fina tela del vestido. Elsa lo detiene, tomándolo de la mano cuando lo siente rozar sus bragas.

—Aquí no— susurra contra sus labios.

—Entonces ¿dónde?

—Tu ya sabes don…— dan un bote cuando aporrean la puerta de entrada al baño.

—Ya sé que están ahí y que es lo que hacen— suspiran de alivio al escuchar la voz burlona de Eugene—. El vals comenzará dentro de menos de diez minutos y Roy comienza a mirar alrededor del lugar buscando a su mejor amigo y a su hermana.

Hans baja a la blonda del lavamanos, la muchacha se arregla el vestido y el bermejo abre la puerta.

—Santo Dios— dice el moreno cuando los ve—, díganme que no _tocaron las estrellas_ en este baño porque me vomito.

—Deja de lado la frigidez, que no te queda— lo corta Hans—. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando tuve que llevarme a Roland al sótano de mi casa para que tú y la hippiosa de Rapunzel pudieran ponerse presentables después de ponerse sucios detrás del tanque del gas.

Elsa mira a Flynn de inmediato.

—Esa es una historia para otro día— aclara el muchacho—. Ahora te recomiendo, Elsie— mira a la rubia—, que te limpies la cara, te retoques el maquillaje y te arregles ese vestido tan caro— la aludida no dice nada y entra a los servicios para mujeres, se vuelve hacia el bermejo—. Y tú límpiate la cara, el cuello, agradécele al cielo que traigo mi kit de belleza— Hans arquea una ceja—… ¡no me mires así, joder! Todo hombre que se respeta carga su propio kit y no debe considerarse nada gay.

—Como digas— responde el muchacho, recibiéndole a su primo un pequeño bolso.

—Péinate bien— instruye, siguiéndolo dentro del baño—, es la boda de su hermano, deberían esperar a que terminara para deshacerse cada uno de sus acompañantes y largarse a la cabaña, pero deciden meterse mano en un lugar público. Ay no, que gente.

Hans se limita a quedarse callado.

* * *

**Elsa. **

Vuelve a la mesa con una expresión de serenidad pintada en la cara, se sienta en su lugar junto a Olaf y éste finge que bebe ponche para no mirarla.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunta Anna, distraídamente.

—Estaba poniéndome un tampón— miente rápidamente. Kristoff y Merida le lanzan una mirada escrutadora—, este vestido costó una fortuna, no voy a arruinarlo.

Mira a Eugene acercarse junto a Hans, el colorado mira a Olaf con fastidio antes de irse a su mesa.

—¿Dónde estaba ese inservible? —pregunta Kristoff al moreno.

—Dándole duro a una botella de vodka.

—Pero hay vodka de sobra en esta fiesta— dice Winona como si nada.

—Es que tú no lo conoces, amor—responde Merida—, su abuela lo crió para pensar que está por encima de los demás y que deben besar el suelo por donde camina.

—Es un remilgoso— rebate Elsa. Winnie asiente con comprensión.

Roland y Genevieve se levantan para iniciar a bailar, las damas de honor y el padrino─ en compañía de sus respectivos acompañantes─ los imitan cuando las últimas notas de _Give Me Love_ de _Ed Sheeran _están terminando.

Olaf le toma la mano y la coge por la cintura sin titubear, tiene las mejillas arreboladas y evita mirarla a la cara.

—Creí ver a un amigo de Tadashi cuando te acompañé al baño— susurra mientras bailan—, por eso te pedí que me besaras, para que le dijeran que ya tengo a alguien más. Jamás pensé que serían ese par de rusos.

La mentira se desliza de sus labios sin titubeos, el pelinegro la mira con sorpresa.

—Lamento haberte obligado a besarme— lo dice con tanta sinceridad porque es la verdad, Olaf siempre ha sido demasiado infantil para esos temas.

—Gracias al cielo que era por otra cosa— susurra, aliviado—, porque no encontraba la forma de rechazarte.

Elsa suelta una pequeña carcajada que atrae de inmediato la mirada helada esmeralda de Hans, quien baila lentamente con la arribista de su novia.

—Entonces— comienza ella de nuevo—, te agradecería mucho que ese beso se quedara entre nosotros.

—Sí, seguro— Olaf asiente—. ¿_Pinky promise*_?

Elsa mira el pálido meñique de Olaf extendido en su dirección y sonríe con nostalgia al recordar ese juramento que solía hacer cuando era una niña.

—Pinky promise— extiende su propio meñique.

Vuelve a mirar en dirección del colorado, sus ojos siguen posados en ellos. Aparta la mirada rápidamente.

Honeymaren también los mira.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Pinky Promise: promesa de meñique... no me juzquen, yo sé que ustedes aun lo hacen -.-**

**Aurora: Sleeping Beauty.**

**Antes que me digan mi precio, no, Olaf y Elsa no serán pareja, pero como el ruso se estaba pasando de listo, Copito le dio una leccion. No está de más que Hansy siga creyendo que alguien más pica de plato. **

* * *

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Guest 1: **Me alegra que te haya gustado hahahha, Hans tiene que aprender que no solo él sabe jugar sus cartas, a mi me ha alegrado leer tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste también, afectuosos saludos, Harry.

**Guest 2: **Muchas gracias, Harry.

**Guest 3: **Thank you so much. Harry.

**Ravenna18: **¿De verdad? gracias tesoro, hay mucha más tensión en camino, así que sigue leyendo si quieres presenciar aquello hahahha. Lamento actualizar tan tarde, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan: **Querida tía Frozen, tu review ya lo contesté por privado heheh, igual espero que el capitulo te guste y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ya espero tu review porque los tuyos son de mis favoritos. Saludos, Harry.

**Guest 4: **Lamento que no te haya parecido del todo, pero lo vuelvo a recalcar, solo fue para poner celoso a Hans, aun así, me alegra que hayas entendido la intención. Todos tenemos un recuerdo memorable en un tanque de un gas ¿verdad? ¿no?... proseguimos. También lamento que te pareciera creepy, Harry.

* * *

**Elsa. **

Genevieve se acerca a ella y la toma por los brazos con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse que no podrá escapar y comienza a guiarla.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunta la rubia a la recién casada.

—Mi suegra, tu madre, se está molestando porque no nos hemos acercado a hablar con tu abuela, su madre.

Elsa trata de detenerse, pero Gen no se lo permite.

—No pienso acercarme a esa vieja— masculla la blonda, ya puede ver la mesa donde han sentado a su abuela materna. Roland, sus primas y su hermana, Eugene, Kristoff, Olaf, Hans y Honeymaren están ahí con expresiones falsas pintadas en sus caras—, ella nos detesta y a ti también te va a odiar mucho más de lo que ya lo hace. No me obligues.

—Si yo caigo, tu caes conmigo— adquiere una sonrisa falsa cuando los demás las miran—, besarás a tu abuela en la mejilla y después nos tomarán una buena fotografía donde salga con su nieto recién casado junto a las damas de honor, el padrino y sus acompañantes. Y con una sonrisa radiante soportaremos todo tipo de comentarios que hará.

—_Gen_.

—Si no lo haces, le diré a Roy que los encontré a ti y a Hamada profanando la escalera del sótano— amenaza.

—Eso fue la navidad pasada y ya no estamos juntos— replica.

—Créeme, tendrá el mismo efecto.

Elsa sabe que es verdad, así que se pega una sonrisa aún más falsa cuando llegan.

—Aquí estás— dice la mujer mayor, lleva el corto cabello blanquecino sujeto con algunos broches cuyos pequeños diamantes relucen con las luces colgantes, sus acuosos ojos azules la examinan con la crítica visible en ellos, lleva un vestido en color crema y los labios pintados de rosado. Elsa reconoce que no se ve vulgar—, pensé que nunca vendrías a darme un beso.

—Hola abuela— la blonda se inclina y planta un delicado beso en la pálida mejilla de la mujer.

—Roland me estaba diciendo que este caballero es quien te acompaña— Olaf se remueve incomodo en su lugar cuando la mirada de su abuela se centra en él—, te felicito, ya era hora que volvieras a los muchachos blancos.

Hans se envara en su lugar.

—Abuela, yo…

—Ese chico Hamada nunca me gustó— le hace una seña a Olaf para que se acerque y le ase el brazo con una mano huesuda que bien podría pasar por las garras de un águila—, aparte de zoquete, es asiático. Me alegra que lo hayas engañado.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo…?

—Es intuición, tesoro, tu madre me contó que fue por tu culpa y no hay otra explicación. Eso se merece por ser cómo es.

Elsa aprieta los puños para no decir nada, comprende que su abuela haya sido creada por supremacistas que seguían creyendo en los ideales de un idiota sin escrúpulos, al que siguieron sus antepasados como les suele contar con orgullo, pero las cosas han cambiado.

"_Ya casi está entre los muertos y es la boda de Roy, contrólate". _

—¿Por qué no tomamos la foto ya? —pregunta Merida al notar la incomodidad de la blonda y la mirada persistente de Hans posada en ella.

—Tú— la apunta—, has estado ocultándote de mí.

—Eh estado ocupada, abuela— contesta la pelirroja mayor.

—Metiéndole mano a una mujer ¡a una mujer! —apunta con su bastón a Winnie—, primero esa isleña y ahora una polaca, creí que te habías fijado en el hijo de los Haddock, pero no, siempre haces lo que se te place.

—Soy británica, señora— corrige Winnie gentilmente, todos los nietos se palmean la cara.

—Tú no te dirijas a mí— la recorre con la mirada y se vuelve hacia Merida—. ¿no había otra más delgada?, la samoana era muy esbelta…

—¡El fotógrafo está aquí! —interrumpe Anna al notar la expresión ofendida de Winnie y la enrabiada de Merida—, hay que ponernos en posición. A ver, Elsa y Olaf… Kristoff ven por favor…

—Tampoco eh hablado contigo, Annie— su abuela suelta a Olaf y atrapa el delgado brazo de la pelirroja más joven—, ahora vas de aquí para allá con este muchacho— Kristoff suspira, resignándose a ser el blanco—. Sería perfecto de no ser porque lleva la sangre de los gigantes de hielo.

La mirada de su mejor amigo se vacía de cualquier expresión, a Elsa le queda que él hubiera preferido que su abuela hiciera un comentario sobre su color de ojos o sus facciones y no sobre los orígenes y creencias de sus padres muertos.

—Vamos abuela, el fotógrafo espera— insta Punzie y Eugene se acerca de inmediato a la anciana para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sigo muy enojada contigo, Rapunzel, mira que cortar tu largo y perfecto cabello dorado para pintarlo de ese sucio marrón claro— la sonrisa de la castaña se congela en su cara—, pero tú no me ha decepcionado del todo, Flynn es un buen chico ¿cierto, querido?

"_Solo lo aceptas porque es alemán"_ Elsa rueda los ojos.

—Claro que sí, abuela— todos lo miran con asombro, especialmente Roland y Hans.

—Se sincero, tu padre no ha vuelto a prisión ¿verdad?

La sonrisa del castaño flanquea durante un segundo.

—No y no creo que vuelva pronto.

—Sería muy estúpido de ser así, añadiendo el escándalo.

—¡Siéntate aquí, abuela! —Roland se la quita de las manos a Eugene y casi la estampa en una acolchada silla que da la espalda a los fiordos.

Se acomodan en sus lugares y el fotógrafo saca algunas tomas.

—Había tantas chicas, querido…— dice en dirección de Roland.

—Es mi esposa ahora, abuela— pueden notar la advertencia en el tono dulzón de su hermano.

—Iba a decir que es muy guapa.

—Nosotros tenemos que ir… a la mesa— Hans mira a Honeymaren rápidamente—, mi novia está muy cansada y fue agradable verla, _Jo*_…

—Creí que los rusos eran duros— suelta una pequeña risa burlona—, o tal vez solo lo son cuando están en su congelador. Se derriten al estar lejos de él.

Hans le sonríe tirantemente.

—Tu tenías un novio ruso ¿no, Elsie? —ella, que estaba por alejarse, se vuelve hacia su abuela—, ese muchacho sí que me caía muy bien.

—¿Por qué tenía los ojos azules, el cabello rubio, era blanco y muy rico? —pica Merida, su abuela la ignora.

—Tal vez debas salir con otros rusos— mira a Olaf de nuevo—, no te ofendas, cielo, eres encantador… pero te van más los soviéticos— se enfoca en el pelirrojo—, ¿por qué no sales con Hans?, es guapo y de buena familia. Serían perfectos juntos.

Roland carraspea con fuerza.

—Creo que bebiste mucho champagne— dice su hermano—, fue un gusto que hayas venido a la fiesta, pero ya es hora que descanses, así que llamaré a mamá y ella te llevará a…

—Elsa Westergaard, suena mejor que… ¿cómo te llamabas, linda? —Honeymaren hace amago de contestar, pero ella no la deja—, da igual— vuelve a centrarse en el colorado—, piénsalo bien querido, Elsie es la perfección nórdica en persona, sus bebés serían hermosos.

—Buenas noches abuela— Roland arrastra a la anciana lejos, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo.

Honeymaren oscila la mirada entre ella y Hans, carraspea y enreda los dedos con los del bermejo para tirar de él en dirección de su mesa.

—Eso fue demasiado incomodo— comenta Merida.

—Cien coronas a que Roy le dice algo a Hans— apuesta Eugene.

—Ciento cincuenta a que también habla con Elsie— regatea Punzie.

—Tienes un trato— Winnie saca el dinero de su pequeño bolso y se lo entrega al castaño, quien porta una sonrisita astuta en la cara.

Elsa mira en dirección de la mesa del colorado, los orbes esmeraldas del muchacho están centrados en ella y los ambarinos de Honeymaren también.

* * *

**Hans. **

"_[Hans C]: Necesitamos hablar, tenemos que vernos en la cabaña"._

La rubia responde de inmediato.

"_[Copo de Nieve]: Primero loca que ir contigo a esa cabaña otra vez"._

"_[Hans C]: No le busques tres pies al gato porque vas a ir conmigo a si tenga que llevarte a rastras"._

"_[Copo de Nieve]: Me gustaría ver eso."_

—¿Pasó algo entre Elsa y tú? —pregunta Honeymaren sutilmente. El colorado se pone rígido y mira hacia los lados para cerciorarse que no la hayan escuchado.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías, ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos cuando la señora hizo esos comentarios…

—La abuela de Roy tiene como cien años, no sabe lo que dice.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—No me puse nervioso, ninguno de los dos, es solo que Roland es muy delicado cuando de sus hermanas se trata y no le gusta que hagan ese tipo de comentarios, es todo— la corta rápidamente—. Además— añade y Honeymaren arquea una ceja—, no la soporto, es una mocosa con aires de reina.

—Pues no parece porque has estado mirándola desde que llegamos— replica.

"_No es tan estúpida como creí"_ piensa con cansancio e idea una mentira de inmediato.

—Estoy planeando como vengarme de ella, el primer día de los ensayos tuvimos una pelea y la pequeña idiota me tiró del cabello, me enterró las malditas uñas y no voy a dejar pasar eso.

—Solo diré que son demasiado mayores para las venganzas— la muchacha rueda los ojos antes de mirar en dirección de su hermano, quien bebe animadamente con Lars—. Tal vez debas presentarle a Ryder…

—¡No! —Honeymaren da un bote ante el énfasis de su negativa, se apresura a corregirse—. ¿Qué parte de a Roy no le gusta que se metan con sus hermanas es la que no entendiste?, quieres que le meta a Ryder por los ojos a Elsa cuando vienen de colados, ten un poco de vergüenza por favor.

La castaña parpadea, niega con la cabeza y se bebe el vino de golpe.

—Como digas.

Echa un rápido visto en dirección de la rubia, ella hace lo mismo y ambos desvían la mirada de inmediato, puede notar la molestia de Honeymaren y, cuando repara en que Roland está volviendo de dejar a su abuela, sabe que no le conviene que él se dé cuenta que su novia se tomó enserio las palabras de la anciana.

—Oye— la llama y saca el teléfono—, saca una foto para que pueda ponerla en Instagram— su novia trata de resistirse, pero él insiste y la pica con el aparato—. Anda ya, me has molestado para que postee algo de los dos desde que comenzamos a salir y ahora que soy el que te lo pide, no quieres.

La castaña cede, toma el teléfono y les hace un par de selfies.

—Hay que tomar una frente a los fiordos— sonríe en su dirección y Hans le devuelve el gesto al sentir los ojos azules de su mejor amigo taladrar su nuca.

—Lo que quieras, Maren— le da un rápido beso en los labios y se dirigen al paisaje, tal y como lo predijo, Roland se acerca a ellos casi de inmediato.

—¿Están disfrutando la fiesta? —pregunta con tono afable, pero Hans lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que aprovechará la primera oportunidad para quedarse a solas con él.

—Todo esta muy bien, de verdad— contesta el colorado, sonriéndole a su amigo.

—¿Puedes hacernos un par de fotos? —pregunta su novia, pasándole el teléfono. Roland lo recibe y el pelirrojo se pega a la muchacha, la toma de la cintura y se obliga a sonreír. Honeymaren le agradece el gesto antes de mirarlo—, acompáñame al baño ¿quieres?

Roland le da una mirada.

—De hecho— mira la hora en su teléfono—, ya son las dos y Roy va a irse dentro de poco para la luna de miel, quiero hablar con él antes de eso— miente—. Es charla de hermanos, corazón.

Honeymaren asiente y se va.

—Antes que digas nada— dice el bermejo una vez su novia está lo suficientemente lejos de ellos—, quiero que sepas que no tengo idea de porqué tu abuela dijo todo eso.

—Mi abuela tiene la boca muy floja— acepta el rubio y suspira—, aun así, ya sabes que tengo que decir algo.

Hans asiente.

—Tenemos muchos amigos— comienza—, pero solo a ti te aprecio como el hermano varón que no tuve y no me gustaría que eso cambiara porque mi hermana es la perfección nórdica en persona y porque sus bebés serían hermosos.

El colorado se obliga a soltar una carcajada corta cuando el rubio imita a su abuela.

—Cuenta con ello— siente que le estrujan el pecho al decir aquello, pero tiene que hacerlo porque tampoco quiere perder su amistad— Entonces— carraspea para cambiar de tema—, te vas de luna miel ¿eh?

Roy sonríe.

—Así es, México es nuestra primera parada y Cuba le sigue.

—Babushka estuvo en Rio de Janeiro y dice que es bastante agradable cuando te acostumbras a el calor— comenta—. Carajo, no me creo que te casaras.

—Todavía no me arrepiento— bromea.

—No digas nada de eso delante de Gen porque es capaz de lanzarte al océano lleno de tiburones— le da un golpe ligero en el hombro—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero no me veo casado en el futuro inmediato.

"_Mucho menos con Honeymaren"._

—Ya llegará alguien, por el momento sigue convirtiéndote en el almirante modelo.

Ríen de cosas triviales durante un rato, entonces los orbes de jade del pelirrojo se centran en la blonda hermana de Roland, la muchacha posa junto a Olaf cuando Merida pasea su teléfono por la mesa, seguramente grabando una historia para Instagram.

—¿Desde cuando Elsa sale con el deslavado de Olaf? —la indiferencia en su tono es perfecta—, quiero decir ¿no terminó con Hamada en enero?

Roland suelta una sonora carcajada.

—¿Elsa y Olaf?, acepto que mi hermana puede tener malos gustos en cuanto a los hombres— Hans se tensa y se obliga a no perder la mueca burlona—, pero no le atraen los chicos menores. Olaf es como el hermano pequeño y manipulable que mis hermanas querían.

—Entonces no están juntos— Roland asiente ante su afirmación.

—No, lo eligió como acompañante porque Punzie insistió en que no viniera sola a la boda.

—Ya.

"_Maldita mocosa, pero me vas a oír"_ a pesar que está molesto porque la muy listilla le mintió, el sentimiento de alivio lo inunda al saber que no ha sido más que eso, una mentira. Le alivia saber que Elsa no ha dormido con nadie más después de él.

Sacude la cabeza para ahuyentar otro pensamiento que le dice que no esté muy seguro de eso, saca su teléfono y le envía un texto a su primo, él contesta segundos después.

"_[Flynn Ryder]: No lo sé, eso es demasiado. _

"_[Hans C]: Es un maldito favor y nunca te pido nada"._

"_[Flynn Ryder]: Bien, tú ganas Hansy"._

* * *

**Elsa. **

La fiesta está por terminar cuando el reloj marca las cuatro de la mañana, Roland y Genevieve se han cambiado los trajes de novios por ropa más cómoda y las despedidas comienzan. Los vería al finalizar el verano de haber elegido Cambridge.

—Voy a extrañarte— dice cuando es su turno de abrazar a su hermano—, usa mucho protector solar, bebe tequila y no mires latinas ardientes si Gen está demasiado cerca.

—Las latinas son las efectivas— bromea Roland.

—Por experiencia apoyo eso totalmente— se mete Kristoff con una sonrisa nostálgica que se borra de golpe ante la mirada elocuente y el pellizco que le dirige Anna.

Roy la aparta varios pasos de la multitud.

—Pórtate bien en Rusia, tesoro— susurra—, esfuérzate mucho y demuéstrales a esas bailarinas que puedes hacerlo mejor que ellas.

Elsa asiente.

1

2

3

—No te apresures a buscar a nadie, habrá montones de rusos que querrán tener una oportunidad con una muchacha hermosa e inteligente como tú— le acaricia el mentón con cariño—. Sobre todo y lo más importante, tú y tus manitas inquietas manténganse alejadas de Hans o cualquier Westergaard.

—Sí, sí, no tengo cinco años— rueda los ojos, pero sonríe.

Despiden a los novios que se marchan en un coche en dirección del aeropuerto y los invitados comienzan a irse de a poco, Eugene insiste en llevarla a ella y Olaf después que el coche de Kristoff se abarrota por Anna, Merida y Winnie.

Conducen con una Punzie muy borracha coreando a Freddy Mercury a todo pulmón hasta el elegante edificio donde Olaf se queda con su madre los fines de semana, el pelinegro les agradece por llevarlo y se marchan después que él entra.

—Necesito vomitar— anuncia Punzie con una risita, Eugene detiene la camioneta rápidamente y se baja a abrirle la puerta a su novia para ayudarla a no ensuciar el costoso vestido con el vómito. La castaña le sonríe con dulzura al terminar—. Gracias corazón, por eso te amo.

Se ponen en marcha de nuevo y no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando Punzie ya se ha quedado dormido, una notificación de Snapchat se escucha y Eugene revisa su teléfono rápidamente, echa una ojeada a la durmiente castaña antes de mirarla por el retrovisor.

—¿Te molesta si pasamos a _CVS*_ rápidamente? —pregunta casualmente.

—¿Para que quieres ir a la farmacia? —mira la hora en el tablero de la camioneta—, son las cinco con treinta de la mañana.

—A mi mujer le da una resaca horrible, no puedes culparme por querer aliviarle el dolor con aspirinas— contesta, pero algo le dice a la blonda que esa no es la única razón que tiene el novio de su prima—. No tardaremos demasiado, te llevaré a tu casa justo después.

Elsa se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, pero le envía un snap a Kristoff con su ubicación ni bien llegan.

—Ya vuelvo— dice en tanto abre la puerta del conductor, dejando las llaves pegadas, Punzie respinga cuando Eugene abre la puerta—, vinimos a la farmacia, cielo ¿quieres tomar un poco de aire?

No la deja responder y la hace bajar delicadamente, cargando con casi todo su peso.

—¿Te traemos algo, Els? —pregunta el moreno amablemente.

—No, gracias— masculla, Eugene cierra la puerta y prácticamente arrastra a Punzie dentro de la farmacia, Elsa trata de mirar por la ventana, pero el vidrio polarizado de la camioneta y la oscuridad del día a esa hora se lo complica, lo único que alcanza a ver es un convertible negro bastante conocido y otro par de coches aparcados más allá.

Abre los ojos con horror cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

La puerta del conductor se abre bruscamente y Hans entra, enciende la camioneta y arranca antes que ella pueda siquiera proferir un grito o una protesta. Se plantea abrir la puerta para amenazarlo con saltar, pero sabe que no es una opción porque el muy listo ya ha trabado todas.

—¡Déjame bajar psicópata! —chilla y aporrea la ventana—, ¡que pares te digo!

—¡Cierra la boca! —grita en respuesta—, pudimos hacer esto por las buenas, pero a la reina del hielo le gusta poner todo difícil ¿no?

—Estás enfermo— declara y vuelve a aporrear la ventana—, déjame bajar Hans, porque te juro por Dios que no voy a parar hasta que una patrulla te detenga y no voy a dudar en decirle al oficial que me estas secuestrando para... para...

—Eres demasiado pesada cuando quieres— Elsa vuelve a golpear la ventana y el colorado acelera—, golpea todo lo que quieras, pero en menos de cinco minutos estaremos entrando al sendero.

—Esto te va a salir caro, demasiado y a Eugene también— amenaza y se arrellana en el asiento, se dice que tal vez pueda escaparse cuando Hans tenga que bajar la ventana para abrir la verja, aprovechará para bajar su propia ventana y abrir la puerta, él bajará para tratar de subirla de nuevo y así le pateará donde no le da el sol y le quitará las llaves y el teléfono, si quiere volver será caminando.

Su plan se ve frustrado porque la verja ya está abierta cuando llegan, el idiota ha pensado en todo.

"_Jodido bastardo". _

* * *

**Hans. **

Aparca la camioneta relativamente cerca de la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, la rubia espera paciente y alerta a que quite el seguro de las puertas, deja que intente correr, pero los tacones se atascan en el césped mojado y eso le complica el trabajo, se baja definitivamente para hacerle frente, ella trata de golpearlo, pero Hans atrapa sus delicadas manos con las suyas y en un rápido movimiento la levanta sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¡Bájame infeliz! —sonríe en tanto abre la puerta, lejos de molestarlo, le gusta sentir los pequeños puños de la rubia sobre su espalda—, deja que me vaya o se lo voy a decir a Roy.

Hans suelta una carcajada, deja las llaves en un pequeño recipiente y se dirige directamente a la habitación más cercana, deposita a la blonda en la cama cubierta únicamente con una sábana blanca.

—Hablo enserio, Hans…

—Tu no vas a decir nada porque no te conviene— interrumpe su amenaza.

—No le des largas y mejor dime qué quieres de una vez.

—Así que tú y Olaf ¿eh?

—Olvida eso ya— el pelirrojo la empuja con suavidad cuando ella trata de incorporarse—, a ver, que haya dormido con él no significa que tenga que importarte...

—Ya no me mientas, Copito— le coge la cara con una mano—, Roy ya me dijo que entre tú y ese inútil no hay nada— se acerca peligrosamente a su boca—. Te gusta hacerme enojar ¿verdad?

Elsa se aleja de él de golpe.

—Tienes novia— carraspea—, ya te dije que no podemos hacer más esto…

—Pero yo quiero que lo hagamos y tú también— atrapa las piernas de la blonda y la jala lentamente para que quede al borde de la, sonríe ladinamente cuando la muchacha las separa por inercia para que él pueda acomodarse entre ellas.

Se desabotona la camisa lentamente, lo bueno que ha dejado el saco y el moño en el convertible antes de llevársela, la muchacha le saca el cinturón y le abre el pantalón con rapidez.

Retrocede un poco para que ella pueda levantarse, la hace girar y le baja el cierre del vestido rápido y cuidadoso porque le gusta como se ve con él, pero no es tan gentil con la ropa interior de la albina.

Su miembro palpita de deseo y la boca se le hace agua al ver los pezones rosados totalmente erectos coronando los preciosos senos redondos que tanto le gustaban, lo atrae hacia ella y lo besa despacio, permitiéndole que explore su boca, Elsa se aleja para recostarse en la cama y abrir las piernas, dándole un panorama que, está seguro, jamás se cansará de ver.

Se baja el pantalón junto al bóxer cuando le aprietan demasiado y no tarda en posicionarse encima de ella, ambos dejan escapar pequeños gemidos cuando sus partes sensibles se tocan, se frota contra Elsa mientras sus bocas comienzan una batalla y las manos de ambos vagan por el cuerpo del otro.

El colorado se separa de ella solo para sacar uno de los preservativos que lleva en el pantalón, abre el empaque con los dientes y se lo pone apresuradamente.

Elsa abre las piernas, preparada para dejarlo entrar, pero el bermejo suelta una risita ronca que provoca que le tiemblen las piernas, se acomoda contra la cabecera de la cama ante la mirada confundida de la muchacha.

—Quiero verlas— musita mientras su pulgar derecho acaricia uno de sus pezones, Elsa gime en respuesta y él la coge de la cintura para subirla a su regazo y deja escapar un gruñido generoso cuando la blonda introduce su miembro dentro de ella.

Comienza moviéndose lentamente, pero aumenta la intensidad al sentir sus dedos clavándose en su cintura, Elsa le entierra las uñas en la espalda arrancándole otro gemido.

—Sin marcas ¿recuerdas? — musita la muchacha, dejándose caer sobre él con fuerza.

—¿Eso quieres? —no le permite contestar, vuelve a levantarla para salir de ella y la blonda no duda cuando hace que se ponga en una postura a la que no está bastante acostumbrada.

La muchacha suelta un grito cuando vuelve a entrar en ella, con una mano atrapa las dos de la blonda y las pone en su espalda, ejerciendo ligera presión para que no se muevan y apresa su rubio cabello con la que mano que le queda libre, se empuja dentro de ella con brusquedad y Elsa gime ruidosamente con cada embestida.

El mismo Hans se encuentra a si mismo gimiendo incontrolablemente al sentir las paredes de la rubia apretando su miembro al llegar al clímax, verla retorcerse mezclado con sus gritos hacen que la alcance poco tiempo después.

Sale de su interior para quitarse el preservativo usado y botarlo a la basura, se recuesta junto a la muchacha y ella enreda las piernas con las suyas.

—Estás muy mal si piensas que de verdad no extrañé tenerte así— ronronea en el oído de la albina.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Decidí llamar Jo a la abuela de los Solberg porque... no sé. **

**Espero que capten la razón por la que Kristoff apoya a Roy en cuanto a las chicas latinas, si no es así, vayan a leer el capitulo 4 de mis drabbles Helsa. **

**CVS: es una cadena de farmacias muy común en Estados Unidos. **

* * *

**Si leen mis drabbles, dije que actualizaría hace unos días, lamento haber tardado, espero que entiendan que a veces la inspiración nos abandona y la falta de tiempo lo hace peor.**

**Ya corregiré algún error ortográfico más tarde porque ahora solo quiero publicarles la actualización. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia pues sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Betaworkshop460: **Gracias. Hale.

**Ravenna18: **Muchas gracias por comentar, ojalá que este capitulo también te guste. Nos leemos, Harry.

**PrinceMatt: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo ¿no?, saluditos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan: **Muchas gracias tía, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos con con eso que la inspiracion me abandona. La abuela de Elsa es totalmente inventada, una Karen de pies a cabeza (espero que entiendas el termino, de no ser así házmelo saber), me inspiré en la abuela de una amiga que hace comentarios _bien_ graciosos sobre los latinos 🙂.

No pensé que esa escena del secuestro fuese a pegar duro hahaha, ese zanahorio es un caliente que ya que probó las carnes de Copito se hizo adicto. Usaré el #PrayforEugene en un futuro capitulo si no te importa. Un gustazo leerte, saludos y abrazos, Harry.

* * *

**Hans. **

Se ajusta los lentes de sol y toma un sorbo del vino en su copa, trata de fingirse relajado frente a los escrutadores ojos de Honeymaren.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —pregunta la muchacha en voz baja.

—A las ocho— contesta de la misma manera.

—¿Dónde fuiste?

—Ya te dije que a seguir la fiesta con mis amigos— Lars los mira con una ceja elevada ante la forma tan confidencial en la que hablan, Hans le patea el pie bajo la mesa para que sea más disimulado.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste? —masculla y toma de su propia copa.

—A ver, mi mejor amigo se casó y el resto del grupo se fue a celebrar un poco más— explica antes de inclinarse hacia ella para los demás en la mesa no se den cuenta—. Ya te colaste a la boda, no creí que quisieras humillarte más al autoinvitarte al after.

—Eres un…

—Hablamos después.

Se encuentran en el _brunch*_ celebrado en el espacioso jardín de la casa de los Solberg a la mañana siguiente de la boda, se han sentado con sus hermanos, Eugene y Rapunzel, llegó a su habitación después de dejar a Elsa en casa del oxigenado de Kristoff, para su buena suerte todos estaban dormidos, pero Maren lo bombardeó con preguntas ni bien despertó media hora después.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos? —le pregunta a la castaña—, comprendería si quieres irte en un rato más porque no conoces a nadie…

—Estoy haciendo amigos— lo interrumpe—, no actúes como si te importara porque lo único que quieres es irte a dormir, pues no, preferiste seguir bebiendo con tus amigotes después de la boda y ahora te aguantas.

"_Contrólate, Hans"_ se ordena _"no armes un escándalo"._

Deja la servilleta en la mesa y se levanta, alegando ir al baño, Eugene lo sigue de inmediato.

—¿Estuvo fuerte la pelea? — pregunta el castaño después entrar al baño con él y trabar la puerta.

—¿Qué carajos haces? —inquiere con incredulidad, carraspea para recomponerse—. No es de tu maldita incumbencia, arenoso.

Eugene silba.

—Así de mal ¿eh? —niega con la cabeza—, sabía que terminarían enojados el uno con el otro y aun así accedí a ayudarte a llevártela hoy en la madrugada…

—Tú no sabes nada— lo interrumpe, apuntándolo con el dedo—, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, mucho menos contigo.

—Como quieras— levanta las manos conciliadoramente—. Demonios Hansy, Elsa está que echa fuego, y yo no sé tú, pero a mí sí me da un poco de miedo lo que vaya a hacerme.

—Esa buena para nada no va a hacerte nada, deja de ser tan marica.

—Puedo soportar lo que sea mientras no sumemos a Roy a esta ecuación— suspira—, ahora me voy, no vaya a ser que alguien se dé cuenta que estamos aquí solos, entiendo que tu reputación esté por los suelos, pero la mía no.

Sale antes que él pueda responder nada, Hans deja los lentes de sol en el lavamanos de mármol y se moja la cara con agua fría, tiene los ojos verdes hinchados por el alcohol y la falta de sueño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Le sube el cierre del vestido y ella se aleja para mirarse en el tocador de la habitación, la observa recogerse el cabello rubio en un moño desde su posición sentado en la esquina de la cama con la camisa sin abotonar y no puede evitar sonreír. _

—_Deja de mirarme así, me estás asustando— vuelve a acercarse y Hans se levanta para permitirle que le abotone la camisa, ella le palmea el pecho un par de veces, toma su bolsa y hace amago de salir de la habitación. _

_Le ase el brazo y la pega a él de nuevo, entierra la nariz en su cuello y no puede evitar que una oleada de satisfacción lo golpee cuando sus fosas nasales se inundan de su loción de coco mezclada con el olor corporal de ambos, siempre le ha gustado que ella huela a él, desde que comenzaron aquella aventura._

_Se marchan en la camioneta de Eugene después de haber dejado la cabaña tal y como la encontraron, se mueven por la carretera a un ritmo lento y disfruta ver a la rubia, con la sudadera negra que ha traído con él sobre su vestido, balancearse con las canciones que salen del estéreo. _

—_El brunch es a las nueve con treinta, tenemos que ir más rápido— comenta._

—_¿Tienes prisa? —atrapa su boca en un beso rápido y poco delicado. _

—_Un poco, sí— contesta al separarse—. Déjame con Kristoff, él me llevará a casa._

_Gira en una avenida para poder dirigirse al área residencial donde vive el mejor amigo de la blonda._

—_¿Qué dices de no ir al dichoso desayuno y quedarnos aquí? —propone, su mano derecha se encarga de llevar el volante y la izquierda acaricia la parte interna de uno de los muslos femeninos—, me gustaría atarte a la cama y…_

—_No te quieras pasar de listo, además— añade—, sería mucha casualidad que solo nosotros dos no asistamos y no faltará uno que pensará que estamos juntos. _

—_Me paso por el culo lo que la gente piense— replica._

—_No creo que mi hermano y a tu novia estén de acuerdo contigo…_

_Hans la suelta y resopla._

—_¿Por qué siempre mencionas a Roland? ¿por qué siquiera hablas de Maren? _

—_Porque a diferencia de ti, a mi no se me olvida que le estoy haciendo lo mismo que le hice a GoGo. _

—_Eso una de las muchas cosas que me molestan de ti ¿sabes? —le da una mirada rápida antes de volver la vista hacia el frente—, primero te opones a vernos porque tengo novia y luego cedes a que hagamos de todo para finalmente volver a excusarte usando a tu hermano y a Maren de escudo, pero no es más que eso, excusas. _

—_Eres un cabrón— responde, ofendida—. Si hay tantas cosas que te molesten de mi ¿por qué siempre estás buscándome? —trata de contestar, pero ella no lo deja—, porque eso haces ¿no?, no dejas de llamarme y enviarme snaps mientras estás en Rusia y no llevas ni medio día en Noruega cuando ya corriste a buscarme._

_Hans se detiene en el inicio del camino que da acceso al vecindario de Kristoff, el rubio ya los espera. _

—_Lo único que busco es sexo casual y sin compromiso porque para eso estás, no te creas tan importante. _

_Ambas mejillas le arden después que la rubia le asesta un par de bofetadas, los ojos cerúleos desbordan una colera fría, ella aprovecha el tiempo que le toma recuperarse para bajar de la camioneta, Kristoff, que ha presenciado todo, comienza a acercarse con cara de pocos amigos. Hans se baja de inmediato y logra alcanzarla._

—_Elsa, a ver… no quise… —trata de tomarla del brazo, pero ella se deshace de su agarre con brusquedad. _

—_¡Déjame en paz! —chilla._

—_No grites, harás un escándalo y se van a dar cuenta— intenta razonar con ella y logra atrapar sus brazos. _

—_Suéltala— Kristoff los alcanza y lo empuja para que suelte a la muchacha—, ¿estás bien, Els? _

—_Hazte a un lado, déjame hablar con ella— el rubio se muestra impasible ante la mirada colérica que le dirige—. Elsa, dile a este imbécil que…_

—_No me dirijas la palabra nunca más— lo corta—. Kristoff, no quiero que se me acerque. _

—_Deja de ser tan cabezota…_

—_¿Acaso estás sordo?, no quiere que le hables— el blondo se cierne sobre él, amenazante—. Déjala en paz, cabrón. _

—_No volverás a tocarme jamás ¿me oíste?, no voy a permitir que me pongas un dedo encima de nuevo— sisea la albina y tira de Kristoff en dirección del camino que da a la casa del muchacho. Parece recordar algo, se detiene y se saca la sudadera para arrojársela a la cara._

—_Quédatela, hasta donde sé te gusta coleccionar sudaderas de los tipos con los que duermes ¿no? _

_Kristoff bufa y trata de abalanzarse sobre él, pero la rubia lo detiene._

—_Las únicas sudaderas que me gusta quedarme para olerlas después son las de Jack. _

_Conduce hasta su casa con las manos temblándoles de rabia. _

_¿Cómo ha podido ser tan idiota?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lo primero que ve al salir del baño es a Honeymaren, sus ojos ambarinos lo examinan con preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien, cielo? —pregunta.

—Solo tengo resaca— contesta—, vámonos ya, nos vamos mañana y quiero dormir un poco.

—¿Mañana?, creí que nos quedaríamos hasta la semana que viene…

—¿Y a que te quieres dejar?, la boda de Roland, que era la única razón por la que vine, ya pasó y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí— replica—. Tu madre no los soporta así que tampoco tienes que…— se interrumpe al ver como el rostro de su novia muta de la preocupación al dolor—, perdóname, yo… yo estoy muy cansado y…

—Vámonos a casa— corta con seriedad y él solo atina a asentir.

* * *

**Elsa. **

—No me pegó, por Dios— musita en voz baja a Kristoff para que Vivienne y Anton no los escuchen. El brunch ha empezado hacía ya una hora y el padre de los niños, al ser socio y amigo de su padre, fueron invitados, los pequeños no dudaron en correr hacia ella cuando la vieron—. Ese bastardo puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero jamás me ha tocado un pelo de esa manera.

—Pues como haya sido— replica el blondo—, una más y le parto la cara, te lo advierto.

—No habrá otra, de verdad.

—Eso espero, siempre te dije que ese idiota iba a terminar pasándose de cabrón y tu no me escuchaste, seguiste largándote con él a esa cabaña en medio de la nada y yo no insistí, pero no más porque…

—¡Hans! —se congela ante el grito de felicidad de la pequeña rubia, observa fastidiada al ver como el rostro serio del bermejo cambia a uno más amable cuando levanta en brazos a la niña.

—Hola, hermosa, no te había visto— dice el muchacho afectuosamente, los ojos azules e interrogativos de Vivienne revolotean hasta posarse en la muchacha castaña a su lado—. Ella es Maren, mi novia.

Ver a Vivienne aceptar a la otra rusa la molesta lo suficiente para acercarse a ellos.

—Vivienne, tenemos que ir con tu papá— Elsa extiende las manos para quitársela al pelirrojo, pero él ejerce presión en su agarre.

—Está con nosotros ¿puedes darnos un segundo?, gracias.

—Vivienne— vuelve a llamarla, ignorándolo.

—Hans, creo que la pequeña tiene que…— Honeymaren trata de disuadir al colorado.

—Claro que no, ella quiere estar con nosotros y no vamos a ceder solo porque esta loca no puede compartir— su tono contundente calla a la rusa.

—Están sirviendo pastelillos, vamos antes que se acaben los de menta— sigue la blonda, evitando en todo momento hacer contacto físico y visual con el ruso.

—Déjala ya, Elsa— masculla con rabia.

—¡Hans! —ambos miran a Honeymaren, pero ella se centra en su novio—, algunas personas miran hacia aquí y están asustando a la nena— miran a Vivienne, cuyo labio inferior tiembla ligeramente—. Dale a la niña y vámonos de una vez.

Hans aspira con fuerza antes de apretar un beso pequeño en la sien rubia de Vivienne, ella lo imita, besando su mejilla y después extiende sus bracitos hacia Elsa, el bermejo afloja el agarre y permite que la blonda la reciba, no se molesta en mirarlo y se aleja de los rusos sin decir nada más.

—¿Qué estaba pasando allá? —pregunta Merida cuando los blondos llegan a una de las mesas llenas de postres—. Dime por favor que ibas a golpearlo, porque aposté cien coronas a que sí.

—Tú y Hans parecían los padres de Olaf cuando se divorciaron, peleando por la hija delante de la gente jejejejejejejeje— ríe Punzie antes de alejarse con las manos llenas de cupcakes.

—Yo te daría la custodia a ti, Elsie— le dice Eugene, la aludida se gira hacia él lentamente.

—Tú ni siquiera me hables— la apunta—, no sé cómo te atreves a hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando colaboraste para que ese inútil me llevara con él— Merida y Kristoff clavan los ojos en el moreno—. Agradece que estamos en el brunch de la boda de mi hermano porque te juro que te daría una buena tunda a ver si así dejas de andar de alcahuete.

—Ya no estoy entendiendo nada— declara la pelirroja—, ¿en qué ayudó el hippie al ruso neurótico?

—Fitzherbert dijo que iríamos a CVS por aspirinas para Punzie, después la bajó media dormida de la camioneta y me dejó ahí sola para que el inútil de Hans me… ¡me secuestrara!

Merida silba.

—Eso fue demasiado, hasta para ti Fitzherbert.

—Pero me las vas a pagar, zarrapastroso.

El moreno traga saliva y oculta su nerviosismo mordiendo un pastelillo.

—Bueno— dice Merida después de un rato—, todos sabemos que el enojo entre estos dos es momentáneo, estoy segura que todo cambiará cuando te vayas a…

—A Cambridge— la interrumpe Kristoff, lanzándole una mirada elocuente—, va a irse a Cambridge, pero nada va a cambiar porque Els está decidida ¿o no?

La rubia asiente, Eugene se marcha después de engullir un par de pastelillos más bajo las miradas amenazantes de los rubios y la incrédula de Merida. Elsa se gira hacia su prima de inmediato.

—Por poco y te vas de boca con ese imbécil.

—Discúlpame, pero no soy adivina para saber quien sabe y quien no que estás por irte a Moscú— replica la bermeja.

—Solo lo saben mis padres, mis hermanos, tú y Kristoff. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie más, mucho menos a Punzie, a estas alturas considera a ese remedo de director de cine como un esposo que se va a ir de lengua con él y Eugene no va a dudar en ir corriendo a decírselo a Hans.

—Bien, no diré nada alusivo a eso— acepta la escocesa—. Por cierto ¿no vas a hacer una reunión de despedida o algo parecido?

—No, decidí que no.

* * *

**Hans. **

Camina por el pasillo del área de higiene femenino con cara de pocos amigos.

—No puedo creer que no trajeras tampones— masculla Hans al teléfono, deteniéndose frente al estante de toallas femeninas.

—Es algo que puede pasarnos a las mujeres en cualquier momento, perdóname la vida— ironiza la castaña.

Estaban en casa del muchacho terminando de empacar para irse a la mañana siguiente cuando su novia decidió que quería tomar un baño, todo marchaba bien hasta que Honeymaren notó que _Andrés_ acababa de llegar a visitarla de sorpresa, no tuvo de otra que ir al supermercado más cercano después de cerciorarse que no había ni un solo tampón en toda la casa.

La cajera le sonríe, orgullosa de su elección mientras pasa el paquete de tampones por la maquina de precios, paga y se dispone a irse, está llegando a su convertible cuando nota que GoGo acompañada de Honey Lemon, llevan sus compras al coche de la última y a pesar de su mal humor, no duda en acercarse para hablar con la asiática.

—Hey, hola— saluda, la diversión en el rostro de GoGo se esfuma al mirarlo, siendo reemplazada por la colera que él no nota en un principio—, no creí encontrarte aquí…

Ella lo interrumpe al abofetearlo con fuerza, Hans la mira con incredulidad.

—¿Qué carajos, Ethel?

—¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿eso es lo único que vas a decir?! —ladra—, ¡¿cómo te atreves siquiera a hablarme?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta en voz baja al notar que una viejecita se ha detenido a presenciar el enfrentamiento—, no sé de qué vas, pero con esto ya van dos veces que me abofetean en el día.

—Eso y más te mereces— contesta de la misma manera ya que Honey le ha advertido de la espectadora—. Siempre supe que eras un hijo de perra, pero el señor sabe que jamás pensé que llegarías a tanto.

—Si es porque traje a…

—No sabes la de veces que me quedé despierta pensando en cómo era ella— vuelve a interrumpirlo—, pasé todo el verano creyendo que se trataba de la francesa, Esmeralda. ¡Hiciste que odiara a una chica inocente!

—Ya no te estoy entendiendo, haznos un favor a ambos y explícate.

—¡Elsa! ¡hablo de Elsa! —Hans siente la sangre congelársele en las venas—, no me creo que fui tan estúpida, lo tuve frente a mi todo el tiempo y necesité que Hamada se pasara de copas para que me lo contara.

—Creí que habíamos dejado ese tema por la paz— consigue decir—. Además, ya me disculpé contigo y…

—Son unas perras, los dos— declara—. ¡Es la maldita hermana de tu mejor amigo!

—Ya estuvo bueno, cállate de una vez— exclama al ver a otras dos señoras unirse a la primera—, ya te expliqué cómo pasaron las cosas.

—Y cuando pensé que no podías ser más cabrón, traes a esta otra chica… tu nueva novia ¿no? —no lo deja contestar—, la traes y la sientas en la misma mesa que a esa muñeca de plástico. No sé cómo puedes seguir mirando a Roland a los ojos después de cogerte a su hermana.

Hans la toma del brazo con brusquedad, Honey, quien se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, da un paso al frente con porte amenazante.

—Cierra la boca, Ethel— aunque el pánico lo invade, no deja que ella lo note—. Entiendo que estés enojada, pero de nada te va a servir si se lo dices a Roy.

La muchacha deja escapar una carcajada incrédula y se suelta de su agarre.

—Eso es lo único que te importa ¿verdad?, estás tan preocupado de que Roland lo sepa que te da totalmente igual como me sienta al respecto— niega con la cabeza—. Despreocúpate, no voy a decir nada por más que quiera ver a Solberg aplastarte como a un gusano— le entierra las uñas en la parte trasera del cuello para que se incline a su altura y pueda susúrrale al oído—, debo reconocer que Elsa no tiene un pelo de estúpida porque la muy lista me amenazó con contar algo que no vale la pena que se sepa. Tu no vales la pena, Hans Westergaard.

Lo suelta y se aleja de él, hace una seña grosera en dirección de las mujeres mayores antes de meterse en el coche, Honey la sigue después de lanzarle una mirada de asco.

¿Acaso dijo que Elsa la amenazó? ¿a GoGo? ¿Elsa?

No puede evitarlo y se suelta a reír frente a las desconocidas.

* * *

**Elsa. **

Suelta un bostezo mientras camina por el aeropuerto junto a su padre y el discreto equipo de seguridad con el que suele viajar Agnarr, el sentimiento de que solo han pasado cinco segundos y no cinco horas la invadió ni bien bajó del avión, mostrándole el agradable cielo azul de Moscú. La brisa fresca la envuelve.

—Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes— informa su padre en tanto siguen al hombre alto que los ha ido a buscar al aeropuerto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta cuando llegan a una elegante y espaciosa camioneta, Agnarr sube junto a ella mientras los otros dos suben sus maletas y la pequeña valija de su padre.

—Tu abuelo llamó, dijo que…

—¿Le preguntaste por qué no fue a la boda de Roy?

—Él y tu hermano ya han hablado— contesta, los hombres suben y se ponen en marcha—, como te estaba diciendo, llamó para decirme que tengo que ir a un congreso en Manhattan— la rubia lo mira de inmediato y su padre añade rápidamente—, le dije que me quedaría unos días contigo y después volvería.

Agnarr titubea y Elsa suspira.

—Comprendo si tienes que ir, papá, no te preocupes.

—Es un hecho que asistiré, la cosa es que no vas a quedarte sola. Hace un año que tu abuelo dejó su retiro exprés y volvió a los negocios, se ha estado haciendo cargo de las oficinas que tenemos en Asia.

—¿Qué no estaba en la Bahamas?

—Ahora vive aquí en Moscú.

La blonda abre los ojos con horror al comprender lo que su padre se refiere.

—No, por favor no.

—Sí, vendí el loft. Te mudarás con él a su departamento, es muy espacioso y está perfectamente ubicado, cinco minutos más lejos de cada destino, pero eso ya lo arreglamos.

—Hubiera preferido que me metieras a una escuela militar— replica—, el abuelo Runeard es un dictador.

—No seas exagerada, siempre ha sido más blando con Anna y contigo.

—Lamento decirte, papá, que no puedo recordar si eso es cierto o falso, lo que sí puedo es contar con una mano las veces que lo he visto a lo largo de mi vida.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que se conozcan, además— añade—, tu madre y yo estamos más tranquilos ahora que vas a quedarte tu abuelo.

Elsa se siente tentada a contradecirlo y a tratar de convencerlo, pero sabe que de nada le servirá. Si algo aprendió su padre de Runeard Solberg fue, precisamente, a ser inflexible con sus decisiones.

La camioneta se detiene frente a un elegante edificio media hora después, Elsa baja con desgana y sigue a su padre dentro de éste, los guardias en la entrada los dejan pasar después que el tipo que ha ido por ellos les muestra una tarjeta de identificación.

El _botones*_ sube sus maletas en un _carro maletero*_ para poder subirlas en el ascensor, Agnarr presiona el botón del pent-house y las puertas se cierran.

—Dijiste que vivía en un departamento, jamás mencionaste que era el pent-house.

—En mi defensa diré que estábamos hablando del abuelo Runeard, debiste imaginarlo.

Elsa asiente, de acuerdo con él.

Las puertas se abren, dejándolos salir, la rubia reconoce que es bastante diferente al Hall del edificio, el hombre que lleva sus maletas tira del carro y toca la visiblemente pesada puerta de madera un par de veces hasta que se abre.

El tipo dice algo en ruso que la blonda no entiende y otra voz, que no le es del todo desconocida, contesta de la misma forma.

—Pórtate bien— le susurra Agnarr antes de entrar.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, te ves bien— escucharlo hablar en noruego le resulta más familiar—. ¿Dónde está?

Entiende que se refiere a ella, suspira para no dar más rodeos y entra. Se topa con un hombre tan alto como su padre mismo, solo que él lleva el cabello y la barba pelirrojos bien cortados con pocas canas adornándolos.

—La pequeña Elsie, ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuelo, corazón— lo ojos azules de Runeard son amables. ¿Siempre fue tan pálido?

—Hola— saluda antes de rodearlo por varios segundos.

—Que bueno que hayas llegado— dice, haciéndolos pasar. La blonda reconoce que quien decoró el pent-house tiene buen gusto—, verás que te va a gustar vivir conmigo.

Elsa se obliga a darle una sonrisa pequeña.

"_Maldita suerte la mía"._

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Brunch: es el evento posterior a la boda, puede ser un desayuno o una tarde relajada.**

**Runeard ya llegó para unirse a la fiesta.**

**Botones: o porteros. **

**Carro maletero: no sé como los conozcan ustedes, pero los usan para cargar las maletas en los hoteles de lujo.**

* * *

**Aquí les traigo la actualización para que luego no digan que Harry Jade Hale es una perra desconsiderada… ok no.**

**Lo de la pelea entre el Helsa es justa y necesaria, ya saben que siempre tengo un motivo para que estos dos se agarren de las greñas como decimos en México. **

**Elsie ya llegó a Rusia, lo que tanto querían (me incluyo) y ahora sí papacitos y mamacitas, ahora sí se viene más acción. **

**¿Quieren spoilers? ¿quieren un adelanto? ¡yo sé que sí! aquí se los dejo: ¡se unen personajes nuevos al reparto de esta historia en el siguiente capítulo!... además del abuelo de Elsa claro está, hagan sus conclusiones. **

**Van a pensar que soy una pesada, pero la verdad me gusta ver a mi copo de nieve y al zanahorio peleándose los niños hehehehehehehehe.**

**Cualquier error ortográfico lo corrijo después. **

**Pues nada, espero leerlos. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

**Harry.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Ravenna18: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que esta actualización te guste. Saludos, Harry**.**

**A Frozen Fan: **Tranquila tía Frozen, Hans recibirá su merecido lentamente, hahaha hasta yo le tomé coraje. Roy se va a enterar pero es más adelante y ahí sí Hansy bb va a saber que es querer a Dios. Ni la distancia es una oposicion para la venganza, no subestimes a Elsa tía, porque si algo sabe es cómo ser una perra.

Siempre me haces feliz con tus enormes y jugosos reviews... que digo reviews ¡señores reviews!, te mando un abrazo psicológico enorme y un besote, Harry.

**Delilah447: **No me gusta Bad Bunny para ser sincera, solo hay como tres canciones que escucho y una de ellas es precisamente One Day donde colabora con mi poderosísima Dua Lipa. Ojalá sigas interesada en leer, un saludo. Harry.

**Ydna Westergard:** ¡Al fin un review tuyo por este caliente y sexoso camino!, pues qué te digo, es un gusto enorme tenerte aquí también, que lo disfrutes. Muy afectuosos saludos, Harry.

* * *

_**Hans. **_

Frunce el ceño cuando Anastasia le quita uno de sus airpods, la pelirroja levanta las cejas, retándolo a protestar y él suspira, pausa la canción en su teléfono y ella le regresa el audífono inalámbrico para que lo guarde junto al otro en su case.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con resignación.

—Hemos caminado desde el área de la comida hasta aquí y sigo sin saber qué hacemos en el salón de manicura, yo ya me hice la mía en Nueva York— dice y le muestra las inmaculadas uñas, el pelirrojo resopla—. Has estado muy raro, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea ¿sabes?

—No me vengas con tus sermones porque no eres mi Babushka… ¡carajo, Anya! —se frota el lugar donde ella lo ha pellizcado.

—Comienza a cantar, bestia del mal— la muchacha lo jala fuera del salón de belleza y vuelven a la sección de comidas, donde lo obliga a sentarse en una mesa vacía.

El cobrizo se pasa una mano por el cabello con exasperación, pero está dispuesto a hablar porque conoce a Anastasia desde que tenían cinco y cuatro años respectivamente y sabe que no lo dejará en paz hasta que ceda.

—Es bastante obvio que pasó algo con Maren mientras estuvieron en Oslo— comienza ella—, es decir, volvieron aquí y tu traías un genio de los mil demonios, te pasaste el verano medianamente bien y bastó con poner un pie en Moscú para que volvieras a ser el cabrón amargado.

—Eso no es cierto, nos divertimos bastante en Estados Unidos— replica Hans.

—No cambia que te comportes como una perra ni bien volvimos anteayer— abre la boca para rebatir aquello, pero termina negando con la cabeza—. Te escucho, Vanya.

—Sí pasó algo en Oslo— confiesa después de varios segundos de silencio—, ¿recuerdas a la novia que tenía antes de Maren? —Anya asiente—, la engañé durante el verano antes de volver para la universidad.

Anya lo insta a continuar y él le resume que, si bien quedaron como amigos, esa amistad se fue al caño el día antes de volver a Moscú cuando ella le gritó a la cara que sabía quién había sido la chica con la que la engañó, y que Maren varios metros más allá, lo escuchaba todo.

—No sé si alcanzó a oír de quien hablábamos, pero no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que volvimos, ni una llamada y ningún mensaje.

—A ver, a ver— Anya lo obliga a hacer una pausa—, ¿me estás diciendo que tú no las ha llamado desde hace meses?

—Dos meses, sí.

—Eres un cabrón, no me creo que te nos unieras a Dimitri y a mí a nuestro viaje en carretera por Estados Unidos y la dejaras a ella, tu novia, tirada sin decirle nada.

Se quedan un momento en silencio.

—Y esa chica— comienza la cobriza—, tu amante— Hans frunce el ceño al escucharla llamar a Elsa de esa manera—, ¿la viste? ¿hablaste con ella? —el cobrizo le da una mirada significativa y ella niega con la cabeza—. Jodido cabrón calenturiento ¿de verdad volvieron a acostarse?

—¿Recuerdas a mi primo Eugene?

—¿El vago hippie bueno para nada mantenido?

Hans asiente y le resume la pequeña travesía que supuso llevarse a Elsa─ sin revelar el nombre de la blonda─ con la colaboración principal de su castaño primo.

—¿Honeymaren sabe quién es ella? —pregunta cuando termina de relatar.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —replica—, te estoy diciendo que no me reclamó y yo tampoco le expliqué nada…

—¿Y que harás, inútil? ¿vas a hablar con ella o ya se acabó todo?

Hans se toma un segundo y cae en cuenta que no ha pensado en Honeymaren en todo el verano, pasó ese par de meses ideando una y mil maneras de hacer que Elsa lo perdonara; pero le queda claro que no la verá en mucho tiempo y que lo más probables es que ella lo mande al caño, la última vez que se vieron estaba muy enojada. Honeymaren es lo único que le queda.

Ya ha perdido a la blonda, no perderá también a la castaña.

—¡Claro que no! —exclama—, obviamente voy a arreglar las cosas con ella, no seas idiota.

—Menos mal, por un segundo pensé que serías un patán y la dejarías ir. Maren te quiere de verdad.

—¿Enserio? —arquea una ceja.

—Tiene que quererte lo suficiente para soportar por dos años que no la bajaras de un par de piernas entre las que te divertías los fines de semana, que la humillaras frente a su babushka al no querer formalizar para finalmente hacerlo en un arranque.

Hans formula una respuesta que lo justifique, pero no logra decir nada y abre la boca con sorpresa cuando, por encima del hombro de Anya, mira pasar a una rubia demasiado parecida a Elsa.

Sale de su estupor cuando la joven se pierde entre la gente y se pone de pie de inmediato para seguirla.

—¿Hans? —la bermeja lo mira, sorprendida—, ¿dónde vas?

Se abre paso con rapidez entre las personas y baja las escaleras eléctricas con prisa, pero no hay señales de la rubia por ningún lado. Anya finalmente lo alcanza.

—¿Por qué carajos me dejaste ahí como estúpida? —lo pellizca, Hans la aparta de un manotazo.

—Era ella… la vi— masculla entre dientes.

—¿Qué?, habla más fuerte porque no te escucho.

"_Solo te la imaginaste"_ piensa no sin cierta decepción _"sí, eso debió ser"_ porque no hay forma que Elsa esté en Rusia, probablemente ya debe estar con Roland, se dice que lo llamará y preguntará con la mayor de las indiferencias…

"_¡No!"_ se frena, por mucho que le desagrade la idea, debe dejar ir a la blonda y centrarse en Honeymaren. Su tiempo con Elsa terminó.

—Nada, nada, creí ver a alguien.

Anya entorna los ojos con sospecha, pero no dice nada y finalmente deciden irse, se siente ridículo por lo mucho que le molesta la idea de obligarse a olvidar a Elsa definitivamente.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

Levanta la vista de su libro de texto cuando alguien toca a su puerta y lo cierra finalmente mientras su abuelo entra a la habitación.

—¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitabas? —pregunta en tanto sus orbes esmeraldas se centran en las bolsas de distintas marcas sobre la mecedora.

—Afortunadamente sí— responde.

Se ha pasado el último día del verano terminando de comprar las cosas necesarias para la universidad, apenas se cree que por fin está por entrar a la Estatal.

—Te irá bien— declara Runeard—, pasaste todo el verano estudiando por horas— Elsa asiente—. El chofer te llevará y traerá de la universidad al teatro hasta que consigas tu licencia y puedas conducir tu misma.

—¿De qué hablas? —abre los ojos, sorprendida—, ¿quieres que saque licencia?

—Vas a vivir aquí, preciosa—Runeard afirma—, serán años de universidad y después vas a trabajar en la compañía conmigo. No habrás pensado que volverías a Oslo al terminar la carrera.

La blonda se queda muda.

—Te daré algún tiempo— se lo piensa un momento—… un mes será suficiente para que te acostumbres a tu nuevo ritmo de vida, de siete cuarenta y cinco a tres en la universidad, de tres treinta a siete en el teatro y de siete treinta a diez me ayudarás con algunas cuestiones de la oficina.

—Pero mis tareas y los ensayos…— trata de replicar, su abuelo la hace callar con un suave gesto de la mano.

—Ya te las arreglarás— dice con gesto apacible—; si tu padre pudo, tú también lo harás. Tengo mucha fe en ti, corazón.

Se marcha después de desearle buenas noches, Elsa guarda los libros en su bolsa con brusquedad y masculla palabrotas en alemán por si su abuelo sigue paseándose en el pasillo.

No sabe qué hora es cuando se duerme, pero apenas la alarma suena, ella se levanta rápidamente, se baña, viste y maquilla ligeramente en menos de una hora, su reloj marca que falta cuarenta y cinco minutos antes que inicien las clases.

Encuentra a su abuelo sentado en el comedor cuando baja a desayunar.

—Nunca eh entendido porqué las mujeres se demoran tanto en arreglarse— comenta y deja de lado el periódico, después de pasar el verano completo estudiando ruso diez horas al día, la blonda se siente orgullosa de poder leer la mayoría de lo que está plasmado en las hojas—. Siéntate, esperaba que desayunáramos juntos.

—Pensé que ya estarías de camino a la oficina— se sienta en la silla a la derecha de la de su abuelo y la cocinera pone frente a ella un bol con avena.

—Voy a llevarte a tu primer día— declara antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

Elsa abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—N-no tengo cinco años, abuelo…

—No tartamudees, linda. Además, quiero que conozcas a alguien esta noche.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor para ir sola con el chofer a la universidad— la blonda carraspea—, no lo hiciste con papá y mucho menos con Roland, así que no es necesario que lo hagas conmigo.

—Resulta que siempre quise una hija y mis nietas son lo más cercano a eso.

Al igual que con su padre, a la blonda le queda claro que no puede discutir con Runeard así que solo alcanza a asentir y come su avena rápidamente, se da un ultimo retoque cuando termina y se ponen en camino, su reloj de pulsera le avisa que faltan veinte minutos cuando el chofer aparca el auto frente a la universidad.

—Sé inteligente, actúa con fría seriedad y demuestra de qué estás echa— aconseja Runeard al tiempo que la albina se inclina para depositar un beso pequeño en su mejilla—. No olvides hacer amigos.

Elsa no dice nada y se baja rápidamente del coche, mira el horario en su teléfono, va tan concentrada que no presta atención y levanta la vista cuando choca con alguien.

—_Mne tak zhal'!*_ —dice rápidamente, la joven con la que ha chocado la mira con una ceja elevada.

La desconocida tiene el cabello pelirrojo corto a la altura de los hombros, los orbes esmeraldas la examinan con sequedad y va ataviada en ropa cómoda. El joven junto a ella, también pelirrojo y ojiverde, aguarda en silencio.

¿Es que acaso todos los rusos venían en el mismo modelo?

—Eres nueva ¿verdad?, porque no te eh visto por aquí antes— pregunta en un inglés impecable.

—Soy de Oslo, llegué aquí al inicio del verano.

Los ojos de ambos rusos se iluminan.

—_Dobro pozhalovat'*_—dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—_Spasibo*_— sus sonrisas se ensanchan.

—Así que hablas ruso.

—No como quisiera, pero eh aprendido mucho en poco tiempo… o eso me dijo mi tutor— repone antes de extender la mano hacia la pelirroja—. Elsa Solberg.

—Anastasia Romanova— responde al saludo—, Anya.

—Dimitri Ivanov— es el turno del pelirrojo para saludar.

Charla con ellos varios minutos hasta que recuerda que debe irse a clase, Anastasia se ofrece a mirar su horario y descubre─ no sin cierto alivio─ que comparte un par de clases con cada uno.

—Estábamos esperando a una amiga— informa Dimitri— y tienes la primera clase conmigo, así que ¿por qué no nos esperas, la conoces y nos vamos juntos?

La blonda no se lo piensa mucho y se une a los pelirrojos, ni bien pasan un par de minutos cuando un lujoso coche aparca y de él baja una muchacha castaña que Elsa ya ha tenido el placer de conocer.

"_Carajo"_ piensa al ver a Honeymaren acercarse, se pega una máscara de cordial indiferencia en la cara y finge que no nota como los marrones ojos de la recién llegada se abren con insultante sorpresa al reparar en su presencia.

—Que bueno verte, perra— Anya la aprieta en un abrazo.

—¿Qué hiciste este verano? —Dimitri imita a su novia.

—Un viaje en carretera por Estados Unidos seguro que no— replica antes de centrarse en la blonda—. Hola, Elsa.

Los pelirrojos alternan la mirada entre ambas.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —pregunta Dimitri, consternado.

—Es la hermanita de Roland, el de la boda a la que fuimos en Noruega— responde Honeymaren. A pesar que lo dice con una sonrisa, Elsa no puede evitar sentir que no es del absoluto agrado de la novia de Hans.

_"Tal vez era todo sonrisas y amabilidad para agradarle a los amigos del inútil de Westergaard". _

—Por favor no creas que todos los rusos somos unos colados— repone Anya de inmediato—, algunos tenemos educación.

—Muy graciosa— Honeymaren le da un manotazo—. Entonces— vuelve a centrar su atención en la albina— ¿vas a estudiar aquí?

Elsa asiente.

Honeymaren la mira impasiblemente durante largos segundos hasta que aparta la mirada y comienza a quejarse sobre su propio horario, Elsa se horroriza internamente porque también comparte clases con ella.

—¡Carajo! —suelta Dimitri, mirando el ostentoso reloj en su muñeca izquierda—. Tenemos diez minutos para llegar a la primera clase, así que muévanse.

Deja que el pelirrojo la dirija por los amplios pasillos y llegan a tiempo, la mañana se pasa demasiado rápido porque de un momento a otro se encuentra a sí misma sentada entre Anya y Maren en la cafetería.

—¿Les está gustando la Estatal? —pregunta Dimitri con sorna.

—¿También es tu primer año? —Elsa parpadea hacia Honeymaren, la castaña asiente.

—Pues yo no sé ustedes— Anya picotea el plato del pelirrojo—, pero preferiría estar en Miami, asoleándome… ¿ya vieron mi bronceado?, es increíble.

—Dale a Moscú un par de semanas y verás donde quedó— se burla Elsa, recordó a su abuelo instándola a hacer amigos y decide que, siquiera, los pelirrojos son de todo su agrado.

Dimitri ríe de buena gana.

—¿Saben qué? —comienza Anya cuando están dirigiéndose a su próxima clase—, sería increíble que vayamos a bailar el sábado. Al _TIMELEES*_.

—¿El sábado? —la blonda arquea una ceja, siempre ha salido los viernes a divertirse.

—Sí, la mayoría de nuestros amigos están en la _Moscow National Military_ _University*_— explica Anya— y por lo general no están libres hasta el sábado por la noche y todo el domingo— se vuelve hacia la castaña—. ¿No sabes hasta que día tiene clases Hans?

Elsa tensa la mandíbula ante la mensión del colorado, no es tan tonta para no imaginar que al codearse con Honeymaren, Anya y Dimitri también tratarían con Hans, pero ha esperado que lo detestaran.

—No hemos hablado de su horario, es el primer día— musita Honeymaren.

—Como sea— sigue Dimitri—, será divertido y no sé, puede que encontremos un buen ejemplar para ti— codea a Elsa—. Así no estarás tan amargada, y podremos salir los seis sin problema...

Honeymaren se envara al instante.

¿Salir? ¿con Honeymaren y Hans? ¿con Hans?

"_¡Primero muerta!"_

—Escuchen— interrumpe al bermejo, las otras dos la miran con atención—, es increíble la idea de salir a bailar y todo eso— los tres asienten—, pero no estoy muy segura sobre salir los seis— Maren arquea una ceja _"Aquí vas, miente bien"_—. Pasa que mi trato con Hans nunca fue el mejor… nosotros dos juntos en un lugar no es bueno a menos que quieran pagar por el desastre, además de la humillación.

—Hans es un cabrón, pero estoy segura que ahora que vives aquí pueden llegar a ser cercanos...

"_¿Más cercana?, jamás"_ se dice con molestia, ya fue cercana al cobrizo de una forma placenteramente tormentosa y ha decidido desde el brunch que quiere iniciar de nuevo, dejándolo de lado.

—No lo creo— replica la albina— y preferiría que no le dijeran que estoy en Moscú, es tan idiota que lo creo capaz de hacer algo para fastidiarme porque sabe que no lo acuso con mi hermano.

—A veces se comporta como un mocoso, pero es resultado de ser el menor de una familia numerosa— Elsa nota que Anya trata de defenderlo—. Soy su mejor amiga y te aseguro que sabe como comportarse de vez en cuando…

—Ella tiene razón— apoya la castaña, interrumpiendo a Anastasia—. De buena fuente sé que Hans no la traga— el tono hosco que utiliza hace que Elsa ponga cara de poker—, no dejó de quejarse y hablar mal de Elsa cuando estuvimos en Oslo.

Dimitri oscila la mirada entre ambas mientras Anya las mira con sospecha, finalmente se encogen de hombros y lo dejan pasar.

—Como gustes— acepta la colorada—, pero vámonos porque la clase de administración comienza dentro de nada y el profesor es muy estricto.

La toma de la mano y tira de ella escaleras arriba, mientras se van, Elsa nota que los ojos marrones de Honeymaren la miran con lo más cercano al desprecio.

En silencio ruega que Hans no le haya dicho nada.

* * *

_**Hans.**_

El ruido de su taquilla resuena por el casi vacío vestidor, ha cerrado la puerta metálica con más fuerza de la normal. Ryder rueda los ojos.

—Ya te dije por milésima vez que ella no me ha dicho nada— la exasperación en su voz en más que evidente—. Llevas todo el día preguntándome por mi hermana… ¿se pelearon o algo?

—Es privado— replica el cobrizo. Es cierto que no parado de preguntar al castaño por Maren, pero solo porque la aludida no contesta ni a sus llamadas ni a sus snaps.

Es el turno de Ryder de azotar la puerta metálica con fuerza.

—A ver— comienza con seriedad—, somos amigos desde el primer día en este infierno y te aprecio de verdad— el bermejo suspira al entender hacia dónde va la conversación—; pero Maren es mi hermanita… la única a decir verdad, y no voy a pretender que no me doy cuenta como la tratas.

—Ya te dije que es privado, no te metas…

—No lo dije al principio porque pensé que ella solo te quería para pasar el rato— lo interrumpe—, así estuvieron dos años y seguí sin decir nada hasta ahora que han comenzado esa cosa que llaman relación.

—Al grano— presiona Hans, cruzándose de brazos con firmeza.

—Voy a tirarte los dientes si le haces daño a mi hermana.

Hans se muestra impasible, el castaño le sostiene la mirada varios segundos más hasta que los gritos del entrenador los llaman y Ryder finalmente se marcha.

El joven Nattura de característica sonrisa fácil y los cerúleos ojos apacibles se fue por ese rato, Hans que no está acostumbrado a verlo de esa manera se descolocó ante aquella faceta, pero le queda claro que habla enserio; la frialdad con la que ha amenazado se lo confirma.

_"Solo tú te fijas en chicas con hermanos mayores que son capaces de patearte el culo"_ piensa con molestia antes de unirse al resto de sus compañeros para la práctica de natación.

Tal vez el agua fría de la piscina le aclare las ideas.

* * *

_**Elsa. **_

La última clase la tuvo completamente sola por lo que al final no encuentra a ni a Anya ni a Dimitri, mucho menos a Honeymaren.

_"Gracias al cielo". _

Mira su reloj y se dice que no tiene tiempo para buscarlos, el chófer de su abuelo ya la espera y Elsa no pierde tiempo, el hombre conduce en silencio y estaciona frente al imponente teatro.

El chófer le informa que volverá por ella en unas horas y que puede llamarlo si algo se le ofrece antes de bajar del coche, Elsa asiente y mantiene una expresión seria. Si bien ha visto fotografías del majestuoso teatro, no puede evitar asombrarse al mirar la regia estructura en vivo y en directo.

La encargada de la entrada le hace entrega de su gafete y Elsa se apresura a llegar a los vestidores, se encuentra con varias jóvenes que la miran de arriba abajo con superioridad. No puede evitar pensar que es la misma manera en la que Hans observa a las personas.

_"Jodidos rusos"_ piensa en tanto procede a desvestirse y guarda la ropa en su maleta después de sacar el _maillot*_ de cuerpo completo en color negro y medias en rosa claro, y las zapatillas en tonalidad _tan*_.

Se viste en silencio, fingiendo que no nota las disimuladas miradas de sus compañeras, recoge su cabello en un moño apretado a la altura de la nuca y se une al resto de las chicas que caminan en orden hasta llegar a un auditorio.

Una mujer rolliza de porte altanero y mirada seria espera por ellas.

—_Pensé que nunca llegarían_— dice con voz seca, su ruso es fuerte y Elsa se esfuerza por comprender cada palabra—. Mi nombre es _Maria Kochetkova*_, Madame K. para ustedes.

Ninguna dice nada.

—_Esta aclamada academia ha producido algunas de las estrellas más consumadas de la generación actual_— comienza—, _con casi 250 años de historia; nuestro plan de estudios y pedagogía son reconocidos por su enfoque en la fuerza, la musicalidad, la claridad de la técnica y la expresión personal_— sus acuosos ojos grisáceos se pasean por todos los rostros de cada una—. _Pueden aprender todo eso, lo harán porque no esperamos menos de ustedes. _

Madame K. se pasea alrededor de ellas, como si fuese un león hambriento a la espera de un movimiento en falso. El resto de las chicas miran hacia delante sin inmutarse y Elsa no se queda atrás.

—_Están aquí porque se lo ganaron, todas y cada una de ustedes demostraron tener el talento suficiente para reclamar su puesto en la_ Bolshoi Ballet Academy*— la blonda se abstiene de arquear una ceja, si bien no ha entendido todo lo que la mujer dijo, es capaz de comprender perfectamente la última parte—. _Espero que no hayan pensado que están dentro del Bolshoi, tendrán que ganarse el honor de bailar en el teatro._

La albina se pregunta internamente si Madame K. está de broma, le basta con verle la expresión agria para saber que no es así. Apenas puede creer que su instructora no le dijo aquello.

—_¿Alguna pregunta? ¿no?_ —más silencio—._ Bienvenidas a su peor pesadilla._

Da un par de aplausos que resuenan por la silenciosa estancia, Madame K. les ordena que se acerquen a las barras para que puedan demostrarle si son capaces de ejecutar algunos pasos complicados— básicos al punto de vista de la rusa adulta—; Elsa está obedeciendo cuando choca de frente con un par de vacíos ojos marrones.

—Veo que también entraste aquí— comenta Honeymaren en un susurro.

—Veo que tu igual— contesta la blonda de la misma manera.

El maillot rosado que lleva puesto resalta la tonalidad tostada de la piel de la rusa y el moño un poco más alto que el suyo le da un aspecto regio. Con molestia acepta que es realmente guapa y entiende porqué Hans se fijó en ella.

—No todas consiguen ser primas ballerinas— la voz de la castaña compite con la frialdad de la Elsa misma—, somos quince en esta clase y solo cinco van a logarlo… si no es que menos.

—Así que…— Elsa se irgue.

—Que gane la mejor— termina por ella y le extiende la mano, Elsa corresponde al apretón con firmeza. Asienten con la cabeza y finalmente se acercan a las barras.

A Elsa le queda claro por fin que Honeymaren Nattura tiene algo contra ella.

* * *

_**Hans.**_

La tarde cae cuando está volviendo a su habitación, hace sus deberes rápidamente y se tira en la cama para descansar, Lars llega poco tiempo después con comida de un restaurante tailandés que no conoce; cenan en silencio antes que el mayor se duche y se duerme. Hans se plantea seguir su ejemplo hasta que recuerda a Honeymaren.

—_Lars_— lo llama en susurros durante un par de minutos, pero pierde la paciencia y termina sacudiéndolo con brusquedad.

El bermejo mayor se despierta bruscamente.

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué?!_

—_Es imposible que tengas el sueño tan pesado_— se queja el menor—_. Voy a ir a hablar con Maren…_

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ahora?!_ —aquella información lo despierta por completo—_. Falta poco para las doce, si notan que te fuiste no solo tendrás horas en acción disciplinarias, sino también será más difícil subir de rango._

—_No a menos que no se den cuenta_— replica—_. Para eso te desperté, vas a ayudarme._

Lars arquea una ceja cobriza.

—_Te quedarás despierto a esperarme…_

—_Ah no, Hans_— niega Lars rápidamente—_, la maldita puerta de la entrada se cierra dentro de_— mira la hora en su teléfono que reposa en la mesilla de noche—_… una hora y vas a dormir afuera si no estás aquí antes de eso._

—_Por eso inútil, la única forma de abrir la puerta después que se cierra es por dentro, te vas a quedar despierto y me abrirás cuando llegue_— explica Hans.

—_¿Y qué quieres que haga para saber a qué hora llegas? ¿qué adivine?_

—_A veces eres idiota, Lars_— el más joven se palmea la cara—_, pues es obvio que te voy a avisar._

—_¿Y cómo?_

—_¿Qué hice para merecer gente tan estúpida como hermanos?_ —espeta con fastidio—_, ¡pues te voy a llamar, imbécil!_

Los ojos esmeraldas de Lars de iluminan.

—_Eso debiste decirme desde el principio._

Hans se pasa la mano por el cabello de fuego con fastidio, pero se dice que no tiene tiempo para discutir con su hermano, toma su teléfono y una chaqueta del armario antes de irse.

—_Y Hans_— se gira hacia Lars cuando lo llama—_, también avísame si vas a quedarte a sacudirle el polvo a Honeymaren._

El bermejo más joven tensa la mandíbula, pero elige no contestar y azota la puerta al salir.

* * *

**_Elsa._ **

El agua de la ducha le relaja los músculos cansados, le ha bastado esa tarde para entender porqué el Bolshoi es el mejor, no puede evitar encontrarse a si misma haber disfrutado esa clase a pesar de sentirse muy cansada.

Elige un vestido sencillo para la cena que su abuelo le recordó ni bien entró por la puerta al llegar de la academia, se recoge los incoloros cabellos en una coleta alta a juego con un maquillaje ligero. Las sandalias de plataforma se escuchan por el suelo cuando camina.

Una de las mucamas le informa que los invitados ya han llegado y Elsa se aplica un poco de loción antes de bajar. Primero ve a una joven mujer que no ha de tener más de veinticinco años, lleva el cabello pelinegro en corte pixiv y va vestida de traje, como si siguiera trabajando, sus orbes marrones tras unas elegantes gafas la examinan cuando Elsa se acerca, encuentra a su abuelo hablando en un perfecto y fluido ruso con otro hombre al que no puede ver bien, pero cuya voz gruesa le resulta agradable de oír. Reparan en su presencia cuando la desconocida carraspea.

—Tesoro— Runeard la insta a unirse a ellos—, déjame presentarte a un buen amigo.

La blonda mantiene una mirada educada cuando se topa de frente con el desconocido. El cabello rubio está perfectamente peinado con la cantidad necesaria de gomina, va ataviado en un pulcro traje en color azul marino, sus cerúleos ojos vagan discretamente por los atractivos rasgos del hombre, quien sonríe al verla.

—No me creo que sea tu nieta— Elsa no pasa desapercibido el halago en su voz, el acento ruso con el que habla inglés le resulta exquisito, casi tanto como el de Hans...

"Basta".

—Elsa Solberg— no espera que su abuelo haga las presentaciones, extiende una mano firme con seriedad hacia el desconocido cuya sonrisa se ensancha.

—Alistair Krei— sacude su mano con firmeza suave—; ella es mi mano derecha y asistente personal, Judit Alekseeva.

—Judy— la aludida también le aprieta la mano.

Elsa nota que los brillantes orbes azules de Krei no se despegan de su persona.

—¿Sabes, Runeard? —dice en direccion de su abuelo sin apartar los ojos de ella—, creo no voy a arrepentirme de hacer negocios contigo. Voy a disfrutarlo.

—Eso es seguro— Elsa vuelve a adelantarse—, ¿pasamos ya a la mesa?

Runeard le dirige una mirada orgullosa mientras se dirigen al comedor y Elsa levanta la nariz con pose de reina.

* * *

**Honeymaren. **

Está cepillándose los dientes cuando escucha que la puerta de su habitación se abre estrepitosamente, se enjuaga la boca y deja el cepillo eléctrico en su lugar; ajusta su bata de baño antes de salir y resopla con hastío al ver Hans a pocos pasos de la puerta.

Una de las señoras del personal se deshace en disculpas, alegando que el pelirrojo ha entrado aun cuando ella le dijo que no podía hacerlo, Honeymaren le asegura que no hay problema y la deja ir hasta que le promete que no dirá nada a su abuela.

La habitación se sume en un silencio chirriante cuando la mujer se va, cerrando la puerta.

—_¿Qué quieres?_ —pregunta con toda la indiferencia que puede.

—_Hablar._

La castaña deja salir una risa irónica.

—_¿Hablar? ¿después de dos meses?_ —da un par de palmadas sarcásticas—_, sales con esto cuando pensé que no podías ser más idiota._

Lo deja ahí parado y ella se dirige hacia su espacioso tocador, donde toma una de sus cremas y comienza a aplicarla sobre sus brazos. Lo mira por el espejo y no puede evitar pensar que se ve endemoniadamente bien con esos pantalones militares en color caqui, la camiseta totalmente negra con su nombre cosido sobre el logo de la universidad resalta la tonalidad tostada de sus brazos fornidos, se ha cortado el cabello de fuego y casi tiembla al escuchar los elegantes pasos que resuenan por el suelo de mármol bajo sus pesadas botas.

—_Entiendo que estás enojada, lo único que no me queda claro es el por qué_— se detiene tras de ella.

_"Imbécil mentiroso"._

—_Estoy muy cansada_— dice en su lugar—_,_ _tal vez ya no quiero hablar más contigo._

El colorado se aleja de ella para acercar una silla y sentarse a su lado.

—_Es el primer día de clases y bien sabes que me estoy arriesgando mucho al haberme ido de mi habitación para venir aquí…_

—_No te atrevas a culparme, llegaste el viernes de… ¿dónde era? ¿Manhattan? y ni siquiera te apareciste_— se lo piensa mejor—_. Ni siquiera trataste que habláramos cuando volvimos, pero estuviste muy bueno para irte de viaje a Estados Unidos con Anya y Dimitri._

Hans abre la boca para contradecirla, pero no se lo permite.

—_Te veías muy contento comiendo estofado con esa vieja en Alabama_— reclama, haciendo alusión a la fotografía que el cobrizo posteó en su cuenta de Instagram.

—_Para empezar era Nueva Orleans en Luisiana_— apunta— _y el gumbo de Mamá Odie es el mejor que eh probado nunca. _

Honeymaren lo mira con frialdad y Hans suspira.

—_Empecé mal_— carraspea—_, sé que estás enojada por lo que pasó en el aparcamiento del supermercado en Oslo, no sé qué llegaste a escuchar_ —sigue—_; pero te juro que puedo explicarte todo lo que quieras._

La castaña se limita a mirarlo.

—_No escuché mucho, solo sé que la guapa chica asiática te gritó a la cara por ser un asqueroso infiel_— miente y observa cuidadosamente como Hans palidece—_, pero nunca pude escuchar el nombre de la zorra esa._

Un alivio silencioso inunda los orbes esmeraldas del cobrizo, aunque su apuesto rostro no se inmuta en lo absoluto.

No le faltan ganas de gritarle que sabe con quien se veía, y lo habría echo si hubieran hablado apenas pusieron un pie en Moscú. Tampoco puede negar que está cansada de su actitud para con ella y está que mata por darle una lección, se dice que se hará la difícil, pero no lo dejará ir.

Menos ahora que la ofrecida de Elsa está en Rusia.

—_No me interesa que…_

—_¡Fue solo el verano antes de volver para la universidad!_ —explica de inmediato—_, no volví a verla de _esa _manera y si GoGo reaccionó de así es porque en estos dos años nunca le dije quién era ella…_

_"Piensa con la cabeza fría"_ recuerda lo que su abuela siempre les dice a ella y a su hermano.

—_No me interesa el pasado, Hans_— lo corta—_; todos tenemos una historia y no soy nadie para juzgar lo que hiciste antes de conocerme_— _"pero me las vas a pagar todas"_ se promete mientras el colorado asiente varias veces—_. Lo único que quiero saber es si tuviste algo que ver con la zorra esa_— el bermejo tensa la mandíbula y la rabia bulle en las venas de Honeymaren— _cuando fuiste a Noruega para navidad y esa semana antes de la boda._

—_Aunque no estábamos juntos oficialmente cuando fui en navidad_— responde rápidamente—_, no la vi y mucho menos ahora que fuimos a la boda de Roy. Hasta te presenté con mis amigos._

Se toma un tiempo para procesar lo que le ha dicho, decidiendo si creerle o no.

—_Solo quiero que estemos bien_— sigue Hans cuando ella no dice nada—_, así como antes._

—_No hay forma que todo sea como antes_— replica—_, la única manera que estemos bien es que cambies tu manera de tratarme, quiero que me respetes, que me des mi lugar y que seas más cariñoso._

—_Soy cariñoso_— contradice el cobrizo.

—_Solo cuando me abro de piernas, quiero que seas cariñoso siempre. Un novio de verdad._

Se sumen en un silencio tenso durante varios minutos, Honeymaren tiene la certeza que el colorado con ese carácter que tiene está que se muere por decirle un par de verdades; pero también sabe que va a ceder.

—_Lo que quieras_— concede después de un rato.

_"Fantástico"_ le sonríe al muchacho en tanto le acaricia el rostro. Primero muerta que dejar que Hans sepa sobre Elsa y su estadía en Rusia.

Primero muerta que dejarlo ir tras ella.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Mne tak zhal'!*: el ruso de "lo siento". **

**Dobro pozhalovat'*: el ruso de "bienvenido".**

**Spasibo*: el ruso de "gracias".**

**TIMELESS: TIMELESS lounge & bar es un bar rusp en Moscú.**

**Moscow National Military University: Universidad Nacional Militar de Moscú en español, ¿qué si la inventé? ¡pues claro!**

**Maillot: es el traje que usan las bailarinas, aquí les dejo el link del que me imaginé en Elsa por si gustan tener una visión más amplia. **** images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSQMfJLohd3K35D_0hiq2zak-3sC-S-sJpjlQ&usqp=CAU**

**Tan: se le conoce como _maquillaje_ o _color piel_. **

**Maria Kochetkova*: el nombre lo tomé de una famosa bailarina rusa.**

**Bolshoi Ballet Academy*: academia de ballet en rusia, sí existe lol.**

**Oficialmente Alistair y Judy se unen al reparto de esta historia, el apellido de la asistente lo escogí de un listado. **

**Ya saben porqué son los diálogos en _Italic_. **

* * *

**Sé que dije que actualizaría hace días, pero por problemas personales en los que no ahondaré no me fue posible. Aquí está por si gustan leer todavía, ojalá que lo disfruten. Prometo actualizar más rápido. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Delilah447:** El viejo tiene planes, pero esos todavía no se pueden sabe jojoj. Gracias por comentar, siempre es un gusto leerte. Un abrazo, Harry.

**Ravenna18: **No te mueras que ya llegué con la actualización, espero que la disfrutes. Nos leemos, saluditos. Harry.

**A Frozen Fan: **Hay mucho futuro para Elsa y Anya, eso no te lo voy a negar. Hans por otro lado se esfuerza para estar bien con la Maren pero pues... Hell no! aunque ya se puso más perra que humana.

Ya quiero leer lo que tienes que decir sobre la actualización, la intriga me mata. Nos leemos tía, tus reviews son de mis favoritos y te aprovechas de eso. Un beso, Harry.

**Guest:**Yes, that's right haha, thanks for closely following this story, see you. Harry.

**Karollina Makh:** Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar, espero que esta actualización tenga la dosis adecuada de drama que te gusta. ¿Seguimos leyéndonos? yo digo que sí. Harry.

**Ydna Westergard:** Calma pequeña bestia encarcelada en la jaula del Home Office, ya llegó Harry con la actualización para que te tomes un tiempo y leas y te relajes hehehe.

También ya quiero leer lo que tienes que decir, saluditos. Harry.

* * *

**Elsa. **

El despertador suena a las ocho en punto y la blonda salta de la cama tan rápido lo escucha, se ha permitido usar hasta las doce del día para hacer ejercicio, avanzar con deberes de la universidad y practicar un poco de ballet.

Debe reconocer que su rutina se ajusta a la perfección en ese par de meses desde que inició en la Estatal.

Está terminando de recogerse el cabello en una coleta de caballo cuando alguien toca a su puerta.

—El señor Solberg acaba de llegar y la necesita en su despacho— anuncia _Nanny*_,el ama de llaves que trabaja con su abuelo desde que el viejo llegó a Rusia, después que Elsa le abre.

La rubia se pone en camino, toca la pesada puerta un par de veces antes de entrar y encuentra a su abuelo, ataviado en su usual traje impoluto, sentado tras el enorme escritorio.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día, pequeña? —pregunta con amabilidad. El hombre asiente después que ella contesta positivamente—. Me da gusto.

La albina aguarda pacientemente, sabe que está por pedirle algo.

—Necesito que hagas un encargo por mí.

_"Por supuesto que sí"._

—Seguro.

—Quiero que lleves estos documentos a las oficinas de Krei Tech— le pasa una carpeta de cuero en color negro—, dile a la encargada que vas de mi parte.

—¿Se los doy a alguien en específico? —pregunta, aunque ya conoce la respuesta.

—A Alistair Krei, desde luego. Necesito que los firme y tráelos de vuelta.

Elsa asiente, gira sobre sus talones y sale del despacho de su abuelo. Ha querido decirle que bien pudo enviar a alguno de los mensajeros de la compañía, pero si la está enviando a ella es con un propósito.

_"A ese viejo no se le va una"_ se dice en tanto sube al coche, le da las instrucciones al chofer y se ponen en marcha. Llegan pasados varios minutos.

—No tardaré— informa.

Sus botas emiten un sonido agradable al contacto con el suelo pulido, la recepcionista le entrega un gafete con su nombre y le indica donde se encuentra la oficina del señor Krei, Elsa se dirige al elevador y presiona el botón para que la lleve al último piso.

Judy, la asistente personal del dueño de aquel edificio, es lo primero que ve al salir del elevador.

—¿Necesitas algo, Elsa? —pregunta con amabilidad.

—Mi abuelo dijo que el señor Krei debe firmar esto— le muestra la carpeta, Judy asiente y la hace pasar.

—Elsa Solberg— anuncia antes de salir de la espaciosa oficina, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Encuentra al hombre rubio sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero de la salita de la oficina, Alistair sonríe al verla y la invita a acercarse con un gesto de la mano.

—Que bueno verte, Elsa— dice en tanto se levanta para estrecharle la mano—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—El abuelo necesita que firme esto— contesta mientras le pasa la carpeta. Krei sonríe, negando con la cabeza.

—Ay Runeard— musita, la invita a sentarse y deja la carpeta en la mesita de centro para dirigirse al mini bar—, ¿te ofrezco algo?

—No bebo, gracias— responde educadamente; si bien eso no es verdad, no piensa tomarse nada con ese hombre. Entiende perfectamente el punto de su abuelo al enviarla ahí.

Y no, Alistair Krei no le es del todo indiferente, han coincidido en varias ocasiones y el hombre siempre demostró ser inteligente, divertido y maduro en ese tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo conoció.

—¿De verdad? —arquea una ceja rubia—, entonces eres una de las pocas jóvenes que conozco que no bebe alcohol.

Elsa asiente en silencio, Alistair la mira a los ojos durante varios segundos, esperando que flanquee y aparte la mirada con una sonrisita boba. Aunque ya le ha queda claro antes que eso no funciona con ella.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —es él quien aparta la mirada y sonríe, levantando la carpeta de la mesita y sacando el bolígrafo que viene con ella.

—Cumplo dieciocho en diciembre.

Alistair asiente.

—Bueno, soy dueño de un bar aquí en la ciudad… una cadena en realidad— informa en tanto firma papel por papel—. El TIMELESS, quizá oíste de él.

—Quizá— acepta la rubia y la sonrisa del hombre se ensancha.

—Date una vuelta por ahí, siempre serás bienvenida— le devuelve la carpeta, Elsa se plantea si será grosero de su parte comprobar que ha firmado todo.

Se sacude mentalmente aquello y revisa los documentos ante la atenta mirada de Krei.

Se dice que es algo que Runeard haría con alguien a quien no conoce del todo.

Le agradece y se pone de pie. Alistair la imita.

—¿Te marchas ya?

—Así es, tengo varios pendientes que necesito atender— anuncia, el rubio la acompaña a la puerta—. Fue un placer.

—El placer es mío, pero permíteme acompañarte— Judy arquea una ceja al verlos entrar juntos al elevador, Alistair la mira—. Ya vuelvo, _Jodie_.

—Judy— corrige la pelinegra antes que las puertas se cierren.

Krei se limita a mirarla de forma penetrante durante todo el trayecto hasta el primer piso y Elsa le sostiene la mirada regiamente. Devuelve su gafete a la recepcionista y tanto ella como el mismo Alistair fingen que no notan las miradas de estupefacción que el resto de las mujeres les dirigen.

—Dale mis saludos a Runeard— pide cuando llegan al coche de la blonda.

—Seguro— permite que le abra la puerta—. Nos vemos, señor Krei…

—Alistair, llámame Alistair— la interrumpe—. No es la primera vez que te lo pido.

—No creo que sea apropiado, apenas lo conozco— replica.

—Tiempo habrá de sobra, insisto.

—Entonces, pues— Elsa se aprueba sonreírle un poco—; nos vemos pronto, Alistair.

—Espero que sí.

Elsa sube la ventanilla de la puerta y el chófer se pone en marcha, la satisfacción la invade al darse cuenta que Alistair Krei sigue ahí parado aun cuando el coche ya está por perderlo de vista.

* * *

**Hans. **

Mueve la cabeza al ritmo de las últimas notas de la canción en el estéreo, ese domingo le parece demasiado agradable para su gusto.

Honeymaren se dedica a tomar fotografías con su teléfono y a tararear la letra torpemente, Hans sonríe y se arrellana en el asiento a la espera que el semáforo se ponga en verde.

—Gira la cabeza y tensa la mandíbula— instruye Honeymaren, el colorado obedece y deja la pose después de escuchar el sonido de la cámara del teléfono de su novia sacar la fotografía—. Quedó bastante bien.

Hans rueda los ojos y gira la cabeza un poco más, se pone rígido cuando sus orbes esmeraldas chocan con la visión de una joven de cabellos platinados recargada en su propia puerta, tiene una de las mejillas sobre una mano pálida y lleva lentes de sol puestos.

Se le corta el aliento ante la seguridad que lo invade y que le grita que se trata de Elsa.

"_No es ella, solo estás viendo cosas"_ cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre de golpe ante los gritos de Maren y los bocinazos de los coches tras de él anunciándole que el semáforo finalmente reluce en verde.

Hans no pierde tiempo y pisa el acelerador, tratando de alcanzar el deslumbrante coche negro que lleva dentro a la desconocida.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunta la castaña—, por aquí no es el camino a casa de tu Babushka.

Hans quiere decirle que cierre la boca, pero aquello solo le traerá problemas con la muchacha y lo único que le interesa en ese momento es volver a ver a aquella rubia y comprobar que no es Elsa. Porque no puede ser ella.

El coche comienza a ir más lejos y el colorado acelera.

—Hans, vas muy rápido— exclama Maren—, baja la velocidad o detente. Un oficial va a pararnos.

El aludido se encuentra a si mismo mandando al diablo aquella posibilidad y cuando está alcanzando al coche después de esquivar y meterse entre otros automóviles, tal como lo ah predicho su novia, un oficial de transito los obliga a parar.

—Dame mi billetera, la metí en tu bolso— instruye el cobrizo a la muchacha, que lo mira con la boca abierta.

—¿Vas a sobornarlo? ¡por Dios! —suelta—. ¿Y si se ofende? ¿y si nos arresta?

—Cierra la boca— masculla viendo al oficial acercarse.

—Solo imagina el escándalo…

—¡Deja que yo lo arregle! —exclama, interrumpiéndola—, tu dedícate a sentarte ahí y pon esa cara de mosca muerta inocente que nunca ha roto un plato.

El oficial finalmente llega hasta la ventanilla del colorado.

—Buenas tardes— ambos jóvenes responden al saludo—, han excedido el límite de velocidad establecido.

Hans pone su mejor mueca de consternación.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta con el deje indicado de sorpresa—, me temo que no lo noté.

—Aun así me veo en la necesidad de multarlos— pulsa rápidamente algunos botones de la maquina en sus manos—. Necesito que me diga el nombre del dueño del vehículo.

—Escuche oficial, lamento todo este malentendido— comienza Hans con voz suave—, pero mi esposa y yo acabamos de volver de Noruega después de estar cuatro años fuera. Comprenderá que el límite de velocidad varía según el país.

—Lo entiendo, pero le repito que yo tengo que…

—Multarnos, sí— Hans toma la maquina atrevidamente y mete en la funda varios billetes de gran denominación antes de borrar hábilmente lo que el hombre ha escrito—. Siempre es bueno ver que los oficiales de mi país hacen cumplir la ley como se debe.

El oficial mira con duda su máquina antes de finalmente suspirar.

—Que tengan buen día y conduzca con más cuidado— dice en tanto se retira.

El bermejo pone en marcha el convertible tan pronto el oficial se aleja de ellos.

—No me lo creo— Honeymaren niega con la cabeza—, te atreviste a sobornar a un oficial ¿entiendes eso?

—Ay por favor, como si fuera el primero o el último que lo hace— le resta importancia—. Además— añade—, es la primera vez que lo hago.

La castaña arquea una ceja.

—¿Enserio?, porque parecías muy natural haciéndolo.

—Eh visto a mis hermanos y amigos— se encoge de hombros.

—Me da igual, quiero saber por qué demonios comenzaste a conducir tan rápido— el bermejo aprieta el volante al recordar su objetivo.

—Creí ver a alguien y traté de alcanzarlo, es todo— explica, hastiado.

—Últimamente pareces ver a alguien más de lo normal— Maren le lanza una mirada sospechosa.

Hans se lo niega, pero en el fondo se dice que es verdad, en esos dos meses después del verano y de su pelea con Elsa, su mente le ha estado jugando malas pasadas, deformando el rostro de jóvenes rubias demasiado parecidas a la hermana de su mejor amigo para provocar que las siga como imbécil.

_"Tiene que parar"_ piensa con cansancio. Trata de convencerse que solo la ve porque necesita que ella lo perdone y así ambos seguir por separado. _"Probablemente"._

* * *

**Elsa. **

—¿Y cómo va tu vida de casado? —pregunta con una sonrisa sardónica pintada en la cara.

—No es diferente, para ser sincero— responde Roy del otro lado de la cámara—; digo, eh vivido con ella desde antes. Lo único que cambia es que ambos llevamos anillos ahora.

La blonda le sonríe con cariño.

—Papá nos contó a Gen y a mí que el abuelo no para de halagar lo bien que estás llevando el cambio— comenta.

—No es para tanto— rueda los ojos—. Por cierto, el viejo ni siquiera se presentó a la boda.

—Yo lo invité, llamó para disculparse con ambos porque tenía un asunto de trabajo que salió de improviso— explica el blondo—. Eso sí, se puso esplendido con el regalo— Elsa arque una ceja ante aquello—. De verdad, cuando volvimos a Cambridge, volvió a llamar para decirnos que nos compró un pequeño departamento, bien ubicado sea de paso, y es genial.

—Vaya, sí que quiso lucirse.

—Sí, la verdad sí… pero eso no importa ahora— cambia de tema—. ¿Te está gustando Moscú?, dime la verdad.

—Es una ciudad movida, pero sí, es… interesante vivir aquí— responde con seguridad —. Ya hice amigos… pocos.

—Eso vi en Instagram— Roland asiente, haciendo referencia a las fotos que posteó con Anya y Dimitri—, las rusas son guapas. Hans no se equivocaba en eso.

La albina vuelve a rodar los ojos.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿no lo has visto? —pregunta.

—Por Dios, Roy; es el país más grande del mundo y Moscú es inmensa, no es como que salga y me lo encuentre en el centro comercial o en la calle— replica.

—Pues la chica en tu foto aparece también en varios posts de Hans, pensé que habían coincidido o algo…

—No, no me lo eh topado y quiero que siga de esa manera ¿entiendes?, así que no le digas que estoy aquí.

Su hermano arquea una ceja.

—Pregunté qué si entendiste— exclama.

—Entendí, sí— masculla el joven rubio y Elsa se siente culpable al ver la consternación en los ojos azules de su hermano.

—Escucha, lo siento ¿bien?, estoy muy estresada porque se aproximan los primeros shows de Halloween y quiero participar— explica—. No necesito al haragán de Hans a mi alrededor solo porque insistes en que nos llevemos bien, no va a pasar así que olvídate ya de eso ¿de acuerdo?

Roland se queda callado durante varios segundos.

—A ver, Els, nunca entendí por qué ustedes nunca coincidieron en nada— comienza—, ni siquiera recuerdo donde comenzó ese rencor, se odiaron así sin más y créeme que nadie sabe la razón.

—¿Quieres una razón? —replica—, es un haragán, trepador, mentiroso manipulador… ¿se me escapa algo? ¡claro que sí! un bestia también.

—Eso no era hacia donde quería llegar— sigue—, mi punto es que si él alguna vez hizo algo que te incomodara, si él alguna vez te miró de forma inapropiada, si estando ebrio o sobrio trató de pasarse de listo— continúa y a la blonda le queda claro lo difícil que es para su hermano hablar de esa forma del que considera su mejor amigo—, quiero que sepas que puedes decírmelo y yo me voy a encargar de ponerlo en su lugar para que nunca te moleste de nuevo.

Elsa siente como se le estruja el corazón.

—Roy, él…

—Ya sé que es mi mejor amigo, el hermano que no tuve y todo eso— la interrumpe—, pero tú, Anna, mamá y Genevieve siempre serán más importantes para mí que nadie ¿entiendes? —la albina asiente en silencio—. Ahora sí ¿qué ibas a decir?

Elsa carraspea antes de hablar.

—Nada, solo que no se trata de eso— contesta con fingida tranquilidad—; tiene más que ver con su carácter y su forma de ser, pero Hans jamás ha intentado nada parecido— su hermano asiente—. Mira, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas para mañana; te llamo después ¿sí? dale mis saludos a Gen.

La sensación de asco la invade desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta las raíces del cabello, no deja que diga nada más y termina la llamada rápidamente porque no puede soportar seguir mirando a su hermano a los ojos, no puede mirar un segundo más aquellos orbes cerúleos inundados de alivio.

_"Voy a irme al infierno"_ sujeta el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio ante el mareo de vergüenza que le nubla la vista.

_"No, no es cierto"_ se dice, más convencida y estabilizada. _"Hans me compró el maldito boleto y yo se lo recibí"._

* * *

**Honeymaren. **

El agua caliente empaña las puertas de vidrio de la ducha, la pequeña ventana sobre ésta y el espejo del lavamanos, Honeymaren limpia una parte pasando la mano sobre este último y sus ojos marrones chocan con la figura del pelirrojo que se está anudando la toalla alrededor de las fuertes caderas que segundos atrás arremetían contra ella.

A Hans parece gustarle empotrarla contra la pared de azulejos para empujarse en su interior con fuerza; la castaña se pregunta si alguna vez lo hizo con Elsa en la ducha, así como se lo hace a ella.

Aparta la mirada tan rápido como imagina a la blonda con el bermejo, el pensamiento provoca que una rabia fría y callada la inunde.

—Sobre lo del Bolshoi— dice Hans tras de ella, ajeno a lo que ronda por su cabeza—, ya te dije que tengo que ir aunque no quieras.

Ha conseguido bailar en los primeros shows, su Babushka misma se puso realmente contenta cuando se lo dijo; pero la dicha le duró poco al darse cuenta que de invitar a Hans, él terminaría viendo a la blonda.

—No es importante— replica, enfocándose en un punto infinito en el espejo—, y estoy en la segunda función porque Madame K. dice que mi relevé va mejor con la segunda pieza.

—Pero es tu primer baile en el teatro— frunce el ceño—. Además— añade—, mi Babushka es una gran activista del Bolshoi y siempre quiere que vayamos con ella. No puedo faltar.

Quiere replicar, inventar cualquier cosa y así mantenerlo alejado de la funsión, pero no se le ocurre nada.

—De verdad que no entiendo porqué no quieres que vaya— rueda los orbes esmeraldas—, antes pasabas dándome la lata para que me involucrara en tus cosas y ahora que yo…

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, antes— lo corta—. Las cosas cambiaron, ya hablamos de eso— se pregunta si algo más cambiará cuando finalmente se entere que la albina está más cerca de lo que cree—. Si no te nace hacerlo, no lo quiero.

Hans se pasa la mano por el pelo con desesperación, toma una bocanada de aire para controlarse y se acerca a ella.

—De verdad quiero ir— susurra contra su oído—, no todos los futuros almirantes tenemos una chica que baila en el teatro más importante de todos.

Siente la mano grande del cobrizo colarse dentro de su bata y acariciarla lentamente, siente un par de dedos moviéndose en círculos antes de entrar y salir varias veces, provocando que le tiemblen las piernas.

¿Dónde habrá aprendido aquello?

_"Esa no es la pregunta"_ una voz molesta la alcanza _", la verdadera duda es quién le enseñó a satisfacer a una mujer así"._

—Vamos a la cama, quiero escucharte de nuevo— ronronea contra su oído.

No es estúpida para pensar que Hans solo se ha acostado con Elsa antes, pero no puede pensar en nadie más y la rabia vuelve, más implacable que al principio.

Se aleja de él con más brusquedad de la que pretende, Hans arquea una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta—, pareces enojada…

—Estoy cansada y nerviosa por el show, es todo— lo corta—. Quiero estar totalmente descansada, además ya me diste duro contra el muro.

El colorado relaja los hombros y sonríe socarronamente ante su broma, Honeymaren se da una palmada psicológica por haber logrado distraerlo.

* * *

**Hans. **

Ayuda a su abuela a subir al palco reservado para ellos, la anciana mujer le sonríe con cariño mientras se sienta en la silla acolchada al lado de Lars, Yelena y Ryder. Dimitri, Anya y Marie, la abuela de la pelirroja, usan las sillas vacías.

Hans la besa en la mejilla y hace amago de marcharse, pero la mano huesuda de Irina se cierne en su brazo con una fuerza increíble para una mujer de su edad.

—¿Dónde vas, corazón? —pregunta en un murmullo.

—Tengo que atender una cosa de la escuela— es una verdad a medias, es cierto que tiene que hablar algunas cosas sobre su avance de rango para hacerlo oficial; pero puede encargarse hasta la otra semana. Solo que no le apetece gastar todo su sábado sentado viendo a tías anoréxicas dando saltos sobre las puntas de sus dedos.

Se dice que volverá cuando inicie la función de su novia y así quedar bien con ella sin morir del hastío en el intento.

—Pero Honeymaren…

—Estaré de vuelta a tiempo, lo prometo— la besa en la mano y se aleja presuroso.

Pierde el tiempo en el bar hasta que la alarma en su teléfono suena, anunciándole que debe marcharse para llegar al palco. Irina le sonríe con cariño cuando llega en tanto Yelena le dirige una mirada seca.

Le queda claro que todavía no es acreedor de todo el afecto de la abuela de la castaña.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta su abuela y Hans solo asiente antes de sentarse a su lado. Anya arquea una ceja en su dirección mientras niega con la cabeza discretamente, el colorado finge que no se da cuenta.

El imponente telón vuelve a abrirse y una agradable melodía inunda los oídos de los espectadores, un grupo de bailarinas sale a escena y danzan sincronizadamente. Los ojos esmeraldas de Hans vagan hasta encontrar a Honeymaren, quien baila perfectamente con una expresión vacía en el rostro, igual que el resto de sus compañeras.

Lars lo mira insistentemente durante toda la función, pero lo ignora también.

Yelena, Irina y Marie halagan animadamente a la castaña durante las piezas que baila, un aplauso general resuena cuando la función termina.

Irina se acerca a él cuando Yelena estás distraída y pone discretamente en sus manos un elegante ramo de flores que ha sacado de quien sabe dónde.

—Ve a llevarle las flores a esa niñata— masculla y Hans asiente, le ofrece el brazo y se dirigen junto al resto de sus acompañantes a los vestidores para felicitar personalmente a la castaña.

Una ventaja de ser nieto de una de las activistas es el acceso ilimitado a lugares prohibidos para el resto.

Las bailarinas, embutidas en batas cortas, miran con respeto a su abuela y a las otras dos ancianas.

—Hans, tengo que decirte algo— farfulla Lars en su dirección.

—Ahora no— lo hace a un lado con un gesto de la mane.

Encuentra a Honeymaren después de escuchar a Yelena y Ryder felicitarla, espera pacientemente a que terminen y le entrega las flores cuando es su turno.

—Estuviste deslumbrante— halaga y la castaña le sonríe con cariño, pero hay algo tirante en aquella sonrisa.

Deciden irse después que Yelena haga notar que las bailarinas necesitan privacidad para vestirse y Hans puede jurar que es alivio lo que inunda los orbes marrones de su novia cuando se dirigen a la salida.

—Esperen un momento— se detienen al escuchar a Irina, la aludida se vuelve hacia las otras dos mujeres mayores—, no podemos irnos sin que les haya presentado a alguien. Ella es encantadora.

Arque una ceja rojiza al ver como Honeymaren se envara en su lugar y a Anya apretarle la mano a Dimitri con el mismo nerviosismo que tiene el colorado más joven en los ojos.

—Hans…— Lars vuelve a acercarse a él, pero la voz de su Babushka lo distrae.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunta en tanto se acerca a una puerta, sonríe al encontrar a quien busca—. Aquí estás, tengo que presentarte con algunas personas.

—Hans— insiste Lars en un murmullo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama por lo bajo—, ¿acaso no ves que Babushka está hablando?

—Yelena, Marie, quiero que conozcan a la nieta de nuestro buen amigo Runny*— las espaldas de Dimitri y Ryder no lo dejan ver a la desconocida—. Ella es Elsa Solberg, viene de Noruega.

Siente cada musculo de su cuerpo agarrotarse al escuchar a su abuela, la mirada de derrota en los ojos de Anastasia y Dimitri y la molestia en los de Honeymaren es más que evidente.

Lars niega con la cabeza.

—Traté de decírtelo—susurra.

Ryder se mueve un poco, permitiendo que la vea.

Los gélidos orbes cerúleos de Elsa chocan con los suyos y Hans puede ver impasividad en sus rasgos delicados.

No le queda claro si los suyos se muestran tan vacíos como los de ella, solo espera que sí.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Nanny: es la viejita que sale en 101 dálmatas.**

**Runny: el apoyo que inventé para Runeard, ya sé, soy pésima en eso.**

* * *

**Hola, volví y aquí estoy tal y como prometí. **

**Si vienen de los drabbles ya saben como está el asunto. Nos vemos muy pronto por estos candentes rumbos. **

**Un abrazo psicológico y un beso del tamaño del mundo. **

**Los quiero. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Delilah447:** Hola corazón, no pidas perdón, es lógico hacerte todo este tipo de preguntas. Responderé a estás: ¿habrá flashbacks de Elsa dejando a Jack y su inicio con Hans? Claro que sí, lo único que lamento es que debes esperar por ellos. Gracias por comentar, espero leerte pronto. Harry.

**Ravenna18:** De nada cariño, gracias a ti por seguir apoyando esta historia. Nos leemos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** ¿Es que existe siquiera un review tuyo que no sea perfecto? Me declaro fan no. 1 de tus reviews, no desesperes pequeña creatura sedienta de sangre y venganza, Hansy bebé tendrá lo que merece. Que no te quepa duda.

Qué bueno que las primeras interacciones Krelsa estén siendo bien aceptadas, como jamás eh escrito algo por el estilo no sé cómo proceder del todo. La arrastrada… digo, la plática entre Roy y Hans llegará, eso es un hecho.

Is Irina Westergaard a Helsa shipper?

Adelante, haz huso de Runny tanto como quieras.

Pues nada, que te aproveche esta actualización que sé que esperabas, nos seguimos leyendo ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?!

Te mando un abrazo enorme, Harry.

**OkaRuto19:** Que bueno que te atreviste, todos los que me leen deberían hacerlo. Harry Jade no muerde. Muchas gracias, pequeña, espero leerte pronto. Un abrazo, Harry.

**Guest 1:** Todo el mundo quiere ver la sangre de Hans correr hahahha… yo también. Las cosas pasan a su debido tiempo, solo queda esperar… ojalá me tengas la suficiente paciencia. Un gusto leerte, Harry.

**Ydna Westergard:** El Krelsa está en curso, pero desde ya estoy planeando como Roy se enterará de todo. fue una agradable sorpresa leerte por aquí, te extrañé en los drabbles. Espero leerte pronto Oh Gran Precursora del Krelsa. Un abrazo, Harry.

**Guest 2:** No esperes más, aquí está la actualización. Gracias por comentar, Harry.

* * *

**Hans. **

Apartó los ojos de la blonda cuando la abuela de Anya habló.

—Que gusto me da conocerte, querida— la mujer se acercó a Elsa para apretarla en un abrazo corto—. Anya me ha contado mucho de ti.

Los ojos verdes de Hans volaron hasta la aludida, quien sonreía a la blonda con una calidez que dejó de existir cuando sus orbes se toparon con los suyos.

—El gusto es mío— respondió la blonda con una sonrisa tímida.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Els— Lars le sonrió a la muchacha. La albina respondió a su saludo con un amistoso asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Ya se conocían? —preguntó Yelena.

—Es la hermana de Roy, mi mejor amigo de Noruega— Hans se escuchó hablar, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre él—. Hola, Elsa.

Todos miraron en dirección de la aludida.

—Hola, Hans— respondió con una calma que el colorado estaba seguro, no sentía.

Se quedaron inmersos mirándose el uno al otro de forma inexpresiva.

—No sabía que te mudarías a Moscú— comentó casualmente.

—Tampoco es que te fuera a avisar— bromeó su hermano en tanto cogía a su abuela del brazo—, creo que estamos retrasando a las chicas aquí ¿qué dicen de irnos ya?

—Te esperamos a fuera— Yelena se dirigió a Honeymaren.

Las mujeres mayores se despidieron de Elsa y ésta no volvió a dirigirle otra mirada.

—Que linda es Elsa ¿no lo creen? —comentó Irina mientras esperaban a que los del servicio les trajeran la camioneta.

—Hans no la traga— rió Lars, el golpe que el bermejo le asestó en las costillas reemplazó a la risa por la tos.

—¡¿Por qué?! —su abuela se volvió hacia él.

—Nunca nos llevamos bien, es todo— trató de calmarla.

—No me lo explico, es encantadora— Irina negó con la cabeza—. Deberían considerar buscar a alguien como ella para el futuro.

—Por Dios, Babushka, apenas estoy en los veintidós— se escandalizó Lars—. Soy demasiado joven para pensar siquiera en el matrimonio, me da alergia.

—No seas exagerado— la mujer lo pellizcó—, hablaré con Runeard para ver si hay posibilidad que la cortejes, Lars.

Hans se giró de inmediato hacia su hermano.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Pues claro que no, es cuatro años más joven y es la hermana de Roy; me gustan mis hermosos dientes donde están— miró a su abuela—. Hay códigos entre nosotros los hombres y yo los respeto, así como nos enseñaste.

Irina rodó los ojos.

—Solo respetas cuando te conviene, Lars— se volvió hacia Hans—. Tú estás más próximo a su edad y sin duda serían bonita pareja, lástima que te gusten las niñas lloronas y con falta de atención.

Lars hizo una mueca burlona y Hans no pudo decir más porque el encargado del valet parking apareció con la camioneta.

* * *

**Elsa. **

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró a la cama, volvió a levantarse solo para tomar sus cremas del tocador y darse un masaje en los pies, ver sus pequeños dedos rojos la llenaba de satisfacción. Amaba bailar.

Todo iba perfecto hasta el momento, se sintió ridícula por pensar que podría seguir eternamente sin verle el pelo, debió saber que las posibilidades de topárselo crecían con el tiempo y con el hecho de que, precisamente, la abuela de los Westergaard era la mayor benefactora del teatro.

Pero el muy hijo de perra escogió esa noche para ponérsele en frente.

Se soltó el pie al notar que las manos le temblaban.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra?, Elsa se dijo que lo hizo porque era consiente que le respondería por obligación.

_"Te odio tanto, Hans Westergaard"_ se sintió sofocada ante la fuerza de aquel pensamiento. Un toque en la puerta la distrajo, Runeard entró segundos después.

—Hola, cariño.

—Abuelo— saludó y dejó las cremas en su lugar.

—Lamento no haber llegado, los asuntos de la oficina son demasiados y…

—Da igual, mis padres tampoco asistían a los recitales cuando vivía con ellos— la blonda le restó importancia.

—Para eso estaban tus novios ¿no? —trató de bromear.

Elsa se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, detestaba que la gente intentara entablar conversación cuando era evidente que la otra persona no lo deseaba.

—Sí, claro.

—Irina llamó para decirme que estuviste fenomenal— comentó con orgullo—, dijo que las fotografías estarían en la página oficial de la academia y…

—Y se lo diré a mis padres para que puedan repostearlas— cortó.

—Exacto… escucha— Elsa bufó por lo bajo, tarde o temprano su abuelo iría al punto que consideraba verdaderamente importante de la conversación—, ya es tiempo que empieces a codearte con la gente importante y casualmente habrá una fiesta el próximo domingo...

—Tengo cosas que hacer, no creo que me quede tiempo para eso— se encogió de hombros—, además estoy agotada y quiero descansar.

—En esta vida hay tiempo para todo, ya descansaremos cuando muramos.

Elsa se limitó a elevar las cejas con indiferencia.

—Además— añadió—, Alistair estará ahí.

—¿Eso qué?

—Pues que parece que le caes muy bien y… no sé, quizá puedan…

—El tipo tiene como treinta y cinco, bastante mayor para mi ¿no lo crees?

—¿Qué son unos cuantos años? —Elsa dejó salir una risita irónica.

—No creo que Roy y papá piensen lo mismo— replicó.

—Dime una sola cosa que a tu padre y a tu hermano les haga gracia.

—Que quieras vender a su hija y hermana no creo.

Runeard bufó.

—Eres igual de exagerada que tu abuela.

—¿Hablas de tu ex esposa muerta? —Runeard parpadeó ante su tono—. Mira abuelo, voy a decírtelo una sola vez y espero que escuches con atención: vine a estudiar y a prepararme para ser una buena empresaria, bailo ballet porque tengo la oportunidad de convertirme en prima ballerina y dejo que me des trabajo extra porque me apetece.

—¿De qué va esto?

—Va de que no voy a permitir que me arrojes a los brazos de un tipo porque no eres lo suficientemente capaz de cerrar un trato con él, no soy un objeto—declaró—. Si llego a acercarme a Alistair será porque me apetece hacerlo, así que deja de insistir o si no…

—Si no qué— retó su abuelo, enviándole aquella mirada orgullosa que todos los Solberg poseían.

—Si no voy a decirle a mi padre y a Roland que me obligas a metérmele por los ojos a hombres mayores que yo.

Runeard la miró con perplejidad.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿A quién crees que le van a creer cuando me vean llorar?

—Para con tus disparates de niña mimada; te lo advierto, Elsa…

—La que te lo advierte soy yo— lo apuntó con el dedo de forma acusadora—. Si sigues insistiendo no voy a parar hasta que me vaya a otro departamento y mi padre y mi hermano te desprecien.

Por primera vez, Elsa vió a su abuelo quedarse sin palabras.

—No te atreverías.

—¿Eso crees?, a mí me parece que no quieres averiguarlo.

Se sumieron en un silencio que duró minutos hasta que Runeard asintió, se dirigió a la puerta y, cuando estaba por salir, se detuvo.

—¿Elsa? —la rubia lo miró—, Alistair cumplirá treinta años el próximo domingo. Es su fiesta.

Sin decir más, cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Hans. **

Rodó los ojos al ver la cama hecha un desastre, se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó sobre ella. Un quejido se escuchó bajo los edredones.

—Ya era hora que despertaras, estúpida.

—Quítate de encima, perra— masculló Anya, Hans solo se levantó para abrir las cortinas bruscamente y después quitarle los edredones de encima. La colorada soltó una maldición en francés cuando la luz le dió de lleno en la cara.

—Eres una holgazana, ¿lo sabes?

—Y tú eres la mejor descripción de la palabra idiota— replicó Anya, se estiró y finalmente salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Hans no tardó en seguirla—, voy a orinar, enfermo.

—Pues muévete, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Anya le mostró el dedo medio y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Esperó hasta que escuchó que tiraba de la cadena antes de aporrear la puerta.

—Carajo, Hans— soltó la pelirroja en tanto le abría y después se alejó de él para cepillarse los dientes.

—¿Desde cuándo está esa mocosa aquí? —no tenía paciencia para andarse con rodeos.

—No sé de qué mocosa estás hablando— cerró el grifo y salió del baño.

—Claro que sabes.

—Nop, de verdad que no.

—Hablo de la buena para nada de Elsa, inepta.

Anya lo encaró.

—No le digas así.

—¿Desde cuándo defiendes a la gente que no conoces?

—Desde siempre, se le dice ser buena persona. Ya sé que no sabes nada sobre eso.

El pelirrojo la pellizcó.

—Estoy esperando que me respondas, Anastasia.

—Me dijo que llegó en el verano, Dimitri y yo la conocimos el primer día de clases en la Estatal.

—Así que Ivanov también sabía que esa mosca muerta estaba aquí y ninguno dijo nada.

—Ella nos contó que no se toleran, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto— se cruzó de brazos.

Hans ya había pensado en una respuesta por si su mejor amiga decía algo como eso.

—Porque así habría tenido oportunidad de retorcerle la vida con antelación— respondió rápidamente.

—Con esto me confirmas que juzgas mal a la gente— la pelirroja rodó los ojos—, Elsa es increíble.

—Claro, solo si piensas que ser increíble es sinónimo de mocosa mimada con aires de grandeza.

—Acabas de describirte perfectamente.

El colorado volvió a pellizcarla.

—Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, Anya, los mejores amigos no se ocultan cosas— declaró.

—No seas hipócrita— la pelirroja rodó los ojos—, eres el menos indicado para hablarme de confianza y amistad.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —exclamó, ofendido.

—Ay por favor, no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo.

—Pues no, tonta.

—Literalmente soy un maldito libro abierto contigo, sabes todo sobre mí— explicó con hastío—. Eres el único además de mi familia que sabe la verdadera razón por la que me fui a París, fuiste al único al que te conté que tuve la regla antes de lo que se considera normal porque confiaba en ti— le dió un manotazo—. ¡Dejé que me vieras llorar y sabes que detesto lloriquear delante de los demás!

—Tú también me has visto llorar— replicó en tanto un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. Ella estaba en lo cierto.

—Tenías ocho años, Hans.

—Igual cuenta ¿no? —la sonrisa que dejó salir no fue correspondida.

—Claro que no— se apartó de él—. Creí que hablaríamos diario cuando te fuiste a Oslo y yo a París, pero no fue así; acordamos hacer FaceTime un día a la semana, pero tampoco sucedió— aspiró con fuerza— porque usaste nuestros días de hablar para ir a embriagarte con Roland Solberg y esa manada de gorilas que se convirtieron en tus amigos.

—Anya…

—Que estúpida fui cuando volví a Moscú y dejé pasar todo un año pensando que me buscarías, pero ni siquiera sabías que estaba aquí. Tuve que acercarme yo a ti en esa fiesta, tuve que preguntarte por Honeymaren porque no parecías dispuesto a decir nada. Tengo que obligarte a que me cuentes tus cosas y aun así parece que sigues ocultándome mucho más.

Hans sintió a su corazón contraérsele en el pecho cuando miró a Anya tratando de no llorar.

—Sabía que ibas a molestarte conmigo al descubrir que tu archienemiga estaba aquí y no te lo dije, pero tal parece que tú puedes tener secretos para mí y yo no para ti— sorbió por la nariz—. ¿Sabes qué, Hans? quiero un mejor amigo, uno de verdad, no una perra que pretende serlo.

Sin decir otra palabra, Anya le abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya vete, quiero aprovechar mi sábado yendo al TIMELESS; así que tengo que vestirme y hacer tarea con mi novio. Él no me oculta nada.

El bermejo quiso rebatir aquello, pero le quedaba claro que Anya suponía la vida entera para Dimitri. Hans se aproximó a ella.

—Llévate tus malditos zapatos, no quiero que vayas por ahí diciendo que te los quité para dárselos a Dimitri— espetó en tanto le ofrecía el par de calzado. Hans tomó los zapatos. Anastasia no lo dejó decir nada y lo sacó de la habitación a empujones.

* * *

**Elsa. **

Pulsó la tecla _«enviar»_ y apagó la computadora, tomó su bata con la intención de dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha cuando su teléfono sonó con una notificación.

_"[Anya Romanova]: TIMELESS esta noche ¿nos acompañas?"_

Sonrió al leer el snap. Si bien se sentía un poco cansada después del show de la noche anterior, no deseaba quedarse en el loft con su abuelo. Además, si era sincera consigo misma, esperaba ansiosamente que Alistair Krei estuviera ahí.

Ese hombre le resultaba realmente… interesante.

_"[Elsa]: ¿A qué hora?"_

La pelirroja respondió al instante.

_"[Anya Romanova]: Sabía que algún día dirías que sí. Nos vemos ahí a las ocho". _

La blonda miró la hora: seis con treinta. Apenas tendría tiempo, pero no se arrepintió de usar su sábado para ponerse al corriente con todos sus pendientes.

No tardó mucho duchándose y a penas salió del cuarto de baño corrió hasta su closet, para buscar que ponerse. Anya probablemente haría gala de su sangre soviética yendo embutida en un vestido nada apto para el frío que ya hacía y Elsa no quiso quedarse atrás. Después de todo, a ella siempre le había agradado el clima helado.

Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, se sintió satisfecha ante el maquillaje ligero y el vestido plateado que le hacía juego, eligió unos tacones en color negro lo suficientemente altos para considerarse elegantes; levantó su cabello rubio en un moño y rizó los mechones sueltos para enmarcar sus rasgos perfilados.

Guardó su teléfono y sus tarjetas en una cartera, y tomó un su abrigo antes de salir de la habitación. Avisó escuetamente a Runeard de su salida en tanto se dirigía a la puerta, el chófer ya la esperaba.

Dió instrucciones al hombre para que la recogiera cuando ella le avisara antes de bajar del coche, no tardó en encontrar a Anya y a Dimitri. Tal como lo previó, la pelirroja lucía despampanante.

—Mira nada más, eres toda una zorra— Romanova le sonrió cuando llegó hasta ellos—. Apuesto cinco mil rublos a que esta noche consigues a alguien.

—No tengo tiempo para hombres— replicó la pelirroja en tanto entraban al club después que el guardia los dejara pasar—, no sirven más que para darme dolores de cabeza.

_"Sobre todo Hans"._ Entonces recordó al pelirrojo y que Anya era, precisamente, intima amiga suya. _"Ya aparecerá"_ pensó con resignación; no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por olvidar aquello, ella solita se había metido a la boca del lobo.

_"A la boca del oso, Elsa; esto es Rusia. Recuérdalo". _

—Eso dolió, Solberg— Dimitri se fingió ofendido.

El club tenía techos altos y una segunda planta, el piso de mármol hacía del repiqueteo de los zapatos un sonido agradable. La barra era bastante amplia y desde su posición, Elsa pudo notar el sin fin de bebidas que servían; varias mesas y sofás estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar, dejando espacio suficiente para la pista de baile. Hizo una nota mental para recordarse halagar el gusto en decoración de Krei.

—Vamos a sentarnos— Anya apresó su muñeca delicadamente y la arrastró hasta un reservado—, siempre nos sentamos aquí cuando venimos.

Elsa asintió, segundos después un joven bien vestido se acercó a ellos para preguntar que gustarían tomar. Anya ordenó un par de botellas─ escandalosamente costosas─ y el tipo desapareció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Para que es el dinero de la familia sino para satisfacer los gustos frívolos de los hijos a los que apenas prestan atención— dijo como respuesta a la pregunta no formula de la ceja arqueada de Elsa—. _Marko_ sabe que dejamos buenas propinas.

Marko volvió poco después con el pedido y se marchó tan pronto llegó. Dimitri destapó la botella con manos expertas y sirvió los tragos como quien lo ha hecho toda la vida.

La blonda estaba asimilando el ardor del licor en su estómago cuando Marko se acercó a ellos nuevamente, Dimitri lo miró de forma interrogante e intercambió unas cuantas palabras en ruso que, con el ruido de la música resonando por todo el lugar, Elsa no pudo escuchar.

Dimitri parpadeó y sonrió de lado, asintió y solo entonces Marko la miró.

—El señor Krei pide amablemente le conceda su compañía— comunicó en un inglés torpe. Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Ella habla ruso, idiota— masculló Anya burlonamente, Marko relajó el gesto.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, como única respuesta, el mesero miró en dirección del ventanal ubicado en la segunda planta cuya vista daba perfectamente donde estaban sentados.

Elsa levantó la mirada lentamente, sus orbes de zafiro chocaron con los de Alistair, quien la observaba tras el ventanal con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa apenas distinguible por las luces de colores del club. La blonda miró al par de pelirrojos.

—No seas grosera y ve— Anastasia le propinó un pequeño empujón—, es un buen tipo.

—Eso es verdad, sus empresas tienen contrato con las de mi familia y aunque es un poco orgulloso, también es agradable— Dimitri asintió, después tomó a su novia de la mano—. Vamos a bailar.

Elsa se puso de pie agraciadamente y permitió que Marko la guiara hasta la oficina de Alistair, usó el camino para componer una mascara de agradable seriedad y de un momento a otro se encontró frente a una pesada puerta; el hombre que la custodiaba, cuyo porte era escalofriantemente parecido a la de los gánsteres rusos de las películas, la abrió tan pronto llegó.

Alistair le sonrió una vez entró.

—No podía creer que estabas aquí ni siquiera cuando te vi yo mismo— se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano—. Que gusto que vinieras.

—Es un lugar encantador, tienes muy buen gusto— halagó en tanto se dejaba guiar hasta el sofá junto al ventanal—. No hace mucho que llegué.

—Eso me dijeron— comentó, no se unió a ella de inmediato; desvió su camino hacia el minibar y tardó varios segundos en escoger una botella de vino. Le ofreció una copa—. Me siento un poco engañado.

—Me pregunto por qué.

—Aquella vez en mi oficina me rechazaste una copa, dijiste que no bebías y esta noche descubro con tristeza que no le haces ni un solo gesto aun buen trago de ron— Elsa no se sorprendió que él la hubiera visto—. No puedes decirme que no dos veces, además— añadió—, este vino es exquisito.

—Estoy segura que puedo decir que no las veces que se me apetezca— replicó la albina, arqueado una ceja.

Por un segundo se permitió pensar que su tono fue lo suficientemente grosero para ofender a Alistair, pero con una sorpresa disimulada descubrió al rubio ensanchando una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, te ofrezco una disculpa si estoy siendo atrevido.

Fue el turno de Elsa para sonreír.

* * *

**Hans. **

Se dejó guiar por Honeymaren en tanto sus orbes esmeraldas volaban por los rostros de las personas en busca de su mejor amiga, la encontró en la pista acompañada de Dimitri.

—Veo que alguien más los acompaña— comentó Ryder, Hans miró un tercer vaso vacío, el colorado se dijo que no tenía tiempo para adivinar quien era esa tercera persona.

—Es raro que no nos dijeran que vendrían— Honeymaren frunció el ceño—, ¿a ti no te dijeron nada, mi vida?

—No.

—Mejor hay que sentarnos en otra mesa— Ryder abrió camino al otro extremo del bar, la castaña estaba sentándose cuando Hans vislumbró a Anya alejarse de Dimitri y vió una oportunidad.

Ya había perdido el andar de ahí para allá con Elsa por sus estupideces, no dejaría que pasara lo mismo con Anastasia. Ella fue su primera amiga, la conocía desde el preescolar y era la única mujer─ además de su Babushka─ que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

—Ya vengo, voy a hablar con Anya— susurró en el oído de su novia.

—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? ¿se pelearon? —preguntó la castaña—. Te lo advierto, Hans, más te vale que te arregles con ella porque yo no voy a dejar de ser su amiga si te retira la palabra.

El bermejo se contuvo para no gritarle que ya no se metiera en sus cosas, solo se limitó a apretar los puños y alejarse en busca de su mejor amiga. Ignoró las miradas que le dirigieron un par de jóvenes cuando lo vieron entrar al baño de mujeres.

—Enfermo.

—Asqueroso.

La risa de Anya resonó en un cubículo.

—Me pregunto a quién vamos a linchar ahora— estaba diciendo la pelirroja en tanto salía del cubículo, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara de golpe al verlo—. No sé por qué me sorprende.

—Quiero hablar contigo— la muchacha lo miró, después desvió los ojos hacia la puerta. Hans no dudó en ponerse frente a ella para taparle el paso por si intentaba irse—. No dijiste nada sobre venir esta noche.

Anya rodó los ojos y se acercó al grifo para lavarse las manos.

—Mi Babushka es la única persona a la que le doy explicaciones— replicó, cerró el grifo y sacó un tubo de gloss de su cartera—, este es el baño de chicas por si no lo notaste. Ya sé que eres un depravado, pero no quiero que nos veten de aquí por tu culpa...

—Corta esta mierda, quiero que hablemos porque hace un rato no me dejaste decir nada.

—Yo ya te dije lo que pienso, tú y yo no tenemos más asuntos pendientes— se miró en el espejo en tanto se retocaba el lápiz labial con desinterés—. Piensa en eso, solo no quieras arreglar tu mierda cuando a los demás deje de interesarnos.

—Anastasia— la cobriza ignoró su llamado, guardó el tubo de gloss en la cartera y se dispuso a salir, pero se topó de frente con el pecho Hans—. _Nikoláyevna*_…

—Quítate de en medio _Alexandr*_ —el cobrizo la rodeó en un abrazo aplastante.

—Suéltame, asqueroso— la bermeja se revolvió entre sus brazos—. Tus manipulaciones te van a servir muy poco esta vez, así que ya déjame…

—Es Elsa— soltó y Anya se calló de golpe—. Elsa es mi gran secreto.

La muchacha se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Fue con Elsa con quien engañé a mi novia cuando vivía en Noruega y también a Honeymaren aquella vez de la boda.

Los ojos de Anastasia parecían a punto de salirse de las cuencas cuando la soltó.

—¿Qué? —consiguió decir.

—Un tipo de Drammen estaba de visita en Oslo e invitó a mi grupo de amigos a una fiesta, Elsa también asistió porque su prima la arrastró hasta allá— relató—. Ella acababa de mandar al demonio al cabrón que era su novio en aquella época y yo estaba enojado con GoGo…

Sonrió un poco al acordarse de la chica asiática.

—¿Tu primera novia de verdad? —Hans asintió.

—La cosa fue que nos pusimos hasta arriba de todo el licor que había ahí— siguió—; si nosotros estábamos muy borrachos, el hermano de Elsa…

—Roy.

—… estaba ciego de alcohol, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me fui con ella, pero cuando despertamos en ese cuarto de hotel a las afueras de Oslo ya había pasado todo— frunció el ceño, detestaba acordarse que aquella noche fue todo menos nítida—. De un momento a otro la sacaba de su casa en la madrugada para ir por ahí o ella me llamaba para colarse en la mía.

—¿Y que es lo que hacían?

—Pues rezar y platicar ten por seguro que no— chasqueó la lengua con ironía.

—Fue una pregunta estúpida, ya me di cuenta— el colorado prefirió no decir nada—. ¿Roland ya lo sabe?

Hans dejó salir una risa cansada.

—Dime si alguna vez te di la impresión de tener tendencias suicidas— Anya arqueó una ceja y él resopló—. Por supuesto que no, soy hombre muerto si Roy se llega enterar que toqué a su hermanita de todas las maneras que te puedas imaginar.

—No necesito ese tipo de información— la pelirroja dejó salir una mueca de asco—, quizá deberías decírselo a Roland. Es tu mejor amigo ¿qué no prefieren los hombres que sus amigos salgan con sus hermanas?

—Solo porque sé que te vas a enojar conmigo no me río de ti— torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona—, tienes un hermano mayor, deberías saber que estás muy lejos de la realidad, a ver— Anya le prestó atención—, cuando llegué a Noruega e hice amigos, algunos ya se conocían de años y naturalmente establecieron reglas para no tener problemas entre ellas— sonrió un poco al recordar sus años en la preparatoria—; créeme cuando te digo que esas reglas ayudaban bastante, solo hubieron tres problemas en todos esos años.

—Deja de irte por las ramas y dime cuales eran esas reglas retrogradas que tenían entre ustedes.

—La primera consistía, obviamente, en la lealtad; la segunda: si alguien de nuestro grupo terminaba con su novia, la tía estaba cancelada para el resto y la tercera: teníamos estrictamente prohibido fijarnos en las hermanas o primas de un miembro del grupo.

—¿Qué si las rompían?

—Se castigaba con un puñetazo de cada uno y obviamente el exilio.

—Machos tenían que ser— Anya rodó los ojos—, ¿cuáles fueron esos tres problemas?

—El primero fue mi primo Eugene, el imbécil pensó que se iba a librar porque estaba en la gracia de Roland; obviamente no fue así y pagó por fijarse en la loca de su novia.

—¿Qué más le daba a Roland que Eugene anduviera tras de esa chica?

—Pues que en quién se fijó ese hippie fue precisamente en la prima de Roy—Anya elevó las cejas—, el segundo fue Elsa.

La pelirroja prestó atención.

—¿Te acuerdas de Jack Frost?

—¿Qué con ese payaso? ...no me digas qué él y Elsa…

—Sí, el hijo de perra era muy amigo de Roland─ no tanto como yo, claro está─ logró que Elsa lo quisiera sin que nadie lo notara y pensó que Roy le iba a reír la gracia.

—¿Lo golpearon?

Hans sonrió, una sensación de satisfacción lo inundó al acordarse del puñetazo que asestó cuando fue su turno. Si bien en ese momento no tenía nada con la blonda, la tirria que le tenía a ese cabrón por ser el único─ además de Roy, obviamente─ en contar con la buena voluntad de la rubia.

—Es tan blanco que pasaron semanas para que los golpes se le borraran del todo. Y el ultimo fue mi prima Ariel.

—¿Por qué…?

—Eso es lo de menos, el punto aquí es que quiero que mi mejor amiga me perdone otra idiotez— trató de abrazarla otra vez, pero la cobriza retrocedió.

—¿Alguien mas sabe lo que me acabas de contar?

—Lo de las reglas y los problemas lo saben todas mis amistades de Noruega…

—Hablo de Elsa.

—Eugene, mi ex novia, una chica que se llama Merida, el mejor amigo de Elsa y su ex se enteraron por accidente.

—Con lo discretos que son me asombra que Roland aun no lo sepa.

—No te estés burlando, es la verdad— resopló—. Eres la primera a la que se lo cuento porque de verdad quiero hacerlo— se sumieron en un silencio tranquilo hasta que Anastasia se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Lo siento mucho, Anya.

—Disculpas aceptadas, pero debes entender que no solo puedes recibir. Hay que dar también.

Volvieron afuera, Hans arrastró a Anya hacia la mesa que eligieron cuando llegaron.

—¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? —preguntó Honeymaren—, ¿ya arreglaron todo?

—¿No te enseñó tu Babushka que es de muy mal gusto inmiscuirte en los asuntos de los demás? —replicó la pelirroja.

—Dimitri te estaba buscando.

Miraron en dirección de la mesa de Anastasia, Dimitri paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar.

—Anda, vamos ya— Romanova tiró de la mano de Hans.

—Creí que nos sentaríamos aquí— Honeymaren se puso de pie con indecisión.

—Hans ha vuelto a mi gracia, además parecen unos pringados sentados aquí.

Se movieron entre el gentío apartando tipos a empujones hasta que llegaron a la mesa. Dimitri resopló al verlos.

—Te eh buscado por todas partes— reprochó.

—Pues no en todas, te faltó el baño de tías— Honeymaren y Dimitri miraron a Hans de inmediato—. Es como mi hermana, no sean sucios.

—Déjense de estupideces, vamos a beber.

—¿Dónde está Ryder? —preguntó Dimitri.

—Bailando y buscando a quien llevarse a la cama esta noche— Honeymaren se encogió de hombros en tanto se hacía un lugar junto a Anya. Hans pareció acordarse de otro asunto al ver el vaso que pertenecía al desconocido.

—¿Con quién vinieron?

Dimitri miró a Anya, quien se encogió de hombros. Hans la imitó y le quitó el vaso con ron a su amiga, se dijo que ya se enteraría conforme pasara la noche.

Paseó la mirada por el lugar para ver si reconocía a alguien, se llevó el vaso a los labios y casi se ahogó con el licor cuando sus orbes esmeraldas chocaron con el ventanal frente a la mesa. Elsa estaba de pie muy cerca de Alistair Krei y no parecía del todo aburrida.

La garganta le ardió y estaba seguro que no solo era por el ron.

* * *

**Elsa.**

—¿Sabe tu abuelo que has venido? —se volvió hacia Alistair.

—Lo saben, sí— asintió—. Aunque eso no significa que le haya pedido permiso.

—Mira, Elsa; eres una joven muy inteligente y sí, también eres muy guapa; pero si estás aquí porque Runeard te lo pidió, puedes ir diciéndole que mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Aquello le resultó de lo mas gracioso que no pudo evitar reírse, Krei arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Eso, tú mismo dijiste que soy muy inteligente, ya sabía yo que mi abuelo se tenía algo entre manos y no me sorprende que no titubeara en usarme— explicó—. Y yo sé que te queda claro que, si eh subido aquí es porque quise, me ofendería mucho si pensaras que soy una interesada.

Alistair se lo pensó un momento.

—Nadie que se apellide Solberg podría ser interesado… ambicioso sí, pero interesado jamás— concluyó por fin—. Perdona.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Algo me dice que tú y yo nos vamos a entender muy bien.

—Yo digo que puede ser el inicio de una amistad duradera— replicó, fue el turno de Krei para negar con la cabeza.

Se sumieron en un silencio agradable que Alistair rompió en tanto se acercaba a ella. Elsa le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Cuándo vas a aceptarme un trago? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Cuando tenga sed— replicó ladinamente y el rubio dejó salir una carcajada corta que le erizó la piel.

Elsa entonces se rió también.

—Señor Krei— ambos blondos miraron a Judy. Elsa se preguntó desde cuando estaba la mujer ahí.

Definitivamente, ese hombre lograba distraerla más de lo que pensó.

_"Y de lo que está permitido"_ se dijo, sintiéndose contrariada por la interrupción.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Krei, sin despegar los ojos de Elsa.

—Tiene una reunión de ultimo minuto— contestó la rusa pelinegra—, se trata del inversor mexicano.

Alistair asintió.

—Dame un minuto— Judy asintió, miró a Elsa y la blonda le regaló una sonrisa pequeña que fue correspondida—. Me temo que no podré seguir acompañándote esta noche, es una pena.

—Lo es— aceptó.

Alistair la miró a los ojos, pero siguió sin ceder.

—Permiso— tomó una de sus manos y le plantó un delicado beso en el dorso—, ojalá puedas seguir viniendo.

—No necesito venir a este bar para que nos veamos— disfrutó ver los orbes del hombre abrirse ligeramente.

—Tienes razón. Ahora sí, debo irme— soltó su mano con delicadeza y cogió su abrigo, estaba saliendo cuando se volvió hacia ella—. Quédate cuanto quieras y bebe lo que desees, la casa invita.

—No hace falta, gracias.

Alistair volvió a carcajearse y finalmente se fue. Se permitió sonreír como boba una vez estuvo fuera de la mira del ruso, giró para seguir admirando a la gente bailar por el ventanal y entonces la sonrisa se le borró de golpe.

Hans le regresaba la mirada desde la mesa de Anya y lucía todo menos contento.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**_Nikoláyevna: Es el segundo nombre de Anastasia, no lo inventé, es el verdadero._**

**_Alexandr: es el segundo nombre de Hans, quise que fuera Christian, pero no es un nombre tan ruso. _**

* * *

**No saben lo bien que se siente estar de vuelta, gracias por seguir apoyándome en esta travesía. Ojalá que el capítulo de hoy no los decepcione. Los leo. **

**PS: Mañana actualizaré los drabble y los long-shots. Espero puedan darse una vuelta por allá. **

**Los quiero. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**OkaRuto19:** Y seguirá, solo debes ser paciente. Sus respuestas serán respondidas a lo largo del fic. Un saludo, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Cada que veo un review tuyo de esta historia en mi buzón, juro que me siento en una tienda de golosinas, tan largos, esponjosos y llenos de tu análisis juicioso de Helsa. No se me ofendan, pero la verdad, un review como los de esta tía son de los que ponen de buenas hasta al más amargado.

Antes de continuar, quiero agradecerte por ser el review no. 100. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

¿Escena de celos? ¿Hans? ¡tendrás que leer para averiguarlo!, enserio muchas gracias por tu apoyo. En tu review de VIYLDM me dijiste que estás trabajando en algo y no puedo esperar para leer lo que tienes para nosotros.

Nos leemos, un abrazo psicológico gigante y un beso del tamaño del mundo. Harry.

**Ravenna18:** Que gusto leerte, muchas gracias por tus palabras; aunque no te eh visto en mi nueva adquisición Helsa llamada Viento Invernal y Lluvia de Montaña *la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, acusadoramente" …HAHAHA estoy jugando, ojalá nos veamos por allá próximamente. Krelsa viene con todo. Un abrazo, Harry.

**Ydna Westergard:** Definitivamente eres una criatura frívola y cruel que me priva de tus reviews, haciéndome esperar por ellos, pero como siempre aquí está la pobre Harry para perdonarte y recibirte con los brazos abiertos… aunque me quedé esperando el review en los drabbles *llora*.

La verdad yo sí veo a Krei de unos treinta y cinco, no de cuarenta y cuatro, pero aquí apenas va a cumplir sus treinta primaveras porque si lo veo en un futuro con Elsie. Que padre saber que estas leyéndome en Ellos están celosos. Nos leemos, Harry.

**Guest:** Pues yo te vengo aconsejando que te abras una cuenta, le des fav and follow a la historia para que no te pierdas de ninguna actualización… o ya por lo menos registra un nombre para reconocerte, tesoro. Un saludo, Harry.

* * *

**Hans. **

Apretó el vaso con rabia contenida, había pasado una noche desde que se enteró que Elsa estaba en Moscú y la desgraciada ya le estaba tocando los cojones, primero se peleaba con Anya por su culpa y segundo estaba muy cariñosita con Krei; solo esperaba que esa escuincla no se metiera en la cama de aquel tipo porque ahí sí lo iba a conocer.

La blonda le regresó la mirada durante varios segundos antes de girarse y alejarse del ventanal, de una forma u otra entendió que la muy listilla trataría de evadirlo y eso no pensaba permitírselo.

Depositó el vaso bruscamente en la mesa, sobresaltando a Dimitri, Anya y Maren, quienes charlaban animadamente.

—¿Dónde vas? —Maren elevó su voz sobre la música. Como no le contestó, la castaña se puso de pie para seguirlo; Hans miró a Anya y la pelirroja entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía.

—Anda, déjalo que vaya donde tenga que ir— Anya apresó la mano de Maren, obligándola a volver a sentarse—. Es de muy mal gusto estar encima del novio todo el tiempo.

Dimitri le lanzó una mirada irónica, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez Honeymaren fuera de su camino, Hans se alejó a zancadas en dirección de las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta, y de paso a la oficina de Krei.

Faltando menos de dos metros para llegar a la puerta de entrada de la oficina, un tipo casi tan alto como él se le puso enfrente.

—Asunto.

—¿Disculpe?

—Asunto— repitió.

—Mire, ahí dentro está mi prima y me ha pedido que venga a buscarla— la cara del hombre le dejó claro que no le creía una palabra—. A ver, es rubia, alta y delgada…

—Se fue hace un par de minutos— lo interrumpió.

_"Maldita mocosa". _

—Ya, gracias.

El otro ruso asintió y Hans se alejó de él, recorrió toda la segunda planta en busca de la blonda, incluso volvió a infiltrarse en el baño de chicas─ ganándose varios insultos y algunas miradas denigrantes por parte de varias mujeres─, pero no logró verle el pelo a Elsa.

Regresó a la primera planta pasados treinta minutos.

—Mira nada más— Maren le lanzó una mirada analizadora—, hasta que apareces.

—Ahora no— replicó el cobrizo y siguió con la tarea de recorrer el lugar con la vista.

Elsa simplemente no podría haber desaparecido así.

* * *

**Elsa. **

Salió del cubículo lentamente y se asomó por la puerta de entrada con cautela para no ser descubierta. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, Hans había bajado a la primera planta por fin.

—_¿Te escondes de alguien o solo te has confundido de baño? _—se giró con lentitud al escuchar una voz a su espalda. Delante de ella se alzaba un atractivo muchacho bastante alto de cabello castaño e inquisitivos orbes azules. Elsa se dijo que lo conocía de alguna parte.

—_Yo… yo…_

—_Porque si alguien quiere pasarse de listo, dímelo y me voy a encargar… ¡pero si eres Elsa!_

—_¿Nos conocemos? _

—_Desde luego, aunque jamás nos hemos presentado_— le extendió la mano—_. Ryder Nattur. _

"_Por supuesto"_ pensó y de repente ese joven tuvo un parecido fantasmal con Honeymaren. Sacudió la mano masculina durante segundos.

—_Eres el hermano de Honeymaren ¿verdad?_

—_El mismo_— contestó con una sonrisa—_, te vi en el teatro ayer y estuve en la boda de tu hermano, me avergüenzo de no haberte saludado antes como se debe. _

—_No te preocupes…_

—_Lamento lo de la boda de Roy─ se ve que es buen tipo─, mi hermana y yo no solemos hacer esas cosas… lo de colarnos en eventos sin invitación; pero ella insistió y pues la verdad tenía años que no íbamos a Noruega. _

—_Ya veo_— asintió la rubia—_. No te preocupes, enserio._

—_¿De verdad? bueno, pues que gusto encontrarte aquí… en el baño de los varones. _

—_Es que la fila del de chicas era descomunal_— mintió. Ryder asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido—. _Bien_— cedió—_,_ _la verdad sí me estoy escabullendo de un imbécil; no me apetece tenerlo cerca ahora mismo._

—_Ya veo ¿quieres que le diga algo o…?_

—_¡No, claro que no! _—exclamó, sobresaltando al ruso. Elsa carraspeó—_… es decir, no hace falta, pero gracias. _

Ryder relajó el gesto.

—_¿Has venido con alguien? _

La blonda estuvo por decirle sobre Anya, pero si lo pensaba bien, Ryder probablemente también era cercano a la pelirroja, y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era verse arrastrada hasta la mesa para quedar cara a cara con Hans. Ya se había humillado lo suficiente escondiéndose en el baño de varones para que sus planes se fueran al caño.

—Estoy sola— terminó diciendo.

—Ya no, acompáñame— asió su muñeca con delicadeza y la sacó del baño, Elsa lo frenó.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó—, porque si es a la primera planta, te informo que vengo de allá. Ese desgraciado está ahí.

—No, para nada— negó—; algunos amigos, mi hermana y su novio están ahí—informó—. Y si te soy sincero, no me apetece nada bajar para ver como Honeymaren se pelea con Hans por cualquier estupidez— expuso—. Entonces ¿bebemos whisky aquí?

La blonda asintió.

Ryder localizó a un par de amigos en una mesa y se la señaló a la blonda, Elsa concluyó que, por las luces del bar y la ubicación de la mesa, a Hans le sería difícil verla.

_"Pero no imposible". _

—¿Y si me ve? —usó su mejor tono de desconfianza.

—¿Sabe cómo vas vestida? —Elsa arqueó una ceja—, que pregunta tan estúpida, perdona.

La muchachita negó con la cabeza, Ryder se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos.

—Tengo una idea, espérame aquí— anunció, se alejó hasta la mesa que le señaló y volvió después de tomar un abrigo largo. Se lo extendió al llegar a su lado.

—¿Qué se supone que hago con esto? —lo miró, interrogante.

—Si no quieres que te vea, estaba pensando que puedes ponerte mi abrigo y sentarte de espaldas. Te va a dar un poco de calor, eso sí.

Elsa se cuestionó si de verdad se pondría un abrigo para seguir bebiendo en ese bar.

_"Vida solo hay una"_ pensó y se caló el abrigo. Ryder sonrió.

—Te agradecería que no le dijeras a tu hermana que estoy aquí, a nadie en realidad— pidió en tanto llegaban.

—No te preocupes, ella está en su mundo.

La presentó con el par de rusos en la mesa, que resultaron ir a la misma universidad naval que Ryder y─ por ende─ que Hans. _Dima* _y_ Oleg*_ eran tan orgullosos y presumidos como solo los rusos podían ser, pero también bastante agradables; dejaban que se sirviera sus propios tragos y no pasaban de un coqueteo inofensivo.

—_¿De qué parte de Noruega eres? _—preguntó Dima, arrastrando un poco la voz después de un par de botellas de vodka.

—_Oslo_— respondió la blonda con orgullo, el ruso asintió y se volvió hacia Ryder.

—_¿Y tú, Nattur? dinos qué parte de la tierra vikinga te vió nacer._

—_Ya te dije que nací en San Petersburgo, pero mi madre es de_ _Hokkusund_— contestó el aludido con una sonrisa, se acercó a Elsa para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo—. Llevamos dos años en la misma carrera y se los eh repetido hasta el cansancio, no parecen entender razones cómo podrás ver.

Elsa rió, estaba por llevarse la copa de vino a los labios cuando frenó en seco. Decidió que ya había bebido lo suficiente porque todo comenzaba a resultarle más gracioso y Ryder de pronto era mucho más atractivo.

—¿No te lo vas a tomar? —preguntó, señalando su copa. Elsa negó con la cabeza—, entonces me lo tomo yo.

Se bebió el vino de golpe y soltó un pequeño aullido. Elsa se unió a las risas de los otros rusos ante aquel chillido.

—¿Tu Babushka te deja beber hasta que te emborraches? —preguntó, acercándose al castaño.

—Siempre me emborracho— respondió—, solo que no a grandes extremos.

—¿Estás ebrio ahora?

—¿Y tú?

Elsa se lo pensó un poco.

—Sí, pero no tanto como quisiera— ambos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

De un segundo a otro descubrió a Ryder mirando sus labios más de la cuenta.

_"Ya que"_ pensó y acortó la distancia entre ambos; a pesar que los labios del castaño eran suaves y sabían a la mezcla de varios tipos de licor, el beso se hizo agresivo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, descubrió con horror que hacía meses que no besaba a un hombre. Se sintió miserable porque el último tipo que había besado estaba escaleras abajo con alguien más.

Sintió asco al recordar toda la mierda que le dijo.

—¿Soy yo o este lugar está demasiado lleno? —preguntó el castaño, se acercó a su oído—, ¿quieres ir a otro lado?

¿De verdad quería irse con él? ¿de verdad quería acostarse con el hermano de Honeymaren?, una rabia sorda la inundó, haciéndola sentir estúpida porque había dejado pasar meses desde la vez que un hombre la tocó de _esa_ manera.

Quería hacerle daño a Hans, quería que se sintiera miserable, así como la hizo sentir a ella. Quería que Honeymaren pagara por solo culparla a ella, le quedaba claro que sabía de su pasado con Hans.

Y Ryder, quien no había hecho más que tratarla bien desde que se la encontró en el baño, él no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo se sintió tentada de castigar a Honeymaren enredando a su hermano.

_"Tú no eres así"_ soltó una carcajada borracha, atrapó la boca masculina en otro beso atrevido y se sintió arder por dentro. Deseaba estar con un hombre, pero no por venganza. La venganza era para los débiles.

—No podemos ir a mi casa— resopló contra su boca. Ryder sonrió.

—Vamos a la mía— se levantaron pesadamente, el muchacho dejó sobre la mesa varios billetes de escandalosa denominación, la tomó de la mano y bajaron por las escaleras que daban acceso a la salida trasera.

No fue hasta que se encontró a sí misma en el deportivo de Ryder que recordó a Anya. Sacó su teléfono de la cartera.

_"[Elsa]: Le dije a mi abuelo que me quedaría en tu casa". _

La pelirroja respondió de inmediato.

_"[Anya Romanova]: Así que gané cinco mil rublos ¿no, picarona?"_

_"[Elsa]: No te sirven para nada, pero que te aprovechen". _

_"[Anya Romanova]: Usa condón". _

_"[Elsa]: Siempre"._

Le envió un mensaje de texto a su abuelo para avisarle que se quedaría con Anya, Runeard no respondió.

Le esperaba una larga noche, de esas que no había tenido en un buen tiempo.

* * *

**Hans. **

Miró la hora en su costoso reloj, no pasaba de la una a.m. y ya estaba harto de seguir en el club. Una borracha Honeymaren bailaba en la pista haciendo gala de sus dotes de bailarina mientras Dimitri la filmaba para unas _instastories_ que serían eliminadas una vez estuviesen con resaca. Resopló y Anya rodó los ojos.

—_Tienes una cara de mierda_— le informó.

—_Gracias, me la pongo todos los días_— replicó, Anya le lanzó una mirada molesta y se levantó de la mesa para ir a la barra. Hans no tardó en seguirla.

Acaba de recuperar a su amiga, tampoco era tan imbécil para perderla de nuevo.

—_Un Martini seco, Marko_— estaba ordenando cuando llegó a su lado—_. Dame dos mejor, Dimitri también va a querer uno..._

—_No pude encontrar a Elsa_— soltó, Anya se volvió hacia él—_. Ya te dije que me porte como imbécil la última vez que tuvimos ese tipo de encuentros y quiero hablar con ella, pero la mustia nada más no parece dispuesta a dirigirme la palabra si no hay alguien de peso delante para hacerlo_— explicó—_. La eh buscado toda la noche, pero no la veo._

—_Pues no busques más porque ya se fue_— le informó, Hans aspiró con brusquedad—_, no te enfades conmigo; si me hubieras contado antes yo te habría dicho que no está más aquí desde las doce…_

—_¿Trajo coche?_

—_No, su chofer vino a dejarla_— respondió, el alivio que estaba sintiendo se evaporó al ver la sonrisa pícara que se instaló en la cara de su amiga—_. Quién diría que, así como es de callada, encontraría a alguien para quitarse el aburrimiento…_

Hans se envaró.

—_¿Con quién se fue?_

—_No lo sé_— Anya se encogió de hombros—_, me envió un snap diciendo que le dijo a su abuelo que se quedaría conmigo._

—_Y le tuviste que decir que sí._

Anastasia volvió a encogerse de hombros y le extendió el teléfono con la conversación abierta para que pudiera leerla.

_"[Anya]: Usa condón". _

_"[Elsa S.]: Siempre"._

Hans apretó la mandíbula al leer aquello, comenzó a vagar por la pantalla para ver que más podía encontrar en ese chat; pero Anya le arrebató el teléfono de inmediato.

—_¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera sola con un cabrón al que no conoce?_ —inquirió, insolente.

—_¿Y por qué no?, no es estúpida como dices_— replicó la pelirroja—_. Tiene un aire de mujer fuerte e independiente, apuesto que es perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí sola…_

—_Esto es Moscú, Nikoláyevna; Elsa no debe saber ni la "o" por redonda de ruso y el tipo con el que se fue probablemente es un pervertido come cuando hay._

—_Que exagerado eres, sabes muy bien que a este lugar no entra nadie si los rublos no se les salen de los bolsillos y para tu información, ella habla ruso muy bien_— replicó la cobriza—_. Además, no entiendo que tanto te interesa lo que Elsa haga o deje de hacer; creí que lo de ustedes ya era capítulo cerrado._

—_¿Interesarme? ¿a mí?_ —se apuntó a sí mismo con incredulidad—_, lo único que me interesa es que si Roland llega a saber que yo…_

—_Véndele esa excusa a quien no sepa nada de lo tuyo con la noruega… al mismo Roland si quieres_— lo interrumpió—_, pero yo no te la compro_— Anya paseó sus orbes esmeraldas sobre su persona—_. ¿No será que estás celoso?_

—_¡¿Celoso?! ¡¿yo?!_

—_Me queda claro que no_— ironizó la pelirroja, rodando los ojos.

—_No lo digas de esa manera, por supuesto que no estoy celoso y mucho menos por Elsa._

—_Te creo, claro_— el tono sarcástico de Anastasia aumentó su molestia—_; es decir, si jamás celas a tu propia novia ¿cómo se me ocurre siquiera considerar que puedes celar a otra chica?_ —Hans abrió la boca para decirle un par de cosas, pero ella no se lo permitió—_. Pagas el par de Martinis ¿no?, ay gracias._

Su mejor amiga se alejó de la barra, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

_"¿Celoso?, sí cómo no"._

* * *

**Elsa. **

La respiración acompasada de Ryder mezclada con el zumbido del aire acondicionado que enfriaba la habitación la hizo sentir serena, un poco más humana… o tal vez era el resplandor de su primer encuentro sexual en meses y el hecho de que eran las ocho de la mañana lo que la hacía pensar cosas como esas.

_Se bajaron torpemente el deportivo del castaño, Elsa se rió tontamente al notar que uno de sus costosos tacones Jimmy Choo se quedaba dentro, trastabilló por la diferencia de altura entre su pie descalzo sobre el frío suelo y el que aún tenía el tacón, se habría caído de no ser porque Ryder la sostuvo, pegándole a él para después besarla._

_Entraron a trompicones, dejando salir carcajadas borrachas entre besos, la rubia volvió a tropezarse y abandonó su último tacón a mitad de la escalera. Ryder bufó, llevó ambas manos hacia sus glúteos redondos para levantarla, Elsa enredó la cintura masculina con sus muslos de alabastro. _

_El ruso no perdió tiempo desvistiéndolos a ambos, el desespero con el que le arrancaba la ropa le recordó a alguien que desgraciadamente conocía muy bien. _

_"No pienses"._

Se había sentido un poco avergonzada ante su torpeza inicial que duró un par de minutos, no disfrutar de los placeres de la vida como ese en meses sin duda acrecentaba la tirria que le tenía Hans, pero las manos de Ryder─ que era más tolerante que su hermana, sobre todo desnudo ─ sin duda fueron de ayuda.

Flashes de mechones de cabello castaño sudado, manos fuertes y seguras sobre su cuerpo, una lengua caliente y curiosa, su voz mezclada con otra masculina y una piel blanca─ lejos de estar tostada o incolora─ fundiéndose con la suya de alabastro la alcanzaron. Sonrió.

De no ser porque ya se había acostado con él, Elsa consideró que tal vez Ryder Nattur sería un buen amigo.

_"Solo levántate y vete"_ pensó con urgencia _"Márchate antes que cometas los mismos errores que antes"._ Porque aquello era jodidamente parecido a lo que menos de un par de años atrás.

Se incorporó lentamente, poniendo cuidado para no despertarlo ¿sería prudente tomar un baño?, se dijo que no, afortunadamente los domingos su abuelo despertaba pasadas las diez de la mañana. Tendría tiempo suficiente para entrar al loft sin ser vista… por él. Ya se encargaría de Nanny.

Caminó de puntillas por la espaciosa habitación buscando su ropa ¿por qué tenía que ser tan desordenada al momento de dejarse desvestir…?

—Los tacones están abajo— masculló Ryder y Elsa apretó los ojos, se había despertado—, c-creo que… c-creo que uno está en mi deportivo y el otro en los escalones.

—¿Puedes ir por ellos? —pidió—, no quiero que tu abuela o Honeymaren los vean.

—Babushka no está en la ciudad y mi hermana debe estar en su habitación con Hans durmiendo la mona— se incorporó, estirándose y dejando salir un bostezo, miró su reloj de noche—. Es muy temprano, ven a dormir un poco más…

—No, no— negó con la cabeza—, ya tengo que irme.

—¿De verdad? —la blonda asintió—, vale, yo te llevo.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama y Elsa lo miró disimuladamente, más flashes de hacía unas horas la invadieron al verlo desnudo, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos demasiado frescos.

Se vistieron en silencio, Elsa no se sorprendió cuando el castaño solo se embutió en shorts, camiseta, sandalias y una chaqueta de cuero.

_"Rusos"_ pensó con hastío. Ryder le pasó un par de pantuflas que sin duda le quedarían grandes, Elsa arqueó una ceja.

—No importa que la calefacción esté encendida, los pisos de las mansiones rusas siempre están fríos— explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—; póntelas, ya me las devuelves cuando tengas tus zapatos.

La blonda no opuso objeción y se calzó las pantuflas, salieron de la casa en silencio, los pasillos oscuros le recordaron a los de su casa en Oslo; la diferencia estaba en que los suyos se inundaron de las risas de los niños que cuidaba mientras que los Ryder se quedarían así para siempre.

El castaño condujo sin prisa, un silencio cómodo se cernió sobre ellos; pasaron frente a una farmacia y la sensación déjà vu la inundó. Solo que no se trataba de eso porque aquel recuerdo era tan real como que ella había nacido en Noruega.

Ni bien Ryder aparcó al otro lado de su edificio, Elsa hizo amago de bajar, pero el muchacho la detuvo al trabar las puertas. La blonda arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—Los hombres podemos sentir cuando la mujer con la que yacemos está ausente— comenzó—, especialmente si está arriba de nosotros.

Elsa se limitó a mirarlo.

—No pretendo sonar como un imbécil pretencioso— siguió—, pero ninguna tía se ha quejado— Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír—; así que ¿tan mal estuve?, sé sincera.

—Déjame ver si lo entendí— la blonda lo encaró—, como no te conté mis memorias y no me confesé contigo, has llegado a la conclusión que no lo disfruté ¿verdad? —Ryder se limitó a mirarla—. Eres tan imbécil como todos los rusos con los que me eh acostado.

—¿Fueron muchos? —Elsa le dio un manotazo—. Perdona, pero ya lo dijiste, soy ruso, y con nosotros nunca se sabe.

—Pues yo te voy a decir una cosa— anunció—, ya eh echo esto antes; lo de dormir con alguien con quien no tienes relación alguna y ¿sabes qué? fue un desastre. Loca tendría que estar para involucrarme de esa manera de nuevo.

Ryder se quedó callado durante varios minutos.

—Gracias a Dios que solo fue eso— Elsa tuvo que contenerse para golpearlo de nuevo—. No te preocupes, si no quieres que vuelva a pasar, pues no pasa y ya. Además— añadió—, estoy interesado en otra persona.

Elsa parpadeó.

—Pues mejor ¿no?

—Seguro, aunque eso no es un impedimento para que podamos ser amigos— declaró—, ¿o qué? no me digas que no has escuchado que después de tener sexo, las personas se vuelven pareja o se vuelven buenos amigos.

—Mira, te voy a pedir que no comentes lo que pasó entre nosotros con nadie porque, aunque sería bueno tener más amigos por aquí ya que voy a vivir en Moscú después que termine la carrera, tu hermana y yo no tenemos una buena relación y no quiero que tengamos problemas por eso…

—Como hermana de la gran celebridad que es Roland— ironizó—, deberías saber muy bien que no siempre compartes las mismas amistades. Yo no comparto muchas de las amistades de Maren, más allá de Anya y Dimitri, no me relaciono con nadie del círculo de mi hermana dos años menor.

Elsa reflexionó un momento sobre sus palabras y tuvo que darle la razón.

—Voy a tomar lo de la amistad— terminó diciendo.

—Buena elección— Ryder sonrió.

* * *

**Hans. **

—_¿Irás a la fiesta de Krei?_ —preguntó Ryder, haciendo flexiones—, es pasado mañana.

—_¿Tu abuela irá?_ —respondió.

—_Por supuesto._

_—Entonces sí._

El castaño arqueó una ceja, confuso.

—_Si tu abuela asiste significa que la mía también, esas señoras no faltan a ningún evento que consideren pertinente… y nosotros vamos incluidos_.

Ryder le dio la razón.

—_Nada como el viernes_— comentó con pereza.

—_¿Los veremos a ti y a esa chica guapa en el TIMELESS mañana por la noche?_ —Dima se acercó a ellos disimuladamente.

—_¿Chica guapa?_ —Hans miró a Ryder.

—_Pues sí, no me vayas a decir que se te hace raro_— el aludido se indignó.

—_¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Elisa?_

—_Erika_— corrigió Ryder muy casual, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo— _y no, no vamos a ir, ella estaba de visita y se fue al día siguiente._

—_¿El pequeño Ryder disfrutando del sexo frívolo y sin compromiso?_ —se burló Oleg, uniéndose a ellos.

—_El pequeño Ryder no es tan pequeño_— replicó Dima en el mismo tono—_, estaba tan borracho, pero sí me acuerdo que te sacó a rastras de ahí. Que guapas son las chicas de…_

—_De Ucrania_— terminó Ryder, interrumpiéndolo.

—_¿Ucrania?_ —Oleg arqueó una ceja—_, estoy seguro que la escuché decir que era de O…_

—_De Odesa_— volvió a intervenir el castaño.

—_Estás muy nerviosito ¿no?_ —Hans lo miró con sospecha.

—_¿Yo? para nada, es la falta de licor_— explicó el muchacho, el pelirrojo enfocó sus orbes esmeraldas en él durante varios segundos más hasta que terminó encogiéndose de hombros, dejándolo pasar.

Los asuntos sexuales de Ryder Nattur─ su cuñado─ le importaban muy poco.

Esperó pacientemente a que el domingo llegara, yendo de aquí para allá con Honeymaren y tratando de cuadrar la forma en la que acorralaría a la blonda, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que esa lagartija transparente haría acto de presencia.

—_Que guapo te ves_— su abuela se acercó a él y le desabotonó un poco la camisa negra—_, así está mejor._

Hans sonrió.

Lars y su abuelo los esperaban en la camioneta, listos para irse. La mansión de Alistair Krei estaba a menos de veinte minutos de distancia de la de sus abuelos y el chofer condujo a la velocidad adecuada, pero al bermejo más joven el camino le pareció eterno.

Tal y como se esperaba, Krei había tirado la casa por la ventana, la entrada estaba perfectamente decorada y ya podían imaginar el interior. Ni bien el chofer los dejó frente a la puerta principal, los Nattur aparecieron en su campo de visión. Hans resopló con un hastío que se le salía por los ojos.

Irina enredó su delgado brazo con el suyo, ejerciendo presión ligeramente.

—_Tu solito te metiste en la boca del oso, así que te sugiero que te guardes el fastidio que sientes por esa mocosa y le sonrías como solo tú sabes_— la dulzura en su voz distaba de la gélida mirada que le dirigía—._ Anda, ve y bésala en la mejilla, ya tienes suficiente con que Yelena no te soporte._

Hans asintió y procedió a obedecerla. Se saludaron entre ellos y finalmente entraron, siendo recibidos por Alistair.

—_Que gusto que me acompañen esta noche_— el anfitrión recibió las felicitaciones apropiadas, Hans se vió obligado a felicitarlo por su onomástico—_, pasen por favor._

Se estableció con Honeymaren al otro lado de la puerta, después de registrar el lugar con la mirada y cerciorarse que la blonda no estaba por ningún lado, se dijo que sería el primero en saber cuándo apareciera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho porque la condenada entró por la puerta ni bien se cumplieron veinte minutos, según le marcó el costoso reloj en su muñeca. La blonda iba ataviada en un vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba la piel de alabastro a juego con unos tacones color crema, se había rizado las hebras plateadas para darles volumen y el maquillaje le resaltaba las delicadas facciones. Un largo abrigo en color negro descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Honeymaren siguió el camino de su mirada y bufó con fastidio.

—_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

_—La invitaron ¿no ves?_

_—Me refiero a que Elsa llegó en el verano y ya está asistiendo a este tipo de eventos, sí que sabe cómo moverse por la vida decente en Moscú._

—_Lo dices como si perteneciera a la peor gente_— replicó el pelirrojo con falsa indiferencia—_, te recuerdo que su familia y su apellido son de peso._

—_Ya ¿desde cuando eres su abogado?_

—_¿Es enserio, Maren? ¿vas a empezar con tus celos sin sentido? —_se hizo el ofendido, buscando distraerla_—. Que hayamos acordado cambiar el sentido de nuestra relación no te da el derecho a desconfiar de mí, porque sí es así dímelo de una vez y ya podemos dejarlo aquí y ahora…_

_—¡No, no! no es eso— _siseó la castaña de inmediato, Hans se contuvo para no sonreír_—. Que exagerado eres… ¿sabes qué? voy por más vino, te traeré una copa porque lo necesitas._

Le quitó el vaso de whiskey de la mano y se alejó de inmediato. Hans suspiró al verse libre, carraspeó y se preparó para acercarse donde Runeard Solberg y la rubia, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Alistair Krei apareció de repente.

_"Hijo de…"_

Desvió su camino disimuladamente, acercándose a su hermano y a Ryder, quienes charlaban animadamente con un par de mujeres, la que se ría demasiado con Lars estaba casada y Hans quiso decirle al pelirrojo mayor que se ahorrara los dramas y el seguro regaño de su Babushka, pero Anastasia apareció con su abuela, Dimitri y el abuelo de éste, y el colorado lo dejó pasar.

—_Qué bueno que llegaste, Krei dijo que nos la pasaríamos genial y yo casi me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento_— susurró en dirección de la pelirroja después de besar a Marie en la mejilla y apretar las manos de Dimitri y el señor Ivanov.

—_¿Sí? pues yo veo personas pasándola genial_— Anya rodó los ojos—_, como te gusta hablar mal de la gente._

Se quedó solo para que los recién llegados le dieran las felicitaciones pertinentes al cumpleañero, los pelirrojos volvieron junto a Honeymaren.

Pasaron el siguiente par de horas charlando animadamente, o al menos Hans pretendió hacerlo, participando de vez en cuando solo para despotricar contra ciertas personas; pero sus ojos no abandonaron la figura de la blonda en ningún momento.

La muchacha no se había separado del lado de Krei en para nada, pensó que sería más correcto decir que él no se separó de ella. La sangre se le calentaba más─ y no de la mejor manera─ con cada minuto que pasaba viéndolos tan cerca siendo todo sonrisas y amabilidad.

Ya se enteraría Elsa como estaban las cosas, nada más tenía que ponerle las manos encima.

* * *

**Elsa. **

A pesar que estaba disfrutando el buen ambiente de la fiesta de Krei─ y la compañía del hombre rubio─, Elsa no dejó que su abuelo lo notara, el viejo tenía pintada en la cara una sonrisa que no desaparecía.

Ya deseaba la blonda borrársela de golpe.

Alistair tenía una forma de hablar que lograba que todos estuvieran atentos a él, su voz varonil y suave a la vez era grata de escuchar; Elsa se encontró secretamente satisfecha de contar con toda la atención del rubio pues este solo apartaba su mirada de ella al tener que saludar a los recién llegados.

Se guardó varios gestos fastidio ante las miradas embelesadas y los halagos innecesarios de jovencitas de su misma edad y mujeres un poco o más mayores que ella, que le dirigían a Krei. El hombre parecía no darse cuenta, y si lo hacía, lo pasaba por alto.

Desvío la mirada en una de esas ocasiones en las que Alistair se entretuvo hablando con un tipo, paseó sus orbes de zafiro por todo el lugar, correspondió saludo de asentimiento de cabeza de Ryder, parado junto a Lars desde el otro lado del salón. Reconoció algunos rostros entre los invitados, tal vez debería saludarlos, pero no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo.

Nunca había disfrutado de entablar relación con nadie, si querían hablar con ella ya podrían acercarse por sí mismos.

Siguió mirando disimuladamente en tanto se llevaba la copa con champagne a la boca e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no comenzar a toser ahí mismo cuando sus orbes chocaron con los gélidos ojos color esmeralda de Hans. La miraba con una rabia calmada que le confirmó que solo esperaba una oportunidad para acercársele.

_"Y no pienso dársela"_ se dijo con seguridad, aunque sería interesante ver con que truco le saldría de conseguirlo, ya se iba a ver si le permitiría portarse como un cabrón de nuevo…

—Quinientos rublos por tus pensamientos— parpadeó un par de veces cuando la voz de Alistair viajó por sus conductos auditivos.

—Contigo no aplica eso de la moneda— replicó la blonda, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Bueno, es que ahora mismo no tengo cambio— Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada corta y discreta—. No sueles reír seguido ¿a que no?

—No hay muchas cosas que me hagan la suficiente gracia para reírme.

—¿De verdad? pues me alegra haber logrado sacarte una risa… pequeña, pero risa al final de todo.

—Conoces a mucha gente— comentó, cambiando de tema—, de lo contrario, esta fiesta privada sería un poco más… íntima.

—¿Sí? a veces es necesario relacionarse con las personas adecuadas— explicó el rubio sin perder la sonrisa—. Pronto te darás cuenta y harás tus propias amistades en sociedad.

—Espero que ese pronto dure un poco más, eh vivido plenamente mi privacidad durante diecisiete… casi dieciocho años— se lo pensó un poco—. Por cierto, me parece increíble que cumplas treinta años.

—¿De verdad? ¿acaso aparento tener más edad? —se fingió indignado.

—Para nada— negó—, es solo que no me creo que seas doce años mayor que yo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Que eres demasiado maduro para acabar de entrar a los treinta.

—La única madura aquí eres tú— replicó—, a tu edad yo solo era un chico cuya única preocupación era embriagarse de forma discreta para no salir en los diarios más populares de Rusia.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora apenas y tengo tiempo para embriagarme.

—Siguen siendo doce años.

—Doce años son tan pocos y a la vez muchos— Elsa no pudo evitar sentir que a Alistair le costaba aceptar aquello, el rubio carraspeó—. ¿Cuándo es que cumples años?

—El día que nací.

Alistair volvió a reír.

—Me agradas, Elsa, de verdad que sí.

—El sentimiento es reciproco.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte decirlo— adquirió un tono más serio—. Ya verás, Elsie… ¿puedo llamarte así? —la blonda asintió—, ya verás, Elsie, que tú y yo vamos a llegar muy lejos.

La blonda se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, probablemente se habrían quedado así por más tiempo de no ser porque una enjuta mujer que acaparó al rubio. Elsa se sintió un poco desorientada al estar fuera del campo de visión de Krei, se propuso buscar un baño para deshacerse del poco licor en su organismo y retocarse el lápiz labial de paso.

Ni bien dobló la esquina en la segunda planta cuando se vió arrastrada a otra puerta, entonces recordó a Hans y se maldijo por ser tan tonta.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Los diálogos en Italic son cuando están hablando en ruso porque... pues yo sólo hablo inglés y español hehe.**

**Oleg y Dima son de mi invención. **

* * *

**PRIMERO QUE NADA: GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS, gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, sin ustedes no habría llegado a nada. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. **

**Ahora sí *se esconde tras Chris Hemsworth para no ser apaleada por los lectores* ya sé que se quedaron tipo… i don't know con lo de Elsa y Ryder PERO PERO PERO ya saben que todo lo que pongo es justo y necesario, solo pido paciencia para que puedan averiguarlo. **

**Ya sé que dije que actualizaría hacer días y no sé si no lo notaron, pero FF se ha puesto cojonudo con los reviews y a mi no me gusta quedarme en ascuas sin saber que es lo que dicen los más esponjositos. **

**Me disculpo, no sé si podré leer los reviews pero ya da igual, no quiero dejarlos sin actualización otro día más. Cualquier error lo corrijo después.**

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Ravenna18:** Tu muy mal ¿Qué es eso de solo leer y no dejar tu valiosa aportación? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿escuchaste eso? Fue el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose… Ok, basta de drama hehehe. Pues sí, Ryder y Elsa se fueron a hacer de las suyas, pero vamos ¿solo Hans puede retozar con Honeymaren y nosotros miraremos para otro lado? ¡pues no! Elsie está más desatada y si de paso se chinga a Maren, pues mejor ¿no?, yo también me muero por el Krelsa. Es parte de esto, dejar todo en la mejor parte para que siga la función.

Un gustazo leerte, ojalá ya te animes a dejar review en mis demás historias Helsa. Un saludo, Harry.

**Ydna Westergard:** Hahahha cuando publiqué el capítulo ya habías enviado el review, pero no edité esa parte… pero pues público a las tres de la mañana y los ojos no me sirven bien a esa hora. Pórtate bien porque Santa te está vigilado, mijita.

Supe que tendría esa reacción de tu parte respecto a Elsa y Ryder, pero calmada porque solo son amigos, ya lo verás. El Krelsa se viene con todo y la confrontación Helsa por igual. Así que espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes tu respectivo y esponjocito review. Siempre es un gusto leerte… aunque sea tarde hehe. Harry.

**Delilah447:** Maren se va a enterar, aunque aún no, y ya sé que lo digo siempre, pero pues solo hay que ser pacientes. Hahahha sí, leí tu review anterior y me gusta esa canción, aunque no es muy mi estilo de música. Gracias a ti por comentar, nos leemos pronto; un saludo. Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** me gustan mucho tus reviews… ¡en exceso diría yo! tan largos y tocan cada punto del fic, soy adicta a ellos carajo. Es este capítulo habrá la esperada confrontación y otras más ¡me muero por saber qué opinas!, el señor Krei viene con todo. Pues nada my dear, ya espero con ansias leerte. Harry.

**OkaRuto19:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero poder leerte pronto. Harry.

**Guest:** Se vienen los celos full, así que pendiente, corazón, p-e-n-d-i-e-n-t-e. Un saludo, Harry.

* * *

**Elsa. **

_«__Ni bien dobló la esquina en la segunda planta cuando se vió arrastrada a otra puerta, entonces recordó a Hans y se maldijo por ser tan tonta__»__._

Trató de liberarse, pero el pelirrojo la sostenía con fuerza de la cintura.

—¡Suéltame de una vez, cabrón! —siseó, Hans liberó su cintura y la blonda no perdió tiempo, abalanzándose hacia la puerta, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y le puso pestillo.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿qué te ibas a ir de rositas? —espetó el muchacho, iracundo, en tanto la empujaba a un sofá.

Elsa se levantó de inmediato y corrió tras el mueble, de modo que este quedaba entre ambos.

—¿Qué carajos quieres?

—Quiero que hablemos…

—¿Sí? pues yo no— replicó la muchacha, airada.

—Aquí no se hace más lo que quieres y resulta que ya me cansé de perseguirte, reina— el bermejo trató de acercarse, pero la rubia se movió de lugar.

—No tenemos nada que hablar, la última vez dijiste suficiente…

—La última vez fui un idiota y quiero disculparme contigo…

—¿En serio? —Elsa rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos— ¿y que pensaste? ¿qué cómo ya te apretaste los testículos para disculparte, me voy a quitar las bragas como aquella vez en Oslo? —se controló para que la voz no le temblara—. Pues eso se acabó, metete en la puta cabeza que no voy a abrirme de piernas para ti otra vez.

—Claro que no— ironizó el muchacho—, porque ahora permites que cualquier hijo de puta se meta ahí dentro…

La blonda rodeó el sofá para callarlo de un bofetón, el ruido del golpe inundó la estancia, ahogando la voz del pelirrojo. Hans apretó la mandíbula y Elsa volvió a poner el sofá entre ambos.

—Por lo visto a ti las ganas de disculparte te duran muy poco— la albina enrojeció de coraje—, y si esa era tu disculpa, ya puedo irme. Hazte a un lado.

—Reconozco que volví a portarme como una rata…

—Lo reconoces— repitió y suspiró—. A ver, Hans, esto se tiene que acabar; tienes que dejar de perseguirme porque no me voy a acostar contigo jamás.

—Eso no es…

—Claro que sí— lo interrumpió—, ya me lo dijiste ¿no? solo fui sexo casual y obsceno para ti— el bermejo abrió los ojos—. Y yo ya estoy harta, me eh cansado.

—¿Tú estás cansada?

—Sí, yo estoy cansada— espetó—. Los dos fuimos responsables de esa maldita aventura de verano y ¿sabes qué?, ya me harté que solo me culpen y solo me señalen a mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Primero GoGo me acorraló en el ascensor, después Honey Lemon se le unió en la recepción del hospital para seguir atacándome y la jirafa latina trató de golpearme, y ya no me bajan de puta —explicó—. Segundo, Tadashi me mandó al diablo cuando se enteró…

—Te recuerdo que a mí me golpeó en esa taberna.

—Sí, porque le pegaste en el orgullo, pero no pasa de eso— replicó—, en cambio de mí solo piensa lo peor— carraspeó—. Yo no sé qué le hayas dicho a Honeymaren, pero ya lograste que me deteste…

—¿Honeymaren? ¡yo no le eh dicho nada a esa!

—No me interesa, Hans, esa rusa no ha parado de meterse conmigo en la academia; hablando pestes mías y de mi familia con las demás bailarinas… eso sí, le tiene tanto pavor a Anya que jamás dice nada en mi contra si ella o Dimitri están presentes— explicó la rubia—. Es una maldita cobarde, no me extraña que esté contigo.

—Mira Elsa…— Hans trató de acercarse nuevamente, haciendo amago de atrapar su delgado brazo.

—¡No te me acerques! —se apartó del sofá—, ¡que no se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima!

—Elsa…

—Me hiciste daño, Hans— suspiró para recobrar la compostura, dándose una palmada mental por mantener la voz controlada y no llorar frente al bermejo—. Admito que me dolió lo que me dijiste y henos aquí, ¿ves hasta donde llegaste con tu bocaza? ni siquiera soporto que me toques, no tolero tenerte cerca.

Hans retrocedió un paso, una expresión dolorosa empañaba sus orbes esmeraldas.

—Ya puedes estar contento, lograste lastimarme.

—Elsa…

—Cállate de una maldita vez, deja de decir mi jodido nombre porque no eres el más afectado aquí— lo apuntó con el dedo—. Puede ser que me merezca que GoGo, Honeymaren y Tadashi me traten como me tratan, pero no merezco que un hijo de puta como lo eres tú haga lo mismo— la mandíbula le temblaba de rabia—. Cometí errores cuyas consecuencias estoy pagando y es lo justo por mucho que me moleste admitirlo; quizá tu todavía no, pero ya vendrá tu turno.

—De verdad lo siento, Elsa— musitó el bermejo.

—Tus disculpas me importan muy poco— aclaró la rubia—. Y si disculpándote es la única manera de que te alejes de mí, pues te perdono; pero no te me vuelvas a acercar.

—Esa no es una disculpa genuina.

—Es lo único que tengo para ti.

Se miraron durante varios segundos, hasta que el colorado rompió el silencio.

—Si no me hubiera portado como me porté, todavía estaríamos juntos ¿verdad?

—El hubiera no existe, y nosotros nunca estuvimos _juntos_; solo fuimos sexo. Supéralo. Supérame, porque yo ya te dejé atrás.

Le sostuvo la mirada un poco más y Hans trató de acercarse una vez más.

—¡Que no te me acerques! —el colorado se quedó en su lugar, levantando las manos. La blonda finalmente salió.

Corrió hacia el baño y una vez estuvo refugiada entre esas paredes libres de ojos ajenos, y sobre todo de los orbes verdes del muchacho, Elsa se permitió sentarse en el suelo y soltar un sollozo.

"_No sientas, no sientas"._

Suspiró en tanto se tomaba unos segundos para recuperarse, una vez más calmada se levantó de las gélidas baldosas para retocarse el maquillaje.

Volvió a la fiesta y ni su abuelo ni Alistair se dieron cuenta de nada.

* * *

**Hans. **

Pasó el resto de la semana pensando en las palabras de la blonda, sería estúpido de su parte si no admitiera que nada había salido como él esperaba.

Sería estúpido de su parte si no admitiera que consideró que, una vez hablara con la muchacha, ella volvería a sus brazos.

"_Esa no es la Elsa que conozco"_ pensó, tal vez el frío de su país la había curtido un poco.

Quiso decirle que GoGo también le dijo de todo en ese supermercado, pero le quedaba claro el punto de la blonda. Si no podía hacer nada respecto a GoGo, Lemon y Hamada, ya se encargaría de Honeymaren.

—_¿Qué haces aquí? _—la castaña le envió una mirada de sorpresa cuando entró a la sala de estar de la residencia de la muchacha, donde ella yacía sentada—_, pensé que tenías clases los jueves hasta las seis…_

—_Hoy no_— contestó hoscamente.

—_¿Estás bien?, pareces enojado._

—_Claro que estoy enojado_— la tomó del brazo para hacer que se levantara de la mecedora—_. Ahorita mismo me vas a decir por qué te portas como una perra con Elsa._

Honeymaren jadeó, sorprendida.

—_¿Cómo dices?_

—_No te hagas la desentendida porque no te lo compro_— espetó—_, ya me enteré que te gusta hablar mierda de su familia y de ella. Así que te escucho, dime quién carajos te crees que eres para hacer eso._

—_¡Pues sí! sí eh dicho unas cuantas cosas de esa perra_— aceptó la muchacha después de unos momentos de quedarse callada, soltándose de su agarre—. _¿A ti que más te da? esa lagartija descolorida y su familia no son de tu incumbencia._

—_Para tu información, su hermano es mi mejor amigo y sus padres siempre me trataron muy bien_— aclaró—_; que jamás haya coincidido con Elsa y su hermana Anna no significa que vaya a permitir que hables de más. _

—_Me importa muy poco, soy yo la que no va a permitir que esa…_

—_Esa_ se llama Elsa.

—_Mira como la defiendes_— Maren negó con la cabeza.

—_Lo hago por Roy…_

—_Siempre usas a ese… a ese…_

—_Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir._

—_Siempre usas a Roland para excusarte y defender a Elsa. _

—_Te invito a que vayas y le preguntes a Ryder si le haría gracia saber que cualquier mocosa desequilibrada habla pestes tuyas y de su familia, y que su mejor amigo se enteró, pero no hizo nada_— acomodó las cosas a su favor.

La castaña se lo pensó un poco.

—_Escúchame atentamente porque esta es la única vez que te lo voy a decir_— dijo seriamente—_, si me entero que vuelves a hablar de uno de los Solberg, yo me voy a encargar personalmente de que mi Babushka se entere y se lo diga a la tuya; no creo que le guste saber que su nieta es una vulgar chismosa. _

—_Ocúpate de tus asuntos_— replicó Maren, apretando las manos en puños.

—_No, ocúpate _tú_ de tus asuntos_— contradijo—_; ¿o qué? ¿ya lograste dejar a tu madre en la calle por no soportarlos a ti y a tu hermano…? _

Le ardió un lado de la cara cuando la castaña le dio una bofetada.

—_Perdona_— masculló al ver las lágrimas bajar por las mejillas de la castaña.

—_Nunca vuelvas a decir nada como eso._

—_Y tú nunca vuelvas a pegarme de nuevo_— la castaña enrojeció de coraje—_. ¿Sabes qué? nos vemos después. _

No permitió que Honeymaren dijera nada más, giró sobre sus talones y azotó la puerta al salir de la casona de la muchacha.

* * *

**Honeymaren. **

Compuso una mirada de inocencia cuando su abuela entró a la habitación, la impasividad en los ojos ambarinos de la mujer frente a ella le dijo que la plática que tendrían sería todo menos agradable.

—_El ama de llaves me dijo que Hans estuvo aquí ayer_— comunicó—_, también dijo que se fue muy molesto y que tu lloraste toda la tarde. _

—_¿Eso dijo? bueno, esa vieja no debería meterse donde no le importa._

—_Resulta que tiene el deber de informarme de absolutamente todo porque lo que pasa en mi casa le importa, para eso le pago_— replicó Yelena—_. Entonces ¿me vas a decir qué te hizo ese muchacho?_

—_No me hizo nada._

—_¡Deja de defenderlo! _

—_¡No lo estoy defendiendo! _—exclamó Honeymaren—_, es solo que a ti nunca te ha caído bien Hans. _

—_Ahí es donde te equivocas_— la voz calmada de Yelena le erizó la piel—_. Hans Westergaard me agrada como nieto de mis mejores amigos y como buen amigo de Ryder, pero no como tu novio. _

—_¿En serio? _—rodó los ojos—_, mira que si no me lo dices no lo noto. _

—_A mí no me hagas ese gesto_— la tomó con fuerza del brazo—_, yo no soy tu padre para que me trates como quieras. _

—_Pues si no quieres que me porte así, entonces deja de tenerle tanta tirria a Hans_— se soltó del agarre de su abuela suavemente, no era tan estúpida para retarla—_. ¿Por qué no te agrada?_

—_Porque no te ama._

Honeymaren se envaró.

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? _

—_¿Desde cuándo decir la verdad está mal_? —preguntó en respuesta.

—_Hans me ama. _

—_Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas_— contradijo, implacable—_. Aunque admito que me sorprendió cuando se presentó formalmente conmigo para que salieran juntos_— sonrió con sorna—_, es lo menos que pudo hacer después de dos años de solo venir a divertirse contigo._

—_¡Babushka! _

—_Ahora te haces la ofendida, pero permitiste que ese muchacho le faltara el respeto a esta casa, a tu familia y sobre todo a ti. _—

—_¿Quieres saber que creo? _—preguntó, poniéndose derecha.

—_Me gustaría saberlo, sí._

—_Creo que estás molesta porque yo sí logré que Hans me escogiera, no como tú. _

—_¿Yo? _

—_Lo que pasa es que piensas que Ryder y yo somos estúpidos, pero no es así_—comenzó—. _Dime ¿por qué, después que Ded murió, no te casaste de nuevo? _—no le dio tiempo para responder—_, mi hermano y yo sabemos que fue porque estabas esperando por alguien más. _

—_Explícate, niña insolente. _

—_Hablo del teniente _Destin Mattias*_, Babushka_— observó con satisfacción como su abuela tensaba la mandíbula—_. Te llena de rabia que ese hombre no abandonara a su esposa, la señora _Halima*_, por ti ¿verdad?_

—_¡No seas irreverente!_

—_No estoy siendo irreverente, estoy siendo sincera_ _¿desde cuándo decir la verdad está mal_? —repitió la misma pregunta que su abuela le hizo.

Yelena enrojeció de coraje, pero no dijo nada hasta que recobró la compostura. Entonces adoptó esa expresión tan propia de los rusos y se enderezó.

—_Tienes razón, pero de frente tengo la satisfacción de decirte que Destin sí me amó y aunque ya no siente lo mismo, puedes tener la seguridad que sigue profesándome un cariño muy intenso_— la sonrisa de Honeymaren se esfumó—_. Y a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, me atrevo a decir que Hans no te ama, no te amó y jamás te amará; si al caso siente un poco de cariño por ti… pero ese cariño es bastante contable._

—_Él está a mi lado._

—_No por mucho tiempo, confía en lo que te digo: Hans está buscando una oportunidad para salir corriendo_— la tomó de los hombros con suavidad—_. Si te digo todo esto no es con la intención de hacerte daño, te lo digo porque no quiero que salgas más lastimada._

—_Él no me va a dejar, no se lo voy a permitir_— anunció, decidida.

Yelena suspiró.

—_Solo mira a tus padres, mira a tu abuelo y a mí; no te condenes a casarte con un hombre que jamás podrá hacerte del todo feliz, mi amor._

Yelena la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Elsa. **

—¿Y Anna ya lo sabe? —preguntó la blonda.

Kristoff, desde la llamada por FaceTime, suspiró con cansancio e indecisión.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Y se lo vas a decir?

—¿Tu lo harás?

Elsa contestó de inmediato.

—Es mi hermana, Kristoff— se sintió entre la espada y la pared, por un lado se sentía en la obligación de apoyar a su mejor amigo y por el otro la lealtad hacia su hermana menor—, se supone que tengo que apoyarla.

—Anna me va a matar y a hacer un drama del tamaño del mundo cuando lo sepa.

—Yo no se lo diré… por ahora— sentenció la blonda—, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar que Elena de Avalor está en Dublín, estudiando geología en la misma universidad que tú.

Kristoff resopló.

—Ya te dije que su facultad está lejos de la mía.

—Diez minutos en coche y veinte a pie no es una distancia muy larga— Elsa rodó los ojos.

—No quiero decírselo porque sé que se va a poner muy intensa— explicó el blondo, desesperado—. Si cuando estaba por venir a Dublín trató de terminar conmigo porque, según ella, iba a conocer a más chicas; es capaz de dejarme si le digo que vi a Elena en una cafetería.

—¿Pero estás seguro que es ella? —cuestionó la blonda porque, ¿Cuál era la posibilidad que, precisamente, Kristoff coincidiera en la misma universidad que su ex? —. Ella no sabía que ibas a aplicar para _Trinity College*_ ¿no?

—No, cuando estábamos juntos yo todavía creía que iría a la universidad en Oslo y ella me dijo que iría a México para estudiar en la UNAM*.

—Pues no.

Se quedaron callados durante varios minutos.

—Y tú ¿cómo vas? ¿ya no te has topado al neurótico de Westergaard?

—No, la última vez que lo vi fue el domingo pasado— respondió.

—¿Se te acercó? ¿qué te dijo?

—Quería disculparse, pero como siempre terminamos peleando.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Le dije todo lo que pensaba, lo que pasó aquella vez en el hospital con GoGo y Honey Lemon— explicó—… y también le dejé claro que no volvería a dormir con él por lo que pasó el día después de la boda.

El blondo asintió, conforme con lo que le decía.

—Ya le tengo reservada una buena golpiza a ese desgraciado.

—Déjalo, ya no hay nada entre él y yo.

—Como quieras— Kristoff se lo pensó un poco—. Ahora que estamos hablando de eso— Elsa le prestó atención— ¿ya encontraste una distracción?

La blonda se contuvo para no sonreír.

—Ese gesto me dice que no me equivoco— el blondo sonrió ampliamente—. Sabía que no te quedarías sola por mucho tiempo, ¿quién es el pobre inútil?

—¿Recuerdas a Ryder Nattur?, el hermano de la novia de Hans…

—¡Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerte novia de ese ruso!

—¿Quién dice que soy su novia?, solo dormí con él una vez— Kristoff le lanzó una mirada incrédula—. No seas frígido.

—No estoy siendo frígido, no me creo que lo digas con tanta naturalidad, solo no quiero que todo termine como lo tuyo con Hans.

—No hay dos alacranes iguales, y como Hans mucho menos— replicó la blonda—. Además, ya no soy la misma estúpida de hace meses.

—Me da gusto— frunció el ceño—. Un momento, entonces sí no es con él ¿entonces con quién?... porque el tipo me agrada, le gustan los renos tanto como a mí.

—Pues… sí hay alguien— Kristoff se inclinó, interesado en lo que tenía por decir—, pero no sé cómo decirlo.

—Ay no, ahora hablas porque yo te conté lo de Elena.

—Bien sí, conocí a un hombre hace no mucho y él es… él está bien— suspiró soñadoramente.

—¿Un hombre?

—Mmmju.

—¿Qué edad tiene, Elsa?

—Acaba de cumplir treinta.

—¡¿Treinta?! ¡ese cabrón es doce años mayor que tú!

—Si lo piensas bien, tampoco son tantos años— replicó—. Se llama Alistair Krei, es socio de mi padre en Noruega, pero aún no hace negocios con mi abuelo aquí.

—Deja eso de lado ¿él y tú ya…?

—¡Claro que no! —contestó la blonda de inmediato, enrojeció de vergüenza al imaginar ese tipo de encuentro entre Alistair y ella—, me pidió que fuésemos amigos.

—¿Amigos "_amigos_" o amigos «amigos»?

—Amigos «amigos», baboso.

—¿Tu abuelo que dice?

—Si por el viejo fuera, ya estaría casada con Alistair— Elsa se dijo que tendría que volver a amenazar a Runeard, porque, aunque estuviese muy calmado los últimos días, no significaba que sería así para siempre—. No se lo puedes decir a Anna ¿me oíste?

—¿Decirle qué? ¿qué te gusta un tipo doce años mayor? —se burló el rubio.

—Ríete lo que quieras, pero no se lo digas porque si no yo me voy a ver en la necesidad de contarle que esa mexicana ardiente está en Dublín— la sonrisita socarrona de Kristoff se borró de golpe—. Así me gusta, en fin, no quiero que mi padre y Roy se enteren; son unos dramáticos y, conociéndolos, pondrán el grito en el cielo.

—Eres cruel, pero justa.

Hablaron poco tiempo más hasta que Kristoff anunció que tenía que volver a hacer sus deberes y terminaron colgando después que la albina lo amenazó nuevamente.

Ese sábado no le apetecía salir, por medio del metiche de su abuelo se había enterado que Krei estaría en Ucrania ocupándose de asuntos personales y si bien le gustaba salir con Anya y Dimitri, la blonda prefería utilizar su tarde de sabatina en otras cosas.

Bajó a la cocina a por un bizcocho con relleno de chocolate, estaba a medio camino de terminar su postre cuando su teléfono sonó, anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje en Snapchat.

"_[Ryder N.]: ¿estás ocupada?"._

Elsa se lo pensó un poco, terminó por encogerse de hombros y tecleó una respuesta rápida.

"_[Elsa]: No ahora mismo"._

"_[Ryder N.]: Estoy cerca de tu edificio, paso por ti en cinco". _

La blonda se enderezó en el mesón de la cocina ¿cómo que en cinco?, se no tendría tiempo ni para cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Nanny, picando verduras.

—Sí, por favor dile al abuelo que un amigo pasó por mí ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer asintió.

—¿Vas a venir a dormir o quieres que te espere para abrirte la puerta? —Elsa recordó con cierta pena aquella vez que Ryder la llevó en la mañana a su casa, Nanny no dijo nada, se limitó a abrirle con el regaño pintado en los ojos.

—Solo serán unas horas, me va a ayudar con una cosa de administración— jamás había sido de dar explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a sus padres ni a su abuelo, pero Nanny le daba un aire de la abuela que jamás tuvo. Probablemente, solo ella y Roland lograban sacarle una explicación sin pedirla.

Nanny asintió. Elsa corrió escaleras arriba en dirección de su habitación, se calzó los primeros zapatos deportivos que encontró, tomó un libro y una libreta al azar, y se lanzó a la primera planta.

"_[Ryder N.]: Estoy abajo ¿quieres que suba?"_

"_[Elsa]: No, ya voy". _

Corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, pero la voz de Nanny la detuvo.

—El abrigo, Elsa, afuera hace mucho frío.

—Sí, el abrigo, claro.

Una vez se caló el largo abrigo sobre la sudadera, se marchó en dirección a la primera planta; cuando estuvo en el lobby del edificio, salió disparada hacia el deportivo de Ryder.

—Qué bueno que saliste porque estaba a punto de subir por ti— anunció Ryder, mirándola sobre las gafas de sol.

—Hoy está nublado, ten vergüenza — le quitó las gafas una vez entró al deportivo—. ¿Dónde vamos?

—No sé ¿dónde quieres que vayamos?

—Por si todavía no te diste cuenta, llevo poco tiempo viviendo en Moscú; así que no conozco buenos lugares por aquí… solo a los que eh ido con mi abuelo y con Anastasia.

—Entonces primero hay que ir por algo de comer y ya después vamos a mi casa— Elsa elevó las cejas ante aquello.

—¿Para eso viniste por mí? ¿para ir a tu casa?, pensé que hoy irías al TIMELESS a beberte hasta el agua del retrete.

—No todo en la vida es beber y coger, también me gusta salir con mis amigos. Tú eres mi amiga.

Elsa sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, se abrochó el cinturón y Ryder puso el deportivo en marcha.

—¿Qué tienes aquí? —el muchacho llevó su mano hasta la comisura de la boca de la blonda y limpió un pequeño rastro de chocolate.

—Tenía hambre.

—Pues aguanta un poco más, ya vamos a por comida.

La blonda soltó una risita irónica.

* * *

**Hans. **

Apenas entró a la habitación de Honeymaren y la vio recostada en el sofá frente a la ventana con expresión taciturna, supo que no irían a divertirse por ahí esa noche.

—_¿Estás bien?_ —se obligó a preguntar, los arranques de Maren lo dejaban emocionalmente exhausto.

—_Sí_— rodó los ojos ante esa predecible respuesta.

—_¿Tienes la regla? porque si es así, solo dímelo y no te estés inventando una escena para que no nos acostemos…_

—_El sexo es lo único que te importa ¡¿no?!_ —explotó la castaña—_. ¡Te importa muy poco lo que sienta! ¡lo único que te interesa eres tú! ¡maldito narcisista de mierda! _

Se levantó bruscamente del sofá para abalanzarse contra él, golpeándolo en el pecho con sus pequeños puños. Hans no tardó en atrapar sus manos, reteniéndola.

—_¡¿Ahora que te pasa?! ¡¿por qué te pones así?!_

—_¡Me pasa que estoy harta de ti! ¡estoy harta de que me trates como menos que basura!_

—_¿Qué disparates estás diciendo? ¿acaso tomaste? a ver, sóplame_— Maren se revolvió entre sus brazos cuando Hans la pegó a él para olfatear cualquier aroma a licor—_. Pues no, parece que estás sobria. _

—_Claro que estoy sobria, inútil_— replicó, quedándose quieta—_, pero ya estoy cansada de todo esto_.

—_Cambiamos los términos de esta relación, yo eh cambiado mucho_— se apuntó con el dedo—_, ¡¿qué más quieres, carajo?!_

Honeymaren sollozó y dentro de nada, sendas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—_No, no llores_— sentenció—_; no te atrevas a llorar porque fuiste tú la que comenzó a pelear. Yo venía con toda la disposición de llevarte a cenar y lo mandaste todo al demonio con tu berrinche._

La castaña sollozó de forma más audible.

"_A veces hay que darles a las bestias por su lado"_ pensó con hastío y abrió los brazos, invitándola a entrar en ellos.

—_Bien, ya basta. Me rindo_— Honeymaren le rodeó la cintura con los brazos delgados y apretó la cara contra su pecho, empapando su camiseta con las lágrimas. Hans los guió hasta la cama para que se recostaran, esperó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba hasta que la castaña terminó de lloriquear—. ¿Suficiente? —Honeymaren asintió con la mejilla pegada en su pecho—_, pues ahora dime qué te pasa…_

—_¿Me quieres? _—Hans se calló de golpe al escucharla, paralizándose.

—_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? _—cuestionó en respuesta, tratando de ganar tiempo para contestar de la mejor manera.

—_¿Me quieres? _—repitió la castaña, incorporándose para apoyar su peso en el antebrazo y poder mirarlo a los ojos. El colorado tragó seco—_. Contéstame, carajo ¿me quieres, aunque sea un poco? _

—_¿Crees que si no te quisiera seguiría contigo? _

—_Sabes cuánto detesto que me contestes con una pregunta, solo dime sí o no._

—_Pues sí, tarada. Claro que te quiero._

La sonrisita temblorosa que se instaló en la boca de Honeymaren le estrujó el corazón, la muchacha le plantó un beso en la boca que apenas fue un pico y volvió a acurrucarse contra su pecho.

Honeymaren se quedó dormida pasados varios minutos, una sensación de vacío lo inundó. Sa había hecho feliz con aquella respuesta, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

No quiso seguir pensando en aquello y terminó también por rendirse a Morfeo, al menos dormido no tenía que hacer sufrir a la castaña pegada a su pecho.

* * *

**Elsa. **

Levantó sus hebras plateadas en un moño desarreglado sobre su cabeza, peinó con los pálidos dedos los pequeños mechones sueltos para darle un aspecto casual y desenfadado, y finalmente se apartó del espejo.

—Eres toda una experta— halagó Ryder ya vestido, sentado en la esquina de la espaciosa cama—, te ha quedado idéntico a cuando llegamos… si no supiera lo que pasó, te juro que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza que te pusiste sucia, te duchaste y quedaste como si nada— silbó—. Que habilidad para manejar el secador de pelo.

—Creí que solo pasaríamos el rato aquí… sin hacer nada— acusó la blonda con diversión.

—¡Ahora me culpas! hay que ver, si fuiste tu quien me saltó encima— Ryder negó con la cabeza, fingiéndose ofendido.

Después de haber comido en una elegante, pero discreta cafetería, Elsa decidió que no quería regresar rápidamente al loft; por lo que Ryder la llevó a su casa─ como era el plan inicial─ alegando pasar el rato sin hacer nada, solo mirando televisión o simplemente estar recostados en la cama quejándose de todo.

Pero tal y como predijo la blonda, ambos fueron débiles; no pasaron ni cinco minutos dentro de la habitación cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre el muchacho para quitarle la delgada camiseta. Como Honeymaren estaba en casa, ambos hicieron lo posible para estar lo más callados posible.

—Me dijiste que ya tuviste una relación así, sin compromiso— Elsa arqueó una ceja en su dirección—… ¡no es que esto sea igual! digo, solo nos acostamos dos veces con esta— el castaño parecía no encontrar las palabras—. Me refiero a que si te vestías así— señaló su vestimenta— para ir a ver a ese tipo, porque te juro que nadie pensaría que vas a coger con esa ropa.

Elsa miró su pants con sudadera y zapatos deportivos, definitivamente no era un conjunto con el que se sintiera sexy.

—No me acuerdo, para serte sincera.

—Ya.

—Un momento ¿dices que no me veo bien?

—¡No, no! claro que te ves bien, pienso que te verías bien con cualquier cosa— explicó el muchacho—, es solo que es un look más deportivo.

—¿Sí? —Ryder asintió y Elsa buscó cambiar de tema—. Ahora que lo pienso, la vez pasada dijiste que estabas interesado en alguien ¿quién es?

—Si te lo digo no vas a querer verme más.

Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Mira, Ryder— carraspeó—, desde un principio te dije que no quería ese tipo de relación otra vez y…

—¡No hablo de ti! —repuso el muchacho inmediatamente—, no me malinterpretes, eres muy guapa y tienes algo que logra que los demás hagamos lo que quieres… ni que decir de los asuntos de cama, pero no me gustas de esa manera.

La blonda dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo, aliviada.

—Por ahí hubieras empezado.

—Supongo que sí, discúlpame.

—Disculpas aceptadas, pero canta de una vez.

—Muy bien, aquí voy— el castaño palmeó el lugar junto a él en la cama, invitándola a sentarse. La blonda tomó asiento—; puede que tenga la cara de imbécil, pero no lo soy ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa tragó seco ¿acaso Ryder había notado lo de Hans…?

—Se ve que le gustas a Krei, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo notaría— una oleada de alivio la recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

—No exagero cuando digo que no te quitó los ojos de encima ese día en su fiesta— explicó el muchacho—, y a ti te gusta también.

—¿Cómo sabes que me estuvo mirando? —no pudo evitar emocionarse ante lo dicho por Ryder con respecto a Krei.

—Porque yo estuve mirando en su dirección también.

Elsa jadeó de sorpresa.

—¡No! —se levantó de la cama dando un salto.

—¡Sí! —Ryder la imitó.

—¡¿Te gusta Alistair?!

—¡Sí…! —el castaño abrió los ojos, horrorizado—¡¿qué?! ¡claro que no, tonta!

—¿Entonces?, no quieras cambiar lo que dijiste.

—Dije que estuve mirando en su dirección, así que dime; además de ti ¿quién más estuvo pegado a él?

—Y yo qué voy a saber, había mucha gente rodeándolo.

—Sí, pero cuando se dispersaban solo quedaban tú, él y alguien más.

La blonda frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. Su boca rosada formó una "o" perfecta al entender.

—¿Judy? ¿estás enamorado de Judy?

Ryder suspiró como un adolescente enamorado. Elsa se tomó unos minutos para procesar aquella información.

—¿Desde cuándo…? ¿cómo es que la conoces?

—Volví de Hokkusund hace dos años para la universidad y mi Babushka invitó a Krei a comer, él llegó con Judith y te juro, Elsa, que jamás había visto mujer tan hermosa.

—Suenas como un puberto calenturiento— se mofó la blonda—, ¿por qué no trataste de conquistarla? ¿tiene que ver con que sea asistente personal?

—¡Para nada! eso es lo de menos— negó el castaño con vehemencia—, en esa época tenía dieciocho y ella veintitrés, además estaba saliendo con Ester Frost*— la albina se paralizó al escuchar ese nombre—. Terminaron tiempo después y me dije que podía tener una oportunidad, pero ella ni siquiera presta atención a nada que no fuera Alistair Krei.

—Es porque ese es su trabajo— replicó Elsa.

—Como sea, la cosa que ahora sale con una tipa británica.

—¿Es…?

—¿Bisexual? sí, pero no me molesta. Es sexy.

—¿Qué pinto yo aquí, Ryder?

—Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que si me acerqué a ti aquella noche en el TIMELESS fue desinteresadamente— comenzó—, ya después que te vi con Krei fue que tuve una idea.

—¿Qué idea?

—Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a la mujer de mi vida— declaró con decisión. Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida—. Por favor, no puedo pensar en un futuro con otra mujer que no sea ella; te juro que haré lo que quieras— negoció con desesperación—. Seré tu esclavo sexual, pero no me abandones.

—Primero— le dio una pequeña bofetada—, contrólate; estás histérico, y segundo ¿me estás pidiendo que te ayude a hacer que Judy deje a su novia por ti?

—Tu solo debes buscar que ambos hablemos, ya me encargo yo del resto.

Elsa se mordió el labio, dudosa.

—Por favor, Elsa, así tendrás más razones para ir a ver a Krei.

—No necesito excusas para ver a Alistair, somos amigos.

—Así sean otra cosa, es lo de menos, yo no diré nada.

La blonda siguió dudando.

—¡Por favor!

—¡Bien, sí! —cedió al final, el castaño apretó los puños con emoción contenida y levantó a la blonda en brazos para girarla—. ¡Ya basta, tarado!

Ryder la dejó en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias, Elsie, serás la madrina de mi primer hijo.

—Primero hay que lograr que se entere que existes, ya me encargo yo de eso— Ryder asintió y le plantó un par de piquetes emocionados en los labios— ¡bueno, que ya estás! Ahora llévame a mi casa, es tarde.

—Como digas… espera, no sé donde dejé las llaves del deportivo.

—¿Te ayudo a buscarlas?

—No, las dejé en los shorts sucios; adelántate, ya te alcanzo afuera.

La blonda asintió, se miró una última vez en el espejo y salió de la habitación. Estaba cerrando la puerta a su espalda cuando sus ojos chocaron con otro par en color esmeralda.

Hans, a medio pasillo y con un vaso de cristal en la mano, la miraba la con sorpresa pintada en la cara. La expresión somnolienta del muchacho se transformó en frialdad.

—_Verdammtes glück*._

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Mattias y Halima: aparecen en Frozen ll.**

**Trinity College: Universidad e Dublín, Irlanda. **

**UNAM: una de las mejores universidades de mi México al que tanto quiero y extraño.**

**Ester Frost: Hermano de Jack Frost.**

**Verdammtes glück:** **el alemán de Maldita suerte.**

**Ya saben que las conversaciones en _Italic_ están en "ruso"**

**Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado el día que dije que lo haría, la única excusa que tengo es que me faltó tiempo y el capítulo no estaba terminado. Es todo. **

**Ojalá que les guste la actualización.**

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Ravenna18: **Bendito Dios que te veré por estos rumbos más seguido hehe, pienso que el amor entre ambos está por nacer, pero falta un poco para que lo noten; la ruptura con Honeymaren es un hecho; todos lo sabíamos desde el principio, aunque aún no… pero no desesperes, pasará.

La amistad entre Ryder y Elsa es un hecho que espero que te guste, piensa en Ryder como el Kristoff soviético. También quería agradecerte por ese PM que me enviaste, se te agradece el apoyo. Ya espero tu próximo review. Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Tu review me encantó, es simplemente hermoso lo largo que es… todos tus reviews en realidad, por eso son de mis favoritos. Es taaaaaaan largo que contestarlo ocuparía la mayor parte de la historia, así que desde ya te digo que comenzaré a responderte por privado.

Actualizaaaaaaaa yaaaaaaa MM porque esos momentos son buenísimos, estoy enamorada de ellos. Quisiera cambiarte un capítulo de PS por un capítulo de MM, pero así como soy de impuntual… ¡aquí está la actualización! ¡ya no me señales con tu dedo acusador!...

En fin, ya no puedo esperar para leer tu nuevo y sensual y esponjoso review. Nos leemos, un abrazo y un beso del tamaño del mundo, Harry.

**Ydna Westergard:** Hahahha confieso que esa era la reacción que esperaba con lo de Ryder enamorado, pero desde el principio Judy estaba destinada para él… de hecho, todos ya tienen a la pareja con la que terminarán, pero cualquier cosa puede suceder.

Muchas gracias por dejar tu huella aquí, espero que puedas dejar tu precioso review antes de desvanecerte como la niebla. Un beso y un abrazo, Harry.

**OkaRuto19:** Elsie no va caer, al menos no por el momento… eres la primera persona de por aquí que le agrada Honeymaren hehe, ya terminarán así que solo tienes que esperar. Un saludo, Harry.

**Marcos:** ¿Tienes problemas en tu casa para descargar tu ira con otras personas?, para empezar es _wannabe_ ¿sabes qué significa? creo que no porque de lo contrario no me llamarías así. No soy una imitadora. El apoyo en todos mis fics─ además de los del Helsaverse─ dice todo lo contrario, así que supongo que no apesto escribiendo como indicas.

¿El norte? vivo en USA si a eso te refieres y legalmente, que asco que hayas dicho eso de «indocumentada», muchas personas viven de esa manera y a puesto que son mejores que tú. Yo escribo spanglish cuando quiera y a la hora que quiera porque para eso es **mi** cuenta. AFF e Ydna no son ningunas ridículas, el único ridículo aquí eres tú por decir tantas estupideces.

No eres nadie para cerrar la cuenta de otra persona so cut your freaking bullshit.

* * *

**Elsa. **

_Hans, a medio pasillo y con un vaso de cristal en la mano, la miraba con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. La expresión somnolienta del muchacho se transformó en frialdad. _

—_Verdammtes glück._

—¿Qué carajos hacías en la habitación de Ryder? —preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella de inmediato. Elsa se envaró y retrocedió un paso, Hans se detuvo al notarlo, pero no cambió su expresión—. Te pregunté qué carajos hacía en la habitación de Ryder.

La blonda quería contestarle que no era de su incumbencia, pero estaba segura que eso solo le confirmaría al cobrizo lo que estaba pensando y, por alguna razón, no deseaba que se enterara.

Ambos miraron en dirección de la puerta de la habitación del castaño cuando el picaporte comenzó a girar.

—Tenemos que ir a charlar a otra parte, tal vez en la terraza, porque si mi abuela o Honeymaren nos ven salir de mi habitación, van a pensar solo guarradas…— estaba diciendo Ryder en tanto salía, pero se calló de golpe al notar la presencia de Hans—. Carajo.

—Así que estaban charlando— ironizó el bermejo. Elsa no pasó por alto los nudillos blancos del muchacho al apretarse en un puño y en el vaso, solo esperaba que no lo rompiera—. Ustedes piensan que soy estúpido ¿verdad?

—Pues no sé Ryder, pero yo sí— espetó Elsa con altivez, recuperándose del trance de habérselo encontrado.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Ryder al mismo tiempo.

—Ya me han oído— Hans miró a la rubia, pero no trató de acercarse a ella—, así que fue con él con quien te fuiste del TIMELESS ¿no, estalactita?

Elsa se fingió ofendida y Ryder soltó un bufido.

—Creí haberte dicho que me fui con esta chica E…— comenzó a decir Ryder, pinchándole la parte baja de la espalda de la rubia disimuladamente.

Elsa entendió al instante y se preparó para corroborar cualquier mentira que fuese a decir el castaño.

—Tú cállate— el bermejo apuntó a Ryder, amenazadoramente—, estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que me trago ese cuento.

—No es ningún cuento— se escuchó decir la blonda—, estábamos bebiendo con otros dos y llegó esta chica… ¿cómo se llamaba? —fingió pensárselo un poco.

—Erika— le _recordó_ Ryder, Elsa chaqueó los dedos.

—Claro, Erika.

—Por Dios Bendito, no me creo que no lo recuerdes— el castaño negó con la cabeza, fingiendo desaprobación—. Es nuestra vecina de Ucrania, de O…

—De Odesa— terminó la blonda con una seguridad que no sentía y que, afortunadamente, no dejó ver.

Hans los miraba con rabia contenida e incrédula.

—Entonces— volvió a la carga—, si Ryder se fue con esa supuesta Erika, ¿con quién carajos te fuiste tú?

—¿Acaso te importa? —replicó Elsa, fríamente.

—Con un turco de _Tverskaya*_ Street— anunció Ryder simultáneamente. La genuina incredulidad de Elsa al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño y el pequeño golpe que le propinó provocaron que Hans entrecerrara los ojos con duda.

—¿Cómo se llama? —demandó saber el cobrizo de inmediato.

Ryder abrió la boca para contestar, pero Elsa se apresuró a callarlo.

—No se lo digas, es algo que no le interesa. Mi vida privada no es del interés de nadie.

—¿Eso crees?, vamos a ver qué dice Roy cuando se entere casualmente que su hermanita se va por ahí con cualquier pelagatos.

—Eh, eh— Ryder se posicionó delante de Elsa de forma protectora, Hans apretó la mandíbula—, retrocede, amigo. Tu Babushka se infartaría si se llegara a enterar que te gusta amenazar chicas. Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

—Irse por ahí con un desconocido… y sobre todo turco, en una ciudad que no conoce ¿te parece que no es algo malo?

—Primero que nada, eso del turco fue muy racista de tu parte, tío— Ryder se cruzó de brazos. Al verlo parado frente a Hans, Elsa se dió cuenta cuan altos eran los dos, su frente apenas y chocaba con la espalda de Ryder—; y segundo, Elsa ya está lo bastante crecidita para saber lo que hace ¿no te parece?

—No dirías lo mismo si se tratara de Honeymaren— replicó el cobrizo.

—Pues pensé que era lo suficientemente mayor cuando te vi salir de su habitación por primera vez aquel domingo hace dos años— rebatió, la blonda pudo notar una creciente molestia en la voz del ruso de cabello castaño—. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy permitiendo que me cuestiones en mi casa, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tu hermana tuvo otra crisis, deberías atenderla en lugar de estar riéndote con el cubo de hielo.

—Para eso estás tú ¿no?

Hans aspiró con fuerza y avanzó unos pasos hasta estar totalmente de frente con Ryder. Aunque lo parecía, Elsa estaba segura que aquello no se trataba de Honeymaren, si no de ella y la rubia no permitiría que se liaran a golpes.

No sabía cómo era Ryder peleando, pero había visto a Hans en más de una ocasión y el pelirrojo era bestial.

_"Aquí entro yo"_ pensó la blonda y tomó a Ryder de la mano.

—Tienes que llevarme a casa— le recordó y tiró de él para alejarlo del colorado, no pudo evitar notar como los orbes esmeraldas de Hans se apartaron de los azules de Ryder durante un par de segundos para posarse en sus manos unidas—. Vamos, no tenemos que darle ninguna explicación.

Ryder le sostuvo la mirada a Hans durante otros pocos segundos hasta que finalmente se apartó, rodeó los delgados hombros de la blonda con un brazo y comenzaron a alejarse.

—Ignora a ese idiota, no debiste decirle nada— dijo la rubia conciliadoramente cuando estuvieron en el deportivo—. Nuestros asuntos no son de su incumbencia.

Ryder suspiró.

—Es un metiche que le gusta molestarme escudándose en mi hermano— añadió la muchacha.

—Aún vas a ayudarme con Judith ¿verdad? —preguntó el castaño, mirándola con esperanza. Elsa arqueó una ceja.

—Pues sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues porque acabo de decirle a ese idiota una sarta de mentiras sobre ti que, probablemente, le dirá a tu hermano y algo me dice que eso no será un buen momento para ti.

Fue el turno de la blonda para suspirar.

—Roy se comporta como mi padre más que mi propio padre, no te preocupes, sé manejarlo— le aseguró—… solo espero que no haya ningún turco de Tverskaya Street.

—No hay uno, hay muchos, pero no dimos nombres así que…

—Así que ahora llévame a casa.

El castaño asintió y puso el convertible en marcha, condujeron en un silencio agradable hasta llegar al edificio de la blonda, la muchacha estaba por bajar cuando recordó lo que dijo el bermejo.

—Oye, por cierto— Ryder le prestó atención—, ¿qué es eso que dijo Hans? me refiero a lo de Honeymaren y sus crisis.

—No es nada— el castaño le restó importancia—, es solo que Maren siempre ha sido muy nerviosita— explicó—. Ella no supo sobrellevar una infancia solitaria.

Elsa asintió y no trató de saber más, si había preguntado era más por curiosidad y por Ryder que porque pudiera preocuparle lo que le pasara a Honeymaren. Abrió la puerta del deportivo para bajar, pero la mano del castaño se cernió sobre su brazo, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ese no es el coche de Krei? —Elsa miró en dirección de donde Ryder apuntaba, sus ojos chocaron con un despampanante automóvil en color blanco.

—No lo sé, supongo— se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente, aunque internamente pudo sentir la emoción crecer ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con Alistair.

—¿Quieres que suba contigo? —preguntó Ryder, haciendo amago de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—No, tal vez no es él.

—¿Y si sí? —tanteó el muchacho—, ¿y si Judith está ahí…?

—Si está ahí ya te lo diré, pero de ser así ahora no podemos hacer nada porque está trabajando— explicó.

—Entonces ¿cuándo?

—No lo sé, pero te prometo que yo voy a encontrar la forma que estés a solas con Judith.

Los ojos azules de Ryder se iluminaron, ilusionado, apretó su mano con emoción y finalmente la soltó. Se marchó cuando Elsa estuvo dentro del edificio.

Salió del ascensor rápidamente y saludó al hombre que siempre custodiaba la entrada al loft, se topó con Nanny nada más abrió la puerta.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaste— dijo la mujer.

—¿El abuelo? —preguntó.

—Preguntó por ti cuando llegó, le dije que saliste y no dijo nada más— informó Nanny—. Ahora mismo está en su estudio tratando de negociar con el señor Krei, pero algo me dice que no lo está logrando… y no es que me importe. La asistente de ese hombre está en la cocina.

Elsa la miró, pasmada. Esa mujer estaba en todo.

—Krei preguntó por ti— anunció Nanny.

—¿A sí? —la blonda se fingió desinteresada.

—Ajá, sugirió que te esperaran un poco hasta que el señor Runeard se impacientó… sugiero que vayas ahora mismo.

—Claro, solo deja que me cambie de ropa.

—¿Por qué? esa ropa está limpia ¿no? —Nanny la miró de pies a cabeza y se acercó a ella para olfatearla—, si dejamos de lado que hueles a gel de baño masculino yo diría que estás bastante presentable.

—Ya vuelvo— se limitó a decir antes de correr a su habitación, se cambió de ropa rápidamente y roció una cantidad considerable de su perfume hasta que estuvo segura que el gel de baño de Ryder se había desvanecido.

Hizo una nota mental para recordarse llevar sus propios productos la próxima vez que fuera a encontrarse con él, igual que hacía con Hans…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos de su cabeza en tanto tomaba camino hacia el estudio de abuelo con pasos seguros, al llegar hasta ahí notó que la pesada puerta no estaba del todo cerrada.

Aquello no era nada propio de un hombre como Runeard Solberg, pues disfrutaba de negociar fuera de los ojos de todos. La blonda se asomó cuidadosamente por la parte abierta de la puerta para tratar de escuchar o ver algo, su corazón saltó al enfocar a Alistair sentado de espaldas a ella.

Los ojos verdes de Runeard se toparon con los suyos, pero no dio señal del contacto, Alistair ni siquiera lo notó.

—… ya que hablamos de Elsa— estaba diciendo el hombre pelirrojo, Alistair soltó un suspiro exasperado—, me gustaría que me dijeras lo que piensas de ella.

—Ya te dije que es una chica inteligente y muy capaz.

—¿Eso es todo? —presionó Runeard.

—Y sí, también es bastante guapa.

Runeard dejó escapar una corta carcajada llena de burla, Alistair chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿qué me atrae?, no me creo que estés insinuando que aprobarías cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar entre ella y yo.

—¿Y por qué no? está a nada de ser mayor de edad.

—Es una chiquilla ¿cómo se te ocurre que puede gustarme de esa manera? —replicó Alistair—, ya me has dicho que, junto a tu otra nieta, es la pequeña mimada de su padre y de su hermano. Sabes que tengo suficiente de mocosas mimadas.

Elsa sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, la vergüenza y la rabia la inundaron de pies a cabeza.

_"Que tonta fui"_ se recriminó, por un segundo había pensado que tenía a Alistair Krei comiendo de su mano. Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, Elsa compuso una máscara de fría impasividad, dio un toque a la puerta con fuerza para anunciarse y entró.

Alistair se giró de inmediato al escuchar el toque y palideció al verla, Runeard no se molestó en ocultar la seca diversión en sus orbes esmeraldas.

—Elsa— Alistair se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba sentado—, no te escuchamos llegar…

—Hola, corazón— saludo Runeard—; ¿dónde estabas?

—Nanny ya te dijo que salí— respondió con sequedad—. Solo quería decirte que ya llegué.

—¿Nos acompañarás a cenar? —preguntó su abuelo, los orbes de zafiro de Krei no se apartaban de ella. Elsa lo ignoró.

—Ya cené— informó—, además tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pues no te quitamos tiempo, buenas noches— la blonda se acercó a Runeard para plantarle un usual beso rígido en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, abuelo— estaba por salir cuando se miró en dirección de Krei, el hombre parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma—. Buenas noches, Alistair.

Salió del estudio con la nariz alzada y el corazón bajo los zapatos costosos del hombre rubio en la habitación.

* * *

**Hans. **

Acostumbrarse a ver a Elsa muy cerca de Ryder le estaba costando, iniciaba molestándose ante la cercanía de esa inesperada amistad para luego darle paso a la confusión de esos sentimientos, cediéndole el lugar a la frustración de no obtener una respuesta que justificara esas reacciones y terminaba con un encogimiento de hombros que lo instaba a sentir indiferencia.

Pero esta se iba demasiado rápido.

Dejó el libro y el bolígrafo que había utilizado en su última clase, se sacó las pesadas botas y se lanzó a la cama, aquel día habían cancelado sus últimas clases y quería usar aquellas horas libres para dormir un poco.

Su plan se vio arruinado cuando el sonido de una videollamada entrante hizo eco por la habitación. Estaba por dejarla pasar hasta que, desde su posición, leyó el nombre de Roland en la pantalla de la Mac, suspiró y se levantó.

El ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo fue lo primero que vio al contestar la llamada.

—Hoy va a llover— declaró el rubio.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es la primera vez que hablamos en semanas— contestó Roy—, ¿estás enojado conmigo o algo?

—¿Debería de estarlo?

Roy parpadeó.

—Como hombre casado y experimentado sé que una respuesta como esa significa que, en efecto, algo hice que te molestó.

—¿Te parece poco no haberme dicho nada? —tronó, enojado.

Roland suspiró.

—Así que ya viste a Elsa ¿no?

—Pasé casi seis meses teniéndola bajo las narices y yo ni enterado— expuso—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Primero que nada, tranquilízate— comenzó Roland, paciente—; saber o no de la presencia de Elsa en Moscú no es algo que te interesara ¿o sí?

—Claro que sí, esa víbora de hielo estaba muy campante por aquí…

—¿Cómo llamaste a mi hermana? —retó Roland y cuando Hans hizo amago de repetir lo que había dicho, el rubio se apresuró a añadir—. A ver, si no te dije nada fue porque Elsa me lo prohibió— explicó con calma—; y yo no soy nadie para ir por ahí difundiendo los asuntos privados de mis hermanas… mucho menos si ellas no quieren.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada.

—¿No harías tú lo mismo? —Roland volvió a hablar—, dime, si alguna de tus primas fuera molestada por un cabrón y se mudara a la misma ciudad con él… y te pidiera que no dijeras nada ¿aun así lo harías?

—Pues no— aceptó a regañadientes.

—Entonces quita es cara de mocoso de cinco años al que le quitaron un juguete, deja el tema de mi hermana de lado y ya está.

—Está bien— cedió Hans después de un rato—, hablemos de cosas que sean interesantes.

Roy rodó los ojos, pero dejó pasar ese comentario.

—¿Irás a Noruega para la navidad? —preguntó Roland.

—¿Tu irás?

—Pues claro.

—Entonces sí, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Roland se mostró de acuerdo con aquella idea.

—Además Elsa cumple 18 años y mi madre quiere que todos estemos en casa para la cena que está organizando. Es bastante privado, ya sabes cómo es Elsie.

Hans se dijo que tenía un nuevo objetivo: colarse en esa cena.

—¿Piensas venir a Rusia algún día? —preguntó—, mi Babushka pregunta por ti de vez en cuando.

—Sería bueno, así podría caer de sorpresa y ver cómo mi abuelo está tratando a Elsa— comentó—. Si decido hacerlo, vas a ser el único que lo va a saber.

—Eso espero— replicó Hans.

—Sé que dijimos que no hablaríamos más de Elsa, pero quiero preguntarte algo— el pelirrojo se envaró al escuchar aquello, se recompuso tan rápido que su mejor amigo no lo notó—. Ahora que ya te enteraste que está en Moscú ¿no sabes si se consiguió un novio al que tenga que amenazar en una hipotética visita?

El bermejo estaba por decir que no, pero entonces su mente fue invadida por imágenes de la blonda muy risueña con Alistair Krei.

_"Puede que no sea nada"_ pensó, pero decírselo a Roland le ahorraba estar investigando por su cuenta.

—Ahora que lo dices— fingió que se lo pensaba—, la eh visto en varias reuniones muy cerca y muy risueña con un tipo de por aquí.

Aquello llamó la atención del blondo, Roland se puso derecho.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—Se llama Alistair Krei— contestó.

—¿El dueño de Krei Tech?

—El mismo.

—¡Pero si ese tipo tiene como cincuenta años! —explotó Roy.

—Ahí te equivocas, tiene treinta— corrigió el bermejo calmadamente, como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

—Pues no me interesa, mi abuelo me va a oír si lo que me dices resulta ser verdad.

—Y el señor Runeard ¿cómo por qué?

—Porque él está encargado de cuidar a mi hermana, no es posible que permita que Elsa esté muy cerca de un hombre que podría ser su padre.

—No seas exagerado, Roy— Hans fingió que le restaba importancia—; Krei bien podría ser un hermano mayor… el tipo se conserva muy bien.

—¡A mí no me interesa! —replicó—, me van a oír, Elsa, mi abuelo y ese tipo.

—Quizá no sea nada, tal vez son solo imaginaciones mías…

—Puede ser, pero me voy a enterar y tú— lo apuntó—, tú me vas a llevar donde ese tipo para no solo decirle su precio, si no también dejarle claro que debe alejarse de mi hermana.

Hans cambió de tema rápidamente para distraerlo, el resto de la conversación se basó en asuntos banales y para cuando colgó, se sintió satisfecho.

Quizá no había conseguido usar esas pocas horas libres para dormir, pero desde luego ya tenía a Roland contra Krei.

_"Ay Elsa, estás muy equivocada si pensaste que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados"._

* * *

**Honeymaren.**

La orden de Madame K. hizo eco por todo el estudio.

—_¡Acérquense un momento, señoritas! _

Ella y sus compañeras se aproximaron en una fila ordenada para quedar frente a su instructora, por la cara que llevaba, Honeymaren estaba segura que tenía noticias.

_"Que sea sobre los shows, que sea sobre los shows"_ pensó, deseosa.

—_Tengo noticias sobre los shows de invierno_— anunció Madame K., Honeymaren sonrió internamente al haber acertado_—_,_ como ya saben, la temporada de navidad y año nuevo está a la puerta y tenemos que presentarnos_—, comenzó a decir, paseando sus fríos orbes por los rostros impávidos de las muchachas—_. Los encargados de la organización de los shows nos han dado luz verde a los instructores para presentar las listas con los nombres de los bailarines que se presentarán._

Nadie dijo nada, igual que siempre.

—_No hace falta decir que solo los mejores de los mejores se presentarán_— declaró—_, hicieron hincapié al momento de apresurarme para comenzar a ensayar las piezas._

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Madame K. les confirmaba que estaba contenta con su silencio.

—_Ahora bien_— siguió—_, mencionaré sus nombres y darán un paso al frente. _

Honeymaren contó a siete de sus compañeras y aunque aún no la mencionaban a ella, le causaba satisfacción saber que tampoco Elsa no había sido nombrada todavía.

—… _y quien encabezará la pieza principal será Solberg_— todas las miradas recayeron en la blonda.

Honeymaren respingó ¿qué acababa de pasar?

—_Si alguna de ustedes necesita decir algo…_

—_¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! _—de no ser porque estaba enfadada, Honeymaren se habría arrepentido al instante de hablarle de esa manera a Madame K.

—_¿Disculpe, señorita Nattura?_ —el reto estaba implícito en el tono de la instructora.

—_Pregunté…_

—_La escuché perfectamente, solo le di la oportunidad de cambiar el tono tan irrespetuoso que usó para dirigirse a mí_— la interrumpió—_. Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo ahora y sea muy cuidadosa en la manera que lo hará._

—_Quería preguntar por qué ha sido Elsa la elegida para presentar la pieza principal y no…_

—_¿No usted? _

—… _otra de mis compañeras, y sí ¿por qué no?, yo._

—_¿Qué parte de los mejores de los mejores fue la que no entendió? _

—_Yo bailé en la temporada pasada, no me explico por qué no participaré en esta… si eh estado en todas las prácticas y…_

—_Presentarse en todas y cada una de las practicas no significa que al final tendrán un lugar en el teatro._

Eso lo aceptaba porque se los habían dejado claro desde el primer día y no podía replicar sobre eso, pero le causaba una molestia incontable que quien encabezara la pieza más importante de la temporada fuera, precisamente, Elsa.

—_Ni siquiera es rusa_— increpó impulsivamente, un jadeo colectivo se escuchó.

—_¿Qué fue lo que dijo? _—retó Madame K.

—_Lo que escuchó, es noruega_— la rabia que bullía en sus venas la impulsaba a hablar—_. Mi Babushka no estará de acuerdo que el baile principal sea para una chica noruega…_

—_Por lo que sé, usted es noruega también ¿no es así?_

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

—_Nací en San Petersburgo_— respondió en su lugar.

—_Pero también es noruega_— replicó Madame K.—_. Mire, yo no sé cómo sean en otros países; pero nosotros, los buenos ciudadanos rusos, jamás entregamos a un compatriota, y ella_— hizo una señal en dirección de Elsa, quien miraba en su dirección con inexpresividad— _es tan compatriota suya como los somos nosotras._

—_Yo…_

—_Usted debería dejar de perder el tiempo, y hacérnoslo perder a sus compañeras y a mí, y comenzar a pensar en una buena excusa que justifique ante su señora abuela su mediocridad para no bailar esta temporada_— no le quedó de otra que callarse—_. Ahora, si le ha quedado claro, me marcho para que puedan terminar de practicar_— estaba saliendo del estudio cuando se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Elsa—_. Señorita Solberg, la necesito en mi oficina ahora mismo._

Elsa pareció descolocada durante unos segundos.

—_¿Cómo ha…?_

—_Ha dicho que te necesita ahora mismo en su oficina_— repitió más despacio una de sus compañeras para Elsa. La blonda le agradeció y se marchó tras Madame K.

—_Deberías dejar de meterte con ella_— Honeymaren su giró bruscamente al escuchar a _Tatyana*_, una de las bailarinas que se había convertido en una especie de amiga.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—_Pero si ya lo ha hecho_— replicó otra—_, ¿o qué? no me digas que no notaste que ya no nos cuenta nada de la familia de Solberg._

—_Aquello solo era basura_— una más entró a la conversación—_, mi padre me dijo que el padre de Elsa es un hombre intachable. Honeymaren apenas y sabe como se llama cada miembro de la familia Solberg, que tontas fuimos al creer tanta patraña. _

—_Bueno y ustedes ¿de qué lado están?_ —las encaró, más enojada que nunca.

—_Del que lleva las de ganar y ella_— contestó Tatiana, refiriéndose a Elsa—_, ella tiene la maldita medalla colgada del cuello._

—_Es una oportunista…_

—_Tiene talento, y que Madame K. la defendiera solo lo confirma. No seas tonta y déjala en paz._

—_Que tenga cara de estúpida no significa que lo sea_— todas giraron hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Elsa.

—_Ya estarás feliz_— habría caminado hacia ella para darle un buen bofetón de no ser porque la mano de Tatyana, con las uñas clavándosele en el brazo, la detuvo.

—_No te imaginas cuánto._

—_Buen trabajo, Elsa_— felicitó Tatyana—_. Te lo ganaste. _

Honeymaren no estaba segura que le dolía más, si las uñas de aquella que creyó una amiga sobre su brazo, o el verdadero orgullo que escuchó en su voz acompañado del que adornaba los rostros del resto de sus compañeras.

**Hans. **

Besó a su abuela en la mejilla después que Lars lo hizo y se sentó en el sofá, la madera de la chimenea chisporroteaba inundando la espaciosa habitación con un sonido agradable, el calor que emanaba de ella hacía de la estancia un lugar cómodo.

La sensación de estar en casa inundó a los dos pelirrojos.

—_No saben lo feliz que nos hacen al venir_— dijo su abuela, sorbiendo de su taza de té—_. ¿No es así, Ivan cariño?_

Su abuelo asintió.

—_Por supuesto_— dijo el hombre mayor, dejando su propia taza en la mesita auxiliar—_, es muy agradable para nosotros que usen el poco tiempo libre que tienen para venir a visitarnos._

—_¿Y qué más haríamos si no?_ —Lars sonrió en dirección de sus abuelos.

—_Ay por favor_— Irina negó con la cabeza—_, pues con una arribista de piernas largas ¿con quién más?_

—_Que feo que digas esas cosas, Babushka_— su hermano se fingió ofendido.

—_¿Desde cuándo decir la verdad está mal?_

—_No desperdiciemos el tiempo hablando de la vida de Lars_— sugirió Hans—_, hablemos de cosas verdaderamente interesantes._

Lars frunció el ceño.

—_La temporada de navidad y año nuevo están a la vuelta de la esquina_— comenzó Irina, ignorando las miradas que intercambiaban sus nietos—_, y los shows en el Bolshoi comenzarán._

—_Esperamos que nos acompañen_— Ivan clavó sus orbes esmeraldas en los dos pelirrojos.

—_Seguro_— accedió Hans—_, no podría faltar aunque quisiera, mi novia bailará en los shows…_

—_Me temo que no_— lo interrumpió su abuela.

—_¿No va a bailar?_

—_No_— contestó seriamente—_, nosotros como organizadores exigimos las listas de aquellos que bailarían y Madame K, la instructora de esa mocosa, dijo que Honeymaren no estaba a la altura de las expectativas._

—_Bueno, supongo que eso no le va a gustar a Yelena_— comentó el pelirrojo más joven, indiferente.

—_No te interesa en lo más mínimo ¿verdad?_ —preguntó su abuelo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—_Esa niña no les interesó a sus propios padres, es obvio que le interesaría menos a Hans_— respondió Lars.

—_Deberías dejarla_— aconsejó Irina—_, no sé por qué sigues con ella._

_"Yo tampoco"_ se dijo Hans.

—_Deberías salir con la nieta de Runeard Solberg_— sugirió Ivan, Hans miró a su abuelo de inmediato y Lars soltó una carcajada.

—_Por supuesto que no._

—_¿Por qué?_ —cuestionó su abuelo—_, es una muchacha preciosa, inteligente y es una buena bailarina._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?, solo ha bailado una vez en el Bolshoi…_

—_En la primera temporada._

—_… y si yo que estuve ahí no la vi, tú que no te paras en ese teatro si Babushka no te amenace mucho menos._

—_Tu abuela me contó que Madame K. eligió a Elsa para encabezar la pieza principal de los shows_— comunicó Ivan. Hans se enderezó y parpadeó, sorprendido.

—_¿Elsa?_

—_Ya te dije yo que esa niña era una joya_— dijo Irina, orgullosa.

Una extraña sensación agradable se situó en su pecho al saber que Elsa se estaba posicionando por su cuenta en su país, que sus abuelos hablaran tan bien de una persona a la que apenas conocía era un punto que, sin duda, debía tomar en cuenta.

—A_lgo me dice que Elsa sabrá muy bien cómo interpretar todas las piezas que le asignen_— añadió Irina.

—_¿Habrá fiesta de Navidad este año?_ —preguntó Lars.

—_Eso no se pregunta, cariño, la fiesta es una tradición que se respeta._

—_¿Quiénes serán los anfitriones?_

—_Runeard Solberg se ha ofrecido a dar la fiesta_— anunció Ivan—_, me dijo que planea traer a su familia de Noruega para que asistan._

—_Ya era hora_— dijo Irina—_, lleva tiempo aquí y no se había atrevido a organizar ningún evento._

Si los Solberg estarían en Moscú para la navidad, eso significaba que la llegada de Roland se adelantaría y, en consecuencia, mantendría a Alistair Krei muy lejos de la blonda

Desde aquella vez que decidió ir a Noruega por primera vez en dos años, jamás deseo tanto que el mes de diciembre llegara.

* * *

**Elsa. **

—No me creo que no le gustes a Krei, si yo mismo vi con mis propios ojos como te miraba— la voz de Ryder estaba cargada de decepción.

Elsa le había contado la conversación que escuchó entre su abuelo y Alistair Krei hacía un par de noches.

—Pues créelo porque es cierto— replicó—. ¿Sabes? fue un poco… muy raro, que llamaras para decir que estabas libre— dijo la rubia, tendida bocabajo en la cama con el teléfono del castaño en las manos—; pensé que estudiabas hasta el sábado.

—Y así es, pero ya estoy en tercer año y tengo un buen rango— contestó Ryder a su lado, con el joystick de su consola de videojuegos—. Puedo permitirme salir más temprano ciertos días.

Elsa elevó las cejas.

—¿Te fue bien en la academia hoy? —blonda se mordisqueó el labio, indecisa ante responder o no—. Los shows de invierno están por iniciar ¿ya sabes si vas a participar?

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? si te interesa saber deberías preguntárselo a tu hermana…

—Por dios, solo trataba de hacer conversación— Ryder dejó el joystick para mirarla—, me pregunto cuanto daño te hizo el tipo con el que dormías para que seas así de arisca— al notar la mirada amenazante por parte de la rubia, el castaño comenzó a pincharle el costado para aligerar el ambiente—. Si algún día lo conozco, prometo darle un golpe en la boca.

_"Pues ya lo conoces y no lo has echo… y probablemente no lo harás nunca"._

—Hagamos otra cosa— sugirió la blonda para cambiar de tema.

—Como quieras— después de encogerse de hombros, Ryder se sacó la camiseta y se posicionó encima de ella para comenzar a besarla en el cuello. Se apartó de inmediato al sentir a la blonda pellizcarlo con fuerza—. ¡Ay! ¡¿por qué haces eso?!

—Te dije que hiciéramos otra cosa, pero no me refería a _esa_ cosa— replicó, sentándose.

—Pues se más clara la próxima vez.

El picaporte de la puerta comenzó a girar y ambos se miraron, Elsa se acomodó la ropa y Ryder no tardó en ponerse la camiseta. Yelena entró a la habitación segundos después.

—_Cariño, ya le eh preguntado a Honeymaren que se le antoja para comer y solo faltas tú…—_ se calló de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Elsa—. No sabía que teníamos visita.

—Buenas tardes— saludó la blonda, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Ustedes son…?

—Buenos amigos, Babushka— Yelena pareció no creer aquello

—Solo somos amigos, de verdad— aseguró Elsa—; Ryder es uno de mis pocos amigos en Moscú.

—Me da mucho gusto— contestó la mujer, a la blonda le pareció que estaba siendo sincera—, entonces ¿nos acompañas a cenar o…?

—En realidad— Elsa miró al castaño, dándole una mirada significativa—, estábamos por salir.

—¿Sí? —Yelena frunció el ceño.

—Sí— aseguró Ryder—, otra vez será.

La mujer mayor asintió y salió de la habitación.

—Bueno, ahora mi Babushka va a poder decirle a tu Dedushka que, en efecto, estuviste aquí.

Elsa asintió, recordando el incómodo momento que pasaron cuando Ryder pasó a recogerla al loft.

—_Vuelvo en unas horas— anunció, dirigiéndose a la puerta. _

_Runeard, que estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo el periódico, la detuvo._

—_¿Dónde dices que vas?_

—_A casa de un amigo… _

—_¿Qué amigo? ¿ha venido por ti?_

—_Sí, está abajo…_

—_Dile que suba, por favor._

—_Pero…_

—_Por favor. _

_Suspiró y no le quedó de otra que enviarle un snap a Ryder diciéndole que su abuelo quería que subiera. El castaño llegó pasados unos minutos. _

—_Pero si eres el nieto de Yelena Nattura— Runeard se puso de pie al tenerlo delante._

—_Ryder Nattur, señor— el muchacho extendió la mano para estrechársela, Runeard correspondió al saludo._

—_¿Eres el novio de mi nieta? —preguntó, yendo al grano._

—_¡Claro que no!_

—_No, señor. _

_Runeard sonrió, astutamente._

—_¿No?_

—_No— aseguró Elsa—, solo somos amigos. _

—_E irás a su casa._

—_Sí._

_El mayor asintió. _

—_Bien, no tardes demasiado._

_Elsa lo miró fríamente y tiró de Ryder hacia la salida._

Ryder suspiró, exasperado.

—¿Siempre nos preguntarán eso? uno ya no puede ser amigo de una chica porque la gente piensa cualquier cosa.

—Kristoff y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde el jardín de infantes— relató Elsa—, cuando nos veían juntos, todos decían que terminaríamos siendo pareja.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Pues que les callamos la boca, él está saliendo con mi hermana y yo estoy aquí. La amistad entre hombres y mujeres existe.

—Así es— Ryder frunció el ceño—. Por cierto ¿por qué le dijiste a mi abuela que saldríamos?

—Porque vas a acompañarme a un lado.

—¿A dónde?

—A las oficinas de Krei.

Ryder se enderezó.

—¿Judit…?

—Ella es la razón por la que te llevo.

—Pero creí que no querías hablar más con Krei.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Me diste esa impresión.

—A ver no, concéntrate— lo tomó por los hombros para zarandearlo—. Tengo que hablar con Alistair, pero Judy siempre está rondándolo y necesito estar sola con él.

—Picarona— el castaño elevó las cejas sugerentemente. Elsa le dio un manotazo.

—¡Concéntrate! —el muchacho asintió, enérgicamente—. Sé que ya es un poco tarde, pero de buena fuente sé que sale hasta después, así que supongo que tendrán un espacio libre— explicó—; mira, Alistair es más abierto cuando estoy sola con él…

—Y yo voy a distraer a Judit.

—Exacto, no sé qué hagas, pero quiero que la entretengas lo suficiente para que yo pueda hablar con Krei— expuso—. Así vas a comenzar a acercarte a ella.

Ryder parecía contento con ese plan.

—Entonces vámonos ya— cogió una chaqueta, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección de la puerta.

En esa ocasión no se toparon a nadie al salir y la blonda agradeció que así fuera, ni bien llegaron a las oficinas de Krei, el castaño le abrió la puerta y no entraron hasta que Elsa le hubo asegurado─ por milésima ocasión─ que su cabello, sus dientes y su loción estaban en su lugar.

Las recepcionistas les asignaron un gafete con su identificación a cada uno, subieron al ascensor y éste los dejó en el ultimo piso, Judy estaba saliendo de su pequeña oficina cuando las puertas se abrieron y Ryder, que sostenía la mano de la rubia, la soltó de inmediato.

—¿Elsa?

—Hola, Judy— saludó la blonda. Ryder le picó la espalda disimuladamente, Elsa estaba preparada para presentarlo cuando Judy se le adelantó.

—¿Tú amigo y tú necesitan algo?

—Ryder Nattur— se presentó el castaño, extendiéndole la mano a Judy.

Elsa tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa ante lo educado de su tono, ella esperaba que fuera galante.

—El nieto de los Nattur ¿cierto? —Judy correspondió el saludo de Ryder, sacudiéndole la mano—. Judit Aleekseva, Judy.

La rusa desvió su atención hacia Elsa.

—Entonces…

—Esperaba poder hablar con Alistair.

—Lo dejé firmando unos contratos y no sé si ya terminó— explicó Judy—. Ha estado muy ocupado y su humor tampoco ha sido el mejor…

—Prometo que no tardaré— negoció de inmediato—, nada pierdo en intentar.

—Supongo que es cierto— cedió la pelinegra—. Bien, vamos, te acompaño…

Elsa le hizo una seña a Ryder para que interviniera.

—En realidad— dijo el muchacho, llamando la atención de Judy—, esperaba que me ayudaras con algo.

Judy frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, también eres abogada ¿no? —Ryder se acercó lo suficiente a la pelinegra para desviar su atención de Elsa.

—Estudié leyes durante un par de años, pero…

—Pero tienes tu licencia.

—Sí.

—Bueno, pasa que mi hermana y yo queremos hacer un trámite un poco personal…— en tanto Ryder guiaba a Judy a la oficina de la pelinegra, le envió una mirada significativa a la blonda y Elsa no dudó en dirigirse a la puerta que daba a la oficina de Krei.

Elsa tocó la puerta un par de veces y entró una vez escuchó la voz de Alistair contestar.

—Deja las carpetas en la mesa— ordenó, sin levantar la vista de los papales que revisaba—. Puedes irte a casa, ya casi termino así que…

—Buenas noches, Alistair.

El rubio levantó la vista bruscamente al escucharla.

—¡Elsa! —de no ser porque estaba─ internamente─ enojada con él, a la rubia le habría echo gracia el tono sorprendido del hombre—, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que…

—No es una visita de placer— aclaró la muchacha en tanto se acercaba a la silla frente al escritorio del hombre—, ¿puedo?

Alistair asintió, ligeramente descolocado y Elsa tomó asiento.

—¿Necesitas algo? antes que digas nada, quisiera aclarar que lo que pasó…

Elsa levantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

—Esa no es la razón por la que vine.

—¿No?

—No— le aseguró.

—Entonces ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Estoy aquí para negociar.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES. **

**Tverskaya: calle en rusia. **

**Tatyana: personaje de mi invención y que probablemente salga muy pocas veces.**

**Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que me equivoqué, en Estados Unidos─ generalmente— iniciamos clases en agosto y el verano comienza a finales de mayo, por eso puse que la boda de Roy sería en esa fecha, pero al investigar más a fondo descubrí que las clases en las universidades rusas comienzan en septiembre y terminan en junio, por lo que Elsie ha estado en Moscú mucho más tiempo del que tenía estimado. En el fic ya es noviembre y **_**un buen**_** de sorpresas se acercan.**

**Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero después de mi semana de exámenes****─ que inicia este lunes y termina el vienes─ estaré actualizando con mayor regularidad todos mis fics. Solo si Dios, el COVID y el tiempo me lo permiten.**

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Ya los contesté por PM.**

* * *

**Alistair. **

—_¿Necesitas algo? antes que digas nada, quisiera aclarar que lo que pasó… _

_Elsa levantó una mano, deteniéndolo. _

—_Esa no es la razón por la que vine._

—_¿No?_

—_No— le aseguró._

—_Entonces ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?_

—_Estoy aquí para negociar. _

Alistair frunció el ceño, ¿qué acababa de decir?

Cuando notó a la joven delante de él dentro de su oficina, la última razón─ que pudiera justificar su presencia ahí─ que se le cruzó por la mente fue que quisiera proponerle un negocio.

Esperó que quisiera hablar de aquel fragmento de conversación que no suponía más que un mal entendido y una mala jugada de parte de Runeard Solberg, pero tal parecía que Elsa─ haciendo gala de su madurez─ no estaba dispuesta a tocar el tema, dirigiéndose educadamente a él.

―No pretendo ofenderte― comenzó, indeciso―, pero no veo como podríamos negociar tu y yo.

"_Ándate con cuidado"_ se ordenó, el brillo depredador en los ojos color zafiro de la muchacha le recordó al de los tiburones que vio en aquella visita exprés al acuario con…

"_Concéntrate"_ ya lo había arruinado en casa de la chica, no lo haría de nuevo y mucho menos en su oficina.

―Resulta que estos días eh usado el limitado tiempo libre que tengo para investigar un poco…

—¿Investigar qué?

―Ya sé por qué no quieres hacer negocios en el área de la medicina con Runeard… otra vez.

—¿Acaso tu abuelo te dijo algo…?

―Ahora mismo es Runeard, no mi abuelo― lo interrumpió―, y no, ya te dije que investigué por mi cuenta― Alistair la invitó a continuar―. Hace unos años─ cinco para ser exactos─ compraste a Runeard media tonelada de polvo para pastillas de _lexotiroxina sódica*_ que desarrolla la compañía medica de mi familia; desgraciadamente, el barco en el que viajaba desde El Caribe hasta acá se hundió en Dinamarca y la mercancía se perdió. Como el polvo era─ y sigue siendo─ agradable para el ambiente, Runeard solo pagó los daños, pero tu no viste ni un centavo.

―Si estás diciendo que él no me dio un reembolso, que no trató de reemplazar la mercancía y que por eso no eh hecho ningún trato con él respecto al área de la salud, estás en lo correcto.

―Lo sé― asintió la muchacha―, ahora escucha bien― Alistair se enderezó de forma inconsciente, atento―, si vine es porque quiero saber si estás interesado en comprarme una media tonelada a mí.

Sus cejas rubias se fruncieron un poco más al escuchar a la blonda.

—¿De verdad estás preguntándome si estoy dispuesto a volver a pagar todo ese dinero por otra media tonelada que posiblemente no llegue a ver el mercado nunca? ―negó con la cabeza, repentinamente divertido―. Mira, Elsie…

―Elsa— corrigió, secamente.

—… Elsa, de verdad me agradas, pero si tu abuelo te envió aquí, ya puedes decirle que creí dejarle claro que no seré tan imbécil para comprarle otra vez.

La albina dejó salir una carcajada fría que le heló la columna. Claramente Runeard no sabía que ella estaba ahí.

―No me gusta pagar dos veces por lo que es mío― declaró, entrando en su fase de empresario. La rubia paró de reír y le lanzó una mirada seria.

―No estarías pagando dos veces por lo tuyo, la mercancía que te vendió Runeard ya no existe y la que estoy ofreciéndote se encuentra en los laboratorios, aguardando.

―Lo siento, pero no veo donde gano yo― replicó―. A ver, a mí me enseñaron que los negocios son vida y la vida es cruel, y yo soy tan ruso.

Elsa se limitó a mirarlo con gélida mesura durante algunos minutos.

―Tienes razón― aceptó―, no estás viendo el panorama completo que especifica lo que ganarás. Déjame explicártelo.

―Adelante, convénceme de comprarte media tonelada de lexotiroxina sódica.

―No te voy a mentir― comenzó la blonda, poniéndose derecha―; yo realmente no sé cuánto dinero se llevan los intermediarios, pero hoy en día el kilo de ese polvo cuesta veinte mil dólares en Estados Unidos…

―Treinta mil para nosotros los rusos actualmente― corrigió suavemente.

―Siendo así, esa media tonelada cuesta aquí, y hoy― se lo pensó unos momentos, como si estuviera calculándolo―, unos quince millones y por lo que me enteré, sé que en su momento pagaste solo seis millones ¿cierto?

―Continua.

―Pues conmigo, esa media tonelada te va a costar solo seis millones más, como dirían por ahí, te lo estoy dejando al costo.

―Sigo sin entender― replicó―, quieres que vuelva a pagar.

―Sí― aceptó―, pero aun así tendrías una ganancia de tres millones sobre el precio actual― cuando estaba por objetar, la blonda volvió a tomar la palabra―. Además― añadió―, esos quinientos kilos una vez cortados y listos para ser distribuidos en las farmacias de este país― volvió a calcular―… valdrán mínimamente setenta y cinco millones.

Esperó a que dijera algo, pero continuó cuando no lo hizo.

―Eso quiere decir que tendrás una ganancia neta de cincuenta y tres millones… desde mi punto de vista es un negocio bastante bueno, sin contar que tendrás abastecido el mercado por una buena temporada y aprovechas para impulsar tus negocios farmacéuticos.

―Eres muy buena con los números― halagó.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

―La gente suele sorprenderse cuando se dan cuenta que soy más que una cara bonita que da saltitos por ahí sobre zapatillas de seda.

El hombre se quedó callado durante un buen rato, pensando. Debía reconocer que, en efecto, Elsa era una caja de sorpresas.

―No voy a negar que, efectivamente, es un buen negocio― aceptó Alistair―, pero sigue siendo muy poco.

―Sabía que dirías eso― una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro pálido de la blonda―, por eso es que también quiero ofrecerte algo de _citalopram hidrobromuro*_.

—¿Qué con el citalopram hidrobromuro?

―Que tus farmacias no lo tienen.

―Claro que sí― rebatió, en el interior se sentía interesado por saber que estaba por proponer la muchacha.

―No es verdad― repitió―, ya te dije que investigué y como la pequeña de papi y de hermanito que soy, no se me fue negada la información. Dependes de los marroquís y los españoles ¿no? ―Alistair no dijo nada, preguntándose internamente sí de verdad el padre de la muchacha le había facilitado esa información―. Quieres agrandar tu negocio de los fármacos, pero no sabes cómo. Yo sí.

Elsa se levantó de la silla lentamente.

―No tienes que responder ahora― dijo con calma―, si te lo piensas bien verás que no se te va a presentar otra oferta así.

Estaba alejándose cuando Alistair habló por fin.

―Tu abuelo… Runeard ¿está dentro de la negociación?

―No, estás haciendo tratos conmigo e indirectamente con Agnarr y Roland.

―Roland es tu hermano― declaró y Elsa asintió―, ¿dices que estoy tratando con los tres?

―Digo que estás tratando conmigo, entiéndelo. Mi padre y mi hermano son mis socios porque soy tan dueña de todas las compañías Solberg como ellos.

—¿Qué hay de Runeard?

―Acepto que compartimos la propiedad de varios negocios en Nueva Zelanda, Japón y África con él, pero mi padre levantó muchos otros por su cuenta— explicó—. La compañía farmacológica de Runeard es muy distinta de la de mi padre, la suya está en América y la nuestra en Europa.

―Y tu padre no tiene negocios en Rusia ¿cierto?

―Solo con Runeard, pero es como no tener nada.

Alistair asintió.

—¿De dónde enviarían la mercancía?

―De Copenhague― respondió―, enviaríamos todo en barcos y, aunque jamás ha sucedido, añadimos la aseguranza del producto en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Definitivamente Elsa había llegado para ganar, aquella oferta era sumamente tentadora, y con el listillo de Runeard fuera de la jugada, sus beneficios aumentaban.

―Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? ―preguntó la muchacha, extendiendo su delicada mano hacia él. Alistair la tomó y dio un ligero apretón que fue correspondido por parte de la rubia, quien lo soltó de inmediato.

Sería tonto de su parte no admitir que, en efecto, se sentía un poco decepcionado porque el contacto había durado tan poco.

—Debo reconocer que sabes cómo lograr vender lo que quieres— comentó el rubio, orgulloso—, tienes futuro en el mundo de los negocios.

—Lo sé, soy una Solberg.

Alistair sonrió, pero el gesto no fue devuelto y el silencio que se cernió sobre ambos fue incómodo.

―Eh de irme, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo― la blonda se dirigió a la salida y Alistair no tardó en seguirla.

―Ya es tarde ¿sabes?, si me das cinco minutos yo puedo terminar de firmar un par de papeles y te llevo a tu casa…

―No hace falta, me han traído― su propuesta fue rápida y educadamente rechazada.

Alistair parpadeó y la siguió fuera de su oficina.

—¿Sí? ¿el chofer está esperándote? ― no le permitió contestar―, bueno, pues deja que te acompañe a la salida…

―No te molestes, me han acompañado hasta aquí.

Alistair miró hacia todos lados, pero en el pasillo no había nadie además de ellos dos.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién? ―cuestionó, un poco confuso.

―Un amigo― respondió con una sonrisa traviesa que lo puso alerta―, un _muy buen amigo_.

Segundo después, la puerta de la oficina de Judy se abrió, revelando a un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y sumamente alto, y a su asistente.

―… de verdad agradezco tu tiempo― estaba diciendo el muchacho en dirección de la pelinegra.

―No hay problema, Ryder― contestó Judy.

¿Ryder?, lo observó con atención y, cuando los recién llegados notaron su presencia, finalmente lo reconoció.

―Señor Krei, buenas noches― saludó, extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

―Ryder Nattur, el nieto de Yelena ¿cierto? ―cuestionó en tanto correspondía al saludo.

―Así es― respondió y después miró a la blonda―, ¿lista para irnos, Els?

"_¿Els?"_ frunció el ceño, ¿acaso el nieto de Yelena y Elsa…?

"_¡No!"_ se contuvo para mantener un gesto calmado en su rostro después de la fuerza con la que se negaba a creer aquella idea que se había sembrado en su cabeza.

―Sí, estoy muerta― contestó la rubia antes de volverse hacia él y Judy―. Fue un placer, nos vemos después.

Judy asintió y Alistair solo atinó a imitarla, los dos más jóvenes se alejaron en dirección del elevador intercambiando comentarios en noruego, el rubio estaba seguro que pagaría la cantidad que fuese necesaria para saber de qué hablaban. Las puertas del ascensor estaban cerrándose cuando pudo notar a Ryder Nattur tomar, atrevidamente, a la rubia de la mano para pegarle a él.

Por una razón que no terminaba de quedarle clara, aquello le molestó.

Y mucho.

* * *

**Elsa.**

El agua de la ducha ayudaba a aminorar los gritos de los muchachos cuando llegaron al clímax, Ryder─ entre jadeos─ salió del interior de la blonda para dejarla en el suelo, sujetándola hasta que estuvo seguro que no se caería.

El castaño salió de la ducha para botar el preservativo usado en el cesto de la basura y se detuvo frente al espejo, llevándose la mano al hombro para tocar el círculo rosado─ y que dentro de poco se volvería violáceo─ cuidadosamente.

—Que mala eres— le dijo cuando volvió junto a ella—, ya te dije que nunca me ha gustado que me muerdan.

Elsa arqueó una ceja en tanto ponía en su mano un poco del champú que había traído para ducharse y no usar el del castaño, y se lavó el pelo.

—Pues no te estabas quejando— replicó, enjuagándose la cabeza—. Además— añadió—, ese no es tu único problema.

Ni bien terminó de decir aquello cuando el muchacho silbó al sentir el agua caliente contra su espalda llena de rasguños.

"_Hans jamás se quejó"_ pensó de forma inconsciente.

—Ya no me contaste nada de lo que pasó con Judy— comentó la albina, tratando de hacer conversación para alejar al bermejo de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que no te lo eh contado, pero mi hermana y yo estamos haciendo un trámite para quitarle a mi madre el dinero de la manutención que le da mi padre.

—Pensé que ese dinero se retiraba hasta que los hijos fueran mayores de edad.

—Pues el acuerdo dice que tendrá que darle toda esa cantidad hasta que Maren y yo estemos graduados y trabajando— explicó Ryder—, y dejaríamos que lo siguiera recibiendo si no se hubiera portado como una perra con nosotros. Ella no pudo amarnos, así que queremos nuestro dinero de regreso.

—¿Y se supone que eso va a herirla?

—Mi madre ama el dinero más de lo que podría amar a una persona nunca.

Elsa silbó.

—Volviendo a Judy…

—Ah sí, dijo que ahora mismo no está ejerciendo como abogada, pero me dio algunos consejos— Elsa sonrió ladinamente—; inventé que mi abogado estaba dándonos largas y le pedí que me diera su snap.

—¿Te lo dio?

—No.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho…

—Conseguí su número.

Elsa soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! dijo que no usaba Snapchat con frecuencia y me dio su tarjeta.

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú— bromeó la blonda.

—¿Qué hay de ti y Krei? —preguntó el castaño, frotándose el cuerpo con una esponja—, estuviste un poco… mucho tiempo con él en su oficina.

—Antes que comiences a decir vulgaridades, no pasó nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Le propuse un trato de negocios, eso es todo.

—¿Y…?

—Aceptó.

—Eso es todo, no cualquiera logra negociar con Krei. Yo soy el que quiere ser como tu cuando sea mayor.

—Eres mayor que yo por dos años.

—Pero soy joven de cuerpo y alma— cerró la llave de la regadera y tomó las batas de baño colgadas fuera de la ducha—. Oye— la llamó—, ¿no es raro que estemos hablando de las personas que nos gustan totalmente desnudos?

Se miraron a los ojos y respondieron al unísono.

—Neh.

Terminaron de vestirse entre risas poco después, Elsa se secó el cabello y lo recogió en su habitual trenza francesa.

—No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre— declaró el castaño—. Vamos a ver que hay en la cocina.

—No hay nadie en la casa, Ry, y no creo que sepas preparar nada— la blonda rodó los ojos, divertida.

—Soy marino, por supuesto que sé cómo preparar un poco de comida— replicó, indignado.

—Ponerle agua a la comida del ejercito que viene en bolsas no es cocinar…

—Como te gusta cuestionar a la gente, solo vamos.

Elsa se encogió de hombros, tomó una de las sudaderas del muchacho para ponérsela y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

—¿Con que especialidad me vas a sorprender? —preguntó, divertida.

—Limítate a poner tu culo en el taburete y guarda silencio, deja que los expertos trabajemos.

Elsa volvió a encogerse de hombros y se sentó a ver como Ryder _cocinaba_, encendió la estufa y puso sobre esta una olla pequeña con agua, cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una bolsa de él.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pelmeni— respondió—, mi abuela detesta que lo compremos hecho, pero aun así lo ordena solo para emergencias. Esta es una de ellas.

—Mi mejor amigo, Kristoff…

—Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo, pero adelante, sigue.

Elsa rodó los ojos

—Solo iba a decir que él sí que sabe cocinar.

—Le aplaudiría de no ser porque estoy ocupado revolviendo el pelmeni— replicó, irritado.

Cubrió a olla con una tapa y aguardaron unos minutos hasta que sacó un par de platos y los cubiertos.

—¿Podría su majestad escandinava sacar la crema entera del refrigerador y traer los vasos mientras yo, su humilde esclavo, sirvo la comida?

—Eres tan pesado como tu hermana cuando te lo propones— masculló la albina, pero obedeció.

—Claro que no— rebatió—, nadie es más molesto que Honeymaren.

Ryder le pasó un plato y, después de ponerle la crema, ambos comenzaron a comer.

—Debo admitir que está bueno, aunque sea de bolsa— dijo la blonda, después de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Estaban riendo de cosas tontas cuando unas voces que se acercaban comenzaron a escucharse.

—Dijiste que no iba a haber nadie aquí, hoy— masculló la blonda.

—Eso dije porque mi abuela está en San Petersburgo y no llegará hasta mañana por la tarde, y Honeymaren pasaría la tarde con Anya, Dimitri y Hans.

—Pues parece que no— ni bien terminó de decir aquello, los tres pelirrojos y la castaña entraron a la cocina, Honeymaren, quien reía junto a Anya, paró en seco al verla.

—Increíble— soltó—, ¿acaso no es suficiente verme en la universidad y en la academia que tienes que venir a mi casa?

La blonda abrió la boca para replicar, pero el castaño se adelantó.

—Elsa es mi invitada ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —Ryder miró a su hermana.

—Un momento, ¿están acostándose?

Elsa desvió los ojos de la castaña unos momentos para toparse con los de Hans, que la miraban con atención, retándola en silencio a contestar.

—Porque si estás durmiendo con mi hermano, yo…

—¿Tu qué? —Elsa se levantó del taburete —, en caso que estuviéramos acostándonos ¿qué harías al respecto?

—Eres una cínica, quiero que te largues de mi casa.

—Elsa no va a ir a ningún lado— replicó Ryder, quien seguía comiendo, calmado—. Esta casa es tan mía como tuya y puedo traer a quien se me plazca.

—Hay que ver como defiendes a esta…

—Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Maren— Ryder dejó su plato vacío de lado y miró a su hermana—. Solo porque quiero que te calles te lo voy a dejar claro, Elsa y yo solo somos amigos.

—¿Y por eso el cubo de hielo lleva puesta tu sudadera? —se metió Hans, mirando al castaño fríamente, desvió su atención nuevamente a la rubia—. A ella le gusta coleccionar sudaderas de los tipos con los que duerme.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —preguntó Elsa, la advertencia estaba explicita en su tono. Honeymaren retó al bermejo con la mirada—, hasta donde sé no has dormido conmigo para ser poseedor de esa información.

—Sí, Hans— dijo Ryder, llamando la atención del cobrizo—, dinos a todos en qué te basas para decir algo como eso de Elsa. Por el bien de mi hermana y el tuyo espero que no sea la experiencia la que hable.

Hans tensó la mandíbula, enojado. Dimitri, haciendo gala de su desinterés en la pelea, se acercó al refrigerador para sacar la jarra de limonada y servirse un poco, Anastasia, por otro lado, paseó la mirada entre los otros cuatro.

—A ver, calmémonos todos— dijo la pelirroja, conciliadoramente—. Elsa y Ryder pueden ser amigos, comer juntos e incluso ella puede usar sus cosas y eso no significa que algo sexual esté pasando entre ellos. Vamos, que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres existe— se enfocó en Honeymaren—; tú estás siendo una perra, si yo fuera tu Babushka estaría muy avergonzada de ti porque estás echando a una invitada.

—¡Me da igual ahora mismo!, esta mosca muerta no tiene nada que hacer en _mí_ casa.

Elsa posó sus ojos nuevamente en Hans, el muchacho le devolvía la mirada con rabia: aparentemente, su pequeña sonrisa maliciosa parecía ponerlo de mal humor.

—Ya basta, Honeymaren— Ryder miró a su hermana con severidad—. Estás comportándote como una mocosa de cinco años y no te lo voy permitir…

—No, está bien— Elsa lo interrumpió, acercándose a él para juguetear con su camiseta de tirantes y cubrir ligeramente ahí donde lo había mordido. Sus ojos jamás abandonaron los de Hans—; ella tiene razón, es su casa.

—También es mía…

—Ya la oíste, Ryder, así que sácala de aquí— ordenó Maren, con las mejillas sonrosadas de rabia.

—¿Quién te dijo que voy a marcharme? —replicó Elsa, fingiéndose confunda en tanto apartaba sus orbes color celeste del muchacho pelirrojo para posarlos un segundo en ella—. Entiendo que es tu casa y por eso me iré a otra parte de esta que no es tuya.

Honeymaren le sonrió con burla.

—Buena suerte con eso, ya me gustaría verlo.

La sonrisa de Elsa se ensanchó en tanto se volvía hacia Ryder.

—¿Qué me dices de volver a tu habitación?

Hans, que había desviado con anterioridad la mirada al suelo, levantó la cabeza de inmediato al escucharla. La sonrisa en la cara de Honeymaren se esfumó, Dimitri escupió la limonada y Anya soltó una carcajada.

—Claro— Ryder se levantó del taburete para acercarse a ella—, aún tenemos tiempo.

—Estoy muy cansada— bostezó.

—Entonces hay que dormir un poco, puedo prestarte algo para que te cambies.

—Genial, Kristoff─ mi mejor amigo de Noruega─ tenía ropa mía en su habitación para cuando me quedaba a dormir.

—Pues te estás tardando en traer tu ropa y en quedarte a dormir.

—Un día de estos.

Anya volvió a reírse y Dimitri se unió a ella. Elsa miró a Honeymaren.

—Nos vemos en la academia… o no.

Ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse hacia Hans, le quedaba claro que estaba mirándola.

—Qué bueno que lo hicimos antes de todo esto— dijo Ryder en un susurro y Elsa asintió, dejando salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Honeymaren la tenía harta.

* * *

**Honeymaren. **

Ese viernes se cumplían tres días desde que se enteró que no participaría en los shows de invierno, y si bien no era bastante tiempo, debía decírselo a su abuela antes que ella se enterara por otros medios y fuera expuesta a la vergüenza por esa noticia inesperada.

Pero no se sentía lista para afrontar la ira de esa mujer… y quizá jamás lo estaría.

Se dijo que tendría que asegurarse que su hermano estuviera en casa para que intercediera por ella; después de la pelea del día anterior, Ryder no le había dirigido la palabra ni cuando se marchó de regreso a la universidad por la noche.

Estaba un poco molesta consigo misma por no haber sido más fría cuando encontró a Elsa en su casa, pero esa supuesta amistad que tenía con su hermano no terminaba de gustarle y ahora Ryder estaba molesto con ella, así que lloraría lo que tuviera que llorar para ablandarlo y ponerlo de su parte.

"_Para qué esperar cuando puedo convencerlo ahora mismo" _pensó, el reloj en su teléfono le confirmó que aún faltaba el tiempo suficiente para que Ryder se marchara al TIMELESS a ponerse hasta los codos de alcohol como cada viernes, así que se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hermano, la puerta del castaño estaba frente a la suya.

—_¿Ryder? _—llamó, tocando la puerta—_, ¿Ryder?_

Nada.

Abrió la puerta lentamente para cerciorarse que su hermano estuviera ahí y se decidió a entrar después de llamarlo nuevamente y que no contestara. Al no encontrarlo en el espacioso closet, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y arqueó una ceja, Ryder tendría que seguir en la casa porque jamás se iba sin antes tomar una ducha y ahí no había indicios de uso.

Estaba por salir cuando algo llamó su atención, se acercó al estante de cristal donde su hermano tenía todos los productos que usaba para ducharse y sus manos volaron hasta una botella de champú que a simple vista se notaba que era de chica.

La esencia del coco en el champú inundó sus fosas nasales al levantar la tapa, cerró la botella y la dejó en su lugar para tomar el gel de baño rosado que estaba junto al azul de su hermano.

—… _aún no me ducho, pero iré por ti a tiempo, lo prometo_— Honeymaren se giró al escuchar la voz de Ryder, su hermano llevaba la bata de baño colgada de un hombro, con una de sus manos sostenía el teléfono pegado a su oído y con la otra cerraba la puerta—_. Que quejosa eres cuando te lo propones, nos vemos en menos de una hora… bien, adiós. _

Colgó y levantó la vista para toparse con ella, Ryder frunció el ceño.

—_¿Qué carajos…?_

—_¿Con quién hablabas?_

—_¿Disculpa?_

—_Pregunté con quién hablabas._

—_Y yo te respondí, el ¿disculpa? quería decir que es algo que no te importa, por si no lo entendiste._

—_¿Sigues molesto conmigo?_

—_¿Gano algo estándolo?, pues no_— se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—_. Ahora, si no te importa, salte porque me tengo que duchar._

Honeymaren lo ignoró y tomó la botella de champú y en gel de baño para mostrárselos.

—_¿De quién es esto? _

—_Si están aquí es porque son míos ¿no te parece?_

—_¿Desde cuándo usas jabón de mujer…?_

—_Ya me cansé, salte de aquí de una buena vez_— le quitó las dos botellas de las manos y después de ponerlas en su lugar, la empujó suavemente fuera del baño—_; estás invadiendo mi privacidad…_

Mientras era arrastrada fuera del baño, Honeymaren se giró para mirarlo.

—_Ya lo entiendo_— musitó—_, ¿eres gay? _—Ryder la soltó al instante—_; porque si es así, déjame decirte que te apoyo totalmente…_

—_¡Claro que no!_

—_No es nada de qué avergonzarse, soy tu hermana te entiendo…_

—_¡Que no!_

—_¿Entonces…? ¡ajá!, estás viéndote con una arrastrada ¿verdad? _—increpó—_, sí, eso debe ser… ¡y la estás trayendo aquí!_

—_Por milésima vez, lo que yo haga con mi vida no es tu problema…_

—_Es Elsa ¿cierto? ¡te estás acostando con esa mosca muerta!_

—_¡Que no, carajo! _

—Te lo advierto, Ryder, más te vale que sea cierto que entre tú y esa perra paliducha no hay nada más que una simple amistad porque si no…

—_¿Si no qué? _—retó, enrojeciendo de colera—_, mira Maren, eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho, pero no te voy a permitir que te metas en mis asuntos ¿me oyes?_ —volvió a asir su brazo y tiró de ella en dirección de la salida de la habitación—_. En lugar estar de chismosa en las vidas ajenas, concéntrate en la tuya. _

—_Mi vida está muy bien._

—_Si por bien te refieres a creer que el imbécil que dice ser tu novio te quiere, seguir sin superar lo de mamá y carecer de amor propio, entonces sí, que bien está tu vida_— replicó el castaño, ejerciendo presión en el agarre.

—_Suéltame, estás lastimándome_— musitó, retorciéndose.

—_No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mi habitación cuando no estoy y mucho menos que trates a mis invitados como a basura_— declaró Ryder, tensando la mandíbula—_, puedo ser muy buena persona todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no quieres conocerme por las malas._

—_De verdad que no me creo que estés amenazándome a mí, tu hermana, solo porque no me pareció que esa amiguita tuya haya venido; si tan solo supieras lo que me ha hecho…_

—_La única que ha hecho algo en contra de la otra, eres tú_— la interrumpió—_. Elsa jamás me ha dicho nada malo en contra de ti, bastó que me contara que no se llevaba bien contigo para que yo comenzara a preguntar por aquí y por allá ¿sabes por qué? _—Honeymaren no le contestó—_, porque quería estar al tanto de si te había tratado mal, no tienes idea de lo desagradable que fue para mi enterarme que mi hermanita habla tan mal de una familia que es tan respetada en el mundo de los negocios. _

—_A ver, eso no es cierto... no del todo._

—_¿No?, a mí me parece que sí_— replicó Ryder, soltándola por fin—_, solo espero que Runeard Solberg no le diga nada a nuestra abuela_.

—Ese viejo no tiene forma de enterarse.

—_¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿quién te afirma que tus compañeras de la academia no van a ir a sus casas a preguntar si lo que les dijiste es cierto? _—cuestionó el castaño—_, piensa un poco en eso. _

—_Debo reconocerle a Elsa que no es una llorona_— aceptó Honeymaren, rodando los ojos—_, al menos no ha ido corriendo a quejarse a su casa. _

—_Pues reza que siga siendo así porque no creo que a Runeard le haga gracia enterarse que tiene esclavos negros en su casa de El Caribe, o que Agnarr usa su compañía farmacéutica para vender estupefacientes_— su hermano comenzó a enumerar algunas de las mentiras que había regado—_. Tampoco creo que les guste saber que estuviste diciendo por ahí que Iduna apoya a varios grupos de supremacistas blancos y mucho menos que Roland tuvo que casarse porque embarazó a su esposa y su iglesia no apoya los nacimientos fuera del matrimonio… por cierto, yo no lo conozco personalmente, pero si algo sé es que al hermano de Elsa no le gusta nada que se metan con su familia, mucho menos con sus hermanas. _

—_¿Podrías dejar de besarles los pies a los Solberg por un par de minutos?, gracias_— ironizó, aunque una sensación de vértigo la inundó, de repente asustada de que sus calumnias pudieras llegar a los oídos de los demás Solberg y a los de su abuela.

Si ese Roland se llegaba a enterar y le decía algo, estaba segura que Hans no movería ni un musculo para defenderla.

—_Tú no eras así, Maren_— dijo Ryder con tristeza, ya más calmado—_; y todo porque Elsa tiene más existo que tú. _

Honeymaren se envaró.

—_¿Cómo dices?_

—_¿Qué? ¿acaso pensaste que no me iba a enterar?_ —Ryder negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa amargamente divertida nació en su boca—_, solo te recomiendo que le digas a nuestra abuela que no vas a bailar en ningún show de esta temporada, digo, antes que se entere por otros medios. _

—_¿A qué se refiere tu hermano, Honeymaren? _

Ambos castaños se pusieron rígidos al escuchar la voz de su abuela, desde las sombras del corredor, Yelena hizo acto de presencia y por la expresión fría en su rostro, estaban seguros que un problema se avecinaba.

—_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, abuela? _—preguntó Honeymaren, pálida.

—_El suficiente para enterarme que mi única nieta es más chismosa que una vulgar pescadera de mercado y que no bailará esta temporada_— declaró secamente.

—_A ver, yo te puedo explicar todo…_— comenzó a decir la castaña, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por la mujer mayor.

—_Primero que nada_— se miró a Ryder—_, que sea la primera y la última vez que jaloneas a tu hermana de esa manera._

—_Seguro_— el castaño asintió.

—_Segundo, los dos tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar a la habitación del otro para invadir su privacidad_— los dos castaños mascullaron una respuesta afirmativa—_, y tercero_— enfocó sus ojos marrones en Honeymaren—_; Ryder, ve a alistarte para que te largues a ese bar y déjame a solas con tu hermana, necesito hablar con ella. _

El castaño volvió a asentir, le dedicó una última mirada y finalmente volvió a su habitación. Honeymaren quería pedirle que se quedara, pero estaba segura que a esas alturas, su apoyo no le serviría de nada.

—_Ahora sí, Honeymaren, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

* * *

**Hans.**

—_¿Dónde está la insufrible de Maren? ¿no va a venir? _—preguntó Dimitri, destapando la botella de ron y sirviendo tres tragos. Hans se encogió de hombros.

—_La muy miedosa está tratando de decirle a su abuela que no bailará esta temporada en el teatro, puede que venga y puede que no._

—_Y vas a aprovechar que no está aquí para reírte de estupideces con busconas ¿o me equivoco?_ —Anya rodó los ojos, dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

—_Yo no soy ningún infiel._

Anastasia se atragantó con el alcohol cuando soltó una carcajada, Dimitri se apresuró a darle palmadas suaves en la espalda.

—_No me da gracia, Nikoláyevna._

—_Ni a mí, Alexandr._

Hans le mostró el dedo medio y Anastasia lo atrapó, retorciéndolo y arrancando maldiciones del bermejo mayor.

—_Muy bien, Nikoláyevna y Alexandr, paren antes que terminen diciéndose de todo_— Dimitri se apresuró a intervenir.

—_¡Cierra la boca, Andrey*! _—objetaron los aludidos al instante.

Pasado un rato y solo para llevarle la contraria a Anastasia, Hans apenas y ke dirigió un par de palabras a todas las chicas que se acercaron a ellos.

—_No sé ustedes_— dijo Dimitri, rodeando a su novio con un brazo—_, pero esta noche el TIMELESS parece vacío._

Hans miró alrededor y comprobó que había menos gente que de costumbre en un viernes.

—_Faltan los de tu universidad ¿no?_ —preguntó Anya, también mirando por todo el lugar.

—_Ya llegarán_— dijo Hans, indiferente.

Anastasia se puso derecha donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a él, pero su vista parecía centrada en otra cosa.

—_Honeymaren hizo gala de su falta de educación ayer por la tarde_— comentó. Dimitri le dio la razón.

—_Cierto, mira que correr a Elsa solo por ser amiga de su hermana._

—_No está molesta con ella por eso_— dijo Anya, desviando la mirada hasta Hans y después volviéndola nuevamente—_, ¿verdad, Hans?_

—_Yo qué sé_— resopló Hans.

—_¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? _—Dimitri osciló la mirada entre ambos.

—_Ya te contaré después, amor_— respondió Anastasia—_. ¿Sabes, Vanya? Honeymaren sí que no va a venir esta noche, pero el resto de tus compañeros y sus perras sí. _

—_¿Por qué lo dices? _—siguió la mirada de su mejor amiga y su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida.

Reconoció a casi todos sus colegas en el grupo que entraba por la puerta─ la cabellera pelirroja de Lars fue inconfundible─, pero su mandíbula se tensó inconscientemente al ver a Elsa entre ellos colgada del brazo de Ryder, enfundada en un corto vestido dorado con largas botas a juego y un abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros.

—_Ese ambiente se ve prometedor_— expuso Anya—_, vamos con ellos. _

Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente cogiendo a Dimitri de la mano─ quien a su vez tomó la botella casi vacía de ron─, y tiró de él en dirección de la mesa de los recién llegados. Hans resopló con fastidio y se obligó a seguirlos.

—_¡La duquesa! _—anunció _Vladimir*_ —_, ¿Qué necesita su majestad esta noche?_

—_No pude evitar notar que este grupo de finísimas personas grita diversión, así que quisimos unirnos_— respondió Anya, haciéndoles un lugar a ella y a Dimitri junto a Vladimir—_, no te molesta ¿verdad, Vlad?_

—_En lo absoluto_— el aludido sonrió y miró a Hans—_, ¿y tú novia? _

—_Pregúntaselo a su hermano_— Hans se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de Lars.

—_Qué bueno que llegaste_— le dijo su hermano—_, estaba diciéndoles a los chicos que iremos a Noruega en diciembre._

—_¿Enserio? _—Hans frunció el ceño.

—_Claro, no me digas que la abuela no te lo había dicho._

—_Es evidente que no._

—_Carajo_— soltó Lars—_, tu finge que estás sorprendido cuando te lo diga._

—_Pues no tengo de otra._

—_¿Oí mal o ustedes dos irán a noruega el mes que viene? _—preguntó Ryder—_, porque sería una casualidad ya que Honeymaren y yo también iremos. _

Hans maldijo en alemán, por un segundo se había sentido libre al enterarse de su viaje a Noruega, pero de repente salía Ryder con la _estupenda_ noticia que él y su hermana estarían ahí en las mismas fechas.

—¿A qué se suponen que van? —cuestionó Hans—, porque esta vez no hay ninguna boda a la que colarse.

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a reírse.

—No necesito tener un evento al que asistir para viajar— replicó Ryder—, si quiero ir a Noruega, voy y ya está.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada fastidiada y se bebió su trago, Anastasia envió a uno de los chicos para sobornar al dj y cuando la buena música comenzó a sonar, su mejor amiga no dudó en levantarse para bailar, llevándose con ella a algunos de los que estaban sentados ahí, Elsa y Ryder entre ellos.

Conforme pasaban las horas y Hans veía a la blonda beberse los cocteles como si de agua se tratara, decidió que no seguiría su ejemplo. La ultima vez que vio a Elsa beber de esa manera, los dos terminaron enrollándose en el _Sleep Well*_, un motel a las afueras de Oslo, iniciando aquella torrencial aventura entre ellos que parecía haber terminado.

"_O no, todavía no". _

El alcohol hacía que Elsa bailaba sin parar, moviéndose al compás de la música, a pesar de ser electrónica, y haciendo gala de la elegancia de sus pasos que solo la experiencia como bailarina de ballet le había otorgado.

Anastasia y Dimitri regresaron a la mesa.

—_Necesito unos minutos_— jadeó, cansada—_. Los dos los necesitamos._

—_Te estás haciendo vieja_— se burló Vladimir.

—_El único viejo aquí eres tú, Vlad_— replicó Anya—_, no te has movido de esta mesa en toda la noche. _

—_Es que desde aquí la vista es bastante buena_— respondió, enfocándose en algún punto de la pista, Hans siguió la dirección de su mirada y tensó la mandíbula al toparse con Elsa—_. Mi abuela siempre me dijo que tengo que casarme con una chica turca, pero esta noche me eh dado cuenta que las noruegas, y sobre todo blancas, son mi verdadero tipo. _

—_No seas asqueroso_— Anya le dio un manotazo—_, es mucho menor que tú. _

—_Cuatro años no son nada_— dijo, soltando una carcajada borracha en tanto se enderezaba en su asiento y fruncía el ceño, como si tratara de mirar mejor a la blonda—_, jamás eh visto unos pechos tan redondos, porque son reales ¿no? digo, ¿son reales o solo es el sostén…?_

—_Son reales y son así de redondos_— aclaró Hans, fastidiado y un poco ebrio. Como Vladimir siguiera de boca floja, ya se encargaría él personalmente de cerrársela.

—_¿Cómo lo sabes, Vanya? _—cuestionó, interesado—_… no, no me lo digas. Ya iré yo a comprobarlo. _

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco y riéndose como tonto, no alcanzó a rodear la mesa cuando Hans ya lo había alcanzado.

—_¿Dónde crees que vas? _

—_Vamos, viejo, hazte a un lado._

—_Pregunté a donde crees que vas._

—_Solo quiero hablar con ella_— respondió Vladimir, todavía riendo.

—_Eso no es lo único que quieres y lo sabes, Vlad_— recriminó Anya, rodando los ojos.

—_Bien, me atraparon_— aceptó—_, pero si ella dice que no, la dejaré en paz. No soy un violador o algo por el estilo, solo se lo voy a preguntar…_

—Tu no le vas a preguntar nada a nadie, ni te le vas a acercar ¿me oyes? —Hans se cernió sobre el ruso mayor, amenazante.

—_Diablos, Vanya ¿qué te pasa?_

—_Me pasa que no te quiero cerca de ella, así que regresa tu culo turco a donde estaba sentado y aparta tus malditos ojos de Elsa._

Por unos momentos, nadie de los cuatro que había en la mesa dijeron nada.

—_Ya entendí, tú la viste primero_— Vladimir le palmeó la espalda amistosamente, pero un tono serio adornaba sus palabras arrastradas—_, pero tienes novia y ella tiene un hermano que puede partirte la cara; así que _tú_ sienta tu culo blanco y déjame en paz. Si ella cede o se niega a venir conmigo, no es asunto tuyo; vamos a ver qué dice Nattur sobre esto…_

—_Elsa también tiene un hermano que puede partirte la cara a ti, Vlad_— intervino Anya, acercándose a ellos para ponerse en medio. Hasta ese momento le quedó claro al bermejo cuan cerca estaba del turco—_; se llama Roland y es el mejor amigo de Hans. Por eso… Dimitri, ayúdame… por eso quiere que te alejes de ella _

Vladimir se mostró inflexible.

—_Es cierto_— Dimitri se apresuró a socorrer a Anya, tomando a Vladimir por el hombro suavemente—_, él vendrá a Moscú en estos días y tal vez se harán amigos_— sin darse cuenta, el mayor de los cuatro de dejó guiar por Dimitri hasta la barra. Dejaría el recuerdo de esa pelea dentro de otro par de cocteles.

—_¿Estás loco o qué pasa? ¡no puedes pelearte aquí! _—gruñó Anya.

—_Claro que puedo, de no ser porque tú y Dimitri se metieron ya estaría poniendo a ese imbécil en su lugar._

—_Entiendo que estés celoso, pero sabes que en el TIMELESS no se toleran las peleas; llamarían a la policía y te arrestarían._

—P_or lo menos así ese idiota estaría muy lejos de Elsa, me da igual que me arresten_— replicó.

—_Bueno, es un avance que no niegues que estás celoso_— Hans quiso decirle que eso no era cierto—_. No te preocupes, conmigo no tienes que fingir nada; además— _añadió—_, no eres el único que se mosquea con la visión de Elsa bailando con otros hombres._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_ —cuestionó.

—_Mira al palco principal_— Hans obedeció a su mejor amiga y se topó con Krei mirando a Elsa vaciarle una botella de champagne a Lars directo en la boca.

La mandíbula tensada y la expresión de frialdad en el rostro del hombre rubio le dejó claro que aquella situación no le hacía ni una sola pizca de gracia. Y a él mucho menos.

—_Llévatela de aquí_— Anya arqueó una ceja al escucharlo—_, por favor. _

—_¿Ves? no es tan difícil ser amable_— farfulló y se alejó en dirección de Elsa.

Levantó su propio vaso de ron y se lo terminó de un trago, casi se atragantó al no ver a ni a Anya ni a Elsa en la pista. ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

"_Piensa, Hans"_ se ordenó y segundos después se encontró a sí mismo dirigiéndose al baño de chicas. Tocó la puerta con fuerza y un par de jóvenes lo miraron con asco y desdén al salir. Anastasia salió un par de minutos después.

—_¿Está…?_

—_Sí, dijo que quería orinar y la acompañé; no quise dejarla sola porque te pondrías como un loco_— la pelirroja rodó los ojos—_. Carajo, está muy borracha; no me creo que aún no haya vomitado. _

—_Copito tiene cara de estúpida, pero su aguante para la bebida es bueno_— frunció el ceño—. Voy a entrar.

—_No sé_— Anya dudó, tomándolo del brazo—_, ¿y si alguien te ve? _

—_No es la primera vez que entro al baño de mujeres, además, tú vas quedarte aquí y no dejarás pasar a nadie._

—_Pues ya qué_— cedió la pelirroja—_, solo no profanen ese baño, soy muy perezosa y no quiero tener que subir al segundo piso para orinar. _

Hans la ignoró y entró al baño; lo primero que vio fue a Elsa parada frente a espejo, mirando fijamente su reflejo.

—¿Copito? —la llamó, quería acercarse a ella, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría. Le quedaba claro que no toleraba tenerlo cerca.

Elsa dejó de mirarse en el espejo para enfocarse en él, una sonrisa nació en su boca rosada.

—Es el baño de chicas, Hans— dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. No deberías estar aquí.

—Solo quería estar seguro que…

—Ya sé de qué— lo interrumpió, acercándose a él.

—¿Els…?

—Estoy borracha, pero no soy tonta— la blonda lo tomó de las presillas del pantalón y se pegó a él. Hans tragó seco.

—Pensé que no me querías cerca.

—Y así es, aunque ahora mismo es todo lo contrario— Elsa se colgó de su cuello, acercándose a su oído para chuparlo suavemente.

—Copito…

La rubia quiso alejarse de él, pero Hans encerró su cintura posesivamente para mantenerla en su lugar. Elsa sonrió ladinamente.

—Eh sido un idiota.

—Así es.

—Ahora mismo estaría llevándote lejos para…

—Ya sé para qué— Elsa se tocó el labio inferior con la lengua—, pero eso ya no se puede.

Hans enfocó sus orbes esmeraldas en la boca de la blonda.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me pienso seguir quedando con las ganas— Elsa no se resistió cuando Hans pegó su boca con la suya, las manos de la muchacha volaron hasta su cabello de fuego mientras una de las suyas apretaba un glúteo y otra la sostenía cerca de él.

Elsa gimió contra su boca, devolviéndole el beso con pasión. El aire comenzó a ausentarse y Hans se obligó a separarse de ella para que pudieran recuperar el aliento.

—Extraño estar contigo— confesó, atrapando el labio inferior de la muchacha con los dientes.

—¿De verdad?

—En este momento estás ebria y probablemente mañana no te vas a acordar de nada, así que no tengo razones para mentirte.

Elsa se carcajeó y volvió a besarlo, restregándose contra él y gimiendo al sentirlo crecer.

—No juegues conmigo, por favor— pidió el bermejo entre besos.

—Como gustes— musitó Elsa y se alejó de golpe, se habría caído de no ser porque Hans la tomó del brazo y no la soltó hasta que estuvo seguro que estaba estable.

Elsa soltó una risa borracha y salió del baño, para cuando él salió también, no había rastro de ella, de Anya y tampoco de Dimitri. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

"_[Anya]: Elsa va a quedarse en mi casa"._

Le agradeció por eso y suspiró.

Por lo menos había comprobado que la blonda seguía reaccionando a sus caricias.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Lexotiroxina sódica: reemplaza la tiroxina.**

**Citalopram hidrobromuro: es un antidepresivo. **

**Andrey: segundo nombre de Dimitri, lo googlee. **

**Vladimir: ¿Lo recuerdan? Apareció por primera vez en el capítulo 7. **

**Sleep Well: nombre del motel que aparece en Toy Story of Terror.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten, comenten y den Fav & Follow. Los quiero. **

**PS: Del tal Marcos no volvimos a saber ¿verdad?, así me gusta.**

**Caulquier error lo corrijo después, las conversaciones en _Italic_ ya saben para qué son.**

**Nos vemos en **_**Viento Invernal y Lluvia de Montaña**_**.**

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


End file.
